Emerald vs Gold
by Angelwings2002
Summary: You know that moment when life falls apart and you feel like there's nothing left for you? Well that's how I felt until I was whisked away into a new time and place. Gravity Falls. So now I'm in a town were crazy stuff happens to me and everyone. My name is Emily Jewel, but he calls me Emerald...
1. Prologue: The End and Next Page

Prologue: The End and Next Page

(Emily's P.O.V)

Waiting, we can never escape it. Sometimes it's all we can do. It can be exciting, nerve racking, or annoying. Now here I am waiting outside a hospital room. My eyes never leaving the door across from me. Waiting...for any sign of hope. A tiny fracture of light, anything that will stop this torture.

"Miss Jewel?" I stood up and faced a nurse who just came up to me. I breathed heavily waiting for her to speak again.

"I'm sorry...she's gone..."

Then I realized I didn't want her to speak. I ran in the room and saw my friend lying on the bed, the monitor making no indication she was alive. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes and fall down my cheek. The nurse came up to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"She left this for you. She said that only you were to have it." I reached out and took what she was holding and saw it was a necklace that she always treasured. With a note:

Dear Emily,

I'm sorry, but the doctors said that I'm not going to make it. You've helped me through these hard times and I'm glad we got to spend so much time together. You are my sister no matter what others say or think. So please, take the necklace and never lose it. I'll be with you as long as you wear it.

Your Sister,

Georgia Jewel.

That wasn't her real name. She didn't have a last name, but she used mine. I closed my eyes and thanked the nurse in a whisper. I don't know if she heard me, but now I know that my friend is gone and I'm still here.

Days past and she's now in the ground. Many came to the funeral, but I was the last one left. It was sunny, ironically, and I wore a nice black dress, but I held the necklace tight in my hand. Wind brushed passed my light orange hair. I stared at her tombstone.

Georgia Jewel

Sun of the Night

Every kid who knew her called her that. She always managed to make others smile. Especially me, it wasn't an easy thing, being left on a door step of a place full of kids. Though it was actually nice. After all, I met my sister there. We completed each other.

"Hi Georgia, I know you've already been gone a week, but I wanted to talk to you without prying eyes. I read you note, a lot, and loved it. I enjoyed our time together to, we made our lives special and the other orphans too. They miss you a lot too. I remember we watched Gravity Falls every time I came to the hospital to visit you. We would always find the Easter eggs and rewind it so the nurses could see. And now...well your gone...and I'll miss you. Now before I go, I'll put this on."

I finally out in the necklace she gave me. A golden chain with an emerald at the end. Simple but beautiful. I knelt down and placed a hand on the tombstone.

"I hope your happy wherever you are. I'll miss you." I whispered and I heard another voice.

"I wish my friend got a second chance."

My eyes widened and I looked around startled. Where did it come from? I then looked down and saw that the necklace was softly glowing green.

"Wish granted."

I felt a giant tug and the ground was no longer under me. A few seconds passed and then I was flung down at a shockingly fast speed. Everything became blurry then black.

I woke up to the sound of a bird chirping and a pain in my head. My eyes shot open and I gasped before sitting up and making sure I had all my limbs. Once I calmed down I sighed in relief and stood up.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud and noticed I seemed to be in some sort of forest. Which was weird. Thankfully it was light out and I could see clearly. Then I noticed something. My clothes completely changed! Instead of a black dress, I now wore a yellow shirt with bell button jeans with nice white sneakers.

"Okay, this is weird!" I said and backed into a tree with a thud and rubbed my head. "Ow." I muttered. This was not how I saw my day going. I looked up and noticed that the tree was actually a host to an abandoned tree house.

"Huh, that's new." I said. Then heard rustling in the bushes. I turned around as a voice spoke.

"Could've sworn I heard something out here."

My eyes widened. "No way,...it couldn't be..." I gasped. Out of the bushed walked the one and only Soos. From Gravity Falls. He rubbed his head in confusion and noticed me.

"Oh hey dude! Are you lost?" He asked, my mouth just hung open and I was inhaling for a while.

"I um...words...not working...you...here...real...can't breath...dreaming...happening...what?..." Was all I managed to stutter out. Soon it became hard to stand. Soos then walked up to me.

"Whoa, you must've been through something. Come on, let's get you a place to sit down." He said and started leading me to the unknown. Meanwhile my mind was not functioning properly. I was walking with Soos, from the show Gravity Falls. And I was feeling his hands, so this wasn't a dream...Though I feel like I'm loosing my mind.

Then the one and only Mystery Shack came into my view. I didn't even have time to take it in, Soos lead me inside and I saw Stan Pines counting money and Wendy reading a magazine.

"Hey guys, look what I found." Soos said and Stan looked up. "Soos, what did I say about bringing guests here? If they don't have any money they can't stay." Stan grumbled.

"Sorry Mr. Pines. She was just in the woods all alone, pretty freaked out too." Soos said.

"...I'm in the...Shack...that's it...I'm hallucinating...ha! Yeah...I need to sit down..." I stuttered and felt my knees wobble and give out, but Soos caught me and Wendy was now paying attention.

"Whoa dude, you alright?" She asked as I felt my head.

"Uh...I have no idea what's going on...or how this happened..." I mumbled.

"Hey, hey, take a deep breath and tell us what happened." Wendy said calmly. I thought for a second, should I tell the, the whole truth? I couldn't Gravity Falls was a weird place, but not as weird as what happened to me. Finally I took a breath and started explaining.

"This is what I remember, I was at my friends funeral and was just talking to her grave when I blacked out. Next thing I know I, waking up in the woods..." I finished and Soos blinked confusingly.

"Huh, that is weird. Do you have someone you can call and pick you up? Mom, dad?" He asked I looked down and shook my head.

"No...I've been a orphan my whole life. Sad, I know but I've managed. My friend, Georgia, was like a sister to me before she died. Now it's just me." I said, trying not to sound sad. Soos and Wendy gave me sympathetic looks. Stan put down his money and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah kid, that's rough to lose someone like that..." He said slightly gently. Then he smiled brightly. "Hey, why don't you work here at the Mystery Shack? You can help Wendy and Soos around, and you'll earn your own money. What to ya say?" He asked reaching his hand out for me. I took it and stood up.

"Sounds like a plan." I said, shaking a hand which sealed the deal. I couldn't help but think that he was reminded about how he lost Ford when I mentioned Georgia.

"So, where are you going to stay?" Soos asked and I thought for a moment. "I have a place in mind." I said, smirking slightly.

"Huh, not the choice I thought you would take." Soos said. I lead him and Wendy back to the treehouse that I found when I first woke up. It was in pretty good shape and close to the Shack.

"Well, I've always liked them, plus it's only temporary." I said and started climbing up, followed by Wendy. We reached the top and I swept out a few branches from the floor and they fell to the ground. It was a nice shape and I could defiantly fit a mattress up here. Plus the windows had boards that you could open and close.

"This is so cool. Hey you never mentioned your name." She said and I laughed, realizing I forgot to mention my name.

"You're right I haven't. Hi I'm Emily Jewel." I said reaching my hand out and she shook it. "Wendy Corduroy." She said and Soos popped up from the floor board.

"And I'm Soos!" He exclaimed and we laughed.

"Well, time to get started on this place...um you guys know where I could find a mattress, blankets, pillows, extra clothes..." I started listing stuff.

"Come on, you can use some of my clothes." Wendy said, heading down. "And my Abuelita will be happy to give you some blankets." Soos said and we climbed down.

"Thanks guys. Um...random question is school still on?" I asked and Wendy laughed. "No way, it ended about a week ago. It's like the middle of May now, why?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Just wondering. I'm still 15 so I kinda still want to go to school. It'll lead to a normal life." I said and Wendy nodded.

"I hear ya, but until then it's work, fixing the tree house, and you meeting my friends." Wendy said determinedly. I smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a plan, I can't wait to meet them." I said as we headed down the path.

I'm not sure how I got here, but to be honest it seems like a dream come true. I'm in Gravity Falls, the place and show. I'll live out my own adventures and maybe go through the series itself. And I can't wait!

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review if you want this story to continue. I'd like to know what you think so far! So don't be shy!


	2. Chapter 1: Tourist Trapped with Gnomes

Chapter 1: Tourist Trapped...with Gnomes!

(Emily's P.O.V)

Okay, I've spent a few weeks in Gravity Falls and I'm loving it! Working at the Mystery Shack is a dream come true. I usual get up pretty early so I can use the bathroom to wash myself off. Sometimes when it's raining Stan let's me sleep on the couch. Wendy introduced my to her friends. Tambry was sweet, once she got off her phone a little, Lee and Nate we're funny and really welcoming, Thompson was a bit nervous, but mostly sweet. Robbie was well, Robbie. We hung out a lot after work hours sometimes and they considered me one of them. Soos really cared about me and often asks if I was sure I could live in the treehouse. I kept telling him yes, but he keeps asking.

Now, I've tried searching for clues on how I ended up here. Though I didn't have a lot to go one. Just being lifted up and waking up in the woods. I considered digging up Journal 3 or sneaking in the basement and looking at Journal 1 but decided against it. I didn't want to risk getting caught or messing with the plot. Right now I was focused on work.

"That'll be $12.25." I said as a costumer bought a few items. She handed me the money and I gave her the bag of items.

"Okay everyone, I have an announcement!" Stan exclaimed as he came into the gift shop.

"What is it Mr. Pines?" Soos asked. "Are you finally going to give us a raise?" Wendy asked.

"Hahahahaha!...oh wait your serious? No." Stan said and I giggled as I handed Wendy a soda I took from the cooler and opened my own and started drinking.

"The news is my great niece and nephew are coming to visit for the summer." Stan explained and I choked on my soda and started coughing.

"Uh...you alright there?" Stan asked. I soon stopped and cleared my throat.

"Ahem...yes I just didn't know you were a Grunckle." I said quickly. Though the really reason is I was exited I was going to meet Dipper and Mable. Who wouldn't be?!

"Well sounds cool, you never mentioned them before." Soos said. "That's cause you never asked. Now I need help clearing the attic for them..."

"On it!" Soos exclaimed and rushed up the stairs.

"Well he's gone. So when are they coming?" I asked curiously.

"A week." Stan said and came up to the cash register and opened it to see the money.

"Nice, we've been getting better. Soon I'll be so rich I'll need an extra room for the money!" Stan said visualizing it. I rolled my eyes playfully. He sure was something.

One Week Later:

I woke up in my treehouse and stretched my arms up. I quickly made my way over to the mirror and brushed my hair when I noticed what day it was and gasped.

"Dipper and Mable are coming!" I exclaimed excitedly and quickly changed before climbing down and rushing to work. I entered the Shack and noticed that Soos wasn't here yet.

"Huh, just me..." I muttered and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan and a few eggs. Scrambled eggs were one of the only things I knew how to make. Once they were cooking I heard a yawn and Stan trudged in.

"Morning Stan." I said. He yawned again.

"Morning...wait, why are you cooking?" He asked, still maybe half asleep, must have been working in the portal all night.

"I got up early to help set for your niece and nephew. I was hungry too. You like scrambled eggs?" I asked holding the pan up.

"Yeah...I may have you cook more often." He laughed as he opened up a newspaper. I laughed. "Don't hold your breath, I never learned to cook much, this is the best I can do." I placed some eggs on the plates and set one by Stan and got my own plate before grabbing an apple.

This would be a fun day.

"There almost here!" Stan cried as he finished adjusted his eye-patch. "Emily where's the smoke bombs, I wanna make a good impression!" He cried rummaging through the shelves.

"Mr. Pines, catch!" Soos cried as he tossed a smoke bomb, only for it to fall on the floor and go off. We started coughing and waving the smoke away.

"Don't be such babies, it's just smoke." Stan said as he adjusted his eye patch and we heard a bus horn. "That's them! Okay Emily, on my signal." Stan said and I gave a thumbs up and walked out the door, hiding behind a nearby tree.

Next thing I know the Speedy Beaver appeared. I peaked out and smiled as I saw Dipper and Mabel exit the bus with several of their bags. I stared at them for a few seconds when I remembered that I was supposed to throw the bomb. I quickly tossed it in front of the Mystery Shack and Stan magically appeared where the smoke bomb landed.

"Welcome, Dipper and Mabel, to the one and only Mystery Shack!" Stan exclaimed and pointed his 8-ball cane towards the Shack and, like the intro, the S fell right off. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Mabel exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly. "Um...was the S supposed to fall?" Dipper asked unsure of things already. Heh.

"Uh...sure...sure. Anyway, come on in and get settled we don't have all day!" Stan said and rushed the, inside. Dipper then started protesting that he needed his bags. I smiled and walked over and picked up a few suit cases.

"...and then there's the cash register, which is where I keep my money. So no opening in unless it's important." Stan explained as I walked in. Mabel then turned to me excitedly.

"Oh hey! I'm Mabel and visiting for the summer! This is my brother Dipper!" She exclaimed happily, grabbing her brother next to her. Man this is so, in the words of Wendy, stupid cool!

"Hi, I'm Emily. I'm one of Stan's employees." I explained as I set the bags down.

"Hey, our bags! Thanks." Dipper said as he grabbed his own. "Soos will show you the attic, I'll get the rest of your bags." I said and before I could leave, Mabel grabbed my hand.

"Nah, you stay here. We can get them!" Mabel cried and ran outside, dragging Dipper with her.

"They sure are something." Wendy said coming up next to me. I nodded.

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

So the next few days were somewhat normal. I was kinda sitting around waiting for the first episode to start up. Mabel was nice to get to know. She always managed to get me to smile with whatever came out of her mouth. Dipper kept thinking something unusual was going on, like I expected. They we're even better kids in real life. I actually never mentioned to them I'm 'homeless' I didn't want them to worry too much about me. Mainly cause I ain't a damsel in distress.

Anyway, it was another day at the Shack. Like always Soos was hard at work. Wendy was trying her hardest not to work, and I was somewhere in between. I glanced at Mabel and noticed an excited look on her face.

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" She squealed. I then realized that I was now in the first episode.

"Uh..Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely?" A boy asked reading the note. He then glanced around. Probably wondering if this was a prank.

"I rigged it." Mabel snickered. Dipper sprayed a jar and cleaned it off as he responded.

"Mabel, I know you're going through your whole 'Boy Crazy' phase, but I think you're kind of overdoing it with the 'crazy' part." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Aw leave her alone Dipper, this is something girls go through. Let her figure it out." I said from behind him.

"Thanks Emily. And Dipper, this is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!" She said happily.

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?" He asked. Causing random flashbacks to occur. I didn't see them, sadly, but I could tell he was thinking of it.

"Mock me you want, dear brother, but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now." Mabel said pointing to the door and Stan then walked through. Burning and started coughing as it got caught in his throat.

"Oh! Oh, not good. Ow." He grumbled.

"Aww why?!" Mabel cried as Dipper and I laughed. "Better luck next time." I said.

"All right, all right, look alive, people. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest." Stan said holding up a few signs.

"Not it!" Dipper and Mabel said in unison.

"Uh also not it." Soos said from the ladder he was on. "That goes for me too." I said, normally I wouldn't mind, but this was Dipper's time to shine.

"Nobody asked you two." Stan said. I raised an eyebrow. "Then why'd you announce it?" I asked. He ignored me.

"I'm comfortable with it." Soos shrugged and ate a chocolate bar.

"Wendy, I need you to put up these signs." Stan said turning to her at the desk.

" I would, but I, ugh, can't, ugh, reach it, ugh..." She muttered as she 'tried' to reach it, without even looking up from her magazine.

"I'd fire all of you if I could. All right, let's make it... eenie, meenie, miney...you." Stan said pointing to an unpleased Dipper.

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched." Dipper said.

"Ugh this again?" Stan muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out BEWARE." Dipper said showing his arm to Stan.

"That says BEWARB." He said as Dipper scratched his arm. and I looked at it too.

"Isn't it weird that is says anything at all? When I first came here it spelled BELCOME on my leg." Not lying, it actually said that. I was freaked out before I realized where I was.

"Look, kid. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that." Stan said and gestured to a man playing with one of his bobble heads.

"So quit being so paranoid!" Stan said, giving Dipper the signs and the boy sighs and walked out.

"Okay...I'll get back to work." I said and walked up to the cash register where the man playing with the bobble head was ready to buy it.

Later I was getting another soda when Stan came up. "So how'd we do today?" He asked and I finished my sip before I answered.

"Well, after the tour you gave, several people bought souvenirs. And others kept saying that they should come again with their friends so worthier time." I reported. Stan rubbed his hands together.

"Goodie. Welp, time to relax. Go watch the ol' television." He said and we headed towards the living room. I then noticed Dipper looking at Journal 3! Yes, so far so good!

"What'cha reading there, slick?" Stan asked. Causing Dipper to gasp and hide the journal under the seat cushion

"Oh! I was just catching up on, uh...Gold Chains For Old Men Magazine?" He asked realizing what he held.

"That's a good issue." Stan said nodding and Mabel came in standing next to 'Norman'.

"Hey, family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"'Sup?" The gnome in disguise said nervously.

"Hey..." Dipper said. "How's it hanging?" Stan asked.

"Um, nice to meet you." I said, not knowing how to approach this.

"We met at the cemetery. He's really deep. Oh. Little muscle there. That's...what a surprise..." She said as she felt his arm. Wasn't that only a stick? I kinda was confused, but played along.

"So what's your name?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"Uh...Normal...MAN!" Norman said nervously. Jeez this was weirder in real life.

"He means Norman." Mabel said dreamily.

"Are you bleeding Norman?" Dipper asked. "It's...jam." The gnome said quickly. Mabel gasped happily.

"I love jam!" Look at this!" She said gesturing between them.

"So, you wanna go hold hands or... whatever?" Norman asked.

"Oh, oh, my goodness. Don't wait up!" She waved and walked out. Norma just fingered guns at us before running into the wall.

"Uh you okay?" I asked. "Fine." He simply replied and went to join Mabel.

"Well that was...interesting." I muttered and looked at Dipper, who was in deep through I figured I'd just leave him be.

Okay, so I haven't been watching the show play out. Mainly cause I want about to join Dipper in stalking Mabel Jeff, Carson Steve, Jason and Shmebulock. So I hung out at the Shack. At one point a went over the portable toilets after herding a kid complain and opened the door to a huge stench that cause me to gag.

"Stan! We gotta situation!" I exclaimed as ran over to him and holding my mouth and nose. Stan then grumbled. "Don't tell me..." I nodded sadly.

"Soos! The portable toilet is clogged again!" Stan called up to Soos. I ran into the bathroom not wanting to get anywhere near that stench again. I'm thankful for plumbing. Later I was on the couch reading the Gravity Falls Gossiper. When Stan came up to me.

"Hey Emily, I'm gonna need you for this group. Just in case I get those annoying questions." He said and grabbed my hand before I could answer and dragged me to the tour group.

"And here we have Rock that looks like a face rock: the rock that looks like a face." Stan said showing the weirdly shaped rock on the stand. I gave jazz hands and several people took pictures.

"Does it look like a rock?" A tourist asked. "No, it looks like a face." Stan said.

"It is a rock." I said stressing the 'is'.

"Is it a face?" Another tourist asked. I face-palmed.

"It's a rock that looks like a face!" Stan exclaimed in annoyance. I notched that Dipper was in the crowd trying to get Stan's attention but he was being pestered by questions.

"For the fifth time! It's-it's not an actual face!" Stan cried trying to reason with them. I then sighed as I saw a Dipper run over to Wendy.

"Hey everyone get your picture with it for only $5.00!" I exclaimed and everyone seemed interested and got their money out. Stan beamed.

"Nice move kid." He said gives me a playful nudge. "You're welcome. I'm just glad that it over about the rock face. You might want to consider taking it off the tour." I said. Stan laughed.

"Not a chance since you gave me a new money maker with it." He said and walked over to another tour group. Well, I tried. Going back inside I picked up the book again and check the time. Maybe another 5 minutes before the giant gnome monster attacks. I never thought I would be so calm thinking something is going to attack. I then heard a 'BOOM' and nearly jumped out of the couch.

"That's gotta be them." I muttered and went outside. "Dipper? Mabel? Was that you...Whoa!" I screeched as I saw the giant gnome monster.

"Emily! Duck!" Mabel cried and I noticed a lawnmower being tossed me. I ran out of the way and joined the twins behind the golf cart.

"Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes and they want me to be their queen!" Mabel blurted out in one breath.

"Okay, let's calm down and think of how to stop this without letting Mabel marry a man that comes up to her knee." I said. Then the giant stomped on the ground causing us to jump in the air and land on our butts.

"It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" Jeff exclaimed. "This doesn't count as crazy?!" I yelled back.

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Dipper cried. Mabel then stood up. "I gotta do it." She said bravely.

"What?! Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?" Dipper asked. "You can't marry him. He lied to you! Like a lot!" I hissed, playing along.

"Trust me."

"What?"

"Dipper, just this once. Trust me!" She pleaded Dipper glanced at the gnomes and Mabel. I gave her a serious nod and backed away, Dipper did the same.

"All right, Jeff. I'll marry you." Mabel said walking up to him.

"Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason! Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike." Jeff said as he climbed down from the gnome tower and pulled out a diamond ring for Mabel. "Eh? Eh?" He said wiggling is eyebrows. Mabel held out her hand and Jeff slipped it in her finger.

"Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!" Jeff said about to head back into the trees.

"You may now kiss the bride." Mabel said, still staring at the ring.

"Well, don't mind if I do." Jeff said and puckered up his lips, preparing for a kiss when Mabel takes out the leaf blower and aims it at him. I smirked at Jeff. He so deserved this.

"Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's goin' on?!" He cried as he was getting sucked in.

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel cried as she increased the power. "THAT'S for breaking my heart!"

"Ow! My face!" Jeff cried as he got sucked in further.

"And THIS is for messing with my brother!" She said and handed it to Dipper. "Wanna do the honors?" She asked.

"Yes, care to join us?" Dipper asked and I nodded. "On three!" Dipper cried.

"One, two,...three!" We cried and blasted Jeff straight into the gnome monster. It explained and several gnomes scattered everywhere.

"I'll get you back for this!" Jeff cried. "I don't think so!" I called after him causing the siblings to laugh.

"Who's giving orders? I need orders!" A gnome cried in desperation. "My arms are tried." Another whines and Mabel started blowing gnomes away.

"Anyone else want some?" Dipper asked. The gnomes started backing away. "Didn't think so. Scram!" I yelled and they all ran off one getting caught in a six-pack holder and carried off by Gompers. I laughed and watched Gompers go.

"You play nice!" I called after the goat as the gnomes screamed.

"Hey, Dipper? I, um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me." Mabel said ashamed she didn't listen to him. Dipper smiled.

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there." He said encouragingly.

"Yeah, you were able to think on your feet. That's awesome." I said. Mabel smiled and picked a leaf out of her hair and stared at it sadly.

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes." She mumbled.

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one willbe a vampire!" Dipper said. I held in a laugh. This was too cute!

"Oh you're just saying that!" Mabel said.

"Hey, you're in Gravity Falls, keep an open mind." I said tapping my head.

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper asked reaching his arms up.

"Awkward sibling hug." Mabel said and they embraced. "Pat, pat." We then walked into the Shack seeing Stan counting money.

"Yeesh. You three get hit by a bus or something? Ahah!" He laughed and I noticed that I did have a few leaves in my hair. The twins started to walk away but Stan stopped them.

"Uh, hey! W-wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh... how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?" He said and I gave him a nice smile.

"Really?" Mabel asked excitedly. "What's the catch?" Dipper asked with his arms folded.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something." Stan said. I walked over to him and smirked. "You growing a soft side?" I asked. He gave my a glare but I still held my smirk.

"Hmm. That oughta do the trick!" Dipper said and I now saw him in the all famous pine tree hat.

"And I will have a...GRAPPLING HOOK! Yes!" Mabel cheered. Stan glanced at me and Dipper.

"Wouldn't you rather have, like, a doll, or something?" Stan asked. Mabel fired the grappling hook on the ceiling and pulled herself up.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" She said sincerely.

"Fair enough." Stan said and I smiled happily. Later I was at my treehouse and got settled into bed.

"It finally began Georgia...I'm now one with the series." I said as I rubbed my necklace. I opened the window and looked up at the sky. Watching the stars gleam brightly. I sighed and placed at hand on my cheek.

"I don't know what's gonna happen, but one things for sure, I'm not going to blow this. No way no how. It won't be the same without you, but I'll make you proud." I said and got settled into bed and closed my eye.

Tomorrow was a new day.

Author's Note:

Yes! Done, hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry if updates are slow, but I want to try and fit an episode into one chapter at the most. So it'll take a while. Now please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think so far! The more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be!


	3. Chapter 2: Legend of a Cashier

Chapter 2: Legend of the Cashier

(Emily's P.O.V)

Okay, so apparently I was cooking for the twins whenever I could...thanks Stan. The point was I got up early to help them with breakfast. Right now they are preparing for the famous syrup race. Georgia and I one tried it before...we may or may not used the whole bottle at one point...

"Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" Mabel asked in a serious tone as she was holding Sir Syrup.

"I'm always ready!" Dipper declared, holding mountain man.

"Then you know what this means!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Syrup race!" They cried and tilted the bottles back as the syrup started to drip down. "Ahhh!" The exclaimed.

"Go Sir Syrup!"

"Go Mountain Man!"

"Go, whichever one I can put on my breakfast, cause I'm hungry!" I exclaimed.

"Almost, Almost..." Mabel then tapped the bottom of the bottle allowing her to win. "Yes! I won!" She cheered before cough. I then made a buzzer noise.

"You cheated I'm calling you out." I said reaching for the bottle but she pulled it away. "No fair! We didn't go over any rules!" She laughed and I ended up taking mountain man.

"Ho ho, no way! Hey guys, check this out." Dipper said showing us the newspaper. I was actually paying attention to the back page that showed an ad for Gideon. I had pointed it out to Georgia and she theorized that he would be important. She was right and I owed her five. I thought he would show up for one episode.

"Human-sized hamster balls? I'm human-sized!" Mabel gasped excitedly.

"No, no, Mabel. This." Dipper then pointed to the photo monster ad. "We see weirder stuff than that every day! We didn't get any photos of those gnomes, did we?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope, just memories. And this beard hair." Mabel said waving a tuff of hair around.

"Why did you save that?" Dipper asked in disgust. Mabel shrugged in response.

"Sorry Dipper, I don't think anyone had a camera during that moment." I said. Dipper then gave a 'hmm' before tapping his chin as Stan walked in.

"Good morning, knuckleheads. You two know what day it is?" He asked happily.

"Um... Happy anniversary?" Dipper guessed.

"Mazel tov!" Mabel cheered.

"Made up holiday?" I asked. Stan frowned and hit Dipper in the head with a newspaper.

"It's Family Fun Day, genius!" He said walking over to the fridge and got milk out. "We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know, bonding-type deals." He said as he sniffed the milk and put it down.

"Grunkle Stan, is this gonna be anything like our last family bonding day?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah your lucky I was able to make the police believe that it was 'harmless fun'." I said giving air quotes. Mabel shuddered at the memory.

"The county jail was so cold." She said rubbing her arms.

"All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker. But I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?" Stan asked.

"YAY!" The twins cheered. Then Dipper realized what Stan had said.

"Wait what?" He asked. I laughed, cue theme song!

"Welp you all have fun." I said getting up from the chair and clearing my plate.

"You're not coming with us?" Mabel asked.

"No, sorry. I'm gonna run the Shack for Stan, he likes making some extra cash." I said whispering the last part. "Plus this is a family day for you guys, so put on a blindfold and have fun!" I ruffled her hair and took her finished plate.

"Uh...he's not serious about that part is he?" Dipper asked. I raised an eyebrow. "I stopped questioning your Grunkle when I started working here. Just stay out of trouble." I warned and Stan came up with blindfolds.

"Time to go!" He cheered and dragged them off to his car. I waved goodbye and sighed watching them leave.

"They are gonna get themselves in serious trouble." I sighed and walked back inside and flipped the open sign so it was facing outside. Then I made another sign that said: 'No tours today, legends only.' Believe it or not, Stan let me tell legends about Gravity Falls when ever he is too busy. I heard the bell ring and several people walked in looking around.

"Welcome to the one and only Mystery Shack folks!" I said happily. Several people started looking around the gift shop and a lady with a boy came up to me.

"Excuse me, but I'm a little confused about the sign. Why are there no tours?" She asked.

"Well my boss is spending some family time with his niece and nephew. So I'm running things for the day. I can't give tours as well as he can, but I do tell stories about certain creatures in Gravity Falls. Your welcome to stay for one." I explained.

"Can we mom? Please?" Her son asked tugging on her arm.

"I don't see why not." She replied and I smiled. "Well then, everyone gather around." I said as I moved from behind the desk to the front.

"I'll tell you the tale of...the Gobblewonk!" I exclaimed and a few kids giggled.

"What is it?" One kid asked as others sat down to listen. I smirked. I'm making this whole thing up but what the heck?

"Well it's Gravity Falls version of the Loch Ness Monster. People say they see in roaming the lake of Gravity Falls. Destroying fishing boats, taking away fishing rods, and cause mysterious tides." I said dramatically. The kids scooted forward eagerly wanted to hear more.

"Not much is known about this strange creature, only that it's neck is taller than a giraffe's and flippers the size of a canoe! Though there is one tale I find the most interesting." I said.

"What?" A boy asked.

"Well, Gravity Falls is known for mysteries and the Gobblewonk is certainly one of them. I've heard that long ago when people first came here. They one thing they always did was go fishing with each other. But something strange kept happening. On the high tide, not one fish would bite the bait, not even a smile nibble. Many tried to catch a fish on the high tide, but no luck." I paused to let it sink in and even the grownups seemed interested.

"One day, a man named Steven Scuttlebutt decided to go over to an island in the middle of the lake during high tide, believing that was where the fish went. So he left on his boat. And never came back. So a few men took their own boats and searched for Steven. When they arrived Steven's boat was completely destroyed and he was nowhere to be seen." The kids eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Once they found him Steven quickly described his experience about being attacked by a strange creature. They men claimed that he was crazy, but agreed to stay so Steven could prove it. That night they all sat in the boat. Quietly they waited for what seemed like hours until the boat started shaking. The men held on for dear life and the Gobblewonk rose above the sea. Roaring furiously at the group. They all screamed in fear, begging for whatever was attacking them to stop." I raised my hands up in a creepy motion and flattened them before pausing for a moment to grab a drink of water.

"Then, all was quite. The men were safe but heard a tiny voice warning them: 'Don't come back during the high tide or the Gobblewonk will attack'. From that day one, the men stood guard during the hide tide making side no one went in even ten feet to the island. The Gobblewonk never attacked them again. Though some people say that during the night by the lake you'll be able to hear the Gobblewonk's roar. THE END." I finished and everyone started wide eyed for a moment and then started clapping.

"Oh my you certainly have a talent for this." A nice women said and I took a bow.

"Why thank you, I've had practice." I the walked up to the cash register and several tourists got in line to by souvenirs. I smiled happily and saw that we got a few tips as well.

Later when the next group came I repeated my story and had to deal with a few...ahem...difficult customers.

"So where are you coupons?" A man asked.

"Sorry we don't have any coupons." I replied.

"What you got to have coupons! Every store has them!" The man fired back I rubbed my temple in annoyance.

"Yes, but we are not a store, it's a tourist stop. You pay for tours and souvenirs. That's it." I said simply.

"But you should!" The man exclaimed and my eye twitched before I banged my head on the desk in frustration. Deep breathes Emily, deep...deep breathes.

"$10.50 for a single snow-globe?! That's crazy!" A women exclaimed. I face-palmed, it was a nice snow-globe! I really hope it gets better.

"Excuse me ma'am when's the next tour?"

Nope it was not.

"The sign says 'No tours today' so there is no tours." I explained as calmly as I could. She stared at me like I was crazy.

"I didn't seen any sign." She said confused. I looked over to the door, trying to figure out if the sign had fallen off. I clearly saw it.

"Well it's right outside, sorry if you missed it. Would you like to stay for the last legend being told?" I asked politely. She actually just walked out towards her car.

"...guess not...okay..." I muttered to no one in particular.

"Hi, I'd like a cheeseburger please."

Oh...COME ON!

"Um we don't we don't serve that...all we have is the stuff in the vending machine." I said pointing to the machine at the other side of the room. The dude paid no mind to it.

"I don't want that stuff I want something warm."

"Then go into town and find a restaurant this is a tourist stop." I muttered, clenching my fists.

"Geez no need to yell, I'm out." He walked out like nothing happened and my eye twitched. This cannot get any worse.

"Well hey there gorgeous."

I really need to stop jinxing my life.

"Can I help you?" I asked unamused by his flirting.

"I lost my number, can I borrow yours?" He asked. I nearly laughed that he used that same line Stan did...before he nearly got eaten...

"Actually don't have one." I shrugged and saw that other people were waiting.

"Well then when's your shirt over? I'd be happy to take you out on the town." He said, making no move to leave.

"Look either A: buy something and leave, B: have me slap you and leave or C: have an angry mob chase you out." I snapped and the man behind him cracked his fist so loud, I flinched. The da dome guy backed away and ran out of the store.

"Thanks." I said sighing in relief placing his bobble head in a bag.

"Eh, I work at a store too, trust me I know how it feels." The man said and walked out.

Soon it was closing time and I was checking the money when I heard a car screech. I turned my head and saw that Stan, Mabel and Dipper were exiting the car taking happily. They walked in and I walked out from behind the counter.

"Hey, did you all have fun fishing?" I asked and Mabel nodded happily.

"Yeah we got chased by this crazy robot that nearly killed us, saw a bunch of cute beavers and then finally hung out with Stan on the fishing boat." She said in one breathe.

"Wow, quite a day huh?" I said

"HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!" Stan suddenly cried I turned and saw him staring at the cash register. "Emily, did you make all this today?!" He asked in disbelief. I nodded slowly, still startled by his outburst. He then wrapped an arm around me.

"Haha! I should leave you in charge more often. The tip jar is actually full!" He said and I laughed.

"You do a better job, I just got lucky. I should get ready for bed though." I said and Mabel the stood in front of me.

"Hang on, your always the first one here, but last to leave. What's up with tags? You never talk about your house or anything." Mabel asked and Dipper placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mabel, don't be rude." He whispered. I sighed. "No Dipper it's fine. I just didn't want you two to worry." I started and Stan looked at me worriedly but I gave him a nod.

"Dipper, Mabel, I don't have a family. I was orphaned my whole life and I'm currently living in the treehouse nearby. It's where I sleep and I'm saving up to but my own place one day." I explained.

"Aww, why didn't you tell us before?! That's so sad!" Mabel threw her arms around me and I returned the hug.

"Cause it never came up. Besides I'm not some damsel that need a knight to come a rescue me. I'm actually happy with living in a tree house. One of these days I'll show you two, but right now I'm tired. I'll see you all in the morning okay?" I said rubbing their heads.

"Okay, goodnight!" Mabel cried happily and hurried upstairs. I was about to walk out the door when Dipper stopped me.

"Uh Emily, for the record, we wouldn't judge you based on your background." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Dipper, I kinda knew you wouldn't." And with that I headed home.

Once I was settled into bed I looked out the window again.

"Well Georgia I may not have played a big role in the episode, but I'm glad Dipper and Mabel know my 'secret' it feels good to let it off my chest. So...yeah...goodnight." I said and pulled up the covers and closes my eyes.

When I opened them I saw that I was on my mattress...just floating in midair...wait...WHAT?!

"This is freaky." I muttered and looked at my surrounded. Everything was black and white except for well...me...wait is this my mind? It's so...vast...weird. Multiple objects were floating around me and I looked jumped off the mattress and could walk around.

"Huh..odd." I thought aloud.

"Hey kid!" I fins he'd when I heard that voice...oh no...no no no NO! I knew that voice!

"Nope, I'm not dealing with this." I said flatly and started walking in the opposite direction of the voice.

"Hey, no need to be rude!"

"LALALALALALA! Not listening!" I yelled covering my ears.

"Wait, don't you dare ignore me Emerald!"

"Oh is someone speaking to me, cause I don't hear ANYTHING!" I cried running faster. I was NOT dealing with this.

"Come on toots! No need to be harsh!"

Oh he did not just call me that. No one calls me that!

"GET OUT!" I screamed and started running faster. Giving up on my ears.

"Whoa, no need to scream, I'm right here. Come one turn around...you know you want to..." A sly voice replied.

"No, I won't look! Ug where's a cliff when you need one!" I cried and once I finished I realized I was on a the edge of a cliff.

"Huh, convenient." I said happily and felt an arm on my shoulder, but I slapped it away and jumped off the cliff without looking back.

I gasped and shot up as I woke up from whatever that was. Catching my breath I got up and opened the window to get some fresh air.

That voice was one me and other fans knew too well. The one that several fans enjoyed.

The one we call...Bill Cipher.

Author's Note:

And there we go. Bill made a slight appearance. And yes, Emily's nickname is Emerald, for obvious reasons. He will see her again, some sunny day. (Get it?)

Anyway hope you enjoyed this slightly original chapter. Next one will focus more on the actual episode. So please leave a review and I'll see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Headhunters: Mystery Twins

Chapter 3: Headhunters: Starring The Mystery Twins

(Emily's P.O.V)

After that incident with Bill I trudged to the Mystery Shack not caring that it was 5:00am. I was not going back to sleep after that, no way no how. And yes, I liked Bill as a character, so did Georgia, we made a few fan theories about him, (like nearly every fan of Gravity Falls does), and had debates about that. Good times.

The problem about him was, HE'S FREAKING CRAZY! As funny as he can be, Bill can be unpredictable and I was worried he would figure out that...I'm different. And I did not want to ruin anything. Cause I could get hurt here, and that's not on my bucket list. Then again neither was getting transported to a t.v show. Oh well.

I sat at the kitchen table and opened a can of Pitt-Cola and took a sip. Stay awake, stay awake. Just stay awake! I groaned and rubbed my eyes before laying my head on the table. Not sleeping...just resting. I then heard a creaking sound and lifted my head. I got up and snuck towards the gift shop. I them pumped into Stan, who screamed causing me to stumble back.

"Wha-Emily? Uh, what are you doing here so early?" Stan asked nervously. It took me a moment to realize that he just got back from fixing the portal. Must have fallen asleep. I decided to play dumb.

"Oh I um...woke up from a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep so I came here. I'm sorry did I wake you?" I asked and Stan let out a sigh of relief before clearing his throat.

"No I was just using the bathroom...yeah...I take a lantern to the bathroom..." He mumbled the last part and I stared at the lantern in his hand.

"Okay then...you hungry? I can make us some eggs, cause I doubt I can go back to sleep after that." I said laughing to ease the tension, Stan chuckled as well.

"I could eat." We then walked back to the kitchen and I'll deny this to anyone else, but I saw Stan look back at the vending machine.

Later I was watching t.v. with the twins. We were now watching Duck-tective. I sat in the chair while Mabel knitted a sweater. She reached for the popcorn but Dipper slapped her hand away. I glared and took the bowl away.

"Hey, Emily!" Dipper whined. I popped the snack in my mouth and glanced back at him.

"Of you can't share it you don't deserve it." I said simply as I gave Mabel the bowl. Dipper pouted but ate the popcorn anyway.

"I'm afraid your services won't be required here, sir. My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident." The Constable said and I tried really hard to not burst out laughing.

Duck-tective came on screen and started quaking as subtitles showed on screen. "An accident, constable? Or is it...Murder?!"

"What?!" Constable exclaimed in shock. The Duck-tective logo then appeared on screen.

"Duck-tective will return after these messages." The TV announcer said and Mabel dropped her sweater, gasping excitedly.

"That duck is a genius!" She said.

"Eh, it's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground." Dipper shrugged.

"Are you saying you could outwit Duck-tective?" Mabel asked placing her hands on her hips and squinted doubtfully at her twin.

"Well for one thing we can actually understand what he's saying, that's a step up." I said and they laughed before Dipper cleared his throat.

"Ladies, I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling Mabel's breath, I can tell that she has been eating...an entire tube of toothpaste?!" Dipper asked confused.

"It was so sparkly..." Mabel moaned. Dipper then turned to me. "And by sniffing Emily's breath, I know that she has had a single can of Pitt-Cola, scrambled eggs and, of course, my popcorn." He said glaring playfully at the last part.

"Well other than the obvious popcorn thing, that's all right. Not bad." I said ruffling his hair. Just then Soos ran in carrying a broom.

"Hey, dudes, you'll never guess what I found!" He exclaimed happily

"Buried treasure!" Dipper cried.

"Buried-" Mabel stopped and laughed as she shaved Dipper playfully. "Hey, I was gonna say that!" She said.

"Um, a statue of a pony running on a rainbow." I said with the most serious face I could. The three stared at me and I laughed.

"I'm totally kidding." I said and they joined in.

"So what did you find Soos?" Dipper asked and Soos gestured for us to follow him.

"So, I was cleaning up, when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy bonkers creepy!" Soos said as he lead us to the door. He then opened it and we all peaked in. Seeing the several wax sculptures around the room.

"Whoa, it's a secret wax museum!" Dipper said shining a flashlight around. Mabel fingered Wax Sherlock Holmes.

"They're so life-like." She observed. Dipper then shined the flashlight on a very really Stan. "Except for that one."

"Hello!" Stan smiled, casing everyone but me to scream. He chuckled.

"It's just me, your Grunkle Stan!" He said happily and Soos, Dipper and Mabel ran out screaming in fright. And Theme Song!

"Why didn't you run?" Stan asked. I shrugged. "I'm not even sure why they ran." I explained and I rushed out to go get them all back into the room. Once everyone had calmed down Stan showed us his once prized possession

"Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum! It was one of our most popular attractions... before I forgot all about it. I got 'em all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes, some kind of, I don't know, goblin man?" Stan said gesturing to the certain figures.

"That would be Larry King." I said and everyone turned to me. "What? I know stuff." I said smugly.

"Is anyone else getting the creeps here?" Dipper shuddered. I rubbed my arms uncomfortably. "Now that you mentioned it, feels weird tags they don't blink." I said.

"And now for my personal favorite: Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over-" Stan stopped whine he saw a pile of wax under a window where sunlight was coming through it. _"_ Oh! Oh no! Come on, who left the blinds open? Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction!" He put his finger in the wax and sighs.

"How do you fix a wax figure?" He muttered.

"Cheer up, Grunkle Stan. Where's that smile?" Mabel asked giving her Grunkle a smile.

"Egh." Stan groaned.

"Beep, bop, boop!" Mabel then poked Stan in the face, finishing with the eyes.

"Ow." He said blinking. I flinched, mentally noting to keep Mabel's fingers away from my face.

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. I'll make you a new wax figure from all this old wax!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"You really think you can make one of these puppies?" Stan asked.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" Mabel said and held out her arm that, sure enough had an actual glue gun stuck to it. "Eugh, eugh!" She said trying to shake it off.

"Is that comfortable?" I asked.

"No it is not!" Mabel said as her usual cheerful self.

"I like your gumption, kid!" Stan said, sounding impressed.

"I don't know what that word means, but thank you!" Mabel said happily.

"It's a noun, it's means shrewd or spirited initiative and resourcefulness." I said calmly. Everyone stared at me and I shrugged.

"A friend of mine told me." I explained, which was true, Georgia looked it up after we saw the episode, because it kept bothering her that she didn't know what it meant. So it was our inside joke.

Later I was walking with Dipper, who was drinking a soda and I counted down in my head when Mabel would pop up in front of us...

"Dipper! Emily!" Mabel cried, holding up a notepad. Aw dang, two seconds off. Dipper choked on his soda as Mabel showed us her drawing.

What do you think of my wax figure idea? She's part fairy princess, and part horse fairy princess!" Mabel explained and I looked at her drawing.

"Uh that looks like it would take a lot of wax..." I said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"M..maybe you should carve something from real life." Dipper suggested.

"Like a waffle, with big arms!" Mabel said showing us another sketch.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" I asked.

"The world will never know." She said smugly.

"Y-okay... Or, you know, something else. Like- like someone in your family." Dipper suggested. Stan then came in wearing no pants.

"Kids, have you seen my pants?" He asked then posed on the brief case. I could almost hear the music as Mabel's eyes widened and she turned around.

"Oh, muse. You work in mysterious ways." She sighed.

"Why's your sister talking to the ceiling?" Stan asked I burst out laughing, that was my favorite line in the episode. I couldn't help it. And now...montage time!

Mabel worked on the statue right away. It felt weird that her building it didn't take 30 seconds for her to build it. More like a couple hours or so. Once she was done we all stared at her handy work. It was more impressive in real life then from a screen.

"I think... it needs more glitter." Mabel said thoughtfully.

"Agreed." Soos said and handed a bucket of glitter to Mabel and she tossed the whole bucket on Wax Stan. Stan then walked in wearing no shoes.

"I found my pants but now I'm missing my-" Stan then noticed his doppelgänger and fell backwards in shock. "Ahhh!"

"What do you think?" Mabel asked eagerly.

"I think... the Wax Museum's back in business!" Stan cried happily.

"Great! I'll get ticket booth!" I said and walked out. I noticed the wax figures standing perfectly still. I glared and gave the 'I'm watching you' motion and continued on. The wax figures always confused me, their 'revenge story' just made no sense to me. I shrugged it off and walked on.

Once the grand opening begun Soos lead people in while Wendy and Dipper worked the ticket stand. I turned to Mabel and saw her pacing.

"Nervous?" I asked and she fiddled with her sweater sleeve.

"A little, but I'm mostly excited! I work really hard on this and I know people will love it!" Mabel cried happily. Stan then cleared his throat by the microphone.

"You all know me, folks! Town darling, "Mr. Mystery." Please, ladies, control yourselves!" Stan began and I glanced at three women on the audience with flies around them.

"As you know, I always bring the people of this fair town novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world, has never known. But enough about me. Behold... me!" Stan exclaimed as he uncovered Wax Stan.

Soos then made a fanfare sound on his keyboard before going with the 'Ye-ah! Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ah!'. To people clapped tiredly whole another person coughed.

"And now a word from our own Mabelangelo!" Stan said and handed the mic to Mabel.

"It's Mabel." She said as she took the mic. "Thank you for coming! I made this sculpture with my own two hands! It's covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids!" Mabel explained.

"Ugh! Ewwww!" A few audience members said in disgust. I rolled my eyes, their the ones that came here!

"Yeah. I will now take questions! You there!" Mabel pointed to the one and only McGucket! He stood up.

"Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive? And follow-up question, can I survive the wax-man uprising?" The old man asked in a serious voice. I could,don't help but notice Blendin in the background and gave him an innocent wave, he seemed to gasp in surprise and ran off.

"Um...Yes! Next question!" Mabel said and she pointed to Toby Determined.

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?" The short man asked.

"Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby." Stan replied.

"It certainly is-"

"Next question." Stan cut Toby off and pointed to Shandra Jimenez. She stood up with her real microphone and camera.

"Shandra Jimenez, a real reporter. Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event." Shandra pulled out a poster to show as an example. "Is this true?" She asked and several audience members began to riot.

"That's what I heard!..."

"Come on!..."

"What a rip-off!..."

"Pizza?...

"I want my pizza!.."

"That was a typo. Good night, everyone!" Stan exclaimed and threw down a smoke bomb to escape, but not before grabbing the admission fee box with him. The audience started leaving in anger. With Pizza Guy leaving sadly and Manly Dan punching a pole, breaking it, and yelling 'In your face!'. I scooted awkwardly to the admission table with the others.

"I think that went well." Mabel said proudly.

"Yeah...just be glad they didn't burn down the Shack." I joked.

Later that night Stan was counting the money with a pleased look.

"Hot pumpkin pie! Look at all this cash! And I owe it all to one person, this guy!" Stan then pointed to his double. Who by now was definitely Ford in his mind. Mabel punched her Grunckle playfully.

"Ooh!" Stan smirked and started nothing her. "Yeah, you too, ya little gremlin. Now you kids wash up. We got another long day of fleecing rubes tomorrow. Go, go!" She ran off and Stan sighed to his double. "Kids."

"Ahem...right here." I said playfully. "I'm gonna turn in for the night, see you in the morning." I said and Stan sat on the chair with his double.

"Yeah okay...see ya." He said half heartedly, putting one arm around Wax Stan. I rolled my eyes playfully, I wonder how Ford'd react to this eh, maybe I'll find out later.

Later I was in my treehouse reading a book about lumberjacks that Wendy lent to me. Suddenly I heard police sirens and looked out the window.

"Looks like Wax Stan has been beheaded." I muttered and climbed down before making my way towards the Shack. I noticed Gompers in the yard staring at the police car lights, I gave him a quick pat before walking inside.

"I get up to use the john, right? And when I come back, blammo! He's headless!" Stan explained as I walked in.

"My expert handcrafting... besmirched. Besmiiiirrrched!" Mabel cried and she rubbed her hand on the figure.

"Who would do something like this?" Dipper asked as he comforted Mabel.

"Someone who has no life what's so ever. I'm sorry about this Mabel, you worked so hard." I said looking at the be-headed figure.

"It's okay, I know you didn't want this to happen." Mabel said.

"What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?" Deputy Durland asked. The sheriff thought for a moment.

"Look, we'd love to help you folks, but let's face the facts... this case is unsolvable." He said.

"What?!" The rest of us exclaimed.

"You take that back, Sheriff Blubs!" Stan exclaimed.

"You don't think it's important to figure out who broke into their house and destroyed some one their property?! Someone could have gotten seriously hurt!" I exclaimed.

"She's right. There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help if you want." Dipper offered.

"He's really good. He figured out who was eating our tin cans!" Mabel said.

"All signs pointed to the goat." Dipper said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah! Let the boy help. He's got a little brain up in his head." Stan said, giving what I'm pretty sure was a compliment.

"Oooh! Would you look at what we got here! City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!" Blubs mocked.

"City boooy! City booooooy!" Durland echoed. I gave him a glare. These guys were funny sometimes, but jeez they were being real jerks.

"You are adorable!" Blubs said.

"Adorable?" Dipper asked, feeling insulted as the two police man laughed. Okay, that's it!

"Hey! At least Dipper isn't brushing off this case like its nothing before trying! Or making fun of others like that! So what's next your gonna make fun of me for living in a treehouse?!" I yelled pointing a finger at the two. Leaving them speechless.

"Look little lady, how about you leave the investigating to the grown-ups, okay?" Blubs asked and my eye twitched.

"Little...?" I grumbled clenching my fists tightly as the walkie talkie turned on.

"Attention, all units. Steve is about to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Repeat, an entire cantaloupe!" A man exclaimed and the officers looked at each other with excitement.

"It's a 23-16!" Durand cried happily. "Let's move!" Blubs soda and they ran off. I couldn't help but face-palm. I know they would normally be cartoon characters, but living this whole thing out is weird and can be annoying.

"That's it! Mabel, you and me are going to find the jerk who did this, and get back that head. Then we'll see who's adorable." Dipper said before giving out the tiny sneeze.

"Aww, you sneeze like a kitten!" Mabel gushed and earned a glare from Dipper.

"She's not wrong, but yeah I can't trust those guys to take this case seriously." I said gapping a thumb to where the so called sheriffs disappeared.

"Oh hey, thanks for sticking up for us." Dipper said and I shrugged. "No problem." I said.

"Yeah, you're like a big sister!" Mabel cheered and I smiled before ruffling her hair.

"Thanks that's really sweet. Now you two get to bed so you can solve this in the morning." I said and they rushed off. I turned to go but then noticed Stan staring sadly at the wax figure.

"Uh Stan...you okay?" I asked and he snapped out of his trance.

"What...,oh yeah...I'm fine..." Stan said in an unconvincing voice. I walked over to him and took his hand.

"Come on, let's get some hot coco." I suggest as I led him into the kitchen, he didn't object.

Next morning Dipper and Mabel were up bright and early and ate their breakfast twice as fast so they could get on the case as soon as possible. I joined up with them and helped them set up the toilet paper/police tape.

"Wax Stan has lost his head and its up to us to find it." Dipper said as Mabel took pictures of the scene.

"There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling. The murderer could have been anyone." Dipper said looking at a bulletin board that had pictures of several suspects.

"Yeah, even us!" Mabel said.

"Not likely, you wouldn't want to destroy your own work, and Dipper is not cruel to do that." I said.

"Oh yeah...and you were at your tree house, I saw you leave before it took place." Mabel said thoughtfully.

"You guys are right. In this town , anything is possible. Ghosts, zombies, it could be months before we find our first clue." Dipper said thoughtfully.

"Hey look, a clue!" Mabel s and we turned and saw what she was looking at. "Make that a few minutes." I said.

"Footprints in the shag carpet!" Dipper exclaimed.

"That's weird. They've got a hole in them." Mabel observed.

"And they're leading to..." Dipper followed the tracks and we all saw the ax behind the couch and gasped before looking at each other.

"Guess we found the murder weapon, wonder how we missed that." I muttered. We then went to the gift shop and showed Soos our discovery.

"So, what do you think?" Dipper asked as Soos examined it. "In my opinion: this is an ax." He said.

"Yeah we figured, but do you know if it's ours or does it belong to someone else?" I asked.

"Wait a minute. The lumberjack!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Of course!" The twins said in unison and I'm guessing having a flashback of Manly Dan punching the pole.

"He was _furious_ when he didn't get that free pizza." Dipper remembered

"Furious enough, for murder!" Mabel cried dramatically.

"Oh, you mean Manly Dan. Yeah, he hangs out at this crazy intense biker joint downtown." Soos explained.

"Then that's where we're going." Mabel said.

"Dude, this is awesome. You two are like: The Mystery Twins!" Soos said.

"Don't call us that." Dipper said. "I think it's kinda neat. You might learn to except it." I said. Dipper shrugged it of and we later walked outside to see Stan pulling a coffin out if his car.

"Hey, give me a hand with this coffin, will ya? I'm doin' a memorial service for wax Stan. Something small, but classy." Stan said as he pulled the coffin completely out of the car.

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan, but we have got a big break in the case!" Dipper explained.

"Break in the case!" Mabel echoed excitedly.

"We're heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer." Dipper continued.

"Suspect Dipper, he's a suspect." I corrected. Mabel the pulled out the ax and showed it to Stan.

"We have an axe! REE, REE, REE!" She screeched.

"Hm, it seem like the kind of thing that responsible parents wouldn't want you to do... Good thing I'm an uncle. Avenge me kids! AVENGE MEEE!" Stan cried and I turned to the twins.

"You two go, be careful, don't hold the ax above your head, and don't hit anyone. Stan has enough restraining orders. I'm going to stay and help him." I said. Geez I'm starting to sound like a mom...yeah it's actually not that bad.

"Okay, see ya!" Mabel called as the twins walked off. I smiled at them and helped Stan carry the coffin in the Shack.

"So...where are we taking this?" I asked.

"Just in the parlor." Stan said. We set it down and I cracked my spine.

"Geez that thing is heavier than it looks." I muttered and saw that Stan was now setting the whole room up for the ceremony. Man, knowing how he had a twin brother and watching this is really well...it was funny the first time, now it's just...sad.

"Hey, Stan...need me to do anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, is you could fold up those chairs and place them down, that would be great." Stan said and I did as I was told. Though I'm pretty sure Stan was trying to hide his tears. His secret is safe with me.

Later I was on the couch flipping through several channels. Not really looking for anything in particular. Gravity Falls has some weird channels. Suddenly I heard a loud 'BANG' and turned to see Mabel run in, nearly out of breath.

"Emily...Dipper...found...murderer...police...come..." She managed to stammer out and I stood up.

"Whoa Mabel, slow down. What's going on?" I asked and Mabel sighed tiredly before perking up.

"Dipper and I figured out who the murderer was and he's getting the police to bust him! Come on, we have to hurry!" Mabel exclaimed and tugged on my arm and we rushed out the door. We later showed up outside Toby Determined's house.

"You kids better be right about this or you'll never get the end of it." Blubs warned us.

"The evidence is irrefutable." Dipper said confidently. "It's so irrefutable." Mabel echoed.

"I'm gonna get to use my match stick!" Durland exclaimed waving his weapon in the air.

"You ready? You ready little fella?" Blubs asked excitedly.

"Woo, woo!" The cops exclaimed as they poked each other with their batons. I resisted the urge to face-palm.

"On 3! 1...2..." Dipper was cut off by Durland smashing the door open.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He cried and we entered the house.

"Nobody move! This is a raid!" Blubs exclaimed. Toby then fell out of his chair and he looked up.

"What is this? Some kind of raid?" He asked and I rubbed my eyelids.

"Yes, they just said that." I muttered as Durland smashed a lamp. The twins then approached the fallen man.

"Toby Determined, you're under arrest for murder of the wax body of Grunkle Stan." Dipper said smugly.

"You have the right to remain impressed with our awesome detective work." Mabel said and gave Dipper a high five.

"Gobbling goose feathers! I don't understand!" Toby said in a confused voice.

"Then allow me to explain." Dipper started and even though I couldn't see the flashbacks it was interesting to hear.

"You were hoping that Grunkle Stan's new attraction would be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the show was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline." Dipper explained and Mabel held a news paper with a picture of Wax Stan's head as Dipper continued.

"But you were sloppy, and all the clues pointed to a shabby shoed reporter who was caught left handed." Dipper concluded. Mabel then crumpled up the paper and tossed it behind her.

"Toby Determined, you're yesterday's news." She said.

"Boy, you're little knees must be sore... from _jumping_ to conclusions." Toby said and did his infamous dance. "Hachacha! I had nothing to do with that murder." He said.

"I knew it! Wait, what did you say? Nothing? You say nothing?" Dipper asked, becoming confused.

"Huh? What? Could you repeat?" Mabel asked at the same time.

"Then where were you at the night of the break-in?" Blubs asked.

"Yeah, you need an alibi." I said folding my arms. Toby gave a nervous looks before playing a tape into the t.v. I cringed, knowing what was coming.

"Finally, we can be alone, cardboard cutout of TV news reporter Shandra Jimenez!" Toby on the tv said and started kissing it.

"Eeeeewwwww! Yuck!" Everyone gagged. I shuddered and tried not too look too long.

"Timestamp confirms. Toby, you're off the hook. You freak of nature." Blubs said.

"Hooray!" Toby cheered happily.

"But, but it has to be him! Check the ax for fingerprints!" Dipper urged. The police made a blacklight appear out of nowhere and checked the ax.

"No prints at all." Blubs reported.

"No prints?" Dipper asked dumbfounded.

"Hey I got a headline for you: City Kids Waste Everyone's Time." Durland said and they three laughed as Dipper and Mabel looked down embarrassed.

"Boy, I'd be pretty embarrassed if I was you two." Toby said, as if he was oblivious to the tv playing behind him.

"Look behind you." I growled and the gossiper turned around and blushed. "I have another headline: Two Cops and a Gossiper Make Fun of 12 Year Olds!" I spat.

"These two came up with great evidence and actually gave this case a thought. They came closer to solving it in a day than you could in a year! Yes they were wrong, but at least they took it seriously." I finished. The three adults stared at me in shock and I walked to the door.

"Come on guys let's go." I said and the mystery twins followed me out, giving the others a smug look and we headed back to the Shack.

"Thanks Emily...so you're not judging us?" Dipper asked.

"No, I thought you were right when you explained the evidence. There may be something we just haven't figured out." I said thoughtfully.

Later we were at Wax Stan's funeral. It kinda felt creepy being in the same room as the figures, but I tried not to show my fear. Meanwhile Stan was about to give his speech.

"Kids, Soos, Emily lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming." Stan begun as he gestured to us and the wax figures. Soon then blew his nose as he cried. I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Some people might say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself." Stan continued. Soon jumped up and pointed towards the stage.

"They're wrong!" He cried.

"Easy Soos. Wax Stan, I hope you're picking pockets in wax heaven." He then wiped his eye and started running off. "I'm sorry, I got glitter in my eye!" Stan cried as he ran out of the room.

"Ohhhhh duuuude..." Soos ran after him leaving just us and the creepy wax people.

"Those cops are right about me." Dipper sighed.

"No they weren't, they can't tell a cat burglar from an actual cat." I said.

"Dipper, we've come so far, we can't give up now." Mabel said. Dipper got up and walked towards Wax Stan's coffin.

"But I considered everything: the weapon, the motive, the clues." Dipper sighed as he looked inside the coffin. "Wax Stan shoe has a hole in his shoe..." He observed.

"All the wax guys have that. It's where the pole thingy attaches to their stand dealy." Mabel replied.

"Yeah otherwise they'd fall over when on display." I added. Dipper thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute, what has a hole on its shoe and no fingerprints? Guys! The murderers are-" Dipper was then cut off by Wax Holmes standing up.

"Standing right behind you." We turned to see Holmes standing up and the other figures coming to life. Dipper gasped in horror.

"Wax Sherlock Holmes! Wax Shakespeare! Wax Coolio?" Dipper exclaimed as he looked at the different figures.

"Wha s'up Holmes?" Wax Coolio said. Wax Lizzie Borden then took her ax away from Mabel.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Mabel gasped as she backed up in terror.

"Congratulations, my two amuetur slueths, you have unburied the truth, and now we're going to bury you." Wax Holmes said pointing the magnify glass at us.

"Bravo, Dipper Pines. You've discovered our little secret." Holmes said as he took out Wax Stan's head out from his cape. "Applaud, everyone, applaud sarcastically." Wax Holmes ordered and the Wax figured begun to clap as if they'd seen a performance.

"Uh, no that sounds too sincere. Slow clap." Holmes said and they figures started to clap more slowly. "There we go, nice and condescending." Wax Holmes said, pleased.

"But... how is this possible? You're made of wax!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Wax is made by bees not wizards." I said.

"Are you...magic?" Mabel asked excitedly. Sherlock Holmes laughed.

"Are we magic? She wants to know if we're magic!" Wax Holmes stops laughing then punched the side of the coffin. "We're CURSED!" He spat.

"Cursed! Cursed!" Several of the figures echoed in anger.

"Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing. Your uncle bought us many years ago at a garage sale." Wax Holmes started explaining.

"A haunted garage sale son!" Wax Coolie cried.

"Stan stole us from said garage sale. And so, the Mystery Shack Wax Collection was born. By day, we would be the playthings of man." Wax Holmes monologued.

"But when your uncle went to sleep, we would rule da night." Coolio continued.

"It was a charmed life for us cursed beings...That is, until your uncle closed up shop. We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away...But we got the wrong guy." Wax Holmes finished.

"So you were trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, so you've been trapped for ten years and not one of you thought to try and unlock the door and get back inside before sunrise? Not one of you!?" I asked in confusion. The figures stared at me and I gave a look back.

"I'm waiting for a reasonable answer." I said in a sing-song voice. That seemed to anger them even more.

"Enough! Now that you know our secret, you must... _die_." As he finished the threat the wax figures eyes rolled in the back of their heads, giving them each a creepy look, and started to approach us.

"What do we do, what do we do?" A scared Mabel asked. I was in front of them and reached my arms out trying to block them from the twins.

"I don't know!" Dipper cried and they started throwing stuff from the table. Dipper then threw a pot full of coffee at them. It hit Wax Genghis Khan and he screamed as the wax started to melt.

"That's it! We can melt them with hotty melty things!" Mabel exclaimed in realization. They smiled, turned around and grabbed the electrics candles and pointed the at the figures, who backed away in fear.

"Anyone move and we'll melt you into candles!" Dipper warned.

"Decorative candles!" Mabel added.

"You really think you can defeat us?" Wax Holmes asked.

"I-I don't really know. I'm not-I'm not really sure." Dipper said.

"It's worth a shot, I guess." Mabel said at the same time as her twin.

"So be it..ATTACK!" Holmes cried and the forgives attacked us. I grabbed a chair to defend myself.

"Time to turn up the heat." I smirked and Dipper gave me a look.

"Really!?" He asked I rolled my eyes. "Just melt them." I said and we attacked.

Lizzie Borden swing her ax at Mabel but decapitated Robin Hood instead. I hit her head with the chair as Mable dealt with Wax Shakespeare's hands.

"Interview _this_ , Larry King!" Dipper cried before cutting his neck with the candle.

"My neck! My beautiful neck!" Larry King cried.

"Sorry, not sorry!" I said as I stabbed his body with the chair legs and threw it in the fire. Dipper, meanwhile, was cutting up Wax Groucho Marx.

"Hey Dip, watch out!" I cried as a partly melted Genghis Khan rah at Dipper. He dodged and went smack into the fire place.

"Ha, Genghis Khan! You fell harder than the... uh... I don't know, uh, Jin Dynasty? Heh. Yeah. Alright." Dipper muttered as he got back up to fight. I saw several figures by Mabel as she swung Wax Coolio's head around.

"Ow ow ow ow! What's up with that?" The head complained.

"Have a seat!" I yelled as I Wax Shakespeare and a few others.

"Dipper watch out!" Mabel cried and Dipper quickly cut Richard Nixon's leg as Wax Holmes approached him.

"Alright. Let's get this taken care of." He said simply as he placed Wax Stan's head in the rhino horn and grabbed a sword. He swung it at Dipper and smacked the candle out of his hand, causing it to break. He held up the sword again, preparing to strike.

"Catch!" Mabel cried and threw a poker, that was heated by the fire, at Dipper. They started the sword fight and left the room.

"Okay, while Dipper deals with that creep, let's take out the trash." I said smirking at Mabel.

"Agreed." She said and we continued attacking the figures. Soon we managed to throw them into the fire as Wax Shakespeare started to resist a poem.

"Though our group be left in twain, man of wax shall rise agayn!" He declared before Mable picked up his head.

"Y'know any limericks?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh... there once was a dude from Kentucky..." He started.

"Nope." Mabel said and threw him the fire. "Haha, bye bye." I joked giving a playful wave. Dipper then made himself known.

"Dipper! You're okay! You solved the mystery after all." Mabel said as Dipper pulled up a chair a took Wax Stan's head off the rhino horn.

"I couldn't have done it without my sidekick. And consultant." Dipper said.

"No offense Dipper, but you're the sidekick." Mabel said I laughed.

"What? Says who? Have people been saying that? Have you heard that?" Dipper asked in a confused manner. Right on cue, Stan walked in.

"Hot Belgian waffles! What happened to my parlor!?" He exclaimed in horror. Yeah it was a crazy mess.

"Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!" Mabel said in a way too happy voice.

"I decapitated Larry King." Dipper added. "And I made bad puns." I said, giggling awkwardly. Stan's stern glare then softened.

"Ha ha! You kids and your imaginations!" Stan laughed. Pretending to be oblivious to the whole 'magic thing'.

"On the bright side, though, look what we found." Dipper said as he showed Stan his wax twins head.

"My head! Ha ha! I missed this guy! You done good kids! Alright, line up for some affectionate noogie-ing." Stan said happily. The twins then backed up and I stepped out of the way.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that. Is there any other alternative...?" Dipper asked desperately.

"Oh uh... I'm not so sure..." Mabel added, but they hit noogied anyway. I smiled at the family, strange or not, it's adorable. Soon the moment was cut off by Blubs and Durland driving up by the window.

"Solved the case yet, boy? I'm so confident you're gonna say no, that I'm gonna take a long, slow sip from my cup of coffee." Blubs said before taking a slow sip of his coffee.

"Actually, the answer is yes." Dipper said showing them both the head, and so began the famous coffee spitting gag. It was even funnier in real life! Hahaha.

"It's burns! It's burns!" Blubs cried. "My eyes!" Durland yelled and the both drove away, screaming. We all laughed at that. I wish a recorded it!

"They got scalded!" Stan laughed and a distant crash was heard. They'll be fine.

"So, did you guys get rid of all the wax figures?" Dipper asked.

"I am 99% sure that we did." Mabel said.

"Good enough for me." Dipper shrugged. I smiled grateful that even though Wax Larry King's head was in the vent, it was over.

Later Mabel was looking in a mirror with two different sweaters as Dipper was reading. I was leaning against the wall, fiddling with my necklace.

"Hmm. Hey Dipper, which do you think is better? Sequins or llama hair?" Mabel asked. I looked up and saw Wax Larry King in the vent.

"The llama hair. Llamas are nature's greatest warriors." He said before hopping away.

"Very true." I said.

"Thanks Dipper!" Mabel called before running off. Dipper looked around before turning back to his book. I laughed. Yep, this was one heck of a day...

Though I still don't want to sleep...I know he's watching...

Author's Note:

FINALLY DONE! That took longer than I would have liked, but I had fun! Thank you for those who have commented and favorited, followed! Next chapter will be out soon but

Please be patient. I want to cram an episode in each chapter. We'll see ya soon.

Hourglass Cipher: Yes Emily knows how to handle Bill, but it won't last forever...or will it?...

Shadowwolf005: Here's you update! Glad you liked it!

AngelPines: Sorry for the errors, I'll try to do better. And Emily is in the cartoon. Just now to her it seems natural. Also Soos has a very distinctive voice.


	5. Chapter 4: Hand that Creeps Emily Out

Chapter 4: Hand That Creeps Emily Out.

(Emily's P.O.V)

Well it's official...I'm sleep deprived. I could barely focus during work today and Wendy had to shake me awake...12...no...15...times? I don't know...the point is I'm scared that Bill could do something terrible to me if I sleep. I napped a few times but it's obviously not working too well for me. Now Stan was outside giving a tour while the twins, Soos and I were watching the tv.

"The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him with a fist." The TV Narrator said and the tiger on the screen punched itself as Dipper Mable and Soos cheered. Wait...is this an episode day...or I'm a mixing it up...with a normal day...?

"Tiger fist, will return after these messages." The narrator said as a commercial came on the screen. Are those birds?

"Hey, look. It's that commercial I was telling you guys about." Soos said and I rubbed my eyes to focus.

"Are you completely miserable?" A voice over of Bud Gleeful asked.

"Yes!" An over the top crying actor exclaimed.

"Then you need to meet...Gideon." Bud continued, whispering the last part.

"Gideon?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"What makes him so special?" Mabel asked.

"He's a psychic." Bud unknowingly answered.

"Aroo." Mable asked as she cocked her head.

"So don't waste your time with other so-called 'man of mystery'." Bud said as a screen showed a clip of Stan coming out form an outhouse and a stamped the word 'FRAUD' in red letters.

"Learn about your tomorrow, tonight! At Gideon's Tent do Telepathy." Bud finished and speed spoke the subtext for commercial that no one understood. At least I didn't.

"Wow, I'm getting all curiousy inside!" Mabel said excitedly as Stan walked in.

"Well, don't get too curiousy. Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothin' but trouble." Stan huffed angrily.

"Well, is he really psychic?" Mabel asked.

"I think we should go and find out." Dipper said thoughtfully.

"Never! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!" Stan demanded before walking off.

"Do tents have roofs?" Dipper asked.

"I think we just found our loop hole...literally." Mabel then held up a string with an actual loop in it. "Mwop mwop!"

"Where you carrying that the whole time?" I asked.

"That's my secret." Mabel winked as we turned back to the t.v.

"So come down soon, folks. Gideon is expecting you." Bud said. I let out a single laugh.

"Cue theme song." I sighed.

"What?" Dipper asked. Oh gosh darn it, why'd I say it loud!?

"Uh...nothing..." I said quickly and acted like nothing happened.

That evening Dipper, Mabel, Soos and I entered the Tent of Telepathy and sat in the audience. I glanced around at the people and fiddled with my necklace.

"Whoa, this is like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack. They even have their own Soos." Dipper said and pointed to worker that looked a lot like Soos. I noticed him glaring at his doppelgänger while eating an empanada. The lights then started to dim.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Let's see what this monster looks like." Dipper said with determination. A shadow appeared bending the curtains and it opened to reveal Gideon.

"Hello America! My name is Li'l Gideon." He greeted and clapped his hands, signaling doves to fly out of his hair and the crowds cheered.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" Dipper asked in shock.

"But he's so wittle!" Mabel gushed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight! ...Such a gift. I have a vision I predict that you will soon all say, 'aww.'" Gideon then turned around and gave a cute pose causing most of then audience to gush happily.

"It's came true!" Mable said in awe.

"What? I'm not impressed." Dipper said.

"You're impressed." Mabel said.

"Just keep watching." I whispered.

"Hit it dad!" Gideon cried as Bud began to play the piano as his son started singing and dancing.

"Oh I can see, what others can't see. It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability. Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined. And you too could see, if your was widdle ol' me!" Gideon sang happily, I found myself tapping my foot and laughing at his dance.

"Come on, everybody, rise up! I want y'all to keep it going!" Gideon said as he clutched his bow-tie and we all stood up, not controlling our movements.

"Wha—? How did he—?" Dipper asked in shock and confusion.

"That felt weird." I added, not kidding even though I expected it, being controlled felt weird and unnatural...creepy...

"You wish your son would call you more." Gideon sang.

"I'm leaving everything to my cats!" The cat lady cried as her cats on her lap meowed.

"I sense that you've been here before." Gideon continued. Sheriff Blubs was sitting with a bunch of Gideon merch.

"Oh, what gave it away?" He asked obliviously.

"Come on." Dipper rolled his eyes. Gideon then came up next to us.

"I'll read your mind if I'm able. Something tells me your names Mabel." Gideon sang. Mabel then turned, eyes widened, not realizing her sweater actually said 'Mabel'.

"How'd he do that?" She asked.

"So welcome all ye...to the Tent or Telepathy. Thanks for visiting...widdle ol' me!" Gideon finished as he did a few turns and posed as the crowd cheered.

"Oh...oh my goodness." Gideon panted and took out a bottle of water and took a few sips. "Thank you! You people are the real miracles!" He exclaimed.

"Woo, yeah!" Mabel cheered happily. We soon came to the exit and I felt my eye lids get heavy...I just need some soda or coffee...maybe both.

"Man, that kid's an even bigger fraud than Stan! No wonder he's jealous." Dipper said.

"Oh, come on. His dance moves were adorable! And did you see his hair? It was like, whoosh!" Mabel said excitedly.

"You're too easily impressed." Dipper said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah." Mable said playfully and they started heading back to the Shack. I then looked behind me and caught sight of Gideon looking at us. His eyes widened when he saw me. I gave a simple wave before turning back around.

When we got back I yawned tiredly and flopped on the couch and turned on the television.

"Uh...Emily...shouldn't you be heading to your treehouse?" Dipper asked.

"Nope...me watching tv now...night night." I said and Mabel laughed.

"Haha, night night." She said and walked up stairs. Dipper gave me a worried glance and followed his twin. Okay, I just need to stay up for what...haha...I can't count...Hey is that a dancing bunny!?

About 2 hours later I was still up and staring blankly at the tv. I heard foot steps and saw that Stan entered the room with a lantern.

"Hey Stan, how's the portal?" I asked casually...oh crap did I actually asked that!?

"What!? How'd you know about that!?" Stan asked in fear...come on, get your self out of this...

"The portal the invisible wizard asked you to make, because his magical banana got sucked through, who is also Gomper's second cousin." I blurted out without even thinking.

"Uh...Emily...when was the last time you slept?" Stan asked. I thought for a moment.

"Not since Mabel made the magical wax twin! I can't let him back inside." I said and Stan raise an eyebrow.

"So why haven't you slept?" Stan asked, huh...I think I hear concern in that gruff voice of his...weird...

"Crazy person entered my brain and I ain't letting him back in!" I said before laughing and Stan then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen.

"Okay...sit." He commanded and I sat on the chair and he passed me a glass. "Relax and drink this." He said and I drank it up...wait...warm milk...he wanted me to sleep!

"Oh...I see what your doing...you want me to sleep...let my guard down..NOT HAPPENING...St-Stanly!...no need for sleep...birch trees..." That's the last thing I remembered before my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was on the couch and gasped before making sure I wasn't floating in the mind-scape.

"Phew, I'm still me...and I feel great." I said and stretched my arms up.

"Good to hear." I turned and saw that Stan came in.

"Oh...hey..." I said awkwardly and I moved so I was sitting down and Stan sat next to me.

"Look kid, you haven't gotten sleep for a while and you were purposely trying to stay awake. Wanna tell me what's going on?" Stan asked worriedly. I sighed...I couldn't tell him the full truth, but maybe I could twist it.

"Alright...the truth is...I had a bad dream. There I said it." I blurted out and Stan blinked and raise an eyebrow.

"Really? You act tough almost everyday. How can a silly little nightmare get in the way of you sleeping?" Stan asked, giving a chuckle as well.

Dang I really needed him to understand without explaining Bill...that wouldn't end well...since Stan only had journal 1 I couldn't really explain it.

"Well...it's hard to explain...but the dream made me think I'm gonna lose everything. Not just my stuff, but you, Soos, Wendy even Dipper and Mabel...I guess after losing Georgia...I'm just scared I'll lose you guys too." I explained. Stan was quite.

"Aww kid, I know it hurts to lose someone, but you won't lose us anytime soon. I promise." Stan said and I smiled.

"Thanks Stan...for that and for getting me some sleep." I laughed and got up to make breakfast. As I entered the kitchen I felt my necklace glow and looked down at it and cupped my hands around it.

"Your secret is safe." An unfamiliar voice whispered before the necklace returned to normal. It sounded warm and soft. I knew that it couldn't be Bill...but who was it?

Later I was sitting on the couch looking at the Gravity Falls Newspaper when Mabel ran over to Dipper.

"Check it out, Dipper! I successfully bezazzled my face! Blink!" Mabel said as she actually blinked her eyes and a few sequins fell off her face. "Ow." She muttered.

"Is that permanent?" Dipper asked. "How'd you even do that?" I asked.

"I'm unappreciated in my time..." Mabel sighed and, right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Somebody answer that door!" Stan called. I then shot up.

"I'm closest, I'll get it." I said as Mabel wiped the sequins off her face. I opened the door and looked down to see Gideon.

"Oh...hi?" I said.

"Hello ma'am. Nice to see you've gotten some rest..." He started but I cut him off.

"Okay weird, how'd you know I was having trouble sleeping?" I asked suspiciously. Gideon clamped his mouth and started to sweat.

"Why, I'm a psychic, it's my job...tehehehe..." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...okay...just I know you and Stan don't..." I started.

"No, don't you dare tell Stan I'm here!" Gideon whispered darkly then suddenly replaced it with a happy smile.

"I mean...I just wish to speak with Mabel..." He said.

"Yeah, next time open with that instead of commenting on someone's sleep. Mabel, it's for you!" I called and Mabel rushed over to the door.

"Howdy." Gideon greeted.

"It's wittle ol' you!" Mable exclaimed happily. Gideon then laughed nervously.

"Yeah, my song's quite catchy. Now, I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance, I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head." Gideon said and Mabel let out a nice smile.

"You mean this one?" Mabel asked before laughing as an example.

"Oh, what a delight! Now, when I saw you in the audience, I said to myself, 'Now there's a kindred spirit! Someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life.'" Gideon continued to woo. Or at least tried too.

"That's totally me!" Mabel laughed and started to cough and sequins flew out of her mouth and landed on Gideon's suit, giving it a nice shine.

"Okay, how'd that happen?" I asked. "Another one of my secrets." Mabel winked proudly.

"Enchanting. Utterly enchanting." Gideon whispered in awe.

"Who's at the door?" Stan called from inside.

"No one, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called back.

"I appreciate your discretion. Now, Stan's no fan of mine. I don't know how a lemon so sour could be related to a peach so sweet." Gideon said causing Mabel to blush.

"Gideon! Aha ha!" Mable gushed.

"What do you say we step away from here, and chat a bit more? Perhaps in my dressing room?" Gideon asked. Though I could tell he wasn't going to let 'no' be an answer.

"Oh! Makeovers, yahoo!" Mabel cheered and poked Gideon in the stomach.

"Hahaha...ow." Gideon muttered.

"You won't tell Stan, will you Emily?" Mabel asked and I smirked.

"Lips are sealed, as long as you make me that green and yellow sweater later." I winked and she gave me a hug.

"Thanks Emily! I'll be back soon!" She promised and ran off with Gideon. I closed the door and Dipper was giving me a look.

"Did you seriously let Mabel run off with Stan's mortal enemy?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"What, she's was going to sneak out either way. Besides it's nice she gets to make friends. I won't lie and say Gideon is a bit suspicious, but I shouldn't get in the way of Mabel's friendships." I explained and went into the kitchen and grabbed a Pit Cola can.

"Well...maybe you're right..." Dipper said and sat on the couch reading Journal 3. I sat at the table and thought on how many ways the day could turn out...

When Mabel returned she almost caught me off guard, man that's a lot of makeup.

"Hey Dipper. What's goin' oooon?" She asked as she dangled her new nails over Dippers head.

"Whoa...what is going with your fingernails, you look like a wolverine." Dipper said, sitting up on the couch.

"Hair looks good though." I commented, walking over to them.

"I know right?" Mabel then roared and acted like she was scratching something. "I was hanging out with my new pal, Gideon. He is one dapper little man." Mabel explained.

"Mabel, I don't trust anyone who's hair is bigger than their head." Dipper said.

"Oh, leave him alone! You never want to do girly stuff with me; you and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time! Emily and Wendy aren't into the girl stuff I like." Mable said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked and a Soos ran in holding a sack of hotdogs.

"Hey dude, you ready to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one by one?" Hen asked.

"Am I!" Dipper exclaimed excitedly and they ran off and popping sounds are soon made as they start laughing.

"One-at-a-time! One-at-a-time!" They chanted and I rolled my eyes playfully before turning to Mabel.

"Hey if you are in the mood to do something 'girly' and Gideon isn't around, come to my treehouse." I said, ruffling her hair and Mabel have me a smile.

"Thanks sis." Mabel said and covered her mouth. "Oh...I Uh...sorry it just slipped out." She sputtered and I smiled.

"Eh, I don't mind." I said and ruffled her hair. Then walked out before she saw tears rolling down my eyes.

A while later I was folding laundry and Mabel walked in.

"Hey...Emily...how would you handle going on a date with someone that you only considered a friend?" Mabel asked and I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"That's a specific question...everything okay?" I asked and Mabel gave out an awkward laugh.

"Well...Gideon asked me out and I don't really feel the same way, but I don't want to hurt his feelings." Mabel explained and I sighed.

"Well it's nice that you agreed to go on a date, but make sure you two stay in the same page. If you're not ready he has to respect that if he doesn't then...well you'll know what to do." I said as I placed a sweater on a pile of many sweaters.

"Huh...thanks Emily!" Mabel said and ran off.

"Mabel wait, you forgot your sweaters...and she's gone." I sighed and shook my head. Kids these days...gotta love 'em.

Later, when I was done with my chores, I came into the family room and saw Mabel and Dipper playing some sort of video game.

"It's not a date-date, it's just, you know, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and so I figured I'd throw him a bone." Mabel said as I came in.

"Mabel, guys don't work that way. He's gonna fall in love with you." Dipper said all knowingly.

"Yeah right, I'm not that lovable." Mable scoffed as she fluffed her hair and shot Dipper in the game. "Kaboom! Yes!" Mabel cheered happily.

"Okay, we agree on something here." Dipper said and the doorbell rang.

"Sounds like your date is here." I said and Mabel ran over and opened it to reveal a horse that caused Mabel to scream and stumble back. The horse then backed up to reveal that it was being ridden by Gideon.

"A night of enchantment awaits, m'lady!" He said, reaching a hand out.

"Oh boy..." Mabel said with slight worry.

"Who brings a horse to someone's house?" I wondered allowed.

"Me, that's who." Gideon said and gave a tip of his hat before leaving with Mabel.

"Well...that happened..." Dipper commented.

"Indeed it did." I replied.

Now we are in the gift shop and hanging out when Stan comes in holding a newspaper that has an article about Dipper and Mabel.

"Hey, hey! What the jackal is Mabel doing in the paper next to that crazy pickpocket Gideon?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's like a big deal. Everybody's talking about Gideon and Mabel's big date tonight." Wendy said, holding up her phone.

"WHAT?! That little shyster is dating my great niece!?" Stan yelled angrily and crumbled the paper.

"I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple. Mabideon? Gideabel? Magidbeleon!" Soos said thoughtfully.

"Uh...maybe the first one, if it even becomes an actual thing." I said and Stan marched off.

"I didn't know! I didn't hear about it and plus, I told her not to." Dipper called back and Stan came back in wearing his suit.

"Yeah, well it ends tonight. I'm going right down to that little skunk's house; this is gonna stop RIGHT now!" Stan declared and slammed the door behind him.

"Dude, wouldn't it be funny if that was a closet, and he had to come back out again and go out the real door?" Soos asked and the three of us stared at him in silence. Soos then opened the actual door.

"Nope, real door." Soos announced and I let out a laugh. I loved that line.

"So what are the odds he comes back unharmed?" Dipper asked.

"Depends on how much Stan tries to or does harm Gideon." I said. Wendy and Soos nodded in agreement. About two hours later Mabel came back holding a lobster that was somehow still alive.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Dipper asked as Mabel walked over to the tank.

"I don't know, I have a lobster now." Mabel said as she put the creature in the tank.

"Who serves live lobster at a restaurant?" I asked Mabel just shrugged.

"Well, at least it's over and you'll never have to go out with him again." Dipper said happily and then saw that his twin was looking at the tank uncomfortably.

"Mabel? It's over, right? Mabel?" Dipper asked in concern. Mabel then turned around.

"BLAARRGG! He asked me out again and I didn't know how to say no." Mabel cried, flailing her arms around.

"Like this: no." Dipper said.

"Sometimes it can be hard to say no." I said.

"She's right, it's not that easy, Dipper! And I do like Gideon, as a friend slash little sister, so I didn't want to hurt his feelings! I just need to get things back to where they used to be. You know, friends." Mabel said.

"Well if you really think you can, it can't hurt to try." I said shrugging. Dipper sighed.

"Yeah, what's one more date right?" Dipper asked and part of me wanted to run to the center of the Earth and scream.

After Mabel came home from the dance, Dipper and I found her pacing worriedly in the family room.

"..I mean, he's so nice, but.. I can't keep doing this. But I can't break his heart. I have no way out!" She cried.

"What in the heck happened on that date?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know! I was in the friend zone, and then before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into the romance zone. It was like quick sand! Chubby quicksand!" Mabel explained and gripped her brother tightly.

"Okay, take a breath Mabel." I said and Mabel inhaled deeply.

"Mabel, come on. It's not like you're gonna have to marry Gideon." Dipper said and Stan then came in wearing a 'Team Gideon' shirt.

"Great news, Mabel. You have to marry Gideon!" Stan said happily.

"WHAT!?" Mabel asked horrified.

"It's all part of my long term deal with Buddy Gleeful. There's a lot of cash tied up in this thing. Plus I got this shirt." Stan then looked down at what he was wearing.

"Ugh, I am fat." He muttered in annoyance. Mabel then screamed and ran out of the room, heading to sweater town no doubt.

"Bodies change, honey! Bodies change..." Stan called after her. I then turned to Dipper.

"You go take of your sister, the grown ups need to talk." I said and glaring at Stan. Dipper didn't need to be told twice.

"Okay, let's me get this straight you agreed to let your grand-niece marry a PRACTICAL STRANGER!?" I exclaimed in anger.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds like a bad thing." Stan said.

"It is a bad thing! You can't just tell your niece that she HAS to marry someone because of money. It would have been perfectly fine if you didn't make it seem like Mabel is forced to have you chose her life!" I exclaimed. Stan got all quite.

"...okay...maybe I took it a little too far...I'll talk to Bud about it." Stan said.

"Thank you." I breathed and walked to the kitchen.

That little outburst felt good. Now that I think about it, Georgia went on a similar rant when we watched this episode. Huh...I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. Maybe I should keep that in mind for future episodes.

The next day, Soos was tucking a pillow under his shirt and extended his arms out.

"Hit me dude!" He said and the twins charged towards Soos and bounced of his stomach, before laughing happily.

"Feels good." Soos said.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal!" Mabel said happily and relieved. Three, two one...and phone!

"Your turn." Mabel said quickly.

"Your turn...aw man." Dipper said before realizing that Mabel beat him in whatever that was. He walked past me and answered the phone as I walked outside.

"So, hows everyone doing?" I asked casually.

"Great, now that I don't have to worry about being forced on dates!" ,Abel said and lunged and Soos again. This time Soos fell down when she hit him and Mabel lay of his stomach happily giggling. I couldn't help but laugh myself.

Later, Wendy and I were chatting at the gift shop when we decided to walk outside finding Mabel chewing on her hair.

"How's that hair tastin', buddy?" Wendy asked as we sat down next to her.

"Guys, I need some advice. You've broken up with guys, right?" Mabel asked.

"Nope, I've never dated." I admitted.

"Oh yeah, Russ Durham, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson..." Wendy started her list of guys she's broken up with.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought everything was back to normal, but I still feel all gross." Mabel explained.

"...Pysche Wirley, Nate Holt, oh, that guy with the tattoos.." Wendy continued, now lost in thought.

"Maybe letting Dipper do it for me was a mistake. Gideon deserves an honest break up." Mabel said.

"That's what I would want if I was dating. I would want them to be honest." I added and Mabel smiled.

"...Danny Feldman, Mark Epston... Oh man, I'm not sure I ever actually broke up with him. No wonder he keeps calling me." Wendy said in realization.

"Uh Wendy, you good?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said half-heartedly.

"I know what I've gotta do. Thanks for talking to me, Wendy." Mabel said and ran to get her bike and rode off.

"Hey, wait up Mabel!" I called and ran after her as Wendy got a text from the last guys she listed, though we were already out of hearing range.

I had to pick up the pace to keep up with Mabel, since I didn't have a bike of my own. Man, I should have grabbed the golf cart! We soon made it to the old factory and Mabel threw her helmet off and peered in the window to see Gideon attacking Dipper, who was being held by the pendants powers, and shears were floating towards him.

"Oh no!" Mabel cried.

"That pendant must be what's causing it!" I said and Mabel ran to the doors. I quickly followed behind.

"Gideon! We have to talk!" Mabel said as she opened the doors. Gideon turned around happily.

"M-Mabel. My marshmalla. What are you doin' here?" Gideon asked as he dropped the shears, but still held onto Dipper.

"I'm sorry Gideon, but I can't be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself." Mabel explained.

"I-I don't understand." Gideon said, squeezing the pendant, that unfortunately caused Dipper to choke.

"Uh, Mabel!? This probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him!" Dipper choked out. Mable the walked up to Gideon and held each of his hands.

"Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?" Mabel asked.

"Really?" Gideon asked hopefully. Mable then eyes the glowing pendant and yanked it off him.

"No, not really!" She cried and Dipper fell to the ground and I ran over to him.

"You okay?" I asked and he gave a thumbs up.

"You were like, attacking my brother, what the heck?!" Mabel shouted.

"My tie! Give it back!" Gideon cried and Mabel tossed it towards us and Dipper caught it.

"Ha! Not so powerful without this, are you?" Dipper taunted, but Gideon screamed and charged at us and shoved Dipper out the window. I just got pushed into the wall. The pendant fell by Mabel's feet and the two plummeted down.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried and grabbed the pendant and a glow surrounded her and me. We flew outside and Mabel caught the two in a green aura and the were floating just inches from the ground.

Mabel then lowered us down and released the hold on me. Unlike when Gideon controlled me, this felt much nicer and softer when Mabel used it.

"Listen Gideon, it's over. I will never ever, date you." Mabel said sincerely.

"Yeah!" Dipper said and Mabel dropped the two on the ground and smashed the amulet on the rock, destroying it.

"My powers!" Gideon cried and stood up, backing away in the deep forest.

"Oh this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of wittle... ol' me!" Gideon warned.

"Looks like we won this round." I sis dead the twins cheered happily.

"So...what now?" Dipper asked.

"Now we go home and take a break." Mable said.

"Yeah, let's get your bike too." I added and we walked up the hill to grab Mabel's bike and trudged back to the Shack. The twins laid on the couch while I sat beside it. Stan soon hung up the weird clown painting and sighed.

"I coulda had it all." He said and turned to us. "What the heck happened to you three?" Stan asked.

"Gideon." Mabel sighed. "Gideon." Dipper echoed.

"The white haired creep." I muttered out.

"Gideon." Stan glared and walked over to the couch. "Yeah, the little mutant 'swore vengeance' on the whole family. Ha, I guess he's gonna try to nibble my ankles or somethin'." Stan joked and we laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, how's he gonna destroy us now, huh? Try to guess what number we're thinking of?" Dipper asked playfully.

"He'll never guess what number I'll thinking of. Negative eight, no one would guess a negative number!" Mable cried happily.

"You got that right." I laughed.

"Uh oh. He's plannin' on destruction right now!" Stan laughed and laid on top of the twins as we all laughed happily.

Later Stan and I waked in the family room to see Mable on a step stool with Soos facing her.

"You done?" Soos asked.

"Not yet." Mabel said.

"How about now?" Soos asked

"Almost. And...there." Mabel said and Soos turned around, now covered in sequins. I burst out laughing.

"Let's do this." Soos said and Mabel turned off the lights. Dipper turned on a flashlight and Soos was transformed into a disco ball. He then spun around as music played from nowhere.

"You're all fired." Stan said simply, but I was still laughing.

Author's Note:

Yay! Done! This is one of my favorite episodes. It has a good message about relationships and it's funny! Hope you all enjoyed this and played leave reviews. They are part of my muse, the other is the actual show, but reviews are NEVER forgotten or taken for granted!

Hourglass Cipher: Yep, Emily is lucking out so far...wonder how long it'll last? Just kidding I know how long she lucks out, but you dong so you have to keep reading! Hehe.


	6. Chapter 5:Inconvenienceing:Half off Life

Chapter 5: Inconveniencing: Half off Life!

(Emily's P.O.V)

Another day, another episode and more playing a part of it. Dipper was reading the journal while Mable was somehow spinning on the globe.

"Mabel, do you believe in ghosts?" Dipper asked.

"I believe you're a big dork! Ha ha ha!" Mable laughed and Dipper puts the pencil on the globe and it stopped, causing Mable to fall off. Stan then came inside.

"Soos, Wendy, Emily!" He cried and they three of us turned to our boss. Soos having to run up panting.

"What's up, Mr. Pines!" Soos said.

"I'm headin' out. You three are gonna wash the bathrooms, right?" Stan asked and I almost gagged.

"Yes sir!" Soos saluted.

"Absolutely not!" Wendy said, saluting at well.

"No chance, no way." I saluted.

"Ha ha! You stay out of trouble!" Stan said and left the Shack. Wendy then walked over to the curtain.

"Hey guys! What's this? A secret ladder to the roof?" Wendy said as she unveiled the curtain that exposed the ladder. Soos then ran over.

"Uh, I don't think Mr. Pines would like that." Soos said nervously.

"Huh?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Huh?"

"You're freaking me out, dude!" Soos said.

"Relax Soos, Stan isn't here to yell at us. Plus he already breaks enough rules." I said.

"Can we actually go up there?" Dipper asked excitedly as Wendy started to climb the ladder.

"Sure we can! Roof time! Roof time!" Wendy chanted. "Roof time, Roof time!" Everyone but Soos chanted as we climbed the ladder. Making our way up on the roof we crossed over to find Wendy's secret spot.

"Alright, check it out!" Wendy said as we landed on the platform.

"Did you put all this stuff up here?" Dipper asked.

"I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, everyday." Wendy said and grabbed a pinecone from the bucket and threw it out the totem pole, hitting the target.

"Cool!" Dipper cried. "Me first!" Mabel cried as well and they each through a pine cone. I did as well, but it hit above the target.

"Darn, to high." I said, snapping my fingers in fake annoyance. Dipper's pinecone hit a parked car and the alarm went off, causing him to blush.

"Jackpot! High five." Wendy exclaimed and held up her hand for Dipper, who just stared in awe. "Don't leave me hangin'." She said before Dipper gave her the high five. A car then pulled up blasting loud music.

"Oh hey, it's our friends!" Wendy said, giving me a nudge. Thompson then stopped the car and waved his hand out.

"Wendy, Emily!" He cried.

"Hey, you guys aren't going to tell Stan about this, are you?" Wendy asked and Dipper gave the famous 'zipped lips' and Wendy returned the gesture.

"You go ahead, I'll stay so Stan doesn't get suspicious." I said. Wendy gave a nod in understanding.

"You better come next time." She fake threatened then waved to the twins. "Later dorks!" She said before sliding down the tree and jumping into the car.

"Let's get out of here!" Thompson cried and they drove off.

"Later Wendy! Heh heh heh! Good times!" Dipper laughed as the car disappeared from view.

"Uh oh!" Mabel gushed.

"What?" Dipper asked defensively.

"Somebody's in love!" Mabel said, poking Dipper.

"Ooooooh!" I joked.

"Yeah, right! I just think Wendy's cool, okay? It's not like I lie awake at night thinking about her!" Dipper said slightly nervously.

"Wait until tonight." I winked and headed back down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper asked, but I didn't give an answer.

Later that night I was in my treehouse, lying awake and I could practically hear dipper say 'Uh oh'. I laughed to myself.

"Cue theme song."

The next day was pretty normal, that is until music started to play.

"Random dance party for no reason!" Mabel exclaimed and she, Wendy and I started to dance right there in the Shack.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Wendy and I chanted and I noticed Dipper writing on the clipboard and nodding at it.

"Dipper!" Wendy called and Dipper lost grip of the clipboard for a moment before catching it.

"Uh what, yes?" He asked awkwardly.

"Aren't ya gonna get in on this?" Wendy asked as we kept dancing.

"I don't really dance." Dipper said walking up to us.

"Yeah, you do! Mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him do...The Lamby Dance!" Mabel whispered dramatically.

"Now is not the time to talk about the Lamby Dance." Dipper muttered angrily.

"I think it sounds cute." I added, not sure if it helped Dipper feel better.

"Lamb costume? Wow, is there like little ears and a tail or...?" Wendy asked.

"Well uh, uh..." Dipper seemed to be lost for words as Mabel held up a picture of young Dipper looking adorable in the lamb costume.

"Dipper would prance around and sing a sing about grazing." Mabel explained and I giggled at the photo.

"Awww, that nothing to be embarrassed about! You were young and it's cute." I said and Dipper gave an awkward smile. The clock then struck 6:00 signaling the end of the day.

"Hey, look at that! Quittin' time! The gangs waitin' for us." Wendy said and we started heading out.

"Wait! Why don't I-or we come with you guys?" Dipper asked.

"Ooh... I don't know. Our friends are pretty intense. How old did you guys say you are?" Wendy asked.

"We're thirteen! So, technically a teen." Dipper said.

"All right. I like your moxie, kid! Let me get my stuff." Wendy said and started to leave.

"I'll join you." I said and left with her. Once we got outside Lee and Nate were holding Thompson upside down.

"In the belly! In the belly!" The two chanted and Robbie was ready to throw a bean, but Wendy got her own out.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Thompson whined and before Robbie could throw his Wendy tossed hers and it flew right into Thompson's belly button and Robbie looked at his bean in confusion and they turned to Wendy who straightened her position and smiled.

"Nice one." I said and we high-fived one another.

"Wendy, Emily!" Everyone cheered.

"Wendy, Emily, Wendy, Emily!" Nate chanted and we all walked over to the van.

"What's up!?" I asked casually and everyone waved at me.

"Hey guys! These are our pals from work, Mabel and Dipper." Wendy said and gestured to the twins.

"I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain! BLAH!" Mabel exclaimed before stuck out her tongue which had a wad of gum on it.

"She's not much for first impressions. Unlike this guy!" Dipper said, pointing to himself. When no one showed a reaction he started to get nervous. "...this guy..." He muttered.

"So are you two, like, babysitting, or-?" Robbie started ask and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Robbie! Guys, this is Lee and Nate." Wendy introduced and the two punched each other before laughing.

"Tambry." Wendy said, and the girl she was referring to was glued to her phone.

"Hey..." She said without looking up.

"Thompson, who once ate a runover waffle for 50 cents." Wendy continued.

"Don't tell them that!" Thompson said sheepishly.

"Sorry, but they were gonna figure it out anyway." I laughed.

"And Robbie. You can probably figure him out." Wendy finished.

"Yeah, I'm the guy who spray-painted the water tower." Robbie said. As of it was something to be proud of.

"Oh, you mean the big muffin!" Dipper said.

"Um, it's a giant explosion." Robbie spat and we all turned to water tower to se the muffin explosion.

"Hehe! Kinda does look like a muffin!" Lee said, causing him and Nate to snicker. Robbie, however, gave a death glare to Dipper.

"Hey, be careful where you point daggers." I warned him and he just stared at me.

"Uh, what?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"You know...how some people call...you know what never mind." I said.

"Let's hurry it up, guys. I got big plans for tonight!" Wendy said and we all hit in the car, I was in the back seat with Mabel and Dipper tried to get in the passenger seat up front, but Robbie slammed the door.

"Sorry kid, I'll ride shotgun alright?" Robbie said and Dipper climbed in the back between Mabel and I.

"Okay just, before we go, my mom said you guys aren't allowed to punch the roof anymore, so..." Thompson said and the rest of the teens started punching and chanting.

"Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" They chanted, I chanted but decided against punching the roof. We drove off and I saw Mabel take a on from Dipper and cross out 'You Stink!' and replace it with 'You look nice today!'.

"Ha! This is gonna blow someone's mind!" She said happily.

"Mabel, please!" Dipper whispered.

"What, am I embarrassing you in front of your new GIRLFRI-" Mabel was cut off by Dipper slapping his hand over her mouth and pulled it away.

"Ugh! Did you just lick my hand?" He asked, grossed out.

"Just be glad she didn't bite it." I said and Mabel laughed. I couldn't help but picture Stan watching that black and white show, still wonder what happened to the remote...eh, Soos will fix the tv...I think. After a quick car ride Thompson parked it in front of the creepy store and we all got out and made our way to the fence.

"There it is, fellas! The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!" Wendy announced.

"Ha, cool!" Lee and Nate exclaimed.

"Neato! Mabel said in awe.

"Creepy, but intriguing." I added.

"Why'd they shut it down, was it like a health code violation, or-" Dipper asked nervously.

"Try murder!" Nate said.

"Some folks died in there, the place has been haunted ever since!" Lee explained.

"Gee no wonder it shut down, people are scared of murderers, who knew?" I said sarcastically, causing the others to laugh.

"Nice." Mate said giving me a thumbs up.

"This town has such a colorful history!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Wha... Are you guys serious?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah! We're all gonna die!" Wendy said in a fake worried voices he playfully punched Dipper. "Chill out man! It's not as bad as it looks!" Wendy assured him.

"So, who wants to climb first?" Lee asked.

Later everyone but Dipper made their way on the fence and to the ground. Dipper climbed up, but he was taking his sweet time getting down.

"Come on, Dipper!" Wendy called up to him.

"Okay Okay! Just gotta get this foot over." Dipper said.

"Dude, your sister did it!" Robbie exclaimed and gestured to Mabel who was somehow running sideways on the ground in a circle.

"WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!" She said happily, I couldn't help but laugh as Lee climbed the fence.

"Hey, you know what. Just... There you go." He said and threw Dipper of the fence and he landed with a thud. "Ha! S-sorry dude!" Lee said.

"Good job throwing the kid off the fence, genius!" Nate laughed.

"Your mom's a genius." Lee retorted as he climbed down. We headed to the store and Wendy looked in the window as Robbie tugged in the doors.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Wendy chuckled happily.

"I think it's, it's stuck!" Robbie huffed and let go of the door handles.

"Let me take a crack at it!" Dipper offered, walking up to us.

"Oh yeah. I can't get in, but I'm sure Junior here is gonna break it down like Hercules!" Robbie said sarcastically.

"Come on, leave him alone. He's just a little kid." Wendy defended.

"Yeah, ever heard of brains vs. brawn?" I huffed, crossing my arms. Dipper then walked determinedly to the dumpster and jumped on it, climbing to the roof.

Whoa kid, what are you doing?" Tambry asked, Dipper didn't answer and I strand walked up to the vents and punched the cover.

"Go Dipper! Punch that metal thing!" Mabel cheered and Dipper punched the cover off the vent before crawling inside.

"Hey Dipper, take it easy!" Wendy called up.

"Who wants to bet he doesn't make it?" Robbie asked smugly.

"Ten bucks says he does." I betted and before Robbie could answer Dipper appeared at the door and gestured for us to come inside. I smirked and held out my hand. Robbie huffed before handing me a crumpled ten dollar bill.

"Good call inviting this little maniac!" Lee said as he walked in.

"Your new name is Dr. Funtimes!" Lee said as he entered and Mabel walked in giving Dipper a high-five.

"Nice work!" Wendy complimented as she punched Dipper playfully.

"Thanks for getting me ten dollars!" I joked and patted bu head and we walked in.

"Do you guys really think it's haunted?" Thompson asked.

"Na! Thompson are you kidding me?" Nate laughed, but no one but me noticed the sign turn around. I shivered but brushed it aside. Everything turns out fine...yeah...

Everyone looked around the store in awe and we all split up into groups to look around. I found my self with Lee and Nate for some reason.

"Whoa man, it's even creepier than I imagined!" Wendy said from the other side. Mabel then was licking dust, but I couldn't hear what she said and looked around with Lee and Nate.

"Hey dude, where do you think they keep the dead bodies?" Lee asked. Nate just laughed and shoved him.

"Shut up, man!" Nate said and I laughed.

"Yeah, the bodies were probably taken out years ago. No one in their right mind would leave a body in a store." I said.

"Boom, logic." Nate said making an explosion sound.

"Guys, check it out! You think these still work?" Wendy asked and flicked on the light switches. Soon everything in the store seemed to come to life. Haha, I did not mean to make that pun!

"Jackpot!" Mabel cried happily.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Dipper asked.

"Anything we want." Wendy said simply.

"Well in that case." I said and got out a bag of chips and casually tossed them in Robbie's hair. "FOOD FIGHT!" I exclaimed and everyone but Robbie cheered.

"Oh relax Robbie, it'll come out see?" Wendy said and ruffled his hair to get the chips out.

Soon the food fight began and we tossed it over the isles and I had an old energy bar hit me in the face. I don't know who won, but I don't really care! Next we got the bright idea to put mints in a bottle of Pit Cola and it exploded like a fountain. We cheered and opened our mouthes to catch some in our mouth. Later Mabel turned a corner and spotted on of the most infamous candy ever.

"Oh my gosh, Smile Dip! I thought this stuff was banned in America!" Mabel said excitedly and took a pack.

"Maybe they had a good reason." Dipper said and then got big by a ballon full of food, or something I don't know..., and rushed off.

"Mabel...maybe you should leave it. That stuffs probably super expired and...you're already eating it..." I sighed seeing Mabel dump the candy in her mouth. I sighed and walked off, mentally noting to check on her later.

Later Nate and Robbie got a bag full of ice and I had to help them drag it over to the isles.

"Hey come here we got it ready!" Nate called and Thompson ran over.

"Whatever it is I'll do it!" Thompson said eagerly.

"Okay, you three have fun." I said and walked over to Dipper and Wendy.

"Thompson! Dipper, this night is like, legendary." Wendy said. as I walked over and leaned against the shelf.

"Really?" Dipper asked.

"Just look around. The guys are bonding." Wendy said and gestured to Robbie and Nate, who were pouring ice into Thompson's pants.

"I've never even seen Tambry look up from her phone this long." Wendy added and we looked over to Tambry who looked up from her phone for a split second before looking back down at it.

"And your sister seems to be going nuts with that Smile Dip." Wendy said and I looked at Mabel, who seemed like she was ready to hurl.

"Ugh, maybe I've had too much. What do you think?" Mabel asked the imaginary puppy she believed to be next to her.

"Of course you beautiful angel!" Mabel then said before chewing on air.

"Okay, I'm gonna make sure she is actually sane." I said and walked over to her and picked her up.

"Okay Mabel, you are going to lay down for bit." I said and carried her to a corner of the store and laid her down on a few newspapers.

"Wait...I gotta finish the candy paw..." Mabel said and slowly drifted off.

"No more 'candy paws' for you." I huffed and heard a familiar scream. I quickly ran I over to the freezer and saw the gang there Dipper.

"What was that? I thought I heard some lady screaming back here." Lee said.

"You freakin' out, kid?" Nate asked.

"Uh, no. I'm cool. Everything's cool." Dipper assured us nervously.

"Then what's all this about?" Robbie asked pointing to the spilled ice.

"Duh, ice is slippery?" I said.

"That's uh, um uh...hey look! Dancy Pants Revolution, the game that tricks people into exercising!" Dipper exclaimed to distract us. Everyone bought it ran over to the ga,e that was somehow still working. I didn't hear Dipper mutter nervously to himself as Thompson called dips on okaying it first.

"Dance, hurry up!" The game said.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Lee and Nate cheered.

"Yeah you got this Thompson!" I cheered as he tried to keep up with the game.

"Wow. He's really terrible at this." Wendy laughed.

"Heh heh, yeah. That's, that's great." Dipper said, half-heartedly. He tried to the glass door and gasped, no doubt seeing the skeletal reflections. He gasped verified rubbing his eyes to see everything was normal.

"I'll be right back." Dipper said and ran to the telephone. I followed him and he dialed Stan's number.

"Come on, Grunkle Stan, pick up! Ugh, what is he doing!?" He asked himself.

"Being glued by the t.v." I suggested and Dipper gasped.

"Oh, hey Emily..." He breathed.

"You okay? You've been acting strange since the freezer, and coming from a person whose seen crazy stuff in Gravity Falls, that's saying something." I said.

"Well, it's kinda crazy...wait, where's Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Over in the corner lying on the..." I the realized Dipper had run off, leaving the phone dangling. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Mabel, I need your advice. We're hanging out in a haunted convenience store, I can't get a hold of Grunkle Stan, and if I say anything about it to any of these guys they'll just think I'm a scared little kid or something!" Dipper ranted.

"Dipper, she went crazy over the Smile Dip, I don't think she can...wait how'd she get more?" I asked when I saw they'd were several open packets by her.

"Uh, Emily...is this a good time to panic?" Dipper asked pointing to Mabel who was make g gurgling sounds with Smile Dip all over her face.

"It's never a good time to panic..." I said as we stared at Mabel who was probably riding Aoshima by now.

"Mabel! How many of these did you eat!?" Dipper asked shaking his twin.

"Beleven...teen..." Mabel sputtered out.

"And that's not a real number." I said.

"Oh man..." Dipper said and dropped Mabel. "Oh man, oh man, oh man." He muttered nervously.

"Okay Dipper, don't drop a sick person on the floor." I said and picked Mabel back and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I have a plan." I smirked.

"Whoa guys, you might wanna see this." Robbie said and we walked behind the counter to see the outlines of Ma and Pa's bodies.

"Whoa. Then the rumors are true!" Lee said in shock and Dipper gulped.

"Dude, dare you to lie down in it." Robbie said.

"Good idea!" Lee said and gave Nate a nudge. "Go lie down in it!" He dared and a wet laughed.

"I'm a dead body, look!" Nate said and walked over to the out lines.

"Wait! Maybe let's not do that." Dipper said causing everyone to freeze.

"This guy's scared!" Lee laughed.

"All I'm saying is, why tempt the fates? I mean.. What if this place really is... haunted?" Dipper said nervously.

"Boo! Ah c'mon!" Several of my friends moaned.

"Yeah, take it down a notch, Captain Buzzkill!" Robbie said.

"I thought I was Dr. Funtimes." Dipper said.

"Well, you're acting like Captain Buzzkill! Right?" Robbie asked and Lee, Nate and Tambry each nodded.

"Yeah, little bit." Wendy muttered and I sighed.

"Come on guys, we've had a fun night, but look at Mabel! She had one too many Smile Dip and she isn't well! We should get her some help." I explained and showed them Mabel.

"Whoa...that's not normal..." Nate said.

"Status update: Trapped in a store with insane and sick 9-year olds." Tambry said as she typed on her phone.

"I'm not a 9-year-old!" Dipper exclaimed and laid down in on of the outlines. "I'm 13! Technically a teen." Dipper declared and the outlines around him glowed an eerie green. The lights then went out and Tambry dissolved into thin air. Dipper then ran over and picked up her phone and read from in.

"Status update: AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Dipper read and we looked up to the security camera screen to see Tambry knocking on it from the inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She cried out.

"AAAAUUGGH!" We screamed back.

"Ahhhh!" Tambry cried again, knocking on the glass once more.

"Tambry! Tambry!" Wendy called.

"Can you hear us!?" Dipper asked. Tambry just looked around in confusion.

"She probably can't. Though I can't really say, since no one had ever been trapped in a screen." I huffed in frustration.

"What are we supposed to do!?" Nate asked he then gripped my left arm. That was new...

"I don't know man! I don't know!" Lee cried in fear.

"Let's just go already!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Thompson!" Wendy called over to Thompson who was still playing that video game.

"Wait, I've almost got the high score!" He cried and dissolved into light and reappeared into the video game. "Uh what?" He asked in confusion.

"It's time to shake what your mama gave you!" The game cried and arrows plummeted down and kept hitting him.

"No! So many arrows!" Thompson cried, failing at dodging them.

"You're a dance machine!" The game spoke again.

"No, you're a dance machine!" Thompson said before crying.

"Thompson!" Wendy and I cried out.

"Forget them! Let's go!" Robbie cried and the store doors slammed shut.

"What the...?" Wendy the tried to pry them open. "Guys, it's locked!" She said.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Robbie cried and threw a cash register at the door but it immediately backfired and dissolved and the green light flew at Robbie.

"You couldn't get the doors open then, and you can't get it open now!" I yelled.

"Everybody, wait! Whatever's doing this has to have some kind of reason!" Dipper said taking out Journal 3. "Maybe if we can figure out what it is, they'll let us out of here!" Dipper explained.

"Uh-uh they'll let us out of here! Yeah, that makes sense!" Robbie said sarcastically.

"I don't know guys, maybe he's got a point!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, you got a better idea!?" I asked.

"Yeah right, I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings!" Lee said sarcastically and was lifted up before dissolving and reappearing on a cereal box. "W-what?" He sputtered out.

"I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" The toucan said and raised up his spoon.

"No!" Lee exclaimed and we all averted our eyes from whatever that was.

"Lee! Okay, okay.. I'm with you kid! 100%, man!" Nate said and Mabel suddenly floated from my arms and her eyes glowed an eerie green.

"Welcome." Mabel said in a deep menacing voice.

"They got Mabel!" Dipper cried.

"Welcome to your graves, young trespassers." Pa soda through Mabel and made her laugh and kicked her legs.

"We're super sorry for hanging out in your store!" Wendy apologized.

"Yeah! Can we just go now and leave forever?" Dipper pleaded.

"Well... okay. You're free to go." Pa said and the doors opened. Mabel the floated over to the hot dog spinner. "But before you leave, hit dogs are now half off. I know it might be crazy, but you gotta try these dogs!" Pa said.

Nate and Robbie merely screamed and ran for the door, but they slammed shut before they could get out.

"Just kidding about the hot dog sale!" Pa spat.

"Just let us out of here already!" Nate yelled.

"I don't like your tone!" Pa said angrily and dissolved Nate and he reappeared inside the hot dog roller.

"No, I'm a hot dog!" Nate cried as he spun around.

"Okay, that's IT!" I cried and stormed up to the floating Mabel. "WE TRIED TO APOLOGIZE, BUT YOU KEEP TRAPPING US! AND GIVE US BACK MABEL!" I yelled, man that felt good.

"Don't raise your voice young lady!" Pa cried, and now it felt less great...I floated up and got dissolved into the freezer.

"Hey, let me out!" I cried and pounded on the glass, but the door was shut tight. Now I know how the shapeshifter felt.

"It begins..." Pa said and the store git turned upside down. I was flipped over and ice bags fell on top of me.

"Ow, great...just had to open my big fat mouth." I muttered and saw that Dipper and We day were probably now hiding in the ice machine.

"Well at least their okay..." I shivered, maybe it's better then the hot dog stove. I the saw Dipper crawl out of the ice machine and walk over to the posted Mabel.

"Hey ghost!" Dipper cried and Mabel's head twisted around before the rest of her body turned towards him. "I've got something to tell you! I'm not a teenager!" Dipper cried and everything) g that was floating was dropped and Pa appeared, holding Mabel by her hair, along with Ma.

"Hohoho, well why didn't you say so?" He asked and dropped Mabel into pile of candy and I flinched.

"She's gonna feel that in the morning." I said.

"How old did you say you were?" Pa asked friendly.

"I'm...I'm twelve, technically not a teen." Dipper admitted reluctantly.

"When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store!" Ma said disgustedly.

"Always sassafrassin' costumers with their boomy boxes and disrespectful short pants! So we decided to up and ban them! But they retaliated with this new fangled rap music." Pa explained.

"The lyrics, they were so hateful!" Ma continued. "It was so shocking, we were stricken down with double heart attacks!" Ma said and I sighed.

"You were teenagers once..." I muttered though I doubt anyone heard me.

"That's why we hate teenage so much. Don't we honey?" Ma and Pa the started to nuzzle each other which was probably the nicest thing they did in this episode.

"But they're my friends, isn't there anything I can do to, help them?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"There is one thing. Do you know any funny little dances?" Pa asked.

"Uh is there anything else I can do?" Dipper asked hopefully and Pa was then enacted in red fire.

"Noooo!" He yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay, okay! Well, I do know The Lamby Lamby Dance. Bu-but I can't really do it without a lamb costume!" Dipper said, folding is arms smugly. Pa then snapped his fingers and Dipper was now in a lamb costume. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Oh, well...there it is..." Dipper said and took a breath before singing ams dancing.

"Wellll, who wants a Lamby, Lamby, Lamby? I do! I do! So go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy! Hi there! Hi there! So march, march, march around the daises..." Dipper sang.

"Yes, Yes! More! MORE!" Pa said eagerly.

"Don't, don't, don't you forget about the babies!" Dipper finished and gave a cute wink to finish it off.

"That was so fine, girly dancin' boy! Your friends are free." Pa said and Dipper was now in his normal clothes.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about us coming back so..." Dipper then saw that Ma and Pa had both disappeared and everything fell back to the floor and I was now out of the freezer.

"Ugghh... I'm never gonna eat or do anything ever again." Mabel moaned. Dipper then picked up a package of Smile Dip.

"Hey, there's still some left." He said and Mabel didn't hesitate to smack it out of his hands.

"EVIL!" She cried.

"What-what happened after everything went crazy?" Lee asked.

"The whole thing was crazy." I said still shivering.

"You are not going to believe it! The ghosts appeared, and Dipper had to..." Wendy trailed off when she saw Dipper looking at her. "Uh, and uh, Dipper just grabbed a bat and just started beating the ghosts down, left and right, and the ghosts got all scared, and ran away like a couple of little little girls, it was insane!" Wendy lied.

"Alright Dr. Funtimes!" Nate cheered. Wendy then turned to Dipper and zipped her lips and he returned the gesture.

Later everyone got tiredly in the van and was practically half asleep. I was too...that was energy sucking.

"Well, I'm probably scarred for life." Wendy said from outside the van.

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy." Dipper agreed.

"I think I'll go stare at a wall for a while and RETHINK EVERYTHING. Hey, next time we hang out, let's stay at the Mystery Shack. Okay?" Wendy said.

"Next time? Yah! Let's, let's hang out at the Shack! Yeah..." Dipper said and git in the van and sat between Mabel and I. "Next time..." He whispered to himself.

"That went well." I said and Dipper flinched slightly but a smirked. "Don't worry my lips are sealed." I said tiredly.

"Ohhhhh..." Mabel moaned and looked at what she wrote earlier. "What kind of sick joke is this?" Mabel asked and I sighed.

"Just rest Mabel...just rest." I said simply and we drove off.

Later, we were dropped off and walked to the Shack and the television flew out the window, nearly hitting us.

"What in the world!?" I gasped and Stan poked his head out the broken window.

"Uh, I couldn't find the remote." Stan explained.

"That's no excuse...you know what never mind..." I said and walked in the door.

"Glaring daggers! I just got that!" Dipper exclaimed from outside and a smirked.

Another episode checked off!

Author's Note:

Yay! I finished it, just in time too. I'll be going away in a few days and won't be able to do much writing for a while. But not for too long, so be patient and the next chapter will come later this month. Like the graphic novel!

Hourglass Cipher: I'm glad the name of the chapter made you laugh! And I'm sorry for driving you insane, but hey, what's the fun in giving away the ending?


	7. Chapter 6: Emily vs Insaneness

Chapter 6: Emily vs. Insaneness

(Emily's P.O.V)

Well...this is a weird dream. I'm at a tea party with my old teacher, and a kid that I saw get adopted. Also they were wearing weird tuxedos. That is strange...but I simply took the teacup and looked at the drink. It was swirling colors. Similar to the ones in the nightmare realm.

Oh. Heck. No.

"Hello Emerald!" A voice chirped happily.

"We've done this before, I'm not talking to you." I said.

"You just did."

Dang it.

"Lalalala! I'm not listening!" I said and got up from the table and started walking away.

"Hey, no need to be rude Emerald! I just want to talk!" Bill said and flew right in front of me.

"Fine, we're talking. Can you get out of my head?" I asked, getting really annoyed.

"No can do toots, I haven't asked my questions yet!" Bill said, twirling his cane.

"How about no. My mind, my rules. Out!" I yelled and pointed in a random direction. Bill didn't move and I groaned.

"Fine, you get one flipping question. One. What is it?" I huffed.

"Who are you?" Bill asked without hesitation.

"Um...Emily Jewel. That's who I am." I said in confusion.

"You know Emerald, I know lots of things. But yet, I don't know anything about you." Bill explained and my eyes widened.

'You're secret is safe.'

Who ever sent that message was telling the truth, Bill had no idea who I was or where I came from...now I really want to hug that person...or whatever it was...

"Emerald, you never answered my question." Bill said, waving his arm in front of my face.

"I said you could ask a question, I never said I'd answer it properly." I smirked and started to walk away.

"Playing hard to get huh? I like that." Bill laughed and I groaned, but continued walking.

"Come on, Emerald! Hey everyone wants something. I can give it to you if you help me." Bill said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't need or want your crappy help! I know that you have a reputation for backstabbing people so leave me alone!" I cried and suddenly everything seemed to fade to black and I bolted awake.

"Uh...not again!" I moaned and flopped back down on my bed. The sun had just started to rise and a few birds were singing from the tree I was in.

"I need to figure out how to keep that creep out of my head." I muttered and decided it would be best to head to the Shack. Soon Stan woke up and we opened the Shack. Tyler Cutebiker came in and made me believe that it was the nest episode.

"I like to get my Christmas shopping done early. Do you have anything that's in the spirit of the season?" Tyler asked. Yep, episode.

"Tyler, it's summer. Maybe try in the late fall?" I suggested.

"Uh, how about these crystals?" Stan suggested showing him a bowl of 'crystals'.

"Ha ha! Looks like broken glass." Tyler observed.

"What are you, a cop?" Stan asked.

"No, he's the future mayor." I muttered to myself. He actually became a pretty good one in my opinion.

"What was that?" Tyler and Stan asked. Crap, I did it again!

"Uh nothing..." I said quickly and Tyler went shrugged it off.

"Ooh! What is that new thing?" Tyler asked and walked over to the other side of the Shack. Dipper and Mabel then came in.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Cane we go to the diner? We're huuungry." Mabel said gripping her stomach and moving it up and down.

"Huuuuungry." Dipper moaned, copying his sisters motion. They then hit their stomach against each other three times. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Soon as this yahoo makes up his mind." Stan said gesturing to Tyler, who was looking at a fur trout.

"Do you have this in another animal?" Tyler asked.

"Uh..." I thought for a moment. What animal could he be thinking of?

"I'm fine locking him inside if you are." Stan said and the twins nodded eagerly. We then got in the car and Stan locked Tyler in. Who was probably deciding between a puma or panther shirt. You know what that means...Cue theme song!

Once we where at the diner I looked around at the shenanigans going on around the place. A waitress was hitting a woodpecker on a wall and a beaver in a hole in the floor with a broom. Fingers crossed they're not on the menu.

"Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!" McGucket cried as the caffeine was getting to him. I saw the cops playing with a speeding device and pancakes. Well, at least they know how to use it. I was sitting next to Dipper by the window seat and noticed Lazy Susan walking up to us.

"Lazy Susan! There's my little ray of sunshine! Where were you yesterday?" Stan asked happily.

"I got hit by a bus!" Susan said as if that wasn't a scary situation.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hilarious!" Stan laughed.

"Thank you. Ha ha ha ha hee hee ho ho ho." Susan laughed as well. Man, I wished they went more into this relationship, it kinda seems cute.

"You do split plates, right?" Stan asked.

"Maybe..." The waitress then maxed her lazy eye wink at him. "Wink!" She said.

"Great! We'll all split a one-fourth of the number seven, plus a free salad dressing for the ladies, and a small plate of ketchup for the boy." Stan said.

"Stan, that's not a meal. This is..." I said and turned to Lazy Susan. "Can I have please have the coffee omelette?" I asked.

"Of course you can pumpkin." Susan said and wrote it down on the notepad. "Anything else?" She asked.

"Pancakes!" Mabel cried happily. "Yeah, me too please!" Dipper added and Lazy Susan nodded and walked off.

"Are you all crazy!? Ordering pancakes with the fancy flour they use these days? What am I, made of money?" Stan asked and a dollar slipped out of his sleeve. "Tap tap." He said as he tapped it back into his sleeve.

"Stan, it's breakfast. You can pay for that. Plus the stuff here isn't that expensive." I huffed. Dipper then looked over and saw the Manliness Tester and the free pancakes.

"Don't worry guys, pancakes are on me. I'm gonna win some by beating that manliness tester." Dipper said confidently.

"Manliness Tester?" Stan asked.

"Beating?" Mabel asked and the two then burst out laughing. I facepalmed.

"He says he's... he says he... HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Stan laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Dipper asked, offended.

"Yeah show him some support." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Oh, no offense Dipper, but you're not exactly 'Manly Mannington.' Ha ha ha!" Mabel laughed.

"Hey, I am too 'Manly... Manny' or whatever it is you said." Dipper argued back.

"Mannington." I said.

"Right that...which isn't even a word by the way!" Dipper glared.

"Look, face the music, kid. You got no muscles, you smell like baby wipes, and let's not forget last Tuesday's... 'incident.'" Stan said and I sighed. The 'disco girl' song Dipper liked so much. It was a bit catchy, a bit. Stan the briefly explained the situation to Mable and I.

"You were listening to girly Icelandic pop sensation 'BABBA'?" Mabel asked in disbelief.

"No. Heh heh, I wasn't. It's not important. Look, come on guys, I'm plenty masculine. You see this chest hair?" Dipper asked and brought down his shirt to show his chest an it shined brightly. Now I wish I had sunglasses.

"Put it away, put it away!" Mabel cried.

"So smooth! My eyes!" Stan yelled.

"Aw man..." Dipper whined as he let go of shirt. Stan and Mable burst out laughing once more.

"Fine, 'family of little faith.' Get ready to eat your words." Dipper said getting up from the booth. "And a plate of delicious pancakes." Dipper added.

"Yeah, you go Dipper!" I cheered as he walked towards the Manliness Tester and other people who were eating turned to watch him.

"Alright Dipper, time to manhandle this...man handle." Dipper said. He then stared at the machine and I could see that he was starting to sweat.

"And a one and a two..." Dipper started.

"Quite stallin'!" Stan yelled and I rolled my eyes. This guy needed to be more supportive. Dipper then tugged on the handle and the lights started moving up the categories. He kept pulling and the lights went out and stopped at the sign that said 'wimp'. A message card came out the machine as well. With no doubt said: 'You are a cutie patootie!'.

"Oh, what? This thing must be broken. It's totally broken, guys. It's like a million years old, probably ran out of steam power or-" Dipper started to explain and got pushed out of the way by Manly Dan, who cracked his knuckles.

"It's rickety man, you shouldn't even-" Dipper was cut off by Manly Dan pushing the handle with his pinkie and the machine's lights went straight to 'manly man' before exploding and several pancakes landed on people's plates.

"Yes! Pancakes for everyone!" Manly Dan cried, causing nearly everyone in the diner to cheer. A pancake then fell on Dippers head as Mabel and Stan laughed at him.

"I need to get some chest hair and fast." Dipper said and started running out but tripped by a beaver. "I'm fine! Heh, heh, everything's fine!" He called out before running out.

"Stay out of trouble!" I called after him. I know he's probably not gonna, but what the heck.

"Yeesh! How am I related to that?" Stan asked.

"You had a brother who had a kid that got married and had Dipper and Mabel." I said as of it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh...what? Hehe...oh, Shermy right...yeah..." Stan said and I raised an eyebrow in pretend confusion.

"Come on, Grunkle Stan. I'm sure deep down you have a soft side too." Mabel said.

"Ha! Nothing in here but a cold, dark, empty soul." Stan insisted.

"Uh Huh, yeah sure." I smirked as Lazy Susan came up and placed our orders on the table. The coffee omelette actually looked pretty good.

"Food!" She cried.

"Thanks there, sugar pot. I-I mean, I mean uh honey wasp, kitten baby, b-baby cow." Stan stuttered and I cleared my throat to hold down a laugh.

"Ha Ha! Silly!" She laughed and walked away. "Silly man."

"Thanks Susan." I called after her.

"What was that about?" Mable asked.

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it. Talk about what? Why is this table wet?" Stan stuttered again and I grinned evilly.

"Was that a soft side I saw?" I smirked playfully.

"No, no it wasn't...stop grilling me!" Stan cried and I could help but laugh.

"Wait just a second. I think I have an idea happening here. You..." Mabel started.

"No!"

"And her..."

"Stop it!"

"AAAHH!"

"Oh boy."

"You have a thing for Lazy Susan! You do have a soft side!" Mable cried happily. Stan quickly placed a finger over her mouth.

"Keep it down will ya!? Alright, I admit it okay? It would be nice if she liked me, but I've been out of the game for so long I wouldn't know where to start. I mean, look at her, she's so classy." Stan said and we turned to Lazy Susan by the pie trolley.

"Spin, ya dumb pies, spin!" The waitress cried as she hit the machine.

"I don't know, I can see you guys being a couple." I said thoughtfully. Mabel then pulled Stan's face up to hers.

"Grunkle Stan, you are a cranky, gross, weird old man. But we will get Lazy Susan to like you because nothing is stronger than the power of-" Mabel vowed.

"Love?" Stan guessed.

"Mabel. To victory!" Mabel cheered and stuffed the pancake in her mouth.

"This should be interesting. We are gonna get Stan a date!" I cried happily.

"Yeah!" Mabel cheered.

"But first we are gonna finish breakfast!" I said and continued eating my omelette.

"Yeah!" Mabel cheered again and started eating her pancake again.

"What did I get into?" Stan asked himself I just smirked. Cause this was gonna be fun!

Once we made it back to the Mystery Shack Stan was sitting at the table shuffling a few cards. Mabel then came up to him with her camera.

"Okay, Grunkle Stan. Welcome to the first day of whatever is left of your life! First, a before picture." Mabel then took a picture, startling Stan.

"Ahhh!" He screamed the photo then came out of Mabel's camera and she smiled happily.

"I never miss a scrapbookertunity!" Mabel opened her scrapbook to an empty page to put the photo. "Deedly dum, memories." She hummed. As I looked over her shoulder I saw a few photos of me working at the Shack. Mabel then slapped the photo down.

"Bleep. Let's start out with some roleplaying. Soos will play Lazy Susan." Mabel explained and gestured over to Soos, who was dressed up like Susan.

"I'm soft, like a woman." Soos said.

"Also you're the only one who would actually be willing to do this." I added.

"That's is also very true." Soos nodded.

"Grunkle Stan, show me how you approach a woman. Remember this is a safe, non-judgemental environment. Emily and I will just be right off the side judging you on a scale from one to ten." Mabel explained getting out a notepad and I sat down next to each her as Stan walked up to Soos. He then spit to the side and held his hand out.

"Can I borrow some money?" He asked and Mabel blew her whistle and sighed.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Mabel said.

"Well no backing out now." I sighed and stood up and walked to Stan.

"Okay, when you approach a women you just say 'hello' and maybe 'how are you today'." I explained.

"What is this 'Be Polite Day' or something Stan asked. I then sighed and turned to Mabel.

"You might wanna get some Mabel Juice, we're gonna be here a while." I groaned.

Later Mabel was now sitting in a chair and and Stan was with her. I had a notepad to take notes on how he does.

"Alright! Let's try to get that inner beauty on the outside. Smile harder." Mabel said. Stan struggled to make a smile that was very unconvincing.

"EHHH...AGGHHH..." Stan groaned and I couldn't help but flinch. It was weirder in real life...yeah a lot of things are gonna seem weirder to me...gotta get used to that.

"Harder!" Mable cried, standing up on the chair.

"AGGGHHH...WEEAAGGHH..." Stan groaned again.

"Perfect! Soos!" Mabel called and Soos came up next to Mabel holding a sandwich.

"Sup, hambone." He asked, chewing his snack.

"Wha'd'you think?" She asked and Soos's eyes wodnedd when he saw Stan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He crepes and threw his sandwich in the air before running out of the Shack. Soos burst out through the door, leaving it swinging on its hinges. The sandwich fell down and I caught it with my hand and placed in the table.

"He'll be fine..." I said and Mabel just sighed.

"This is going to take some really great training music." She said and held up a CD labeled 'Training Mix'. She placed it in the CD player and pressed play.

"Here we go..." I muttered as Mabel started dancing and Stan just scratched his back.

Hours later, after multiple makeovers and roleplaying...lots of whistles blowing and a few snack breaks Mabel was ready for a report.

"Okay, Grunkle Stan. You started like this.." Mabel started looking at Stan's before picture. "But you became..." Mabel lowered the picture so see a more uncomfortable Stan with messy clothes, sweat, and flies.

"Can I scratch myself now?" Stan asked desperately.

"No! No, no, no! Is that throw up on your shirt?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know how to answer that." Stan deadpanned. Mabel groaned and ripped up the 'before picture'.

"Face it, Mabel. Your uncle's unfixable. Like that spinning pie thing in the diner." Wendy said.

"I think it's called a 'pie trolley'." I said thoughtfully. Mabel then perked up happily.

"Grunkle Stan, come with me!" Mabel cried, running out the door. "And leave your pants at home!" She added.

"With pleasure!" Stan said and followed her.

"I'm not missing this." I said and rushed after them. Later we made it to the diner and I saw that Lazy Susan was hitting the pie trolley again. We then walked in and we caught her attention.

"Lazy Susan. Listen: I know he's not much to look at, but you're always fixing stuff in the diner, and if you like fixing stuff, nothing can use more fixing than my Grunkle Stan! Also women live longer than men so your dating pool is smaller and you should really lower your standards." Mabel explained.

"So, Lazy Susan, what do you say?" Stan asked and Lazy Susan walked away.

"Uhhh..." Stan moaned and started to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Hold up." I said all knowingly. Susan then came back with a piece of paper and a slice of pie.

"Heeeeyyyy! Here's my number. Why don't you give me a call some time?" She suggested.

"Really!?" Stan asked, completely surprised.

"REALLY! HAHA. Also: here's some pie. On the house. For YOU!" She said and then left. We then sat down in the booth.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! We did it! When are you gonna call? You wanna call now? I don't have a phone. Let's buy a phone! We can put it on a credit card. Let's get a credit card." Mabel said excitedly.

"Mabel! Let a man enjoy his pie, huh?" Stan asked and Mabel then turned and saw Dipper outside.

"DIPPER! It's me, Mabel! I'm looking at you through this glass! Right here! This is my voice! I'm talking to you from inside!" Mabel cried happily and I laughed at her antics. Dipper gave a 'calm down' signal and came inside.

"Did you see me through the-?"

"Yes." Dipper sighed, cutting Mabel off.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dipper moaned.

"Good." Stan huffed and continued eating his pie. And three...two...

"It's just these half man half bull humanoids were hanging out with me..." Dipper started.

"Here we go." Stan huffed.

"But then they wanted me to do this really tough, horrible thing but it just wasn't right. So I said no." Dipper finished.

"You were your own man and you stood up for yourself." Stan said.

"Huh?" Dipper asked.

"Well, you did what was right even when no one agreed with ya. Sounds pretty manly to me but, what do I know?" Stan shrugged and Dipper gave a smile.

"Cough, softy, cough, cough." I smirked. Stan gave a glare bu5 I turned away and gave the 'innocent' look.

"Wait a minute, do my eyes deceive me? You have a chest hair!" Mabel gasped. Dipper then checked his chest and it was his turn to gasp.

"You're right! I do! Ha ha, this is amazing! I really do! Take that, man tester! Take that, Pituitor!" Dipper cried.

"Pituitor?" Stan asked.

"This guy has chest hair!" Dipper said proudly, ignoring Stan. Mabel then used tweezers to pull it out and put it in her scrapbook.

"Scrap-book ortunity!" She smiled happily. Dipper then frowned again.

"Really Mabel? Couldn't you have settled with a picture?" I asked.

"Nope." She said simply.

"Don't worry, kid, if you're anything like me, there's more where that came from." Stan said and ripped open his shirt to reveal all his chest hair.

"Oh gross!" Dipper cried.

"Aw, why!?" I moaned and looked away.

"Hahahahaha!" We all laughed and it died down.

"Seriously, that's disgusting." Dipper deadpanned. I nodded it agreement.

Later back at the Shack I came in the family room to see Stan sitting in the chair by the phone.

"How do I get out of this?!" He asked no one in particular.

"Well, you can start by getting out of the chair." I said, making myself known.

"Emily, she's...uh...how do I put this nicely, clingy." Stan said. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Stan, she likes you. It may have been a while since she's been in a relationship. You should give her a chance. Trust me, it's never to late to fall in love." I said. Stan then thought for a moment.

"You know what, you're right. Thanks." He said and dialed Lazy Susan's number. I smiled and walked out. Well my work is done...hm...there's something I still needed to do...

Later, in the mind-scape with the crazy triangle.

"Well, must admit I'd never thought I'd b able to get in your mind again for a while Emerald." Bill said. I didn't respond and just sat down where I was and closed my eyes.

"Hey, don't even try to ignore me!" Bill warned, but I just snapped my fingers and a light green see-through bubble appeared around me, blocking Bill out. If he said something, I didn't hear. Just some pounding on the bubble. I opened my eyes and smirked proudly. Bill glared and turned red before pounding on the bubble again.

"You may be angry, but this is so entertaining on my end." I said, though I doubt Bill heard me. I then opened my hands and a book landed in my arms. It was a photo album. I opened it to find pictures of Georgia and me, along with other kids from the orphanage.

Yes, Bill got on my nerves, but I need to relax and focus on what makes me happy. If I keep engaging in his battles I'll never win. It's best to ignore him for now.

Cause who knows what this series will bring me.

Author's Note:

Oh Mabel's sweaters, I'm so sorry for taking so flipping long! I had a small case of writers block. Also being away for a few days with no writing wasn't any help either, but I am back and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!

On another note, guess who saw an Axolotl in person for the first time! It was so cute!

Hourglass Cipher: I'm glad you want to know what's next! Just keep reading, and the answer will become clear. (maybe)

Lunar Moon Butterfly: I'm glad you thought the episode was written so perfectly! That means a lot.


	8. Chapter 7: Double Dipper, Single Emily

Chapter 7: Double Dipper, Single Emily

(Emily's P.O.V)

Well I'm please to declare Bill hasn't bothered coming into my mind for a while. It been quite peaceful lately. Now I could be more focused on getting through episodes without too much going wrong. I was helping Soos and Wendy getting ready for the party at the Shack. Mainly with the balloons with Wendy. I then glanced at the twins who were on the couch.

"Oh no, Mabel. I-I don't feel so good. I-BBBBLLLAAAA!" Dipper faked gagged as he sprayed pink Silly String on Mabel.

"Ohhh, Grunkle Stan, what did you feed us?! BBBBBLLLAAAA!" Mabel said, copying Dipper's actions with purple Silly String.

"BBBBLLLAAAA!"

"BBBBLLLAAAA!"

"BBBBLLLAAAA!"

"Hahaha, barfing!" Mabel laughed as she and her bother were now covered in the Silly String. Wendy winked at me and handed me a can as we rushed over to the twins, hiding our surprise behind us.

"Guys, guys, stop! Something terrible just happened!" Wendy said in a serious tone. I did my best to keep a straight face as Dipper and Mabel stared at us, wondering if we were actually joking or not.

"BBBBLLLAAAA!" Wendy and I cried as we spared our Silly String at the two. Here's was green while mine was a dark blue. Earth colors, nice. We all burst out laughing, many I wish I played with this stuff sooner.

"Comedy gold!" Mabel exclaimed as she tossed confetti in the air. Stan then came up and took away our Silly String and confetti.

"Alright, alright! Party supplies are now off-limits." Stan huffed in annoyance.

"Aw, boo! We were just having fun!" I fake pouted.

"Mr. Pines, whose birthday is it again?" Soos asked.

"Nobody's. Thought this party might be a good way to get kids to spend money at the Shack." Stan explained as he unrolled a 'Pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey' game.

"Nice!" Soos said in approval.

"The young people of this town want fun; I'll smother 'em with fun!" Stan said proudly.

"Maybe comments like that are why kids _don't_ go to the Mystery Shack." Dipper said as he poured some Diet Pitt into a cup. Stan then took the bottle away.

"Hey, hey! Hows about you make yourself useful and copy these flyers?" Stan asked and I rolled my eyes. The poster just made no sense, but it was funny.

"Oh boy, a trip to the copier store!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Calendars, mugs, t-shirts and more! They got it all at the copier store! That's not their slogan, I just really feel that way about the copier store." Soos said.

"Well, yuh should really suggest that to them, they may like it so much they could give you a discount." I said.

"Save the trouble. You know the old copier in my office? I finally fixed the old girl up! Good as new!" Stan said.

"By 'good as new' do you mean works flawlessly or you just slapped a bunch of tape on it?" I asked.

"Uh...no comment." Stan said as Mabel and Dipper walked to Stan's office. Later I heard a muffled 'BBBBLLLAAAA' and smirked to myself.

Cue theme song!

"Hey Emily, speaking of birthdays, when do you celebrate yours?" Wendy asked.

"Well, since I was left at an orphanage, I never knew my true birthday, but I usually celebrated it May 16." I shrugged.

"Aww, we missed it. Don't worry come next May, we'll make sure to remember it." Wendy said and I smiled.

"Thanks Wendy."

Soon Stan was ready to give us our party assignments and quite frankly I had no idea what mine would be.

"Alright party people... and Dipper." Stan said, causing Dipper to frown. "Let's talk business. Soos, because you'll work for free, and you begged, I'm lettin' you be DJ." Stan said.

"You won't regret it, Mr. Pines. I got this book to teach me how to DJ R-R-Right!" Soos said, holding up a book.

"Not encouraging. Emily, you'll be handling the snacks. I don't want to see any bowls empty. No snacks means people will leave." Stan said.

"You got it Stan." I assured him. Guess that wasn't so bad.

"Wendy, you and Mabel will work at the ticket stand." Stan said.

"What? But Grunkle Stan, this party is my chance to make new friends!" Mabel protested.

"I... I could work with Wendy." Dipper offered. Stan rolled his eyes.

"You realize that if you do, you gotta commit to stay in at the ticket stand with Wendy. No getting out of it, just the two of you, alone, all night." Stan explained. Was he trying to sell it or shut it down?

Dipper then turned to us as Wendy sprayed purple Silly String on Soos's belly to make a face and we all laughed.

"I promise." Dipper vowed.

"Hey Emily, what are you gonna wear to the party?" Mabel asked excitedly. I gave her a playful wink.

"You'll see, and no I'm not just gonna wear a bow tie." I said and Mabel squealed in excitement.

Later I was in the bathroom and putting on some hoop earrings while looking in the mirror. I was wearing a light blue one shoulder top and leggings that was red going down to the knees and orange and yellow at the end. Of course I still wore my necklace. I finally placed the left earring on my ear and was satisfied with how it looked and exited the bathroom.

"EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee! You look awesome!" Mabel cheered, now in her party attire.

"Thanks, you look great too." I said and before I knew it the Shack was filled with music and people dancing. I walked down to the dance floor and hung out by the side and kept a close eye on the bowls of snack. In the corner of my eye I saw Stan at the top of the stairs and dancing.

"The energy, it's electric! Uhh, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning..." Soos muttered from the D.J. stand. I smiled and spotted Lee and Nate counting up their money.

"We've only got 13!" Nate cried.

"We're trapped!" Lee exclaimed and the two pounded on the window in desperation. I walked over to them.

"You boys alright?" I asked jokingly they turned and both pairs of eyes widened.

"Whoa...looking good Emily...not that you never look good...it's just that now you look a different kind of good...uh..." Nate stuttered out.

"Ha, smooth moves!" Lee laughed.

"Shut up." Nate muttered.

"Um, thanks Nate. You guys wanna dance? If you're trapped you might as well make the most of it until Stan kicks everyone out." I suggested.

"Yeah! Let do it!" They cried and high-fived as we went in the dance floor. It was a lot of back and forth but mostly fun. Later as I was restocking snacked at the table I noticed Mabel sitting with Candy and Grenda. Those two are definitely Mabel's people, as she puts it.

"Remember dudes, whoever, um, party hardies, what? Gets the party crown!" Soos announced and held up the golden crown itself.

"Most applause at the end of the night wins!" Soos explained as the crowd stared at the crown in awe. I wonder where he even got that...eh, I may never know. I then saw that Pacifica walked up to Soos with her 'friends'.

"Party crown? I'll take that, thank you very much!" She said as if it was an order. I know that she reforms later on, (thank goodness) but I can't help but feel a little sour at her attitude.

"I can't just give you the crown. It's sort of a competition thing." Soos explained slightly awkwardly. Pacifica just laughed and picked up a microphone.

"Honestly, who's gonna compete against me? Fork girl? Lizard lady?" She asked gesturing to Candy and Grenda before laughing.

"Hold me Candy!" Grenda said and hugged Candy, who hugged back.

"Our kind isn't welcome here!" Candy said sadly. Mabel glared angrily and walked up to Soos.

"Hey, I'll compete!" She said happily, causing her new friends to gasp.

"I'm Mabel." She greeted to Pacifica.

"That sounds like a fat old lady's name." Pacifica retorted. I facepalmed, mainly trying hard not to laugh. Worst comeback ever.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Mabel replied. See!? Didn't affect her at all. Then again it's hard to hurt Mabel's feelings.

"May the better partier win." Pacifica said and she walked into the background with the other mean girls.

"Nice meeting you!" Mabel waved at her new rival. "She's going down." She added to her new friends happily.

"Let the battle for the party crown begin! Mabel comes out strong! Watch out, Pacifica!" Soos's announced as Mabel started dancing her heart out on the dance floor.

"Woo, go Mabel!" I cheered and several other audience members joined me. I had noticed Robbie showed up with Wendy and Dipper getting all nervous. But I let it slid, he'd freak out more if I'd learned that he'd cloned himself. Later it was the karaoke part and Pacifica was wrapping up her song.

"Always means forever. ALWAAAAAYYYSS!" She sang and her voice caused someones plastic sup to break. "Forever." She whispered softly and pointed to know one in particular.

"I used to sing like that, before my voice changed." Grenda said sadly.

"Pacifica pulls ahead!" Soos announced.

"Try and top that!" Pacifica said as she rudely handed the microphone to Mabel. "Oh, and Grenda, by the way, you sound like a professional wrestler." She laughed and walked off stage.

I shook my head in a disappointed fashion and Pacifica caught sight of me doing that. I held my stance and crossed my arms. We stood in silence for a moment and I couldn't help but imagine she saw me as an upset parent.

"I WANNA PUT HER IN A HEADLOCK AND MAKE HER FEEL PAIN!" Grenda then shouted, breaking our silence. Huh...it felt like I was staring at her for at least a minute. Oh well.

"It's not over 'til it's over, sisters! Watch this." Mabel said and ran onstage. "Soos! Give me the 80s-ist, crowd pleasing-ist, rock ballad-y-ist song you got!" She yelled in determination. Soos then started playing 'Don't Start Un-Believing'.

"Excellent." Mabel said and begun singing as Candy and Grenda danced in the background.

"Don't start UN-BELIEVING! Never don't not feel your feelings!" She sang proudly as the crowd cheered as she twirled her mic around.

"Watch me do a flip!" Mabel then jumped and fell on her face. "That was for you guys!" She exclaimed and everyone didn't seem to mind it wasn't exactly a flip. I then noticed that Dipper was now whispering something in Soos's ear.

"Dudes, would the owner of a silver and red dirt bike please report outside. It is being stolen right now." Soos announced and Robbie's eyes widened.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Robbie cried and looked out the window to see clones 3 and 4 riding his bike. "Hey, come back here!" He cried and chased after them.

"Oh, tough break. I wonder who those guys are who aren't me because I'm right here." Dipper said and Wendy gave him a strange look.

"Man, that bike was expensive, hope Robbie gets it back in one piece." Nate said, suddenly appearing right behind me.

"Yeah, I hope so too." I said in agreement.

"Now we're gonna bring it down for a minute. Ladies, dudes, now's the time." Soos said and a slow song played and many people started dancing with one another. Except me...and...

"May I?"

I turned and saw Nate was holding his hand out. I smiled and took it.

"Sure. Thanks." I said and we begun to dance slowly.

I couldn't exactly explain how I felt, but I never felt this way before. It was nice, the soft music, great lights. Suddenly it was just me and Nate there. Just dancing. Soon the song stopped and everyone let off of their partners. I just stared at Nate like an idiot until I felt a pang in my head. I let go of Nate and gripped it tightly.

"Uh...ow..." I groaned.

"Oh, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded meekly, but the pain continued.

"Yeah, yeah...just need a minute. Be right back." I said and rushed to the bathroom, which was thankfully empty, and splashed some water in my face.

"Ug, why did this have to come right after I danced..." I moaned as I looked in the mirror and noticed that my necklace started to glow. I gazed as it seemed to pulse gently, and it suddenly stopped as quickly as it started.

"Okay...weird...and...hey, headaches gone!" I said happily and I heard pounding on the door.

"Alright, hang on!" I said and opened the door and saw Pacifica. She stared at me in shock, but I just stepped out of the door way.

"All yours." I said calmly and walked away. I passed Wendy and she gave me a wave and wink as I passed her. I then walk down the stairs and went over to Nate.

"Hey, sorry I had to rush out like that, guess I've been working to hard." I said, not mentioning the glowing necklace.

"No worries, I get it. Just glad you aren't sick." He said and we laughed. I then saw that Nate was glaring at something behind me and turned to see Lee at the wall, pretending to whistle at innocent like.

"Um, wanna keep dancing?" I asked and Nate then smiled.

"Sure! Yeah, let's do that." He said and we got on the dance floor. Soon Nate then looked around and frowned in confusion.

"Call me crazy, but I think I saw three different Dippers run by." He said and I sighed.

"Don't question it, we've already seen a haunted convince store." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, as long at these 'clones' don't attack us, we'll be fine." He agreed and soon Mabel began doing the worm and gained a crowds attention.

"One more song, dudes, and then it's time for the bestowing of the party crown. It's gonna be the–" Soos then pressed a button in the keyboard, making an explosion sound. "Nailed it." He whispered proudly.

"Pacifica, I just wanna say that whoever wins, it's been a super fun party." Mabel said, being a good sport and holding her hand out for a shake.

"Tsk. Awwww, it thinks it's gonna win. Hey, did you hear that?" Mabel placed a hand by her ear. "People clapping for the weird girls? Yeah, me neither." Pacifica said and walked away.

I rolled my eyes, I'm glad she gets some character development later on, she needed it. I looked over and saw the Robbie had magically appeared and was talking with Wendy. Still wasn't sure what happened to him, not sure it matters to much.

"Let the party crown voting commence!" Soos announced and played a bell sound.

"Good luck, Mabel." Pacifica spat sarcastically.

"Applaud to vote for Mabel." Soos said and the crowd, including me cheered loudly.

"Let's check the applause meter." Soos said and raised his hand above Mabel. "Oh, oh, very good." He reported and Mabel smiled happily.

"And the next contestant: Pacifica." Soos said and gestured to Pacifica. The crowd gave a weak applause, but after getting a 'death glare' by the young Northwest, they started cheering loudly. Soos then held his arm over Pacifica.

"Uh-oh, a tie! This has like, never happened before." Soos said, not sure what to do about it.

Pacifica looked around to see McGucket sleeping in one of the bench and quickly waved a dollar on front of his face. He quickly took it eagerly and started clapping.

"Ha! Haha! Hahahahaha!" Soos then tilted his arm, that was over Pacifica, over slightly, making her ahead of Mabel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we-we have a winner. The winner of the contest, is Pacifica Northwest." He said and reluctantly handed the crown to Pacifica, who happily placed it on her head.

"Thank you, Jorge. Thank you everyone! Everyone comes to the after-party at my parents' boat! Woo-hoo!" She announced and the crowed cheered happily.

"Pacifica! Pacifica! Pacifica!" They chanted as they carried her off.

"Well that was...actually it was expected. That girl gets whatever she wants." Nate huffed and I nodded.

"Yeah, let's hope there's more to her then fame and fortune." I said and we stood there for a moment as Mabel talked to her friends.

"Well, I should get back home. Great party, and you are a great dancer too." He added and caught himself.

"Oh...uh..." I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"You're not so bad yourself. I'll see ya around." I said and he nodded.

"Count on it." He said and walked out the door.

"Soos! Play another song! This thing's going all night!" Mabel cheered.

"Way ahead of you, hambone." Soos said and played another sing and the girls began syncing once more. I decided to hand by the side.

"This is it! This is it!" Mabel cheered happily.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" Candy danced happily.

"I'm moving my feet to the music!" Grenda added and I smiled and Mabel then danced to me.

"So, I saw you and Nate hanging out...was that some chemistry I saw? Wink wink." Mabel asked playfully.

"You just keep dancing with your new friends." I said simply.

"I didn't hear a no!" Mabel replied in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eye playfully as Wendy came up next to me and bobbed her head to the music. Dipper then entered the Shack and his twin noticed him immediately.

"Dipper! Where have you been? Meet my girlfriends!" She cried happily and I smiled.

This was a great night. And it's still young!

Author's Note

Done! *falls in a heap* And I'm up again! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter...or should I call it episode...hmmm...Oh, and guess who got the Gravity Falls Graphic Novel...THIS GAL RIGHT HERE! I've read it so many time already and can't figure out which story is my favorite!

I highly suggest you get it, the stories are amazing. Filled with both adventure and laughter! Also, don't for get to leave a review and in the spirit of the new novel, I'm allowing a few commenters to ask me ANYTHING they want about my O.C. Emily, or the story in general. I'll answer it at the next chapter so you have until then. Only one question per person!

Lunar Moon Butterfly: I thought the bubble pounding was hilarious as well! I'm so glad you did too!

Hourglass Cipher: Yeah...Emily is getting lucky so far...wonder how long it'll last...Dun dun dun!


	9. Chapter 8: Irrational Treasure 1 12

Chapter 8: Irrational Treasure: 1 1/2

(Emily's P.O.V)

Well, I'm in the car with the Pines family. Not that different from most days, but if my calculations are correct then it's an episode today! Actually Irrational Treasure was one of the first episodes Georgia and I watched. The mystery twins were in the back eating Corncornos while Stan was honking at the traffic. Mabel then put two of the chips on her ears.

"Haha! Nacho earrings. I'm hilarious!" Mabel cried happily.

"That's debatable. Aw, come on, what's with all this traffic? And why is it all...covered wagons? Oh no! No! No!" Stan gasped and pushed the gas pedal in horror.

"Not today! Not today!" He cried. A few women gasped when he nearly ran them over and he began to drive the car backwards.

"Grunkle Stan, what's going on?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, you usually don't get this freaked out." I said.

"We gotta get outta here. Before it's too late!" Stan looked out a window. "They've circled the wagons! We're trapped! Nooooooooo!" He cried as his car was now surrounded by covered wagons. Mabel then looked at a window to see a cow.

"I've gotta good feeling about today." She said. Cue theme song.

"Stan freaks out and drives crazily and you have a good feeling about today?" I asked from the front seat.

"Yes, if there's a cow out the window then you know it's a good day." Mabel said as a matter of factly. We got out of the car and started walking down Main Street.

"Man. Look at the town." Dipper said in awe. He held up a postcard and lowered it as the two workers were carrying dirty glass.

"Dirty glass. We got dirty glass! Dirty glass." A worker called as they walked past us.

"Ah, boy. It's Pioneer Day. Every year these yahoos dress up like idiots to celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded." Stan explained in an annoyed voice.

"It doesn't seem so bad." I commented with a shrug.

"Welcome to 1863!" Toby exclaimed and waved a newspaper around.

"I will break you little man!" Stan threatened.

"Ahh!" Toby cried and ran away, only to crash into a barrel.

"Wow! Look! Candle dipping!" Mabel cried as she looked around at the activities. I then caught sight of McGucket gold panning while repeating the word 'gold'.

"Whoa, gold panning!" Dipper said excitedly. We then turned our attention to a Priest.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." He announced and the Woodpecker pecked her husbands hand.

"I do!" The man cried happily.

"What chu talking 'bout?" Mabel asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah. I remember this." Dipper said, taking out Journal 3. "In Gravity Falls it used to be legal to marry woodpeckers." He explained.

"Okay...that's not something I would have guessed." I admitted. I was seriously weirded out when I first heard about it.

"Oh, it's still legal." Woodpecker guy said and placed a hand on his new wife. "Very legal." He said and walked away as the announcer spoke.

"Come one and all for the opening ceremonies!" An announcer called out.

"Grunkle Stan, you coming?"" Mabel asked.

"No, thank you! Just remember if you come back to the Shack talking like these people you're dead to me." Stan warned.

"You two go on, I'll make sure Stan gets his car back. I'll catch up with you later." I said.

"There's a carpetbagger in the turnip cellar!" Dipper said, having one eye shut.

"Well hornswabber my haversack!" Mabel said and the two spat in the ground and ran off, laughing.

"Dead to me!" Stan cried, shaking his fist at them.

"Let them have fun. They don't have Pioneer Day in California, this is all new to them." I said as we walked back to the car.

"Sheesh, I can't wait to get out oh here." Stan muttered and we drove for a few minutes when the car suddenly hit a bump and stopped.

"What the?" Stan then pressed the gas pedal, but the car wouldn't budge. He groaned and Steve then walked up to him with a donkey.

"Hey there, uh, donkey boy! Give me a hand with my car, huh?" Stan asked.

"Here in 1863, I have never heard-tell of a 'car'. Pray-tell, what is this magic wheel box?" Steve asked and hit his cane on the car door.

"Ah, c'mon, Steve, you're a mechanic for Pete's sake! Cut me some slack." Stan pleaded.

"Slack? I am unfamiliar with this bold new expression." Steve said, still acting.

"Dude, can you just, fix the car!" I exclaimed.

"Hmmmm, tell me what is a 'dude'?" Steve asked. I face-palmed.

"I can't take this anymore!" Stan cried and grabbed Steve by the collar. "I'm getting dumber every second I'm here!" He said as Blubs and Durland showed up.

"Are we gonna have to intervene here?" Blubs asked.

"Oh, look. The 'Constable'. What are you gonna do? Throw me in 'ye stocks'?" Stan asked sarcastically and started laughing.

They threw him in ye stocks.

"Aw, c'mon!" He cried and I sighed.

"Don't look at me, you gave them the idea." I huffed and Gideon, wearing some nobleman clothes walked by us, humming. And of course, holding tomatoes.

"Hey, nice outfit, Gideon. You actually look less girly than usual." Stan mocked.

"Why, Stanford. I'm just a humble tomato farmer, selling his wares. Whoops, I dropped one." Gideon then threw a tomato at Stan's right eye and picked up another. "Whoops, I dropped another." He then threw that tomato in Stan's left eye.

"Ugh! PIONEER DAY!" Stan cried and yelled at the sky. I then grabbed Gideon's crate of tomatoes and held it up.

"Hey, give it back!" He cried and reached up his tiny hands to grab it. A few people turned to our direction and I just put on a smile.

"Aw, Gideon. I'm just helping you carry this so you don't drop anymore. Then your hard work would go to waste." I said in a baby voice and wiped the tomatoes off of Stan's eyes as well.

"Awwwww. How sweet." A women cooed. The crowd then went their separate ways and I smirked a Gideon.

"Let's get these to your stand. Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall..." Gideon said with a forced smile. I gave Stan a wink before we walked away. Soon we came upon an alleyway and I turned to Gideon.

"Remember you're not the only one who can act 'cute'." I said.

"Is that a warning?" Gideon asked.

"A reminder. The longer you keep up this 'innocent' act, the harder it will be for others to forgive you." I said and put the tomatoes down.

"You think you know me girl?" Gideon asked as I walked past him.

"Just go home and play with your dolls." I said.

"How'd you know about that?" Gideon asked suspiciously. I froze in place. Dang it, why'd I say that!?

"You just told me." I said and walked away. That was too close. I gotta be more careful next time. I walked through town and saw the butterscotch stand. Checking to make sure I had some money, I walked up and bought a few pieces.

"Thank you." I said and walked back to stand and placed a few pieces in my mouth.

"Wow, this is better than I imagined." I said to myself and ate another as I headed back to Stan. When I found him I did a double take and saw that he was covered in tomato sludge.

"Whoa...uh Stan you okay?" I asked.

"I smell like pizza sauce and can't wipe it off...give me a reason to be okay and I'll give ya fifty bucks." Stan muttered. I ran off and quickly got a towel and wiped Stan's face off.

"Well, I got some butterscotch, want one?" I offended and Stan opened his mouth and I tossed the candy in his mouth.

"Hmm...not bad." He said and I thought for a moment.

"Hey, I'll find the twins, maybe they can get you out of this. Be right back!" I said and rushed off.

"Hurry up, I'm starting to not feel my legs!" Stan called after me as I rushed to the train station.

I quickly had to buy a ticket, and rush on the train as it pulled out of the station. Once on, I got out of my seat and went towards the back of the train. I quickly checked to make sure that no one followed me and opened the storage car and heard voices coming from inside the giant crate.

"By Jefferson! We seem to be trapped in some sort of crate-shaped box." Trembley said.

"It's a crate, Mr. President." Mabel explained and I knocked on the crate.

"Dipper, Mabel is that you?" I asked.

"Emily! We found the eight and a half president and are gonna be sent to Washington!" Mabel cried.

"Hang on, I'll get you out!" I said.

"Fear not, small Lady Liberty. I have the President's Key, which can open any lock in America!l Trembley exclaimed and I heard the key being slammed into the side of the crate.

"I...don't think that's gonna work." Dipper said.

"I can't find a crowbar and an ax either." I added.

"Wood! My age-old enemy. In order to get out of here, this is going to take the silliest plan ever conceived." Trembley said.

"I think I know who can help you." I could tell that he smiled towards Mabel.

"Hmm. How 'bout... that hole?" I then turned my head towards the tiny hole at the bottom of the crate.

"We will leap through it!" The former president cried and he and Mabel jumped at the hole and I saw his finger peak through it.

"Almost. Almost there Good! Keep pushing." Trembley said in a slightly strained voice.

"I'm not sure this is working." Dipper muttered.

"Trust...the silliness!" Mabel urged.

"Fiddlesticks! Keep going!" Trembley ordered. A then saw a woodpecker fly in and started to peck at the wood, believing the finger to be grub. I then took a few steps back.

"Is that my third wife? Sandy?" Trembley asked. The crate then fell apart and the woodpecker flew off.

"Thanks Sandy!" I waved.

"Well, we didn't fit through the hole. Let's rebuild the box and try again!" Trembley said in a serious tone.

"We gotta get out of here!" Dipper said urgently.

"Also good." Trembley said and we ran to the door and opened to to find Durland, who was getting some ice. He then saw us and dropped the bucket.

"Blubs!" He called and I slammed the door shut.

"Move, move, move!" I cried and we ran to the emergency exit. We climbed the ladder and Trembley attempted to use the President's key to open it.

"Give me that!" Dipper cried as he grabbed the key before opening the door and we ran onto the top of the train. With Blubs and Durland not to far behind.

"There is no escape..." Blubs huffed then knelt down. "I gotta take a knee." He sighed heavily.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" Durland asked.

"Edwin, darlin', you are a diamond in the rough." The Sheriff replied happily.

"Sheriff Blubs, do you really want to lock us all up in a government facility somewhere?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, they are just kids! Pretty sure that's looked down upon!" I added.

"I've got no choice! Our orders come from the very top!" Blubs explained. Dipper then looked at Trembley I'm realization.

"Wait! Quentin, did you ever sign an official resignation?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"No, sir. I ate a salamander and jumped out the window." Trembley replied simply.

"Of course you did. Also ew." I said.

"Then... technically you're still legally the President of the United States, right?" Dipper then turned to the police officers. "You've gotta answer to _this_ guy now!" He said proudly.

"Huh?" Blubs and Durland looked at each other in confusion.

"As president of these several United States, I hereby order you to pretend none of this ever happened. And- and go on a delightful vacation." Trembley ordered and got hit with a metal sign that. "Ow! Mmm yeeees!" He said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine as long as I don't eat a mushroom for the next 72 hours." Trembley replied.

"Vacation? What place have you always wanted to visit? One, two..." Blubs counted down.

"Silly Water Fun Slides in Grand Lakes, Michigan!" The two exclaimed and chuckled happily.

Later, the train stopped and everyone but Druland and Blubs got off. They were now wearing Hawaiian shirts and waved bye to us at the train departed.

"Bye, bye! Bye now!" The called and the train rolled away. Once the train was out of view Trembley got on his knee.

"You've done a great service to your country, Mabel. As thanks, I'd like to make you an official U.S. congressman." He said and unfolded a top hat and gave it to Mabel, who happily put it on.

"I'm legalizing everything!" She said happily. Trembley then turned to Dipper.

"And Roderick..."

"Uh- actually- uh-"

"You dear boy are on your way to unlocking the mysteries of this great land. So I'd like you to have my President's Key." Trembley said and handed Dipper the key.

"Whoa cool!" He said.

"And you, Jewel. Though our time together was short, I'd like you to have this little trinket." Trembly then handed me a small green item.

"A green piece of glass, thanks." I said. Though the twins didn't recognize it, I did. It was a part of Fiddleford's new glasses. I was hanging onto this. We walked back towards the festival and Trembley was finishing a story up.

"And then he chased me around and spanked me with a paddle for, like, three hours. Bottom line, George Washington was a jerk." Trembley concluded.

"Agreed." Mabel said and we soon came across Pacifica, who was watching some girls with the small maypole.

"Hey, Pacifica! I uncovered a government conspiracy about the eighth-and-a-half president of the United States! Who's silly now?" Mabel asked.

"What? Who is that idiot?" She asked and pointed to Trembley who was chasing a bald eagle.

"Put up your dukes, you bald fiend!" Trembley taunted.

"Be the bigger man and walk away Trembley...was away..." I called after him.

"The eighth-and-a-half president of America. How is he still alive? Well, turns out you can hibernate in peanut brittle and it-" Mabel got cut off by Pacifica's laughter.

"Wow! You really are a sad, dumb little girl. Nice top hat, by the way." Pacifica laughed and her parents laughed as well.

"Good one, daughter." Preston commented. I stuck out my tongue at him. He's my least favorite character.

"Ooh! I see your car is stuck in the mud. Enjoy walking home!" She laughed and walked away and headed to her car.

"Aren't you gonna tell her about her ate-gray ampa-gray?" Dipper asked holding up the files.

"You know what, Dipper? I've got nothing to prove. I've learned that being silly is awesome!" Mabel said happily as she put her sweater back on.

"That's very mature of you Mabel." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I haven't learned anything." Dipper said and let out a whistle. "Hey, Pacifica!" He called and ran up to the car and it stopped for him. I didn't quite hear to conversation but I've watched the episode enough to know what was going on. Dipper then walked back to us.

"What?! Moooom!" Pacifica cried as the car drove away.

"Man, revenge is underrated. That felt awesome!" Dipper said happily. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Don't get to used to it." I said and patted his head.

"Children, I am needed elsewhere. Just know that I'll always be right here..." Trembley said and held out a bill. "On the negative twelve dollar bill." He said and handed it to Dipper.

"Whoa. This is worthless." Dipper said after examining the bill.

"It's less then worthless me boy. Trembley away!" He cried and jumped backwards and rode of on a horse, giving us a salut.

"Where do you think he's going?" Mabel asked.

"I'm gonna say... off a cliff." Dipper answered. We then walked over to Stan, who explained his afternoon to us.

"And then Soos came by and talked to me for like, an hour." He finished.

"You've been through so much." Mabel said and Dipper used the key to unlock the stocks, freeing Stan.

"It works!" He said happily.

"So what's with the top hat?" Stan asked Mabel.

"I am a congressman." She said happily.

"Pardon me?" Stan asked.

"You're officially pardoned." Mabel said and laughed with Dipper and me, much to Stan's confusion.

"Oy! You a never gonna make sense, are you, kid?" Stan asked.

"No, I'm not, Grunkle Stan. No, I'm not. Mabel, away!" She cried and jumped backwards and crashed into a few things.

"I'm okay!" She assured us.

"Well that was a fun day, let pull that car out of the mud and get home." I said and everyone agreed and we walked to the car.

Now I just had to make sure the lens Trembley gave me stays safe until further notice, I wonder where he git it anyway.

I guess only time will tell...or maybe not. But in Gravity Falls, who knows what's going to happen.

Author's Note

Yay! Done! I'm so glad I managed to finish this! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always please leave a review. Man, anyone else surprised it's August already!? I am!

Lunar Moon Butterfly: I think you may smell romance...do you cause I don't know what it smells like. I always considered it a rosy smell...

mchap1154: The party has indeed started my friend...I'm glad you liked the romance scene with Emily and Nate. It was my favorite part to write!

Hourglass Cipher: Nah...I'm sure that headache was cause naturally...I think...why else would Emily get a headache...hmm...guess we...I mean you'll have to wait and see...


	10. Chapter 9: Time Travelers Consultant

Chapter 9: Time Traveler's Consultant

(Emily's P.O.V)

Okay, so the Mystery Fair had finally come to town. I'll be honest I was kinda surprised at how quickly it was being put together.

"There she is girls, the cheapest fair money can rent. I spared every expense." Stan said, admiring the set up.

"I'll admit it does look fun." I said. We then heard screaming and Dipper, in a tram car, came crashing down.

"I think the sky tram is broken. Also, most of my bones." Dipper reported.

"Well since your talking I assume your fine, but never go on that thing again." I said as I helped him out.

"Ha ha, this guy. Alright, alright. I've got a job for you two." Stan the handed the twins some fake safety inspection slips with an A+ on them. "I printed up a bunch of fake safety inspection certificates. Go slap one on anything that looks like a lawsuit." He instructed.

"Grunkle Stan, is that legal?" Mabel asked.

"When there's no cops around, anything's legal!" Stan replied.

"That's not how it works...ever." I said as the twins got to work.

"Eh, what do you know? Soos, how's that dunk tank coming along?" Stan asked as we came up to Soos who was using a blowtorch on the handle of said tank.

"Almost ready to go, Mr. Pines." Soos reported. Stan knocked on the targetbto make sure it wouldn't move the seat.

"Ha, you've got it rigged from here to Timbuktu! There's nothing on Earth that could knock me down!" Stan said happily.

"Yeah, except for like a futuristic arm cannon." Soos said.

"That's oddly specific." I commented as Stan dug through his tool box.

"Ah. Hey, you haven't seen my red screwdriver, have ya? Darn thing went missing." He said.

"No I haven't sorry." I said, which was true, I haven't but he didn't ask if I knew who had it. Loophole!

"Maybe some magical creature or paranormal thing-um took it." Soos suggested.

"Oi! You've been spending too much time with those kids." Stan said and kept rummaging through the toolbox. "Alright, let's see where'd I put that thing..." Stan mumbled.

I glanced towards the porter potties and managed to get a quick glance of Blendin walking away. You know what that means...CUE THEME SONG!

"It's 12 o' clock! The Dunk Tank is now open!" Stan announced through the megaphone, unfortunately, it screeched causing several people to cover their ears. Mine included.

"Step right up, and dunk me folks!" Stan said, pointing to a guy eating a pretzel. "I'm talking to you, Cut-offs!" He laughed and several people came towards him.

"That's right! Muffin-Top, High-Pants! Who wants a piece of me?" Stan challenged and all of them threw their balls at Stan, but failed to dunk him.

"Ahahahaha! Come back anytime, folks! Ahahahaha!" I rolled my eyes at Stan's antics and walked around the fair for a while. When I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Emily! Wait up!" I turned and saw Nate running over to me.

"Hey Nate. What's up?" I asked as he caught up to me.

"Oh you know, hanging around the Mystery Fair...like people do..." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. I raised and eyebrow and noticed the ballon dart game.

"You wanna play that?" I asked and he glanced at the game I was referring to.

"Yeah, sounds cool, if you don't mind being beaten." Nate said playfully.

"Oh it's on!" I said and we walked over.

"You each get five darts." The guy said and I took my darts that we're green while Nate's were blue. I aimed my dart and hit a yellow balloon.

"Yes!" I cried happily and Nate hit a red balloon.

"Ha, beginners luck. Try again." Nate said and I casually hit two balloons with one shot.

"Boom." I laughed and we used up our darts and I won by one balloon because of me lucky shot.

"Here you are miss." The guy running the game said and handed me the prize, a yellow teddy bear.

"Thank you." I said and smirked at Nate.

"Still think it was beginners luck?" I said waving the bear in front of him.

"Okay, okay, I admit defeat. I guess now I have to by the Cotten Candy." He shrugged.

"Wait, we never said anything about that." I said, confused.

"I know, but I have the money and everything so let's go." He soda and grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I couldn't help but smile at him, but it turned into a frown when I felt a headache.

"Ack, come on..." I muttered and rubbed my head as we came to the Cotten Candy stand.

"You okay?" Nate asked. I nodded.

"Yeah...yeah...just a small headache." I assured him and noticed my necklace glowing again. I quickly covered it with my bear as Nate handed me some Cotten Candy.

"Well, this should make it feel better." He said and I took a bite out of the fluffy treat and smiled. I did feel better. I then noticed that my necklace had stopped glowing and lowered my bear. We continued eating and chatted for a while. Soon we came upon the Ferris Wheel and took a ride.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun at a county fair." I sighed.

"You've never been to one?" Nate asked.

"No, I have. But it was a long time ago and I could barely go on any of the rides." I explained.

"Oh, well hope you enjoyed this one." He said. I smiled at him.

"I did. Thank you." I said and I started to feel funny. I couldn't explain it but I suddenly blacked out.

"It's 12 o'clock! The dunk tank is now open! Step right up and dunk me folks! I'm talking to you, Cut-offs!" My eyes shot open.

It was the second time stream...wait, I remembered the last one...how is this happening...could it be because I'm different? I'd better watch out for that. Something is going on...maybe I should look a Journal 1...

Okay, so I've been through several time streams and I remember all of them...I got the bear in each one, which I didn't mind, but enough was enough.

"Hey Nate, I'm gonna check on the twins real quick. I'll be right back." I said.

"Okay, meet me over my by the Cotten Candy stand." He said and I quickly ran over to the twins. Dipper was writing an equation on a popcorn popper.

"...I just thought the wind speed.. factoring cotton candy..." He muttered.

"Face it, Dipper, you're obviously fated to have a bad day at the fair, just like I'm fated to be with Waddles." Mabel said and showed Dipper a sweater she was knitting that had a pig on the front. I then grabbed Dipper and spun him around.

"Okay Dipper, I've been feeling déjà vu for the past...I don't hours...and I know I'm not crazy cause this is Gravity Falls, so spill." I said in a stern voice.

"We found a tape measure that can take you through time, but how do you know about the different time streams?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know...your guess is as good as mine, but you shouldn't mess with the time stream." I said.

"I just need to stop Wendy and Robbie form going out. But I keep hitting her in the eye it's like there's one variable missing..." Dipper said and turned back to the equation and Mabel popped up by the equal sign.

"What's a variable?" Mabel asked and Dipper's eyes widened in realization.

"That's it! I've figured out to win the toss, not hit Wendy, and stop Wendy and Robbie from going out!" Dipper said happily.

"Great! I'm gonna go win my pig again." Mabel said and started to walk away, but Dipper grabbed her arm.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can't leave, I need you for my plan!" Dipper said.

"But what about Waddles?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, Dipper this may not be such a good idea." I wanted.

"Don't worry Emily, it'll just take a few minutes, let's go!" Dipper then pulled Mabel along with him and I face-palmed. Well I tried, at least the episode is the same. I sighed and walked over to Nate and we had Cotten Candy again.

"So, what is you favorite carnival food here?" Nate asked.

"Hmm, I'd have to go with soft pretzels. With mustard." I answered.

"Hot dogs for me." Nate said and I suddenly heard some screaming.

"Uh oh, that's Mabel...I'd hate to ditch you again, but I should make sure she's okay." I said.

"No worries. I can see how they lookup to you guys. I'll be here when you can come back." He assured me and I gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for understanding." I said and ran over to the Tunnel of Love.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" I asked.

"We messed up the timeline! Pacifica saw the flyer and won Waddles before I did! She TOOK Waddles, Dipper!" Mable explained.

"Oh, Mabel, I'm sorry." Dipper said.

"It's okay. We just need to go back and do things differently." Mabel said, taking the time machine from Dipper.

"Mabel! Wait." Dipper said and took the machine back. "Look. I did the math. In any other timeline, Wendy ends up going out with Robbie. I can't mess up this day again!" Dipper explained.

"But if we don't go, I'll lose Waddles forever!" Mabel said and the two started to fight over it.

"Hey, guys stop it, this won't solve anything." I said and tried to pull the two apart and a cart came by and caught onto the tape and pulled it along as it moved. The tape then retracted and we disappeared in a flash of light. I then fell down on some dirt.

"When are we?" Dipper asked as he stood up.

"The real question is: when are we? Oh wait, did you already–" Mabel said and stopped herself.

"Yeah, I already–"

"Alright."

"Great minds think alike, and if you ask me, I'd say we went backwards through time." I said. Suddenly the ground started to rumble.

"Do you hear that?" Dipper asked and we turned to see a herd of buffalo heading towards us.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" We cried and ran as fast as we could away from them. We soon fell off a cliff and went through the roof a caravan and onto some flower. Well, I did, the twins landed on me.

"Ow! Okay...please get off my legs before they go numb." I groaned and the two quickly got off of me.

"Be on the lookout for mountain lions, travelers!" A man warned.

"Dysentery! Who wants dysentery?" A settler with a canteen called out.

"Forge ahead, mighty oxen, for a new life awaits us on this... Oregon trail." The man driving the cart we were in said. I believe his name was Grady.

"Where are we? The 70s?" Mabel asked.

"You sent us back 150 years, genius, it's pioneer times!" Dipper exclaimed.

"By Trembley! Fertilia, it seems you've given birth to two more children!" Grady said and we turned to the other side of the wagon.

"It appears I have. More little hands to render the tallow." Fertilia said.

"Tallow? What?" Mabel asked.

"It's a a hard fatty substance made from rendered animal fat. Mainly used in making candles and soap." I explained.

"This girls mouth is filled with silver mama, and she has a small bear." A boy said, I realized that I was still holding the yellow bear. Huh, nearly forgot about that.

"These are called braces." Mabel explained, pointing to her mouth.

"Mabel, we can't start messing with the past!" Dipper said. Mabel glared at him.

"Oh, said the guy who messed with the past all day and cost me my pig? I'll mess with the past all I want!" Mabel said and held up a calculator, showing it to the boy.

"Check it out! A magic button machine!" Mabel said and gave it to the boy to play with.

"Shoes that blink!" Mabel said and stomped her foot on the floor, causing it to light up.

"Ooooooooohhhhhh!" The family said in awe.

"Mabel, Dipper has a point, we can't risk harming our future...and you're not listening." I sighed as Dipper took the calculator from the boy.

"Hey, sister! Guess who gets to vote in the future! Ladies! Up top!" Mabel said and gave Fertilia a high five. "That's called a high five! Teach it to your friends!" Mabel urged. Dipper then took the time machine from her.

"Give me that! I'm gonna set the timeline right!" Dipper said and pulled on the tape.

"Dipper, wait you pressed the!..." I was too late to warn Dipper he pressed the wrong button and we got sent to the dinosaur times. Face to face with a carnivorous dinosaur.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" We cried and Dipper quickly pressed a button on the tape measure and we disappeared. Once we appeared again it was the future and everything was in ruins and I think there was two moons.

"Run! Run!" A man cried, who was holding a blaster.

"IT'S COMING!" Another man cried and Time Baby floated over a building and used his laser eyes to destroy it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he floated away.

"This future seems neat!" Mabel said.

"Yeah, gets not stick around." I added as Dipper took the time machine and transported us to Gravity Falls Lake.

"I'm coming Waddles!" Mable cried and ran off.

"Hey!" Dipper exclaimed and dropped the calculator.

"Mabel, slow down! We have to say together!" I called after them. We then got transported to the unveiling of Wax Stan.

"But enough about me, behold: ME!" Stan said in the distance and Dipper tripped over a wire, losing his shoe in the process.

We then got sent to the time where the gnomes were attacking the Mystery Shack and Mabel's flower pin flew out of her hair. I quickly made sure that I still had my bear with me, Blendin had enough to deal with, and then we got transported to many years ago during the winter time.

"This thing is getting hotter!" Mabel tossed the measure from hand to hand. "HOT! HOTHOTHOT!" She cried as the machine started to spark uncontrollably.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dipper cried.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mabel answered.

"Hang on!" I ordered and we all disappeared. Next thing I know it's complete darkness, and smelling really bad.

"Where are we?" Mabel asked.

"There's nothing but inky blackness for miles! Guys, don't you see? We've transported to the end of time!" Dipper exclaimed.

"AAAGH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Uh, guys I'm pressed up against a wall." I explained, cutting off their screaming.

"Is that why it smells so bad in here?" Mabel asked and we opened a door and saw that it was simply a portable toilet. We sighed in relief that we got some fresh air.

"Look, we're back in the present!" Mabel said.

"But which present?" Dipper asked. We then turned to Wendy who was holding the panda-duck.

"This is the best present ever!" She said happily.

"Yes!" Dipper said. I then herd a squeal from Waddles, who was still with Pacifica.

"NO!" Mabel cried and tried to grab the time machine. "Gimme that thing! Dipper give it back!" Mable said and the two chased each other around the portable toilet, until Dipper climbed on top of it.

"Look, Mabel, it's over! Okay? Give it up! I've worked too hard to lose this!" Dipper said.

"But what about Waddles? He was my soulmate!" Mabel pleaded.

"You said that about a ball of yarn once! Do you really want Wendy to date Robbie?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know..." Mabel said, tears in her eyes. She then walked over to the totem pole and hit her head against it.

"You're not guilt-tripping me, Mabel. Not this time." Dipper said Mabel didn't answer and kept hitting her head against the pole.

"Dipper, I think she's genuinely sad, she spent multiple timelines with Waddles..." I said voice trailing off.

"Come on, Mabel, I know you. You're gonna forget about this in a day!" Dipper then saw the time machine. "Here! Hey! I'll prove it!" He said and disappeared. I sighed.

"Please make the right choice..." I said and closed my eyes...

"Emily...Emily!" My eyes opened and I saw I was with Nate again.

"Huh what?" I asked.

"You won the bear." He said and gestured to the man who run the game.

"Oh, thank you." I said and took the yellow bear in my hand. Nate and I then walked off.

"So, what are you gonna name it?" Nate asked and I thought for a moment.

"Hmmmm Bear-Bear." I said simply.

"Hahaha, really?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's Bear-Bear." I smirked and we both laughed. I then heard a happy squeal from Mabel and saw that she had tackled Dipper in a hug.

"I'm gonna see what the fuss is about...five minutes." I said and he gave a thumbs up.

"I'll get some snacks." He said and I ran over to the twins.

"I couldn't break your heart, Mabel. Besides, there's no way Wendy can date Robbie all summer, right?" Dipper asked.

"I guess will have to wait and see. That was very generous of you Dipper." I said as I walked up.

"Thanks Emily." Dipper smiled and the machine was swiped out of his hands.

"YOU TWO!...and I girl I don't know but who is probably their consultant!" Blendin cried and the twins screamed and Mabel picked up Waddles.

"Do you have any idea, how many rules you just broke?! I'm asking; I wasn't there with you... it was probably a lot, right?" Blendin asked.

"Well...about that..." I said and was cut off when Dundgren and Lolph appeared.

"Blendin Blandin..." Dundgren said in a stern voice as they took away his time machine.

"AAAAGH! The Time Paradox Avoidment Enforcement Squadron!" Blendin cried.

"That's right, and our phones have been ringing off the hook! There are settlers high-fiving in the 1800's and calculators littered through eight centuries!" Lolph explained.

"You're under arrest for violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct." Dundgren said and hand cuffed him and led the man away.

"It was those kids! And their leader, Waddles!" Blendin insisted.

"That's a pig, Blendin." Lolph deadpanned.

"I'll get you for this! I'll go back in time and make sure your parents never meet!" Blendin vowed as he was dragged away.

"I'm pretty sure that's against the time law!" I called after him and we laughed.

"Well, we're still here." Dipper said.

"Guess he forgot to go back." Mabel said and I saw Nate waving me over.

"Well, got to go. You two have fun." I said and ran over to Nate.

"So Mabel got a new pig?" Nate asked and handed my a soft pretzel.

"Yep, I think Gompers will have a new friend." I said and we walked through the fair.

I then heard a pig squeal Nate and I turned to Robbie who screamed and dropped with apple as Waddles ran over to it. Robbie backed into a table of hot water and it spilled on his new pants.

"My pants! They're shrinking!" He cried and everyone started laughing.

"Oh man..." Wendy said and we all laughed.

"Whoa, I'd never seen that before." Nate said and I nodded.

"Yeah...I wonder how he'll get them off now." I said and we laughed. I then frowned for a moment, though the episode was over there was something I needed to do.

That night I fell asleep and was back in the mind-scape. I folded my arms and started tapping my foot. Waiting...

"Hello Emerald! Glad to see that your letting me back in your head." Bill said once he appeared. He sure isn't waste anytime. I held my position and still tapped my foot.

"Hey, what's with the attitude toots? You wanted to see me, right?" Bill asked in his sly voice. I then sighed.

"Hmm well let's see, I had a nice time at the party in the Shack, time traveled for the first time, had a great time at the fair, and what was that other thing...oh right...YOU GIVING ME HEADACHES!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, easy toots..."

"Okay, that too. Stop calling me that. Emerald I can handle, but not toots!" I spat.

"Fine, Emerald. I'm just being cautious." Bill said making his cane appear.

"Yeah right." I soda rolling my eyes.

"No really. You should be hanging around some guys whose just going to leave you." Bill said.

"Okay one, Nate and I are not dating. And two that's not even your business. And since you didn't learn your lesson. I'm taking things to the next level." I huffed.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" Bill asked, slightly intrigued. I snapped my fingers and Bear-Bear appeared floating next to me.

"This is Bear-Bear." I introduced, and like I predicted, Bill burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Bear-Bear? Are you kidding...HAHAHAHA! That's just...I can't..." Bill wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye, and my stuffed toy began to whimper.

"Aww, there, there Bear-Bear. Bills just a big meanie. He's been bothering me too. Mind helping me get rid of him?" I cooed softly. Bear-Bear's eyes widened and I nodded. He then grew the size of a normal Bear and roared loudly.

"Uh...what's he doing?" Bill asked.

"See, I figured you'd be weaker in the mind-scape. So you have two choices. 1: Leave my head and don't bother me again. 2: Have Bear-Bear escort you out." I said.

"Ha! Like I'm afraid of a dumb bear!" Bill said. Bear-Bear simply growled.

"Did I fail to mention that Bear-Bear is immune to your magic here?" I said and Bear-Bear charged. Bill then screamed, like literally screamed, and flew away as Bear-Bear chased after him.

I simply laughed and sat down before opening the scrapbook of me and Georgia. I knew that Bill would probably still bother me, but I had to remain strong. To be prepared for what will come next.

Author's Note:

Yay, finished. That was fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it. I love this story and plot and I hope you do to.

On another note, do any of you know why Emily named her new bear: Bear-Bear? Of you do, please review it! I bet one of you guys know the answer. ;)

mchap1154: Aww, thank you! I love Trembley as well. Sadly he didn't get much more screen time after that episode, but he was a great character nonetheless.

Ms. Cipher16: I can't reveal too much about Emily's relationship with Bill is going to turn out. I can say that she doesn't really 'hate' him. She just knows he's crazy and doesn't want him to possess her or anything like that.

Hourglass Cipher:...Okay then, not what I expected. I don't know what to say here cause anything I think of will just give away the plot...oh well, just keep reading.


	11. Chapter 10: High Climbers

Chapter 10: High Climbers

(Emily's P.O.V)

Okay, so I was now in the Gravity Falls arcade room. To be honest it was pretty cool in real life. I kinda wanted to try some of the games.

"This is it dudes, my favorite place in Gravity Falls. Everything I know, I learned right here. A frog taught me how to cross a street. When my house was haunted, I learned how to eat ghosts. And this thing taught me how to dance." Soos explained as he gestured to certain games. We stopped at the dancing game to see a familiar figure 'playing' it.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! I've been jiggin' here for seven days straight!" MuGucket cried as he kept dancing.

"Uh, Soos?" Mabel said and picked up the plug for the machine.

"Let him have this." Soos said.

"Yeah, playing video games is always about winning. It's about having a good time with friends. At least that's what one of my caretakers said." I shrugged and went to check out more of the games. I soon saw Dipper and Wendy playing Fight Fighters. I decided to join them.

"K.O! The winner: Rumble Mcskirmish!" The game announced.

"WINNERS DON'T LOSE!" Rumble said giving a peace sign.

"What? You cheated." Wendy said playfully.

"You take that Baaaack!" Dipper said, imitating Rumble, and laughed.

"Hey guys, mind if I join?" I asked, I'm not the best at video games, but they seem fun.

"Sure, you can play winner." Dipper said and I have a thumbs up.

"Round Two!" The game said and Wendy started at the screen in determination.

"I'm gonna punch the ref." She said.

"Fight!" The ref said and Wendy used Dr. Karate to 'punch' the ref, but he kept missing.

"Let's gang up on him." Dipper said and he used Rumble to 'punch the ref' I could help but laugh along with the two.

"Hohoho." Wendy said happily and in the corner of my eye I saw Robbie hanging up his posters he then noticed us laughing and having fun.

"Wendy! What's up, babe? Yeah, just putting up some flyers for my band. I'm playing lead guitar. No biggie." He bragged and I rolled my eyes. Dipper the looked at the

poster Robbie was holding.

"Are you wearing mascara?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, it's eye-paint for men." Robbie retorted.

"That's literally mascara." I said and Dipper held in a laugh as Robbie glared at me.

"Hey Robbie, Dipper was just showing me this great game." Wendy said.

"Ha, yeah, sweet, sweet." Robbie said and shoved Dipper out of the way. "Hey how about you sit this one out, okay champ?" Robbie asked and now it's my turn to shove him out of the way.

"Sorry dude, you're gonna have to wait. I'm playing winner." I smirked and Wendy nodded.

"Just hang on for a minute Robbie, you can play next round." Wendy said and Robbie huffed but nodded his head.

Okay, so Wendy and I played a round since she beat Dipper real quick in round two. I'm not the best at these kinds of things. So I sadly lost to Wendy meaning Robbie git to play with her, which was kinda what I wanted to prevent. But to stood to the side and let Robbie play with Wendy.

"Round four, fight!" The ref exclaimed and the two started playing.

"So hey, I'm gonna go camping tomorrow with my dad so I won't be around." Wendy explained.

"Oh, cool, cool, watch out!" Robbie said and placed an arm around Wendy's shoulder and turned his head briefly to glare at Dipper, who glared back.

"Opponent sighted! Fight!" The game announced and I knew what this meant...cue theme song.

Later at the Shack we were playing poker. I was sitting next to Waddles, who gave me the occasional nuzzle. I honestly didn't know how to play. So I was winging it...yeah if I was playing for money I would be broke.

"King me." Mabel said and revealed her hand which had two kings.

"Aww! Come on!" The boys groaned.

"Oh be a good sport." I huffed.

"It's not fair, she doesn't even know what we're playing!" Stan huffed.

"Go Fish?" Mabel asked innocently.

"Uh...not quite." I said and electric guitar music started to play from outside the Shack, causing the chandelier above us to shake.

"Dude, I think I'm picking up a radio station inside my head." Soos said.

"Try blinking to see if you can change the channel." Mabel suggested eagerly and Soos started to blink.

"Soos we can all hear that. There's no radio station inside your head." I said as a matter of factly.

"Weeendy!" Robbie sang from outside and I facepalmed.

"Ugh, sounds like Robbie." Dipper moaned in annoyance.

"Robbie? Is he that jerky twerp I see making goo-goo eyes at Wendy all the time?" Stan asked. I nodded and sighed heavily.

"He called me 'Big Dude' once. I mean, I know I'm a big dude, but it kinda hurt." Soos said sadly.

"Does he even know Wendy's not hear? She told me yesterday and he was right there." I added.

"Should I sic Waddles in him again?" Mabel asked and Waddles began to chew on Mabel's sweater. "Whoa, easy tiger." She said playfully as Dipper got up from his seat.

"I'll handle it." He said simply and walked out.

"Ooooooh!" We all called after him.

"Ha ha, conflict!" Stan laughed and I sighed.

"Hey Emily, I need you for your sweater fitting today." Mabel said.

"Oh, okay sounds like a plan." I said smiling down at her. Later we heard some banging around in the backyard and Stan went to check on that. Soon Dipper came back and started pacing the floors.

"What was I thinking?! I can't fight! I've never been in a fight before! Look at these noodle arms!" He exclaimed and waved his arms in a rubber like motion.

"Just bonk him over the head! It's nature's snooze button!" Stan suggested.

"I don't think Dipper can even reach Robbie's head." I said.

"Boys! Why can't you learn to hate each other in secret? Like girls do!" Mabel said proudly. Stan just snickered.

"Sure, listen to your sister! Maybe you can share dresses too! Hahaha, BOOM!" Stan laughed.

"Maybe he'll just forget about it. Maybe it'll all blow over." Dipper said, in denial.

"I don't know, Dipper. Teenagers are dangerous. Those hormones turn them into like, killing machines!" Soos warned.

"R-Really?" Dipper strutted.

"Soos, not helping." I muttered through my teeth.

"Oh yeah, dude. My cousin Reggie got in a fight with a teen once. The guy broke like, all his arms, all his legs, and I think, killed him or something, I don't know. Me and Reggie were just talking about it." Soos explained.

"Okay, Soos if you just talked to Reggie about it, then he wasn't killed." I said, Dipper however was backing up into a corner, breathing heavily.

"I can't stay here! What if Robbie comes back!? I gotta hide!" Dipper said desperately.

"Whoa, okay Dipper just clam down. I'm pretty sure Robbie is just talk. Wendy doesn't like it when guys fight." I explained.

"Look, kid. You got yourself a choice here. You can either go face him like a man, or you can hide indoors like a wimp. What'll it be?" Stan asked and Dipper thought for a moment.

"I gotta go." He said simply and ran out.

"Soos, maybe you should watch him. No more 'scary teen' stories." I added.

"Yes ma'am." Soos saluted and ran after Dipper.

Later Mabel and I were watching some sort of talk show. Mabel was working on my yellow and green sweater. It had yellow on the top, going in a diagonal direction down, and green on the bottom. She was knitting the right arm of it. Waddles was nuzzled next to her.

"Giiirl, why you 'ackin so cray-cray?" Sassica, the girl on the screen said and the crowd cheered.

"Why you 'ackin so cray-cray?, will be back in a moment." The t.v said.

"Ugh, poor Dipper. Hiding from Robbie, unable to face his fears." Mabel sighed, Waddles linked as Stan came in.

"Fears are for chumps. That's why I don't have any." Stan said and reached for the glue on the shelf. "Ugh, ugh!" He groaned, glue just out of reach.

"Stan, everyone fears something. For insistence, I'm scared of being mind controlled, possessed, and being turned into a zombie." I said as Stan continued to reach for the glue.

"You want me to go get a ladder?" Mabel asked, walking over to him.

"We don't have one." Stan said quickly.

"What?" Mabel asked in confusion. I got up and picked up some yarn so I didn't make it unravel.

"Not even a step stool?" I asked.

"You know, studies show that keeping a ladder in the house is more dangerous than a loaded gun. That's why I own ten guns, in case some maniac tries to sneak in with a ladder." Stan explained.

"Where on Earth did you here that?" I asked.

"Grunkle Stan, why you ackin' so cray-cray?" Mabel asked suspiciously, with hands on her hips.

"You two are the ones acting cray-cray! I gotta go now." Stan said and left.

"Why would Grunkle Stan be so weirded out by ladders? Of course! I think he has a secret fear of heights! We'll have to test him to be sure! Or we could leave well enough alone... Nah!" Mabel said and dragged me out of the Shack.

"Mabel, where are we going? I'm wearing an unfinished sweater, and it's hot out..." I said and Mabel turned back around and we went up in the attic.

"Okay, hold on one sec." Mabel said and slowly took the sweater off me and placed on her bed.

"I'll explain my plan on the way...LET'S GO!" Mabel cried happily and she pulled me into town.

Later we were walking back to the Shack and Mabel was carrying the box of high heels.

"Okay, Mabel I know that you have a creative mind, but this seems a little...strange..." I said.

"Ah, don't worry Emily this'll work out just fine. Plus, you gave more evidence on his fear.

"I know I said that Stan never has been up in my treehouse, but that could mean anything." I said and paused to look at Mabel.

"You're going through with this plan either way aren't you?" I asked in a dull-tone.

"Yep!" Mabel said cheerfully and we walked into the Shack. Waddles was there to greet us.

"Alright, Waddles, and Emily. It's time to begin. Operation Get Stan Over His Fear of Heights! I came up with that name." She said proudly and walked into the living room where Stan was sleeping.

"HAPPY GREAT UNCLE'S DAY!" She exclaimed, causing Stan to wake up.

"Huh? Is it Great Uncle's Day?" Stan asked as Mabel handed him the present.

"Ha ha, yeah of course it's not a day I made up." Mabel said and Stan opened his present and took out the shoes.

"High heels? You shouldn't have. Seriously, wha- what? What is this?" Stan asked in confusion.

"What's wrong? Are you saying these heels are too high? Do they make you uncomfortable? Hmm?" Mabel asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." Stan said and walked to the T.V."

"Admit it! Admit you have a fear of heights!" Mabel demanded.

"Way to be discreet Mabel." I muttered.

"What? That's why you bought me these? You should be ashamed of yourself! And on Great Uncle's Day no less. But no, I don't have a fear of heights." Stan said and the t.v came back on.

"We now return to 'Worlds Most Terrifying Skydiving'!" The t.v said as a man, on the screen, jumped out of the plane.

"Ah! Ah! Turn it off!" Stan said and backed up, tripping over a dino skull. Mabel looked down at him worriedly as I turned off the t.v.

"So I have a fear of heights. Is that really so cray-cray?" Stan admitted.

"No, but you shouldn't be ashamed of it. Lots of people are scared of heights." I assured him.

"Great...so I'm just like everybody else." Stan huffed as he stood up.

"That's not what I meant." I said.

"I'm gonna go now." Stan said and walked out.

"Well now we know he has a fear of heights, now we just need to get rid of them." Mabel said thoughtfully.

"Okay, a: fears can't be 'rid of' so easily, and b: how are we even gonna do that?" I asked.

"To the attic!" Mabel exclaimed and dragged me up stairs. Later we were still thinking thoughtfully about Stan.

"How are we gonna get Grunkle Stan over his fear of heights?" Mabel asked. I was laying upside down off her bed, and sighed.

"I don't think getting upside down is helping my brain flow, cause I got nothing." I sighed and Dipper entered with Rumble. I then got back right side up.

"Hey Mabel. Have you met Rumble yet? He's my new bodyguard. Oh hi Emily!" Dipper said, introducing Rumble.

"The child gave me a taco!" Rumble blurted out and turned to me. "Greetings young girl, do you have any enemies that I can conquer?" He asked.

"Um, no...but thanks for asking?" I said uncertainly. Mainly cause the enemies I had were beyond his reach...

"Wow! He's got a crazy voice! Here, say these words." Mabel said and wrote something down on a piece of paper, before handing it to the game character.

"Effer...vescent! Apple..fritter! RIBOFLAVIN!" Rumble read. I could help but laugh.

"Mabel, he's not a toy, he's a fighting machine. I'm gonna get him to defend me from Robbie." Dipper explained.

"Uh kinda sounds like you're using him as a weapon. A dangerous one I might add." I said.

"Yeah, isn't that kinda like cheating?" Mabel asked.

"I guess so. Well, I'll see you guys after the fight." Dipper said and left with Rumble.

"POOP! POOP AND BUTTS!" Rumble read and I turned to Mabel.

"There's a life lesson, don't summon anything, from video game, to a demon." I said sternly. Mabel nodded in agreement.

"Good thing we haven't come across any of those huh?" She said, playfully nudging my shoulder. I sighed, she had no idea.

"Okay, back to work, while Dipper was here with the glowing man, I came up with a plan." Mabel explained happily.

"Alright then, let's hear it. But no skydiving, even I don't want to do that." I said and Mabel quickly explained her plan. Soon we went into the living room, where Stan was drinking some Pitt Cola and Mabel ran up to him, from behind his chair.

"HEY GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel exclaimed and Stan spit out his drink in surprise as Mabel walked to the other side of the chair.

"How would you like to go take a walk nowhere in particular while wearing a blindfold?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"And for no crazy reason at all." I added.

"Eh, beats just sittin' around here being old." Stan shrugged and stood up, but the glared at us suspiciously and sat back down.

"Wait a minute... you two are not planning on taking me someplace super high up, are you?" Stan asked.

"Grunkle Stan! We would never!" Mabel said and put on a new sweater. "Scout's honor!" She promised and I made the gesture with my own hand.

"Alright, let's go." Stan said and walked away. Mabel snickered and quickly used her hair to hid the fingers crossed on the back of the sweater and we ran after him.

"Okay, move your left foot up...higher, little higher, there." I instructed Stan as we climbed on top of the water tower. We soon made it to the top and I gotta say, I wish I came up here sooner. The view was greet great. Way better then my treehouse, mainly since it was higher.

"Take off your blindfolds... now!" Mabel instructed and Stan took it off, only to see that he was way up high.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I was expecting." He deadpanned.

"To be fair, Mabel takes after you." I said.

"You're doing better than I thought! Now let go of the handrail..." Mabel said, but Stan was gripping it for dear life.

"Nope." He said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hey, do you smell anger and hormones?" Mabel asked and I sniffed.

"With a bunch of cologne too." I added and Robbie scrambled up the water tower.

"Finally! I'm safe!" He sighed in relief.

"Hey, Robbie! Get your own water tower!" Mabel cried.

"I'm pretty sure this is the only water tower." I commented.

"SSSHHHHH! Keep it down! He'll find us!" Robbie shushed.

"CHALLENGER SIGHTED!" Rumble exclaimed and Robbie screamed in fear. In the corner of my eye, I saw Soos pull up how truck.

"YOU CAN HIDE, BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE!" Rumble shouted and kicked the water tower, causing it to lean.

"What's happening!?" Mabel asked.

"Oh boy..." Stan muttered.

"We're safe, right?" Mabel asked.

"Of course not! This thing is on stilts! High high up!" Stan exclaimed.

"Great job making her feel safe!" I spat and looked down at Rumble.

"Hey Rumble, stop hitting the tower, there's innocent lives up here!" I called down and Rumble looked up.

"Send down Robbie and you will not be harmed! Rumble called back up and I sighed.

"As much as you annoy me, I'm not letting you go to that creep." I said.

"Wow, that is actually very thoughtful...AHHHHHHHHHH!" Robbie cried as the wood under him gave out and he fell to the ground.

"Well that was unfortunate..." I muttered. I noticed that Dipper and Rumble were starting to fight and watched as the battle waged on. Needless to say it had a lot a fire balls were thrown. Soon Dipper was getting punched repeatedly by Rumble.

"SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO NEO ULTRA HYPER MEGA MULTI ALPHA META EXTRA UBER PREFIX... COMBO!" Rumble cried and an explosion, the shape of a fist appeared.

Dipper was then lying on the ground, bruised and scarred, and Rumble gave a peace sign, but the words 'game over' appeared. Rumble the started to dissolve in pixels. Dipper gained points and wrote DIP on the high score enters that was floating in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan! I thought this would help, but I was wrong! So wrong!" Mabel cried, clinging to the wall of the tower.

"I-I survived! I survived and I feel great! Wait, let me do a cocky dance just to be sure: Alala-loo-doodly-doo-doodly-doo! HAHA! DEAL WITH IT WORLD! STAN PINES HAS CURED HIS FEAR OF HEIGHTS!" Stan cried after he did his dance.

"Good for you, but I rather celebrate on the ground." I huffed as Stan started down the ladder and he turned to Mabel.

"You comin', kid?" Stan asked.

"Uh-uh." Mabel shook her head.

"What's the matter, you got a fear of heights, now? Haha!" Stan laughed the realized that Mabel was serious. "Uh-oh." He said.

"Come on Mabel, we got you." I said gently and I grabbed her hand, guiding her to Stan.

"There we go, Stan will be right behind you as you climb down. Just take it slow." I instructed.

"Okay...okay..." Mabel said and slowly climbed down the ladder. I followed them and we were soon safely on the sweet ground.

"Ah, ground, I'd never thought I'd miss that." Mabel sighed in relief as she hugged the ground.

"Right back at you." I said. Then I noticed Wendy talking to Robbie and Dipper she said good bye to them and walked to her family and I went up to her.

"Hey Wendy! How was camping?" I asked.

"It was the usual, you should have seen my brothers fight over the fish the caught. Ha, it was priceless." Wendy laughed. I smiled and laughed as well.

"Sounds like a party, I gotta go, see ya at work." I said and waved goodbye. Walking back to Mabel and Stan.

Sometime later I was in my treehouse, reading a book when I heard a knock on the trapdoor.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You're boss." A cranky voice answered.

"Come in." I laughed and Stan opened the door and took a look around.

"Nice place you got here." He said.

"Thanks, so what brings you to my small neck of the woods?" I asked putting my book down. Stan then came all the way up and I noticed he brought a box with him.

"Alright Emily I'm gonna give it to ya straight, I've made a lot of enemies in my years and they would probably try and hurt you guys to hurt me, so...I just want you to have this for self defense." Stan explained and pushed the box towards me.

"Um...okay..." I said and picked up the box and opened it. I gasped as I saw what was in it.

"A gun!? Stan are you serious?" I asked, nearly dropping the box.

"I didn't give it to you earlier cause I was...ahem, not comfortable with heights, but I figured you should just keep it here." Stan said.

"Okay, not what I meant. I don't have a license for this. This is super illegal." I said in shock.

"Emily listen!" Stan yelled and took a breath. "If something happens and I can't help Dipper and Mabel, I want you to get them to safety. I can't trust Soos with a gun, he'd be too afraid of it, and Wendy has a three brothers that would be reckless with it, just keep it hidden in here and use it for emergency's. Please." Stan explained and I sighed and put the box in a chest that I kept in a corner with a few books.

"Okay, I'll be there if I need it. But if I get arrested, you have to bail me out." I said.

"I doubt the police force here would even do that, but deal." Stan said and we shook on it. He then left and I sighed and rubbed my necklace.

"Well Georgia...things got a little dark, but Stan trusts me...I guess I've earned that..." I sighed and laid back down on my bed.

I really need to be prepared, the season is nearly half way over...

(Third Person)

A little bonus with Emily in the Gravity Falls credits:

"I'm Dipper. I have shorts and determination!" Game Dipper said proudly.

"It's a-me! A-Mabel!" Mabel cried happily.

"I'm slower, but I jump higher." Stan explained.

"Pick me or whatever." Wendy shrugged.

"I can climb faster then I run." Game Emily said and a giant Soos head appeared and ate then in a pac-man like fashion.

Soos then woke up in the gift shop and sighed in relief.

"Alas. Twas not but a dream." He said and laid back down.

"Om. Nom. Nom. Nom. Nom. Nom. Eating my friends. Nom. Nom." Soos said in his sleep, Emily has walked in and heard him talking, but she then walked back out.

Author's Note:

Yay! Another chapter done! I'm so glad o finished it! Man and you guys are too sweet! I've been getting great comments from a whole lot of you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Oh and the answer to the 'Bear-Bear Mystery' was:

The multi-bear's original name was Bear-Bear, as explained in the 'Between the Pines' special. I highly suggest you go see it if you can. I thought everyone gave some good guesses as well.

Lunar Moon Butterfly: Aww, that's okay, it happens. Glad you like these chapters.

waitasecondwhoareyou: Um...not sure what that is...sorry.

Hourglass Cipher: I'm glad Bear-Bear made you laugh. Also I love the ship name for Nate and Emily. Namily for the win!

Ms. Cipher16: Great guesses, but not correct. I'm not a huge fan of Steven universe. My friends are, but I never was able to watch the show form the beginning. I only know a thing or two.


	12. Chapter 11: Little Dipper, Tall Emily

Chapter 11: Little Dipper, Tall Emily

(Emily's P.O.V)

Well, I have to say, I'm still slightly shaken that Stan entrusted me with a gun. Though I haven't said anything to him. Or anyone for that matter. He was right, Soos would freak out if he was handed a gun, and Wendy's brothers were too reckless. So there was me...I sighed and continued watching Duck-tective.

"You've gone too far this time, Duck-tective!" The constable cried.

"Quack quack, quack quack quack quack." Ducktective replies. The doorbell then rang and Stan got up and went to the door.

"Welcome to a world of mystery!" Stan said.

"Stan Pines?" A man in a suit asked in a serious tone.

"The tax collector! You found me!" Stan threw down a smoke bomb and ran inside and ripped off a sailboat painting, took out a large bag of money, and felt the tiles of the wall.

"Aah... uh... which one of these is the trap door?" He asked desperately. The lawyer then came in.

"Mister Pines. I'm from the Winninghouse Coupon Savers contest, and YOU ARE OUR BIIIIIIG WINNER!" He announced and music started playing as two women came in holding a check and a cameraman followed.

"Heh? My one and only dream, which was to possess money, has come true!" Stan said excitedly.

"We're rich! I'm gonna get a butler!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I'm gonna buy a talking horse!" Mabel said.

"Just sign here for the money." The man said.

"Read the fine print!" I reminded him.

"You bet!" Stan said happily and 'sighed' the contract. Gideon then ripped through the check.

"Ha! Stanford, you fool! You just signed over the Mystery Shack to lil' ol' me!" Gideon said happily and started to do a ridiculous dance in front of us. Dipper and Mabel gasped but I winked at them.

"Wait for it." I whispered.

"Uh, might wanna take another look there!" Stan said smugly.

"The shack is hereby signed over to... SUCK A LEMON LITTLE MAN!?" Gideon's eyes widened when he saw that his plan failed.

"Ahahaha!" Stan laughed and Gideon ripped up the paper.

"How dare you!" He cried.

"You can't con a con." I shrugged as Mabel and Dipper laughed.

"I am not a threat to be taken lightly!" Gideon cried and reached his arms up. "Come here hon', I need your arms." The man then picked him up.

"I'll get you, Stanford Pines! I'LL GET YOU ALL!" Gideon warned as he was being taken out.

"Wanna see what else is on TV?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, okay." Dipper said.

"Yeah alright." Mabel agreed.

"Yeah." Stan said.

"My favorite part's the theme song." Mabel added. I laughed.

"Then cue theme song!" I said and we all sat down.

Later, after we had enough T.V., I was sweeping in the Shack as the twins were playing chess.

"Little guy to black space nine!" Mabel said cheerfully as she moved her piece.

"It's a pawn, that's not your color, and stop stealing the tiny horses!" Dipper said in annoyance. I turned and saw that Mabel had all the knights in her sweater pockets.

"They like it better in here. Don't you babies?" Mabel said and started to make horse noises.

"Shouldn't you be calling them Knights Dipper?" I asked.

"Uh..." Dipper then quickly knocked over Mabel's king. "And...checkmate!" He cheered.

"What? Boo!" Mabel groaned.

"O-oh! Dipper wins again!" Dipper said proudly and out another tally mark on his side of the notebook.

"Yo, Emily? Can you pass me that brain in the jar? The lady one?" Soos asked me. Uh oh...big change in the episode.

"Uh sure. Hang on a sec." I said and picked up the jar with the brain.

"Psst, I could have gotten that." Dipper bragged.

"Uh sorry dude, but you're the shortest one here." Soos said.

"What? Mabel and I are the same height. We've always been.

"Better check again, dude." Soos said and the twins stood back to back. Soos got out a tape measure and checked their height.

"Yep, she's got exactly one millimeter on you." Soos reported.

"What?!" Dipper asked.

"Woah, don't you see what's happening, Dipper? This millimeter is just the beginning. I'm evolving into the superior sibling! Bigger! Stronger!" Mabel cried.

"Like some kinda alpha-twin!" Soos said.

"Alpha-twin! Alpha-twin!" Mabel chanted.

"C'mon, guys, nobody even uses millimeters. It only makes you taller than me in Canada." Dipper claimed.

"Y'know Dipper, I've always wanted a little brother. Who knew I already had one? Ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah!" Mabel laughed.

"Okay, Mabel it's good that you're happy, but this is ridiculous." I said and Stan walked in.

"I was awoken by the sound of mockery. Where is it? Show me the object of ridicule!" He asked.

"By ONE millimeter." Dipper said defensively.

"Hey, hey, don't get...short with your sister." Stan laughed, I face-palmed.

"Now Grunkle Stan, I hope you don't think...little of him." Mabel joked. Face-palm number two.

"Ha ha! Ya! And, and uh... he's short!" Stan added. Okay, how is my face not red yet?

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Stan and Mabel laughed.

"Dude, maybe you should lay off a tiny bit." Soos said.

"Yeah this is worse than the diner." I huffed.

"Ha! Tiny! Soos is in on it now!" Stan laughed. Mabel joined in and Dipper walked out.

"N-no, I didn't mean that..." Soos insisted.

"Dipper will forget. He's got a 3... 2... 1..."

"SHORT-TERM MEMORY! Ha ha ha!" Mabel and Stan said in unison.

"POW! We are on FIRE!" Mabel cried and she gave Stan a high five.

"Ow, ooh, that's, aah." Stan winced.

"I high-five hard." Mabel said simply.

"Soos how'd you even know Dipper was shorter?" I asked.

"Dunno, guess I just notice a few things." He shrugged and I sighed.

"Okay...Okay...I'm gonna get something to eat." I said and backed up out of the room. Later I was drinking some Pitt Cola when I found myself thinking about Georgia again. I got lost in thought as I fiddled with my necklace.

I know it's been a while since she passed away, but I still miss her so much. It was thanks to her I got into Gravity Falls. I wouldn't take those moments back for anything. Now I'm living the actual show without her...I realized that I wanted to make some changes. Something that she would want, but I had to wait awhile for most of them...

"I have a lot to think about." I sighed and finished my drink and heard a crashing sound.

"Huh, guess Dipper found the crystals." I said and walked over to the gift shop.

"I've been buying big clothes; I'll grow into them." Mabel said to Soos. Dipper then walked in proudly.

"Hey guys, notice anything different about me?" Dipper asked. Soos looked at him for a moment and his eyes widened.

"Holy hotsauce! You've grown an extra millimeter!" The handyman cried.

"Wh-wh-what?" Mabel cried and went over to her brother to compare their heights.

"What can I say, sis? Growth spurt." Dipper shrugged.

"Yeah, mine happened first. I'm gonna be taller in the end. It's science, Dipper." Mabel insisted.

"What? But we're the same height now." Dipper said

"I'm not sure that's even close to a scientific hypothesis." I commented.

"Alpha-twin! Alpha-twin!" Mabel chanted.

"Oh yeah? Something tells me I've got another growth spurt comin' on right now." Dipper said and walked out of the Gift Shop. Mabel soon ran after him and I sighed.

"Well this day can't get any weirder." I said. Then there was a doorbell sound and I walked over to the door.

"I got it!" I called and opened the door to find the wolf in sheeps clothing himself.

"Oh pardon me, but can I speak to your boss?" He asked 'sweetly', holding a jar and a bat.

"Lemme guess, 1000 cursed Egyptian super termites?" I asked eyeing the jar.

"I-...how-how'd you...?"

"STAN ITS FOR YOU!" I called before Gideon had time to process what happened. Stan then came up beside me.

"Oy, you." He groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, howdy Stanford! Listen closely. Inside this jar I have 1000 cursed Egyptian super termites, which your employee somehow managed to figure out. Hand over the deed to your property or I'll smash this jar with a bat, and they'll devour this shack with you inside!" Gideon threatened. Stan was not amused.

"Hey, what's that?" Stan asked and pointed to nothing.

"I have no idea." I added in fake shock.

"Huh?" Gideon asked and turned around. Stan then smashed the jar down and the termites didn't hesitate to attack Gideon.

"Oh, no! Aaaah! Get it off! Awww!" He cried and ran around like he was on fire, which was probably as bad as this.

"Ha, ha, ha! Hey, Soos, get in here! I wanna take pictures of this!" Stan laughed.

"I second that!" I added.

"Y'all may have won this battle, but mark my words, Stanford! Your family has a weak spot, and I'm gonna find it! Ah! My hair!" Gideon ran away after his stupid threat and I rolled my eyes.

"Man, why can't he play at the park like a normal kid?" I asked myself as I closed the doors.

"Hey Emily! Can you give me a hand?" Soos asked.

"Coming!" I went towards Soos's voice and saw that he was setting up several mirrors.

"Whoa...that's gonna be a lot of reflections..." I said and walked down the stairs.

"I know right!? This'll be the perfect attraction for the Mystery Shack and Mr. Pines!" Soos said happily and I helped him adjust a certain mirror.

"Oh, Emily, I've been meaning to ask. What's your favorite color?" Soos asked.

"Uh what? Why?" I asked. This certainly caught me off guard.

"Well we've know each other for a while and I don't know your favorite color. So what is it? Mine is Lasers, or liquid metal, or leopards, Aurora Borealis, camouflage..." Soos explained. I laughed, realizing that's what he said in a certain Gravity Falls Short.

"I'm not sure if any of those are colors, but I see high point. Well I like a lot of colors. Hmm...I guess it's between dark blue, green or yellow." I shrugged.

"Oh you mean what your wearing. That's funny dude." Soos said and I looked down at my clothes. Sure enough, blue jeans, yellow shirt and a green necklace.

"Huh, how about that." I said and looked at Soos. "Kinda funny when you think about it." I said and we laughed. Stan then walked in.

"Soos! This maze of mirrors is your best idea that I'm taken credit for yet. We're gonna make a fortune!" Stan said and took off his hat and looked at a mirror.

"Have my ears always been this big?" He asked himself and the phone the rang. "I'm comin'!" He called and walked off. Soos then took off his own hat and put on the fez. He looked proudly at the mirror.

"One day!" He said to himself.

"It does suit you." I said and his smile grew wider.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Later we walked in the gift shop and Soos was looking around for something. I was about to get a snack from the vending machine when I heard the door being kicked open.

"The Shack is mine, Stanford Pines!" Gideon cried and I turned to see Soos getting shrunk and the fez falling over him.

"Nooooo!" Dipper and Mabel cried. It seemed that Gideon didn't notice me yet. He walked over to fez and lifted it up,

"Well, well, Stanford it appears I finally got the best of..." Gideon froze when he saw that it was Soos under the hat.

"Oh!" Soos gasped.

"What!?" Gideon cried.

"Alright, something's definitely different here..." Soos said and put his hat back in.

"Holy crap. Soos are you okay!?" I asked and Gideon noticed me.

"YOU!" He cried and pointed the flashlight at me.

"Emily run!" Dipper and Mabel cried. I quickly dodged a shot form the flash light and it reflected off the vending machine and hit a bobble head. I dashed off before Gideon could make another hit and went to the mirror maze room

"Stan! Stan! Gideon got in the Shack and has some crazy weapon!" I cried and ran over to him.

"Okay, Emily, this is Gideon. I'm sure we can handle whatever he throws at us." Stan insisted.

"Uh...okay...but he already got Soos and the twins..." I said and I heard Gideon come in the room.

"Stanford! Emily!" He cried. I then reloaded that there were multiple reflections of myself along with Stan.

"Oh hi, Gideon, I've been looking for someone to try out my new mirror maze, then again, you're an idiot. That's the end of the sentence." Stan said and pulled me out of the mirrors reflection.

"You two come back here!" Gideon cried.

"Try and find us, twerp! Ha, ha ha!" Stan laughed.

"Yeah, you didn't even get us before!" I added and we laughed. Gideon kept walking around and spotted of Stan's reflections.

"Ah!" He cried and shot a beam at the refection. It bounced of several mirrors before hitting a mouse head, shrinking it.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Stan laughed.

"NO!" Gideon cried and threw the flashlight at the mirror, causing it to break.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise!" Stan spat and Gideon passed for a moment before starting to break even more mirrors.

"Uh oh, not good." I said as Gideon started to break more mirrors. Stan and I then walked into his line of view.

"You little troll! Those mirrors cost me ten, I mean twenty-five, five-hundred. Five-hundred dollars each, and you're paying for all of 'em!" Stan said in an angry tone.

"Oh contraire. It will be you who pays!" Gideon said menacingly.

"Okay Gideon this is going to far." I tried to reason with him, but that never seems to work.

"Silence!" Gideon yelled and pointed the flashlight at us.

"Woah! What is that thing?!" Stan asked. Gideon then started to back us up against the wall.

"Finally after all these years, after every humiliation! Your business, your family, everything will finally be mine! You have no one to protect you now!" Gideon cried as Stan and I were backed up against the wall.

"Prepare for the wrath of Gideon Glee- Gideon glee- oh oh oh ah oh oh ah!" Gideon then started laughing uncontrollably and rolled on the ground.

"Eh. I don't even know how to respond to this." Stan deadpanned.

"Neither do I." I said, trying to hold in my own laughter. Cause this was my favorite part of the episode.

"Uh ey ey ey! No! No! stop it! Ha, ha, ha!" Gideon wheezed.

"Look um, kid. I think this rivalry thing is getting to you. Ha, I understand. I mean, I'm a formidable foe, what can I say." Stan said proudly.

"No!" Gideon cried and started to laugh so hard foam was coming out of his mouth.

"Hey now, come on, you'll get me one of these days. Maybe, you know, run your evil plan by some friends next time. Workshop it, but first get your issues in order there." Stan said and Gideon didn't even come close to stop laughing.

"Ha! ehh, Ha!" He sputtered out.

"Just roll him out of the Shack. Let his parents deal with him." I said simply. Stan the slowly started to kick Gideon across the floor.

"Up over the carpet, there we go, around the end table, and out the door." Stan said and kicked Gideon out the door. I noticed that tiny Dipper and Mabel jumped off of him. Gideon the patted himself, looking for the flashlight, only to realize it was gone.

"My light!" He cried out desperately.

"You're the light of my life too, pal." Stan huffed and slammed the door. "Whoa, freak show." Stan sighed and walked away.

"You have no idea." I commented and knelt down to fact the twins.

"So, enjoy tickling Gideon?" I asked casually.

"Eh, I rather not repeat...that." Mabel said and Dipper set up the flashlight.

"After you." He said.

"It's okay, you can go first if you want to. Woah!" Mable was then grown back to her normal height. She regrew Dipper and measured their heights.

"Hey, you let me keep my extra millimeter!" She said happily.

"You earned it." Dipper replied.

"Awww! Thanks! Little brothe...!"

"Stop it." Dipper cut her off.

"Well I guess we should destroy this thing. You know, so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands and junk." Mabel said.

"Seems like the smart thing to do." Dipper said.

"Wait guys! What about Soos?" I asked and pointed to ground.

"There you dudes are!" We looked down and saw a tiny Soos by several glass shards the read 'HELP SOOS'.

"I've been trying to get your attention." He said.

"Alright, here we go." Dipper said and regrew Soos.

"Ah, thanks dude. That was a lot of work getting all those shards in the right place." Soos said.

"Well, you did a pretty good job." I said and we all walked back to the gift shop.

"Oh Emily, o have something for you." Soos said and went behind the counter and handed me a small box.

"What is it with people and giving me boxes lately?" I asked aloud.

"Huh?" Soos asked.

"Uh never mind." I said quickly and opened the box. Inside was a green flip phone with a charger.

"Uh...what?" I asked and took it out.

"I figured you needed one. So I bought one for you. All of your friends contact information on their and it charges like supper fast dude." Soos explained. I stared at him in awe and felt grateful tears in my eyes.

"Awww...Soos...you didn't have to do this..." I said.

"Well I wanted to do something nice for you. You've helped us run the Shack really well and don't ask for much in return. So consider this a late birthday present." He said and I put the box down and hugged him.

"Thank you Soos. This is one of the greatest gifts I've ever gotten." I said and he returned the hug.

"You're welcome dude." Soos said, and I laughed.

This was a day well spent.

Author's Note:

I don't think I can express how much I love Soos. He's just so awesome! Heck, Emily sees him as an older brother. Can't wait to write m take on Soos and the real girl. One of my favorite episodes.

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you all next chapter where Emily celebrates Summerween for the first time! Yay!

Hourglass Cipher: Bill won't always show up, he wasn't here either. Nothing to worry about...(yet)...

Lunar Moon Butterfly: Awwww, thanks. Also I can't tell you how many times I made a spelling mistake on a review, or almost made one.


	13. Chapter 12: This is Summerween

Chapter 12: This is Summerween

(Emily's P.O.V)

Well everyone was in Stan's car and I was squeezed between Dipper and Mabel. As usual it was a crazy ride, ending with a crash in a handicap parking spot.

"Here we are, the Summerween Superstore!" Stan said happily and we all got out of the car and stared at the store in front of us.

"Wait, Summer-what?" Dipper asked.

"Summerween! The people of this town love Halloween so much, the celebrate it twice a year. And wouldn't you know it, it's today!" Stan explained as he pulled out a calendar.

"Do you always carry that calendar in your pocket?" Dipper asked. Stan paused for a moment.

"Yes." He finally said.

"After what I'd seen in this town, no questioning it." I said simply.

"Summerween? Something about this feels unnatural." Mabel said, uncertain of things.

"There's free candy." Soos said in a sing song voice. Mabel and Dipper beamed happily at each other.

"TO THE COSTUME AISLE!" They cheered once we we're in the store. I quickly bought what I wanted as my costume. When I turned a corner I saw that Soos was playing with the cackling skulls.

"Dude, if you like them so much, stop playing with them and just buy one." I said as I bought my costume.

"Oh yeah, good point." Soos said and the twins knocked over several jack o' melons.

"Uh-oh. Think this one's leaking." Stan said as he held a container of fake blood.

"Have the police come and eject the Pines family from the store." A worker said in a walkie-talkie.

"Okay, I'm sorry for what's about to happen." I whispered quickly.

"NOT TODAY!" Stan cried and threw down a snake bomb.

"My eyes!" The worker cried as we rushed out of the store with several supplies.

"You paid for the stuff, right?" Mabel asked.

"Of course!" Stan insisted, I rolled my eyes, knowing that he paid with a 'Stan Buck'. We quickly got in the car and drove right into an inflatable Summerween melon.

"Let move!" Stan cried as the decoration deflated and we drove off. Guess this meant, CUE THEME SONG!

Once we made it back to the Shack it became full on Summerween. Decorations were hung, candy was brought out and Soos put on his costume. I was wearing a black shirt and pants. I wasn't in full costume yet...

"I'm so excited!" Mabel said happily.

"We're gonna have the best costumes, get the most candy..." Dipper said.

"And have the biggest stomachaches ever!" Mabel finished.

"Yeah!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Haha, yeah!" Mabel laughed and the two gave one another a high-five...or four in this case since they have four fingers.

"Dude, I've never seen you guys so pumped." Soos commented.

"Yeah, you should be glad that Gravity Falls second Halloween takes place in Summer and not Spring." I said.

"Well, back at home, me and Dipper were kind of the kings of trick-or-treating." Mabel showed us a memory book of them in adorable costumes. "Twins in costumes, the people eat it up." Mabel said.

"Well, you dudes better be careful out there. It's a night of ghouls and goblins. Not to mention..." Soos turned off the lights and shined a flashlight on his face. "...the Summerween Trickster!" Soos said and dramatic music played.

"The Summer-what-what?" Mabel asked.

"The Trickster goes door to door, so the legend goes, eating children who lack the Summerween spirit." Soos explained.

"How long did this guy exist? Summerween is only celebrated in Gravity Falls." I asked.

"No one knows..." Soos said as the lights turned back on.

"Well, you guys don't have to worry about us." Dipper popped a piece of candy in his mouth.

"We've got spirit to go around." Dipper said before coughing. "Ugh! What is this stuff? I've never even heard of these brands. Sand Pop? Gummy chairs? Mr. Adequate-Bar?" Dipper asked as he held up certain pieces of candy.

"This is all cheap-o loser candy!" Mabel spat.

"Quiet your discontent, children, lest the Trickster overhear." Soos warned.

"Your cape is caught in your fly, Soos." Dipper deadpanned as he left with the bowl.

"Touche..." Soos said before wasting some wax lips. I rolled my eyes playfully and decided to put the rest of my costume on. Soon I heard the door bell ring.

"Trick-or-treaters. Quick! Give'em that terrible candy." Stan called. I smirked and grabbed my final piece of the costume. I made my way to the front door and I saw Dipper with Wendy and Robbie.

"I left my jacket here. Again." Wendy said and took her jacket.

"What's with the candy? You're goin'..." I didn't get Robbie a chance to finish his sentence cause I jumped, wearing a white hockey mask and held up a fake chainsaw.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I made the chainsaw activate. Robbie flipped out!

"AHHHHHHHH!" He fell backwards and stumbled away. "GET AWAY, GET AWAY!" He pleaded and I burst out laughing and lifted the mask.

"Happy Summerween." I laughed. Dipper and Wendy burst out laughing.

"Oh geez. I didn't think you would freak out that bad..." I said and calmed down as Robbie stood up.

"Yeah well, I was just messing around. Totally wasn't scared of that toy." Robbie said.

"Who said it was toy?" I asked sinisterly and Robbie stepped backwards. I laughed again. "I'm just messing with ya. It's a toy." I said.

"So you going trick-or-treating with the kids? Lame." Robbie said.

"Uh duh! It's my first Summerween in Gravity Falls. Same with Dipper and Mabel. Plus: free candy." I said as we walked back up the steps of the Mystery Shack.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Hey if you guys get the chance, you should come to this party with us. Tambry's parents are out of town, and it's gonna be OFF THE CHAIN." Wendy said.

"Maybe we'll swing by later. Depends how fast we move." I said.

"Yeah, I'll check with Mabel. Maybe we'll see you there." Dipper said as Wendy and Robbie hit in the van.

"If you're not too busy playing dress up." Robbie scoffed, and Wendy elbowed him.

"Have fun tonight! Hope you can make it!" She waved as they drove off.

"So you're going trick-or-treating?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I love Halloween. Something tells me I'll like this to. Georgia and I even helped around with a haunted house at the orphanage." I explained as we walked in the Shack.

"Wait, you mean your sister?" Dipper asked. I flinched for a sec then relaxed.

"Yeah, we dressed up every time we could. One time I was a 'computer virus' while she was 'snap-chat'. It was fun." I said and Dipper nodded.

"Sounds cool. Welp I better get in my costume." He said and walked up the stairs. Soon Candy and Grenda showed up and Mabel happily greeted them.

"Grunkle Stan, these are my best friends, Candy and Grenda." Mabel introduced.

"I am so sweet I could eat myself." Candy joked, earning a laugh from me.

"Hello, Mr. Pines!" Grenda greeted.

"You got a cold, honey? Something wrong with your voice there?" Stan, now dressed as a vampire, asked. I quickly nudged his shoulder.

"What do you mean? Why would you say that?" Grenda asked. Stan said nothing and waved his cape, walking off.

"Is Waddles coming with us?" Candy asked.

"I wish he could, but he has some very important meetings to attend!" Mabel giggled. Waddles then walked in wearing a suit. He then ran over to Mabel.

"File these documents under 'I', for 'I have a curly tail'!" Mabel laughed and the girls giggled.

"What about your brother?" Grenda asked.

"Oh man guys, just wait until you see Dipper's costume! It's amazing! Here he comes now!" Mabel said and I gasped as Dipper came down the stairs, dressed as peanut-butter!

"Introducing, for the first time ever, Peanut-butter and Jelly!" Mabel announced.

"Awww." The rest cooed.

"I will make you internet famous." Candy said and snapped a photo of the two.

"Wow nice job guys. You really pulled that together quickly." I said, impressed.

"Aw, shucks. Hey are you coming with us?" Mabel asked.

"Yep, first Summerween, free candy. I don't see a reason not to go." I shrugged.

"I guess this place is filled with Summerween Spirit!" Mabel said happily and then their was a knock on the door. Dipper then answered it.

"Trick-or-treat." A creepy voice asked and I took a good look at the Summerween Trickster.

"Uh...dude aren't you a little too old for this? To do it by yourself I mean..." Dipper said.

"Just give him the candy." I said and tossed some in his bag. "There you go, Happy Summerween, and bye." I then closed the door quickly.

"Okay, that was a little creepy. And it's Summerween." Mabel said. There was knocking on the door again. Dipper opened it to find the trickster once again.

"Look man, just go to another house! You got your candy!" Dipper said and slammed the door. Uh oh...

"Dipper, wasn't that a little rude? Where's your Summerween hospitality?" Mabel asked. Another knock on the door.

"I'm not getting that." Dipper said.

"Well I am!" Mabel then opened the door. "I apologize for my brother, he's just eager to..."

"SILENCE! You have insulted me! For this you must pay... with your LIVES." The Trickster threatened, cutting Mabel off.

"Aww, what a cute little mask! You're a funny guy, aren't you?" Mabel said.

"Uh, he just threatened us and you pay attention to the mask!?" I exclaimed as the monster entered the Shack.

"Funny, am I?" He asked and Gorney came up.

"Twik-owr-tweet! My name is Gorney." He greeted. Trickster then grabbed the and ate him whole.

"Remember meeee!" He cried as he fell into the stomach we screamed in fear.

"Gorney!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Dude...WHY!?" I yelled.

"There's only one way for you to avoid his fate." He said and poked Candy on the head, she and Dipper clutched each other in fear.

" I need a treat. If you can collect 500 pieces of candy, and bring it to me before the last jack-o-melon goes out... I will let you live." Trickster said and he blew out a jack-o-melon that he pulled from out of nowhere...

"Five hundred treats in one night? That's impossible!" Dipper exclaimed.

"The choice is yours, children. You must trick-or-treat... Or DIE. Bwahahaha." The Summerween Trickster then crawled across the Shack's room and out of sight. We ran outside sand watched him disappear.

"Oh my gosh Mabel, do you realize what this means?" Dipper asked.

"I do. It's the most intense trick-or-treating ever! Yay!" Mabel said happily.

"Well, at least you're staying positive." I sighed.

"Who was that guy?" Candy asked.

"It's the legend Soos told us about. It's true!" Mabel said.

"Well considering what we saw in this town, not to surprising." I said.

"What do we do what do we DO!" Grenda asked, shaking Dipper. Soos then ran out.

"What's goin' on out here, dudes? I heard a ruckus. Hehe. That's a funny word. Ruckus." Soos asked, before laughing at the word ruckus.

"Soos, a monster is making us trick-or-treat or else he's gonna eat us!" Dipper explained.

"I got a picture!" Candy said and show us a pic with an adorable filter.

"When did you take that?" I asked.

"That is a Candy secret." She replied as Soos examined the photo.

"The Summerween Trickster! Oh man, dude, you guys are in crazy bonkers trouble." Soos said fearfully.

"How are we gonna get that much candy in one night? There's no way!" Dipper panicked. Mabel then stood on some Summerween decorations and clapped her hands.

"Listen up, people. Now some might say that being cursed by a blood-thirsty holiday monster is a bad thing." Mabel begun.

"I wet myself." Grenda nodded.

"But that monster messed with the wrong crew. With Candy's spirit, Grenda's strength, Dipper's brains, Emily's courage, and... Soos here, we'll get 500 pieces of candy and have fun doing it too, even if it takes all night!" Mabel exclaimed. We all cheered excitedly.

"To the streets!" Mabel declared and we started to head out.

"We better hurry, people will turn in and I don't wanna be in a dark street with a monster lurking around." Dipper said.

"Okay, enough talk." I slid my mask over my face. "It's go time." I said serious tone.

"YEAH!" Everyone else cheered.

After grabbing a wheelbarrow, we made our way through the town. I saw Manly Dan with his sons break down a door and Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland dressed as each other.

"I don't understand why we can't just buy our candy and be done with it." Dipper said, pushing the wheelbarrow.

"That sorta takes the fun out of trick-or-treat-or-die." Mabel said.

"I'm trying to take the DIE out of trick-or-treat-or-die. This night is supposed to be fun, not life threatening." Dipper huffed.

"Come on, of we hurry, we'll survive and still have candy left over." I assured him as we walked up to Lazy Susan's house. Some other kids has knocked on her door so we just come over.

"Trick-or-treat!" We said in unison.

"Is everyone in costume? Chimney sweep, elephant man, squeegee, ant farm, sandcastle, and black snowman! Perfect!" She said and gave us each a handful of candy.

"Enjoy!" She said and we walked down the steps.

"Happy Summerween!" We waved and she closed the door.

"Great start gang, at this rate it may only take us a hour...give or take." Dipper said as he examined the candy.

"Then let's get a move on!" I said and we walked down to the next house. Mabel's eyes then lit up.

"Dipper! I have an idea that'll up our game!" She squealed and whispered a plan in his ear. Soon we were at another house and Dipper rang the doorbell.

"Do you really think this will make a difference?" Dipper asked, before Mabel could answer a biker answered grunting.

"Hat a ta tah, Tah tah ta... TWIIIIINS!" They danced and finished with jazz hands and smiles.

"Tada!" I added and threw glitter over them that Mabel kept, for emergencies. The biker looked up happily and a single tear fell down his face. He then dumped several pieces of candy.

"Thank you and Happy Summerween!" We called as we ran off. And so the montage began. We ran all over town, collecting and counting as much candy we could get. It was actually a lot of fun! Of course people started to blow out their jack o' melons, but we kept going.

"Okay, next house." I said and rang the door bell and Toby Determined answered.

"Hello." He said and we all screamed.

"What a horrible mask!" Mabel cried in horror.

"That's just my face. This is a mask." Toby then put on a green goblin mask. "Roar!" He said in an unconvincing voice.

"Oh, yeah. That's actually better." We all said in agreement and the reporter sighed sadly. Later we continued through the town and stopped to count one more.

"498, 499. We did it!" Mabel cheered and joined. "All we need is one more piece of candy." Mabel added.

"And it's only 8:30. Perfect timing, the nights still young!" Dipper said. Mabel hugged her brother.

"Mwah! Thanks for coming, even though Wendy was going to a party." Mabel said.

"Wait, you knew about that?" Dipper asked.

"Uh yeah! I figured we would stop by after we went trick or treating, but then, you know the whole, Trick-or-treat-or-die thing happened." Mabel said.

"Oh...well we still might be able to go. Let's just get the last piece!" Dipper said.

"Dude, I'm gonna go around and grab the truck. Soos, away!" Soos said and ran off to get the truck.

"Last one to the last house is a pair of wax lips!" Mabel said and rushed off with Candy on her tail.

"Not me! Nooo!" Grenda called and we chased after them. Dipper and I followed suit.

"No fair, you had a head start!" I cried and we made it to the last house. Once we got the candy I tossed a single piece in the wheelbarrow and sighed.

"There all done." Dipper said, and Mabel looked towards McGucket.

"He has the last jack o' melon." She reported.

"Ehehe! Good night!" The old man laughed and blew the candle out. Lights in the streets started to flicker and the Summerween Trickster appeared.

"Knock knock." He said, in a deep voice. We looked up at him. "So children. Where's my candy?" He asked.

"Right here!" Mabel said and gestured to our wheelbarrow.

"What!? You actually did it?" Trickster gasped.

"Yeah, well a deals a deal. You get yummy candy, and we get to live to see next Summerween. Win-win, and Happy Summerween." I said and we started to walk away, but the Trickster stomped his foot in front of us.

"I never lost to children before, and I won't start now." He hissed and grew this extra arms, ripping through his clothes. Dipper grabbed some of the candy from the wheelbarrow, but it was just absorbed.

"That's not normal." I said quickly.

"Go, go, go, go!" Dipper cried and we made a break for it. The trickster tried to grab me, but I held my hands out in front and a green, circular beam was shot out and rippled through the street and the Trickster stumbled back.

"What in the world?" I asked and stared at my hands.

"Ahhh! Dipper!" I turned and saw that Mabel was grabbed by the monster.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried and was grabbed as well. I then realized what was about to happen and jumped out of the street as Soos crashed into the Summerween Trickster. Everyone went flying and fell down, but we're all safe.

"We're alive! Yeah!" Grenda said happily. The truck stopped and Soos went out.

"Woah..." He gasped.

"Soos!" The twins cried happily and ran over to him.

"That wasn't like, a regular pedestrian, was it?" Soos asked hopefully. I held in a giggled.

"It was the monster!" Mabel explained.

"Thanks, Soos. Phew. I'm just glad it's over, right?" Dipper asked.

"You got that right bro-bro. He just backed out of our deal!" Mabel cried in annoyance.

"I guess that guys a sore loser." I shrugged and we all got in the truck. I sat with Candy and Grenda in the back.

"Did everyone remember to put on their seatbelts?" Soos asked.

"Yes." We all chorused.

"Let's go." Soos said then started the truck and we drove off. I then noticed a,able was rubbing her bruised elbow.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, guess I fell harder then I thought. It's not as bad as it looks." Mabel insisted.

"There's probably some bandages back at the Shack." Dipper said. Mabel then glanced out the window.

"Uh, guys?" She stuttered and we all saw the Trickster reform itself to a more menacing looking beast.

"Of course it can regenerate! Why wouldn't it be able to regenerate!?" I exclaimed in frustration as the Trickster jumped on the back of the truck. Soos swerved it and he fell off, hitting a telephone pole.

"Breaks! Breaks! Breaks!" Dipper cried, pulling on Soos' cape. We crashed right in the Summerween superstore.

"Ow...why?" I groaned and saw the Trickster was right behind us.

"We have to hide!" Dipper cried and we all hid in the shelves of an isle. The Trickster then ripped the door of the truck and kept looking for us.

"It's blocking the only exit. Everyone, stay quiet!" Dipper whispered.

"Uh, like duh!" Mabel whispered back. The Trickster then growled.

"We have to escape." Candy said.

"What if it sees us?" Grenda asked.

"If only there was something we could use to cover our bodies and faces with. You know, like a disguise of some kind." Soos said thoughtfully. We all smirked as each other and quickly put on the cloaks and Skelton masks, while Soos wore a gorilla suit.

"This way! Almost there!" Dipper said and turned around. "Soos!" Dipper cried. Soos was standing right in front of the cackling heads.

"Stop!" Dipper exclaimed. "Soos, don't you dare!" Mabel warned.

"Sorry dude, today's been way too stressful. I need some levity." Soos said and pressed a skull, but nothing happened.

"Oh thank goodness. It was out of batteries." Mabel sighed and then saw that Soos wasn't giving up.

"Soos no!" Mabel and cried as Soos struggled to open a pack of batteries and pressed the head once two were in.

"No matter the score, I'm always a-head! Nyaha nyaha." The skull laughed and I face-palmed.

"Hahaha! This cackling head's the voice of a generation!" Soos laughed as he slapped his knee. The Trickster came up from behind Soos. He pressed the skull right before he was eaten.

"Hey monster!" Dipper yelled. Truck,step turned to us and we charged with several weapons, me still having my chainsaw, and attacked. I tried to cut open his stomach. Grenda chopped off an arm and tasted some stuff that fell on her.

"Salt water taffy? Gross!" Grenda spat. Dipper attacked a leg.

"What are you...? Wait it is." Dipper then realized he was tasting actual candy.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" Trickster then picked us all up.

"Don't you recognize me? Look at my face! Look closely." The Summerween Trickster then removed his mask, revealing a face made out of candy. We all gasped.

"Loser candy!" Mabel said.

"Wait who gets rid of candy corn?" I asked, but was ignored.

"That's right! Did you ever stop and think about the candy at the bottom of the bag that no one likes? Every year the children of Gravity Falls throw away all of the rejected candy into the dump. So I seek revenge; revenge on the picky children who cast me aside. I'm made of every tossed piece of black licorice, every discarded bar of old chocolate with like that white, powder stuff on it. You know that stuff!" Trickster monologued.

"I hate that stuff." Mabel glared.

"No one would eat me. But now, I'm going to eat you." Before the Trickster could put any of us in his mouth he paused for a moment. "What is that?" He asked and Soos burst through his stomach.

"'Sup, bro?" He asked and then Trickster fell, coughing up jelly beans.

"Dudes, you want some of this?" He asked, eating a piece. We silently shook our heads.

"Wait, you actually think I taste good?" Trickster asked.

"Uh sure. I guess so." Soos shrugged.

"All I've ever wanted is for someone to say that I was...good." Trickster then began to cry candy corn. "I'm so happy!" He said.

"Crying makes it a little weird, but..." Soos took another bite out of the 'heart'. "...guess I'm still eating." Soos said, and Gorney broke free form the chest.

"'Sup, Gorney?" Soos asked.

"I've been twaumatized!" The kid said simply.

"Home now?" I asked.

"Yes!" The kids chorused without hesitation, we then started back to the Shack.

"Hey, did any of you guys see that great light when the Trickster tried to grab Emily?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah...what was that?" Mabel asked and everyone turned to me.

"Uh...I'm not sure. Guess it must have been Summerween magic." I said, everyone seemed to agree with that. Once we got back we went inside the Shack and into the family room.

"Hey Stan!" Dipper said.

"Hi Grunkle Stan!" Mable waved.

"Hello Mr. Pines!" The rest of us greeted.

"How's it hangin'." Stan said.

"Hey Dipper!" Wendy waved, she was messing around with a jack o' melon.

"Wendy!" Dipper gasped.

"I didn't see you at the party. Where were you?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, guess of git caught us trick or treating with my sister." Dipper said and out and arm around Mabel. She gave him a hug in return.

"Yeah." She said.

"The party was lame anyway. Robbie ate a lollipop stick-first and had to go home sick." Wendy explained.

"Awww, and we missed that." I fake whined and the twins tried not to laughed, but Mabel then frowned.

"Aw, man. We went to every single house, and we didn't even get to eat any candy!" She sighed.

"Candy? How's that for candy?" Stan asked and pulled out two giant bags of candy.

We all beamed happily and watched some weird movie with a women screaming and an alien. Dipper then gave Mabel a bandage on her arm and she gave him a grateful smile. I chewed on a chocolate bar as Waddles munched on some candy that was in his bowl.

"You know, kids? I've been thinkin'. At the end of the day, Summerween isn't about candy or costumes. Or even scaring people. It's a day when the whole family can get together at one place and celebrate what really matters: PURE EVIL! HAHAHAHAHA!" Stan laughed and we all cackled menacingly for a moment and then there was a pause.

"I ate a man alive tonight." Soos said simply and we all stared at him weirdly.

Later that night, I trudged into bed. And guess who decided to pop by! Please note my sarcasm.

"Hello Emerald! How've you been doing?" Bill asked.

"Do I need to call Bear-Bear?" I threatened.

"Sheesh, no need to be rude! I'm just wondering if you had a nice Summerween. Even though Candy Man Almost has you. Good thing that magic stopped him. Know anything about that?" Bill asked.

"I tell you what I told everyone else. It was Summerween magic. Nothing more." I said.

"If you say so...but I know your hiding something from me, and if you won't tell me then it must be something important." Bill said. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I just like my privacy, which I'm kinda lacking right now!" I yelled and crossed my arms.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Remember, reality is an illusion. The universe is a hologram, bye gold, bye!" Bill said and disappeared. I then summoned a pillow and screamed into it.

Not all of it was annoyance, part of me was excited he actually said one of his famous quotes. Now, I just needed to figure out what I should do next. I then heard a growl behind me.

"It's okay Bear-Bear, he's gone. Let's just eat some candy." I said and walked to my plushie.

Author's Note:

YAY! I'M DONE! Okay, important things, I've started school, so we all know what that means, updates will be less frequent, but won't stop. And as always...PLEASE REVIEW!

It's gives me plenty of inspiration to keep writing and I want to know your thoughts on the chapters, so please, don't be shy!

Hourglass Cipher:...you should be. You should be...


	14. Chapter 13: Employee Emily

Chapter 13: Employee Emily

(Emily's P.O.V)

Another day, another time I'm sitting on the floor watching t.v. I never realized that they watched so much t.v in the series. Right now it was a commercial for the snack we were eating right now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now return to Cash Wheel! Sponsored by Chipackerz, the chip flavored crackers!" The TV guy said.

"But they taste just like chips!" Mabel said in awe as she ate a cracker. I took my own handful and kept watching.

"Congratulations! You're taking a..."

"Cash shower!" Stan and the game show host exclaimed. The man had money rain down on him. The other two competitors tried to take a few dollars, but the man just slapped and punched them away.

"I like that guy's style." Stan said simply.

"Yeah, these guys seem right up your alley." I commented.

"Mr. Pines! We got tourists at 9 o'clock! A whole busload of 'em!" Soos cried as he ran in. We looked out the window and saw several people get out.

"Welp, it's go time." I said as I got up.

"Hot tamales, it's a jackpot! Soos! Make some new attractions!" Stan ordered.

"You got it boss!" Soos said and glued a wolf head onto a chicken.

"Emily, get to the case register and put extra money in the tip jar so we look like a great company that gets good tips." Stan said and I placed a couple extra dollars in the jar.

"Wendy, mark up those prices! The higher the better!" Stan cried. Wendy just put a 0 behind a $2 price tag.

"Higher! Bleed 'em dry!" Stan ordered. Wendy added another zero.

"Eesh, Grunkle Stan. It's like when you see tourists, all you see are wallets with legs." Dipper said.

"I think he sees that with everyone that comes here, regardless why." I added.

"That's not true." Stan denied and started out the window. I knew he pictured them as wallets, but I just saw them as people.

"Thanks for taking me to the Mystery Shack, daddy!" A boy said happily.

"Ha ha! Now don't spend yourself all in one place." His dad laughed. Another guy stumbled out of the car.

"I'm feeling carsick...Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He gagged and barfed in the lawn. I grimaced and turned away.

"Clean-up on the front lawn!" Stan said to Dipper, who sighed and took a bucket and mop, before heading outside. Cue theme song!

The Shack was a full house. I handled the customers in the gift shop and tried to convince them to buy our products. I saw a boy outside put a penny in a penny press thing, only to get a note saying 'Thanks for the penny! -Stan'. They boy sighed sadly and walked away. I then ran outside and caught up to him.

"Here." I said and gave him another penny. "Don't tell my boss." I winked, he gave me a smile and ran off. I smirked proudly and walked back inside to see Mabel handing the register.

"Behold! Mystery Shack bumper stickers! You can stick 'em on your bumper, or over your husband's mouth. Am I right, ladies? She knows what I'm talking about!" Mabel announced, waving bumper stickers around.

"Oh! You are bad! How much?" A nice woman asked.

"Hey, it's on the house. That's the Mabel difference! Thanks for visiting!" Mabel said as she handed the woman a number sticker.

"What!?" Mabel and I turned to see Stan, who appeared behind a cardboard cutout of himself.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Stan demanded.

"Business! Ching ching ching!" Mabel responded and pressed buttons on the cash register.

"Listen, kid. You don't make money by giving stuff away. You're off of register duty!" Stan said.

"But...but!" Mabel protested.

"No buts except for yours out the door. Now shut your yap and get to work!" Stan ordered.

"Grunkle Stan, whatever happened to 'please' and 'thank your'? Hmm? Oh wait. Here they are!" Mabel pulled out two stickers and stuck them on Stan's face. "Wop, wop!" She beamed.

"Ugh. 'Please' never made me any money, kid." Stan said and put the please sticker on the cash register. "In fact, just saying the word is giving me a burning sensation." Stan shuddered.

"Mabel has a good point. Sure you can't just give stuff away, but you can't be a rude boss either. Manners are important." I suggested. Stan just placed the thank you sticker on Soos' back.

"Grunkle Stan, why do I have to wear this wolf costume? I think I'm getting hookworm." Dipper asked as he came in.

"Yep, gluing dog hair to your body will do that." Stan laughed.

"Okay, why does that sound like a good idea?" I asked.

"Cause it makes money." Stan shrugged.

"You've got all these dumb, fake exhibits in the Shack. Meanwhile, I've seen actual, amazing things in the forest every day! What if you hunted down a real attraction instead of lying to people for a living?" Dipper asked as he took off his wolf ears.

"And you should be nicer to your employees, too!" Mabel added.

"Yeah!" Dipper said and high-fived his twin.

"Look, you guys got a problem with how I run the Shack, take it up with the complaints department." He held up a trash can. "Zing!" Stan laughed.

"I am going to write them such a letter!" Mabel exclaimed and started writing one, making sure to cover up what she was writing from Stan.

Later, everyone was on top of the Shack, wearing jumpsuits, and painting glitter on the sign. It wasn't that bad, except that we didn't have anything to catch us if we fell. I'm not gonna think about that.

"And don't stop 'till you've covered that sign with glitter! Glittery signs attract tourists! Also large birds." Stan called up to us, on cue, a bald eagle flew to Soos and started attacking I quickly got my paint roller.

"Hey, shoo, shoo! Get away!" I barked as Soos screamed.

"Ha ha! That's funny." Stan laughed as he walked in the Shack.

"Okay, is it just me, or is having Grunkle Stan as a boss seriously the worst?" Dipper asked.

"I know, right? Why do we even put up with it?" Wendy agreed.

"Cause we need money. Plus there are some things Stan teaches us that will be useful later in life...hopefully." I deadpanned as I finished the spot I was painting.

"I gave him a suggestion to improve the Shack once. I had this idea where I could be, like, the Mystery Shack mascot: Questiony the Question Mark. I ask people questions, you know. Do the question dance." Soos explained and even got out a picture to show us.

"That sounds amazing!" Mabel beamed.

"Oh, cool!" Wendy nodded.

"Yeah, totally!" Dipper agreed.

"I could see that." I commented.

"Yeah, well...Stan said I couldn't handle it." Soos said sadly, putting the photo away.

"He said what?!" Mabel cried angrily.

"Uh oh, angry Mabel alert." I said. Mabel stormed down from the roof and we were quite for a moment.

"So, should we keep painting or..." Soos asked. We shrugged and kept going. Once we where done I flopped on the couch and sighed heavily. I checked my phone and saw I got a text from Nate.

"Hey, just wondering how you're doing. ;)." I read and smiled and typed a reply.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. You?" I asked and didn't get a response, which was fine. I then heard a car drive up to the Shack. I walked out to see Stan packing up the Stan-mobile.

"See you in 72 hours! We'll see who makes more money." Stan tossed his fez on Mabel head, before driving away laughing.

"I have a feeling that this is something that could either end really well or really badly." I said as Dipper came out.

"Did you just make a bet with a professional con man?" He asked.

"Oh, come on. Being a better boss than Stan will be a cinch. Profit, here we come!" Mabel exclaimed, holding out the jaw, before it slipped down and shattered.

"You broke the jar."

"We'll get a new one."

"I guess I shouldn't be too worried. I mean, how much money could Stan even make on vacation?" Dipper asked.

"Cough, you're jinxing it, cough." I said, fake coughing, the two just have me a weird look and walked inside. Later, Soos, Wendy, Dipper and I walked into Stan's, now Mabel's office.

"You wanted to see us, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked and Mabel swiveled the chair around, wearing a blue suit and glasses. She scooted towards us, smiling happily.

"Stan is no longer with us." Mabel said simply.

"He's dead? No! It should have been me!" Soos cried and knelt down on the floor, punching it.

"Whoa, Soos! Stan's not dead! He's on vacation for 3 days. We made a bet." Mabel explained and Soos realized his mistake and stood up,

"Thank you for that clarification." Soos mumbled. I gave him a pat.

"Mabel's in charge now!" Our new boss exclaimed happily.

"Are those...shoulder pads?" Dipper asked.

"Uh huuuuuuh!" Mabel shook her shoulder pads happily. "It's just one of the up-to-date managerial tricks I learned from this book I found propping up the kitchen table." She held up a book titled 'Succeeding In Management 1983'. Also drank out of a mug that read '#2 boss'.

"Why does your mug say '#2'?" Dipper asked.

"Because the real #1... is you!" Mabel held up a mirror and we smiled happily.

"Morale!" Soos said in awe.

"This is gonna be a great three days." I said.

"Walk with me. With me as boss you're gonna notice a few changes around here. My job is to help you be your best 'SELVES.' Satisfied, Everyday, Loving Life, Very Much, Everyday, Satisfied. Great listening ears so far!" Mabel stamped a thumbs up sticker on each of us.

"Waddles, hold my calls!" Mabel ordered and I couldn't help but giggle at Waddles chewing on the phone. We walked into the gift shop and Mabel pulled up a chair.

"Alright, people, now rap with me. Wendy and Emily how can I make your work space more Wendy/Emily-friendly?" Mabel asked. She thought for a moment.

"Hmm, well, Stan never lets me, or Emily, hang out with friends at work." Wendy said, gesturing to me.

"Stan ain't here, sisters! Door's open!" Mabel said.

"Sweet!" Wendy and I cried and we gave each other a high-five.

"And Soos, I believe this is yours." Mabel said and pulled out a giant foam question mark from a cabinet. Soos gasped excitedly.

"Questiony the Question Mark!? I wish this was an exclamation point to show how excited I am!" Soos exclaimed happily.

"As for you Dipper..." Mabel held up Dipper's wolf costume and he freaked out, before she shoved it in the shredder. "Die, wolf costume, die! I want you to head into the woods, and don't come back until you found an amazing attraction!" Mabel ordered.

"Finally! It's time to show Stan how a REAL mystery hunter does it!" Dipper ran off, grabbing a flail and opened the window. "Dipper out!" He cried before the weight of the flail caused him to fall out the window.

"Okay, guys! It's time to prove that nice bosses finish first. In the next forty-eight hours, we're gonna fill this jar with six hundred billion dollars!" Mabel said in determination and drew a line on the top.

"Yeah!" Soos and Mabel cried, high-fiving one another.

"Wait. Do you know how money works?" Wendy asked.

"Of course. Waddles, run down to the shop and grab me a latte." Mabel handed Waddles a bill and he ate it. "Whoa! He's a hungry little guy." Mabel said as she fed him more money.

"I'll take that as a no." I said to Wendy. She nodded in agreement.

Well, after a long time of Mabel giving herself thumbs up in a mirror, letting more sunlight in the Shack, drinking milkshakes, and turning a profit graph into a smiley face. (I swear I heard music in the background.) I was hanging out with the Wendy, Nate, Lee, Tambry and Thompson.

The one thing I was trying to do was not cause a huge mess. Cause we all know how that turned out. Honestly I just felt sorry for the poor kid.

"How's my favorite Wendy and Emily?" Mabel asked and I noticed that they were playing with the shrunken head. Uh oh.

"Keep it going!" Wendy cried and it was suddenly heading toward Billy.

"No!" I cried and caught the head before it hit Billy and face planted in the ground with my arms outstretched holding the head. "Ow..."

"Oh, what's this?" Billy asked and I lifted my head up.

"Mystery box, cost $10.99" I deadpanned and Billy happily walked over to his mom. I stood up and put the skull on a table. Mabel then went over to Wendy.

"Wendy, I need you to be more careful around the Shack. Pleeeaaase." Mabel asked and pointed to a sticker.

"Whoa, all this rule stuff's starting to make you sound like Stan." Wendy said. I face palmed.

"What?! No! I'm nothing like Stan! In fact, take the rest of the day off?" Mabel said nervously.

"With full pay?" She asked.

"Of course." Mabel laughed nervously and shifted her suit. Wendy gave a thumbs up before leaving.

"You coming Emily?" Nate asked. I smiled but shook my head.

"Thanks, but I really should help Mabel around here. I don't wanna see her wear a loser shirt all summer." I explained.

"Oh...maybe next time?" Nate suggested.

"Definitely." I nodded and gave him a quick hug, when a familiar headache came back. I did my best to hide it. Once Nate felt I sighed and rubbed my head, (gosh darn it Bill!), before I heard Soos.

"I'M QUESTIONY THE QUESTION MARK!" I turned to see a women scream, which didn't help my headache, and pepper sprayed Soos.

"Aw dude, it stings so bad!" He cried and I ran over to the women.

"Don't spray him, he's and employee!" I exclaimed and knocked the spray out of her hand and helped Soos up.

"Aw dude, I think I'm blind now..." Soos moaned and I saw Mabel give the lady a refund.

"Why don't you go on a soothing nature walk?" Mabel suggested and Soos nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good..." Soos said and stumbled out the door. I took a big breath and let it out. My necklace then started to glow and I quickly turned away from Mabel and covered it. She seemed preoccupied with the next group of people.

"Thanks for shopping with us!" I said for the twentieth time, handing a man his stuff. I kid then begun knocking over a stand of postcards.

"I'll get that! Here you go." Mabel rushed around and pushed the stand up and helped a man with the vending machine. I had to keep working the register, but I was getting a little stressed. There was a huge crowd and I could barley keep up with it.

"Sorry. Have a refund. That's the Mabel difference..." Mabel sighed and slid down behind the desk as Dipper came next to her.

"Well, I just made two people go insane. How about you?" Dipper asked.

"I'm so tired. I gave Wendy the day off so Emily I had to do her job." Mabel explained.

"Well, maybe you need to start being a little bit tougher around here." Dipper suggested.

"Yeah, there's thin line between being a good boss, and being a pushover." I added as I handed a man his stuff.

"No way, that's what Stan would do! I just need to think positive, be friendly, and everything will work out fine." Mabel insisted. Right on cue, the gremloblin burst through the walls, roaring loudly and caused the tourists to run in a panic out of the Shack.

"What? How did he get out of his locked cage!?" Dipper asked horrified as I ducked behind the counter.

"Well...I may have given him the key to his cage so he could have a break." Mabel explained guiltily.

"YOU GAVE HIM A BREAK?!" Dipper exclaimed.

"He's an employee...sort of." Mabel muttered.

"I'm not sure he even knows how long five minutes is." I said peaking out from the counter.

"We've got to round him up. Where's Soos?" Dipper asked.

"He was stressed out so I told him to take a soothing nature walk." Mabel explained. Meanwhile the gremlobin was trashing the place and the television was tossed around and when it landed it switched to the channel playing 'Cash Wheel'.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Stan Pines is poised to become our grand champion! Anything to say to your fans out there?" Rich asked Stan.

"See you tomorrow night, Mabel." Stan said and held up the loser shirt in a taunting manner. The gremloblin threw a Mayan calendar very close to where we were. We quickly ran from under the desk into the have demolished living room. Peaking out again I saw the former attraction place stickers on himself.

"What do we do? He's awarding himself stickers that he didn't even earn!" Mabel cried.

"That is the least of our problems right now." I hissed. Dipper got out Journal 3 and flipped through it.

"Uh, got it! When fighting a gremloblin, use water..." Mabel splashed a cup of water on the beast, causing him to roar in agony.

"...only as a last resort as water will make him much much scarier! AH! Who writes sentences like that!?" Dipper finished. I made a mental note to hold that against a Ford when we met him. Meanwhile, the gremloblin grew spines and breathed fire onto a cuckoo clock that went off.

"It breathes fire? Of course it breathes fire! Why wouldn't it breath fire!?" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Don't worry, he's gotta leave eventually!" Dipper reasoned.

He didn't leave eventually.

"I'm the singin' salmon spendin' all day jammin.'" Well that songs stuck in my head now. Apparently the gremloblin likes singing fish, who knew? Well, I did being a fan of the show, but that's not important!

"I'm the singin' salmon spendin' all day jammin.'" The fish sang and the gremloblin kept pressing it.

"Ughh, why doesn't he just leave?" Mable groaned.

"Because he has no reason to. Dipper from now on, never bring a creature bigger then the doorway." I deadpanned. As I was talking the gremloblin sniffed the money and started to eat it.

"Our profits!" Mabel exclaimed and rushed over.

"Mabel wait!" Dipper cried.

"Stop, stop!" Mabel pleaded with the monster, but the gremloblin simply snatched her up.

"Hey put her down!" I ordered as Dipper and ran to Mabel.

"Don't look into his evil eye; you'll see your worst nightmare!" Dipper warned.

"I wish we had an evil eye to show him!" Mabel yelled and looked into the monsters eyes. "Oh no! Ahh..." Mabel cried.

"Hey stop!" I cried and, without thinking kicked the gremloblin and he wailed in pain. Then looked at me. Dang it.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed and I instantly felt a chill run down my spine. Only it felt ten times as worse. Like an electric shock.

I saw darkness at first and then Dipper and Mabel laying limply on the ground. Skin pale and neither were breathing. They were gone. I turned and saw Wendy, Soos, Gideon, Robbie, Pacifica, and Fiddleford trapped in the tapestries as they slowly burned. I tried to run to them but I instead saw Stan and Ford, sprawled on the ground, they were beaten and bruised and looked like they went through so much pain.

"No, no, no...I failed. Everyone is gone because I failed." I murmured, tears welding up in my eyes as I fell to my knees. I was alone again.

"Emily...EMILY!" I gasped and felt like I was pulled out of the whole of darkness. I shot up and saw that the twins were standing over me with a worried look.

"Emily, are you okay?" Dipper asked, holding a mirror in one hand. Guess he used it on the gremloblin.

"Uh, yeah...I'm okay. Are you two alright?" I asked and Mabel wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Emily, I was so worried! I thought you were going to stay in your worst nightmare!" Mabel cried and I hugged her back.

"I'm okay Mabel really. I'm just glad you guys were able to scare him off." I said as I stood up.

"Yep, guess the guy isn't immune to his own power." Dipper said proudly as he twirled the mirror around. Mabel then looked at the clock.

"Dipper, Emily, it's the third day! We've only got 7 hours to earn back our profits, or I've got to wear that loser shirt all summer!" Mabel exclaimed worriedly.

"Hey guys! Am I nuts, or does this place look different?" Wendy asked as she walked up with Soos. Mabel's eyes lit up.

"Wendy, Soos! Am I glad to see you. We've got a lot of work to do but if we hurry, we can still beat Stan!" Mabel urged.

"Uh, yeah. I've got a little headache, so maybe I should like, not work today." Wendy said as she rubbed her head. Oh how much I just wanted to laugh at that.

"And I actually just met this pack of wolves, and I think they're gonna like, raise me as one of their own, so I should really be at the den right now." Soos said. I face-palmed. These two were digging their own grave.

"But-but..." Mabel stuttered.

"But hey, see ya on Monday." Wendy interrupted and begun to walk out.

"Uh, BT dubs, is anyone gonna eat these?" Soos asked pointing to popsicles that were on the ground. Mabel twitched angrily and the pen in her hand snapped in half.

"ENOUGH! I have HAD IT! I fought a monster to save this business, Emily had a vision of her worst nightmare, and this is how you repay me?! I'm gonna get an ulcer from your lollygagging!" Mabel exclaimed, letting it all out.

"Lollygagging?" Wendy asked.

"Ulcer? You're acting... different." Soos observed.

"You shut your yaps! I've been doing everyone's job while you bums have been bleeding me dry!" Mabel cried out again, stunning both Soos and Wendy.

"But I-" Wendy started.

"No buts except yours on the floor cleaning! Now quit loafing and get to work!" Mabel ordered.

"Yes Mabel." Wendy nodded.

"That's yes, BOSS!" Mabel slammed her hand down, causing Stan's fez to fall on her head and she turned to mirror and gasped.

"Dipper, what have I become?" Mabel asked, horrified.

"What you had to, Mabel. What you had to." Dipper stated simply.

"We've got seven hours to turn this around! Let's go, people!" Mabel exclaimed and held up the jar.

"Now I'm seeing the family resemblance." I laughed then stopped. "Too soon?"

"Nah you're fine." Mabel assured and I gave a thumbs up before running out to help clean up. Later a crane was repairing the totem pole.

"Time is money, hard hat! You got complaints, file them with the complaint department!" Mabel yelled through the megaphone and held up a trash can.

"Ughh, my back." She groaned and saw a tour bus pull up. "Dipper, we've got tourists at 9 o'clock!" Mabel announced.

"But what do I show them? Real magic just freaks people out." Dipper asked.

"Figure something out, knucklehead!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper then thought for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Emily, get Soos in the exhibit!" Dipper said.

"On it! Soos!" I called as I ran up to the handyman. We quickly got him in the exhibit and placed him in an area where he was to be displayed. I took a wooden board and wrote 'Question Baby' on it in black marker.

"Ladies and gentle-tourists! This shack is filled with wonders, NEVER before seen by human eyes! Behold, the horrible giant question baby!" Dipper announced as he came in wearing a suit and eyepatch similar to Stan's.

"Am I a man? Am I a baby? These are legitimate questions." Soos said and everyone gasped.

"Have your picture taken with it for a buck. Uh, ten bucks. A hundred bucks!" Dipper said, after adding 2 zeros after a 1. The group was silent for a moment, but then cheered as they waved their money around. Dipper and I gave one another a low high five.

"We put the fun in no refunds!" Dipper waved as the tourist left, carrying a bunch of souvenirs. We then walked inside the gift shop.

"How'd we do?" Dipper asked, ruffling his hair and putting his hat on.

"We filled the whole jar!" Mabel announced happily, holding her prize. We all cheered and began to calculate how much we really made.

"Minus the money to replace all the furniture. And supplies to fix the shack, that leaves us..." Dipper turned to Mabel who held up the jar sadly.

"One dollar."

Stan then opened the Shack door, holding a clock that read zero all the way.

"Tick-tock! Time's up, kids!" Stan smirked.

"Oh no!" Mabel cried as he walked in.

"Nice to see you learned how to dress while I was gone." Stan said to Dipper, earning a glare from him.

"How much did you beat us by?" Mabel asked sadly.

"I won $300,000!" Stan boasted and the twins gasped.

"But..." I said hopefully.

"And then, the final word. Double or nothing. 6 letter word to ask for something politely. I answered 'gimmee' and 'Pabracadabra' both were wrong. Turns out the word was..."

"Please?" Mabel grinned happily, pointing to the sticker on the register.

"Apparently that word _can_ make you money." Stan admitted.

"So, wait. If you lost everything, then that means...Mabel! You won!" Dipper exclaimed.

"We did it!" Everyone but Stan cried in celebration.

"Wait. What did we win again?" Soos asked.

"Well, according to our bet, I guess Mabel's the new boss?" Stan said.

"No! No! Don't do that!" We all pleaded, surrounding a confused Stan.

"Huh? What?" He asked.

"Grunkle Stan, I had no idea how hard it was being boss. This place was cuckoo bananas until I started barking orders at people like you." Mabel explained as she took of the fez and gave it to Stan, who put it on.

"Yeah, well, I got to admit, It's kind of nice to be back, ya know?" Stan said as she gave the twins a hug. I took a quick picture of the moment before he broke the hug.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, get offa me! And Soos, Wendy, Emily; get to work! Ahem. Please. Uhh! Still hurts." Stan ordered and we started to walk out, but I winked at Wendy and we stayed by the door.

"Mabel, didn't your agreement say something about Stan having to do some kind of apology dance if he lost?" Dipper asked. Wendy and I held in laughter.

"N-no. No, it didn't." Stan denied.

"Actually, yeah, I think I have it in my notes here." Mabel said, taking out a notepad.

"No! That never happened!" Stan exclaimed.

"Ha ha! I'll get the camera!" Wendy laughed.

"All right, let me just..." Stan then ran out the front door.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled. Wendy and I ran after him and quickly managed to tackle him down.

"Oh...my back...ah, you probably should take me to the hospital..." Stan said in an unconvincing pained voice."

"Nice try, get in the orange suit!" I demanded. Later Stan was standing in front of the camera and in the sparkly orange suit.

"Uh, look, I'm not gonna..."

"Do it!" Mabel cried and he began to sing and the music played.

"I'm Stan and I was wrong. I'm singing the Stan Wrong Song. I shouldn't have taken that chance. Now here's my remorseful dance." Stan sang in a monotone.

"Do the kicks!" Mabel ordered and Stan kicked half-heartedly. "Jazzier!" Gompers then walked over to Stan's fallen fez and started to eat it.

"Hey, gimme that! Ow! My back!" Stan cried as he tried to retrieve his hat.

"What do you think?" Mabel asked Waddles, who oinked in response.

"Take thirty!" Mabel announced in the megaphone and Stan groaned.

I smiled happily, but couldn't help thinking back to the vision the gremloblin gave me. It's right, my greatest fear is that I'll mess up the show somehow and others will pay the price. Well, I'm not gonna let that happen. Vision or no vision, I'm not backing down.

And I don't care what Bill throws at me either.

Author's Note:

I'm back! Did you miss me? Admit it you missed me! Haha, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be out before October needs, hopefully before. Anyone dressing up as a character from Gravity Falls? Of not what are you dressing up as?

Mine is Kim Possible, anyone who still watches that show has my respect. ;)

Lunar Moon Butterfly: Yes, there was magic. If you remember from the first chapter, it's not the first time magic happened to Emily. ;)

Hourglass Cipher: Thank you and...YES! I'm so glad you caught that! I love that movie so much, even wrote fanfic about it...hope you have luck in school too!

Guest: Awww, that's very sweet thank you.

Ilikefanfic: Thanks, and I will keep making more promise.

Ilovebooks1234: Wow, you had a lot to say. All I can say is keep reading. Answers will come soon...maybe.

lolistarkiller: I'm so glad you like it! More will come soon!


	15. Chapter 14: Bottomless Pit: Emily's Tale

Chapter 14: Bottomless Pit: Emily's Tale

(Emily's P.O.V)

Well, riding in the Mystery Cart and stopping at the bottomless pit can only mean one thing, another episode of Gravity Falls. I was actually curious to know what it felt like to be continuing to fall for a long time. We then got off the cart and walked to the giant hole.

"In this land of ours, there are many great pits. But none more bottomless than the bottomless pit. Which as you can see here is bottomless." Stan explained, gesturing to the pit. We all stared down at it.

"Question, is it bottomless?" Soos asked.

"Kids, can one of you try explaining this to Soos?" Stan sighed.

"Grunkle Stan, why are we here again?" Dipper asked.

"To dispose of things that we don't want. So long, Mystery Shack suggestion cards!" Stan said and threw down the slips of paper into the pit.

"Goodbye, creepy love letters from Li'l Gideon!" Mabel threw several card down. "Die! Die!" She cried after them and ran off, no doubt to the her box. Soos took of his shoes and tossed them in the pit.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Throwing stuff, dude. Everyone's doin' it." Soos said and grabbed and barbecue grill and I quickly stopped him.

"Uh, we might wanna keep that." I said and he put it down as Mabel pushed her chained box to the pit.

"What you got there, Mabel?" Stan asked.

"Oh, it's just my personal box of mysterious secrets. Nothing worth wondering about." Mabel giggled and pushed her box in the pit. "Goodbye forever!" She exclaimed.

"Grunkle Stan, do I really have to be the one to point out that a bottomless pit is, by definition, impossible?" Dipper asked.

"Says you." Stan retorted and emptied cards for his fez.

"Two words Dipper. Gravity Falls. Anything is possible here." I said.

"Well, I guess we'll never know." Mabel shrugged. Right after she said that the wind started to blow. It was very strong and I understood why they got pushed in.

"Aah! It's some sort of invisible pushing force!" Soos cried.

"We should get out of here and let it pass." I suggested.

"Quick! Everyone back to the shack!" Dipper exclaimed and we ran towards the Shack, expect for Stan.

"I'm done getting rid of these yet!" Stan said and tried to throw his cards away, only to have the wind blow them in her face.

"Grunkle Stan! No!" Mabel cried and we tried to pull him out of the pit.

"Almost...almost...almost..." Stan then fell in the pit, with us being dragged along. We all know what this means, cue theme song! Also...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

And down we fell into the internal darkness, each one of us screaming at the top of our lungs. After a while we stopped, seeing that we weren't hitting anything. It felt weird to be falling internally.

"So, anyone want to scream some more?" Soos asked.

"Where are we?" Dipper asked, looking around.

"At the subway heading for China." I joked and face-palmed. "Yeah, that wasn't funny." I muttered. Mabel lit a glow stick and it glowed green as she waved it around.

"We're somewhere where it looks like we're nowhere." She deduced and hung the glow stick on her arm, making it go up, and giggled.

"We're gonna land on something eventually. It could be any second now." Dipper said and we braved for an impact, only to have nothing happen. Thankfully.

"Well... it looks like we're down here for the long haul. Who wants to see some card tricks?" Stan then took a deck of cards, but instead of shuffling they flew above us.

"Tada!" Stan gave jazz hands as Mabel and I clapped for him, you gotta admit it was pretty cool.

"Hey, maybe we should pass the time by telling stories." Soos suggested.

"I've got a story. It's called the time Grunkle Stan got us all thrown into a bottomless pit where we spent the rest of our natural lives!" Dipper said and I laughed.

"Go on..." Soos said, not knowing that Dipper wasn't being serious.

"Come on, Dipper, you can do better than that." Mabel urged and Dipper took the glow stick.

"Fine. I'll you a story. A story I'd like to call...Voice Over."

(We are now seeing the story where Emily plays a part. Enjoy ;)

I was with Wendy, Soos and Mabel as Waddles was sparawlwe against the ground.

"Ready?" Mabel asked.

"Spin the pig!" We chanted and Mabel spun Waddles around and when he stopped, surprise, surprise, Stan was the target.

"Hey! Grunkle Stan. Ever kissed a pig before?" Mabel asked, holding Waddles up.

"I'm not gonna answer that question." Stan deadpanned.

"Uh...that makes me think you have. You could have said no and you didn't want to!" I said as Dipper ran up.

"Guys! I think I just got bit by a snake! I need you to get me to a hospital quick!" Dipper said, voice infamously cracking. Stan just laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Dipper asked.

"Sorry. It's just hard to focus on what you're saying with that squeaky puberty voice you got there." Stan explained.

"My what?" Dipper asked.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Dipper. Your voice is hillaaarrious!" Mabel said, imitating Dipper.

"Jokes aside, it's completely normal for your voice to crack at your age. It means you're growing up." I said and gave a thumbs up.

"Are you saying my voice cracks? My voice doesn't crack!" Dipper denied.

"Dude, no offense, but it cracks so much we've already made a techno remix out of it." Soos said and played a tape he got from out of nowhere.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Dipper Pines, P-P-Pines, Pines, Pines Nice to meet you P-p-pines, Pines, Pines." The tape played and we danced along to it.

"Do I really sound like that?" Dipper asked, embarrassed.

"Oh, here comes my favorite part!" Wendy said excitedly.

"Stop it, guys!" The tape whined and we burst out laughing.

"Give me that!" Dipper said and snatched the tape away. He stormed off and we turned back to our game.

"Spin the pig!"

The next day after sleeping, and wondering what life was and how I'm living at all, I was at the gift shop with Soos. Then the twins came up to us.

"How are you diddly-doing, Soos and Emily?" Dipper asked, in his weird potion voice. Anyway Soos and I gasped. Soos grabbed a broom and started hitting Dipper with it.

"Kill it! Kill it with fire! Everyone flee!" Soos yelled and everyone that was in the shop screamed in terror and fled out the door.

"What gives, man? You guys all made fun of my old voice. I thought you'd like the new one." Dipper said.

"We made a remix, we never said it was bad or terrible." I pointed out.

"Yeah and at least before you sounded like a real person. Now, you sound like some weird commercial dude." Soos said thoughtfully.

"That's what he reminds me of." I said in (fake) realization.

"I'll find Stan. He'll like my new voice. You'll see. I'll be right back after these messages!.. I mean... goodbye." Dipper walked out to the gift shop and we sighed, cause this wasn't a story about us, it was about a Dipper accepting his voice.

Later that night we were in the living room and a Dipper walked in, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey guys." He waved, back to normal.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried.

"Dude you're back!" Soos said happily.

"I see you made the right choice with your voice." I winked, then realized I rhymed.

"I guess I realized that even though my voice may not be perfect, it's still mine, and I wouldn't change it for anything, not even for whatever was in this new vial." Dipper said holding up said vial that still had some red liquid in it.

"So, what did you do with the rest of that potion?" Mabel asked.

"I dumped it in Stan's coffee." Dipper answered. Stan then came in with coffee.

"Have any of you kids seen mah girdle? Where mah girdle at?" Stan asked in a women's voice, causing us to burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny? I'm Grunkle Stay-an! Kids laughing. Laughing at they Grunkle." Stan grumbled.

THE END.

(And we are back to the Pit! Brought to you by Angelwings2002. Who does not own any characters in this story besides Emily...for now...;)

"I spy with my little eye something that is... Black!" Mabel said.

"Ooh ooh! Everything!" Soos said excitedly.

"Yay for Soos!" Mabel clapped.

"Yay for Soos!" The handyman repeated.

"Hey guys, who wants to pass the time by spinning? Everyone spin!" Mabel urged.

"No." Dipper deadpanned.

"Okay!" I said and started to spin. "Weeee!" I cheered happily. Mabel then spun her brother as I stopped.

"Woooaah!" He cried. Then Mabel started running onto of him.

"Weeee!" She cried.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Dipper groaned.

"Dipper's pain is funny, but I'm starting to get bored. Soos, tell a story." Stan deadpanned.

"Really? Okay." Soos said and took the glow stick as Dipper screamed in the background.

"This story is called, Soos' really good Pinball story. Is that a good title? Does it have to be a pun or whatever?" Soos asked.

"Keep going." I urged.

(No Emily in this story. Sorry, but a rather not let her hog the spotlight. Plus it's fine with just the twins and Soos.)

"And well...that's the end dude." Soos said.

"Good story Soos, had a good lesson too props." I said giving a thumbs up.

"Hey, how about you tell one Emily!" Mabel said eagerly.

"Me really? Uh okay." I said and took the glow stick. "This is a story I'd like to call, 'T.V Scream' mwahaha!" I announced.

(Yay original story! You ready? Great let's go!)

I walked into the living room to see Dipper sitting in the couch. He was surrounded by several snacks and soda's.

"Whoa, is there an apocalypse no one told me about?" I asked pointing to all the food around the room.

"Nope, unless you count my favorite show 'Ghost Harassers' having a marathon, all leading up to the season finale!" Dipper explained excitedly as Mabel walked in.

"Aww, come on Dipper, you've seen those episodes like a bazillion time's! It's a nice day out and the finale isn't until tomorrow." Mabel whined.

"Yeah, remember the old saying, 't.v rots your brain'." I added.

"Sorry ladies, but nothing is getting between me, and this t.v." Dipper insisted and took a sip from his soda.

"He's not gonna move is he?" I asked Mabel and she shook her head as we left Dipper with his show. The next morning I woke up and went to the Shack as normal. When I walked in Mabel was coming down the stairs, still in her pajamas.

"Morning Mabel, sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, though a doubt Dipper slept at all." She joked and gestured to the living room. I noticed that all the lights were off, only the glow of the tv illuminated on Dipper's face.

"Geez Dipper, turn on a few lights in here." I said and turned on the lights.

"Hissssss!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mabel and I screamed in horror. Dipper had changed into a zombie like state. His skin was a pale gray, messy hair, and his eyes where a light yellow. He was huddled underneath a blanket, eyes focused on the screen.

"T.v...must watch t.v..." He hissed in a demonic voice.

"Wha-what happened to him?" Mabel screeched, clutching my side.

"I think his brain is...rotted. I didn't know that would happen, it's supposed to be a saying to encourage kids to go outdoors!" I panicked. Dipper fell off the couch and inched closer to the t.v as it was treasure.

"We gotta save him! But how?" Mabel asked and I thought for a moment.

"First things first, we gotta get him away from the t.v." I said and tried to walk over to the controls, but Dipper snapped at him. Like he actually tried to bite me!

"Ah, geez! What the heck dude!?" I yelled then took a breath. "Well, you asked for it. Mabel, do you know how to tie a rope, super tight?" I asked.

"You bet! I tie a lotta knots in arts and crafts." Mabel said happily. We quickly got some rope, Mabel put on a sweater that had a tree on it, and we went back to Dipper.

"Dipper look! A t.v the size of a house!" I yelled and pointed in the opposite direction Mabel was. Dipper fell for my trick and turned his head before Mabel tackled him to the ground.

"Sorry Dipper, it's for you're own good!" Mabel assured him as she tied him up. I grabbed him and hoisted him in my shoulder and bolted out the door. Mabel ran after me. Dipper struggled against the bonds but Mabel sure had them tight. Once we were a great distance away from the Shack we sighed and plopped Dipper down against a tree.

"Geez, that's the last time I run with one of you tied up." I sighed, though I made a mental note that it might not be the last time given our crazy adventures.

"But Dipper still looks the same." Mabel said I stared at Dipper, who was trying to chew the ropes, and thought for a moment.

"Well, this May be a long shot, but if we do some fun out door activities, it may undo the rotting effects on his brain." I said. "But we can't unite him since...Hey! Get back here!" I noticed Dipper trying to get away, but I pulled him back.

"Well, leave the creativity to Mabel." Mabel said.

And now there was a montage. We played charades, though Dipper juts stared blanking at us. Mabel and climbed up a tree and pulled Dipper along, who merely shrugged at the view. Next we played hot potato with a pinecone and Dipper caught it in his mouth. Mabel and beamed at each other, it was working.

We then brought him to the lake and started skipping stones. Dipper seemed fascinated by this and Mabel trusted him enough to untie his arms to let him throw a few stones to skip. When he got five skips we jumped up in victory, only to fall face first in the water. When we pulled him out Mabel gasped.

"Dipper! He's back to normal!" She cried and squeezed the life out of him.

"Ah, Mabel...can't breath!" Dipper wheezed.

"Hahaha, sorry." Mabel said and let him go.

"Oof, what happened? And how'd we get to the lake?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Let's just say Emily was right about t.v rotting your brain." Mabel said. I laughed awkwardly.

"Believe me, I wasn't trying to be." I insisted. We then trudged back to the Shack.

"We made it back just in time for the finale." I said checking my phone for the time.

"Yeah, you guys were right. I should have just waited for the finale. From now on I'll be more careful with the t.v." Dipper vowed. He opened the door and we saw Stan on the couch.

"Hey Stan can we use the t.v to watch the season finale of Ghost Harassers?" Dipper asked and Stan hissed.

"MY T.V!" Stan yelled, in a similar state that Dipper was in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We cried once we settled down we sighed and I looked at the bundle of rope I was holding.

"We're gonna need a lot more rope."

THE END

(There you have it, Emily told a story. Hope it was good, we now return to the bottomless pit. Brought to you by: I NEED MORE TIME TO WRITE!)

"And that's the end." I said as we kept falling. Stan had his arms crossed.

"I can't believe this nonsense. Magic tonics? Soos winning at something? T.v rotting your brain? Where did you come up with this stuff? I'll tell you a good story. It's called 'Grunkle Stan wins the football bowl'." Stan then told us the infamous story.

So a touchdown, jocks learning a lesson, trophy lady, Footbot, and fireworks later we all started to boo him.

"What? That story was great! I even threw in a talking robot for the kids." Stan said.

"Sorry just, it should have had a plot." I shrugged and Mabel took the glow stick.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna tell a non-terrible story. A story called 'Trooth Ache!'" Mabel said.

(Yay, last story. Same as the first one. Here we go!)

I stared as Manly Dan was struggling with a tied bear. It was sure a sight to behold, on or off the screen.

"This attraction is gonna make me a fortune. Easy with that bear, Corduroy! I need him in showroom condition." Stan ordered and the bear roared.

"No, noo!" Dan then started to wrestle the bear in his hold.

"Aaaaawww. They're hugging." Mabel gushed.

"Yeah...sure. Let's go with that." I muttered.

"So, let me get this straight. Your plan is to teach a bear to ride a bicycle?" Dipper asked.

"No. Come on, everyone's seen a bicycle-riding bear. No, no. I'm gonna teach this bear...to drive!" Stan said proudly.

"Uh, how about no." I said hopefully.

"And into the drivers seat you go." Stan said as he pushed the bear into his car. I sighed and followed them in.

I wish I hadn't.

"Why would you let us ride on the bears first lesson!?" I yelled as the car served back and forth in the road.

"And the yellow light means speed up." Stan said, ignoring me. Sirens the wailed behind us.

"Uh oh." Stan said simply. Sheriff Blubs and deputy Durland walked over to the car and Stan lowered is window calmly.

"What seems to be the problem, officers?" Stan asked, as if they weren't a bear chewing a seatbelt in the drivers seat.

"There better be a darn good explanation for this." Blubs said in a stern voice.

"Oh, there is. You see, I'm a very old man. Not long for this Earth. And the doctors assigned me a seeing eye bear to drive me to the hospital in case of an emergency." Stan explained as Mabel started thinking to herself.

"Is that right? Then, where is your doctor's note?" Blubs asked, unconvinced.

"Why, it's right here, inside my jacket." Stan said and quickly wrote a note down in his jacket. "There you go." He said, handing them the note and the two looked at it.

"Well, I can't argue with Dr. Medicine." Blubs said.

"To the hospital, Honeypants!" Stan ordered and the bear roared and drove away.

Once we were back at the Shack Honeypants was outside, playing with the trash can and Stan started spray painting the rocks under the sign 'Real Gold!'.

"Grunkle Stan, how could you lie to those policemen? Don't you know lying is always wrong?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, when you get to be my age, you'll learn that you sometimes have to bend the truth for the greater good." Stan said, eating spaghetti.

"Yeah, but there's a gray area for that kinda of thing. And you, Stan Pines, have went over board dozens of times." I said.

"Hey, have any of you seen my plate of spaghetti?" Dipper asked and Stan hid the plate behind him as he turned around.

"No... But I bet Soos has. You know how he likes to eat." Stan said, whispering the last part.

"This is a dark day. Thanks, Grunkle Stan." Dipper said. I could never figure out why he never noticed the sauce on Stan's face.

"See? Greater good." Stan insisted, patting his stomach.

"Aaaaaa!" Mabel groaned and stormed off.

"You know this is gonna backfire on you." I said all knowingly.

"Eh, says you." Stan shrugged and walked off eating the spaghetti.

The next morning Stan was cooking breakfast as Mabel explained to Dipper and me about the truth teeth.

"You what? That seems like a horrible idea!" Dipper whispered yelled.

"It's great! Now he has to tell the truth." Mabel insisted.

"Hmmmm." Dipper thought.

"Mabel, remember when I said they was a gray area on when to lie or not. What you're doing is going way over the truth side, and I never said it was a good thing." I explained as Stan came up.

"Scrambled meat, here it is." Stan said and dropped the pan in front of us.

"Stan, what do you do in secret everyday during your lunch break?" Dipper asked.

"Usually, I spend the hour aggressively scratching myself in places I shouldn't mention. Now I'm going to avoid making eye contact by pretending to read this newspaper and going to the bathroom without washing my hands." Stan said and left.

"Eeeeeeewww!" We gagged.

"Well, that was disturbing." Dipper shuddered.

"Yeah...WASH YOUR HANDS STAN!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, guys. The truth is always a good thing." Mabel said.

"Yeah...hold that thought." I muttered. At the gift shop, Stan was counting money and a man came up.

"Hey, excuse me. Do you think this t-shirt is my size?" He asked.

"Never mind the t-shirt! Hey everyone, look at this guy's abnormal and unattractive face!" Stan yelled for everyone to hear. People started laughing as the man looked down embarrassed as Mabel started to lead him away.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She apologized and I smacked Stan in the head. Later Dipper and I walked into Stan's office doing 'taxes'.

"Doing my taxes." Stan hummed and Dipper took a paper that read 'I HAVE COMMITTED TAX FRAUD' written in red ink.

"Uh, Grunkle Stan, why did you write this?" Dipper asked.

"Because I regularly commit massive tax fraud." Stan answered simply.

"Well, guess he can't write a lie either." I said as Dipper put the paper in a shredder.

"You might wanna...tuck that one away there." Dipper muttered. That night we were watching a man on a unicycle, juggling while being surrounded by alligators.

"Hahahahaha!" The twins and I laughed.

"Sometimes, I think. Is this all there is? Is life just some kind of horrific joke without a punch line? That we're all just biding our time until the sweet, sweet, release of death?" Stan deadpanned.

Mabel rocked back and forth, traumatized. Dipper shuddered while I rubbed my shoulders in discomfort. At least he didn't mention Ford, that would throw the whole timeline off.

Later I was sitting with Dipper and Mabel in their room. Wearing earplugs, that seemed to be ineffective.

"Kids, I think I have a growth forming on my back. Just wanted to be honest with you guys." Stan called up to us. Yep, ineffective.

"Why did he have to yell that?" I groaned.

"I can't take it anymore, Mabel! We need to take those teeth out of his mouth." Dipper ordered.

"But then he'll be a liar again." Mabel said.

"Could it possibly be any worse than this?" Dipper asked. The door bell rang before she could answer and we went down stairs to see the police officers.

"So, after further investigation, it turns out that there is no Dr. Medicine in Gravity Falls." Blubs explained.

"You better have a darn good explanation for this." Durland said.

"Oh and I do. You see, I lied to you. In addition I've been parking in handicapped spaces, shoplifting fireworks, and smuggling endangered animals across multiple state lines. Also, you're fat." Stan counted on his fingers. Sheriff Blubs dropped his coffee in shock.

"Is all of this true?" He asked, getting handcuffs.

"No! No, it's not true. Right, guys?" Dipper said.

"Yeah, this is a big misunderstanding." I lied, the two officers turned to Mabel.

"Uh, sirs, I have to be completely and totally honest with you. Our Great Uncle Stan is...is...Stan is.. secretly a crime fiction writer!" Mabel cried.

"What?" Blubs asked after we all were silent for a moment.

"Yeah. He was just telling you about a character in his upcoming page turner, Crime Grandpa! He's never committed a crime in his life. Also, have you lost weight?" Mabel explained.

"Finally someone noticed." Blubs laughed happily.

"Wow, an author! Can you teach me how to read?" Durland asked hopefully as he held up a book that showed up magically.

"What, author?" Stan asked, out of the loop.

"Ha ha, writer, master of fiction. Good night, officers." Mabel escorted the officers out and closed the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you alright?" Dipper asked.

"I can't believed I lied." Mabel said in disbelief.

"Mabel, it was for the greater good." Dipper said.

"Yeah, the greater good."

"Yep, you were right in the grey area." I assured her.

"Hello? Police station? I forgot to tell him about my tax fraud. No, tax fraud." Stan said in the phone. The twins tackled him down while I grabbed the phone.

"Sorry wrong number, forget this ever happened, okay bye!" I said quickly and hung up on whoever was on the other end of the line.

"What's gotten into you kids?" Stan asked Mabel the pulled the truth teeth out of his mouth, much to his surprise.

"We have to find a place to get rid of these!" Mabel said. And, as we all know, she put them in her box of secrets that she threw in the pit earlier.

(Back to the bottomless pit. Brought to you by, Halloween candy, it's awesome. What's your favorite?)

"And I never saw that box full of magical teeth again. Oh wait, there it is." Mabel said and we saw the box falling by Stan. Everyone else, including me, sighed.

"Oh, sweet! My shoes!" Soos said and put both of his shoes back on.

"I like the part with the bear. The rest of it seems pretty far-fetched." Stan commented.

"And a bear driving isn't?" I asked jokingly.

"Mabel, we already know that story! We just lived through it." Dipper groaned.

"If we're living through that story right now, then how does it end?" Soos asked. Before anyone could answer Dipper got a worried look.

"Guys, do you see that?" He asked nervously and we noticed that a mysterious light was at the end of the tunnel.

"It's kinda hard to miss." I joked as we fell closer to it.

"What is that?"

"Oh no!"

"Where are we going?

"Not good!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" We screamed as we fell into the light, and back up the top!

"Where...where are we?" Stan asked once we all stood up.

"Look! The Shack! Which means... we came right back out the top." Mabel deduced.

"And I don't think any time has passed. It must be some kind of wormhole." Dipper added.

"Yeah, dude. That sounds science-y enough to be true." Soos agreed.

"Wow, that's unexpected." I said.

"But that's impossible. No one will believe us." Stan said in shock.

"Maybe this is one story we should keep to ourselves." Mabel suggested.

"Agreed." We all chorused, and before I could react...STAN FELL IN THE FLIPPING HOLE! Okay, I expected that...but seriously what the odds of someone falling in a hole twice in one day?

"He'll be fine." Mabel said simply.

"Yeah...3...2...1..." I counted and Stan popped back up.

"Ug...is it bedtime?" Stan moaned.

"Nope, to us it's only been less than a minute." I said.

"Well I'm going to bed." Stan said and headed to the Shack. We all looked at each other and laughed.

This was a unique day, but then again, I'm in Gravity Falls.

Author's Note:

I AM ALIVE! YES! BROKE FREE FROM SCHOOL TO WRITE THIS! IT TOOK FOREVER!

Okay I'm good. Hope you all liked this chapter, I'm so sorry school got in the way...Wait it's not my fault it got in the way...*sighs*...still gotta do the work though...

Anyway, please LEAVE A REVIEW! I really wanna know what you guys think about this! It helps me gain inspiration to write! Also Happy early Halloween since I don't think I'll get another chapter in before then.

Guest: Few things. 1: Awwww, I'm so happy you like these. That comment made my day! 2: Great costume choice...not sure what it is exactly but every costume is cool. 3: Yay, Namily shipper! Welcome to the fandom! And 4: You'll have to wait and see for when that chapter comes out. (I've been planning it for a while I think you're gonna like it;).


	16. Chapter 15: The Deep End of Season 1

Chapter 15: The Deep End of Season 1

(Emily's P.O.V)

Hot, hot...why is it so hot? I literally woke up in my own sweat. Now my sheets are being washed, and I'm wearing my shirt, necklace, jean shorts (instead of my pants), and my hair was in a ponytail. I was laying on the floor of the Shack, panting and wishing it would start snowing inside.

"Watch out Gravity Falls, because at a 110 degrees, we're looking at the hottest day of the summer!" Toby announced through the radio.

"Thank you captain obvious. If he doesn't shut up I'm gonna break that radio." I muttered, fanning myself with a newspaper. Wax Stan was melting, wallpaper was peeling off the wall, Mabel wasn't even wearing her sweater, and the fish tank was freaking boiling!

"All in favor of doing nothing all day say 'ugh'." Dipper said.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhh." I groaned with everyone else. Waddles then walked up to Stan.

"I'm gonna throw this pig out of the house!" Stan insisted, only to have Waddles lick him. "You called my bluff, pig." Stan sighed.

"If I weren't boiling right now, I'd take a picture." I groaned, still fanning myself, but I switched arms.

"On the bright side, pun very much intended, it's opening week at the Gravity Falls Pool." Toby continued.

"Gravity Falls Pool?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"Today?" Dipper asked.

"Pun intended?" Soos added.

"Okay, forget about smashing the radio, it's my hero today!" I jumped up.

"Quick! To the car!" Stan cried, trying to get up, but his back was stuck to the floor.

"Hey, kids, a little help here?" He asked and the twins pulled out two spatulas and used them to pry Stan from the floor. Soos and I shuddered.

"Alright! Off to the pool!" Stan said and walked out, with several planks of wood on his back.

"And remember to be on already for random wildfires!" Toby added.

"Wait what?" Stan asked and we heard a whoosh that was probably him catching on fire. "Aaaaaaaah!" He screamed and I turned to the radio.

"Little to late Toby!" I snapped.

"He'll be fine." Mabel assured us. Cue theme song!

Later I was in a navy blue suit and walking with the rest of the gang into the pool. It looked a lot cooler in real life.

"Ah, the pool! A sparkling oasis of summer enchantment!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Yeah, nothing like sitting in a moist tub with strangers. It's like the bus, but wet." Stan huffed.

"Dude, it's a nice way to keep cool. Lay off." I laughed.

"Why would a sun need to wear sunglasses?" Dipper asked, staring at Soos' towel.

"It's best not to think about it." Soos replied.

"I think it's supposed to just be funny." I added.

"Whoa, whoa! Stop the presses! Who's that?" Mabel gasped and point ed to Mermando, whose hair was blowing in the wind. He's one of my favorite characters that only appears for a shirt amount of time, also a perfect first kiss for Mabel.

"Oh yeah." Soos said and ate a corn chip. Where did he get that? "Word is, dude never leaves the pool. People say he's a 'Mysterious Loner'." Soos explained and continued to eat his snack.

"Is it getting hot out here or is it just that guy?" Mabel asked, fanning herself.

"It's the hottest day of the year, Mabel. Besides, can't you go for one week without having a new crush on some random guy?" Dipper asked.

"Uh-Uh." Mabel shook her head.

"Dipper, have you even been paying attention?" I asked jokingly.

"Look at his little mustangs hairs!" Mabel gasped happily.

"You are clearly enamored. Go to him." Soos urged and Mabel bolted across the pool, tripping on a bucket, and stumbles on two men sitting in lawn chairs.

"Hey, come on!"

"Watch it kid!"

Mabel broke her leg free from a lawn chair and knocked over a basket of beach balls after she trampled on the two men.

"Oops, sorry!" She apologized before racing back to Mermando.

"It's so beautiful!" Soos gushed.

"Eh, Mabel's all talk. You wanna know a secret? She's never even kissed a guy before. She always messes it up somehow." Dipper said.

"Yeah, you don't get to talk. You haven't kissed anyone before either. Plus, Mabel just hasn't found the perfect guy get." I smirked.

"Oi. Women." Stan said, rolling his eyes. And three, two, one, water ballon in the face! "Aaah!" Stan screamed as was splashed unexpectedly.

"Hey, Mr. Pines!" Wendy called.

"Wendy? Where's the lifeguard?" Stan asked.

"I am the lifeguard. I make the rules, sucka!" Wendy laughed and threw another water balloon at Stan. "Boosh!"

"Aah! She's attacking me with water!" Stan cried as he ran off and the rest of us laughed.

"Wow. You work here?" Dipper asked.

"I found out lifeguards get free snack privileges. Plus I get the best seat in the house." Wendy explained.

"Yeah, you do!" Dipper then started laughing for a long time. "I've been laughing for too long..." He whispered.

"Dude, are you and Wendy having a secret staring contest? 'Cause I think you're winning..." Soos asked. I held in my laughter.

"Soos, ssh!" Dipper said, pushing the handyman way. "So, hey, you wanna go chuck more water balloons at Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"Yeah, might wanna be careful about that, he controls how much we get paid." I said, and laughed.

"Anyway, I'd love to, but I gotta spend the day doing tryouts. We're looking for a new assistant lifeguard." Wendy said, gesturing to the seat next to her.

"Hey!" Dipper then cleared his throat and spoke in a deeper voice. "Hey, what if I was the assistant lifeguard?" He asked.

"That would be so much fun! You're totally in, dude!" Wendy said and tased a rescue can at Dipper, which he caught. "You just have to check in with my boss first, Mr. Poolcheck." Wendy explained.

"Your boss?" Dipper asked curiously. We turned to said Mr. Poolcheck who was doing push-ups with his index fingers. He then turned to our direction and we flinched.

"Well, good luck with that, I'm gonna cool off." I said, sidestepping away and turned to walk normally, avoiding eye contact from Wendy's boss. I made it to the other side of the pool and I sat down dipping my legs in the nice cool water. I kicked my legs a little then felt someone's hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar sing-song voice said.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know? Have we met?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"A few months now."

"Hmmm, Okay, Thompson?" I asked, still playing.

"Nope, try again."

"Lee?"

"Okay, now I know you're playing." He fake pouted, I laughed at that and finally gave in.

"Oh, I know, Nate!" I said and turned to see Nate behind me.

"Finally, third time really is the charm!" He joked and we laughed as he sat down next to me.

"So you're here to cool off too?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's freaking hot out here, why are you just sitting in the edge?" He asked.

"Don't you dare push me in mister, I'm taking my time." I warned.

"Oh okay." Nate said and pretended to turn away, but then he fell in the pool and dragged me in along with him! When I finally had my head above water I saw Nate laughing.

"Jerk!" I laughed and splashed him.

"Hey, I 'pulled' you in not 'pushed'." Nate said.

"It's the same thing and you know it!" I laughed and we kept splashing each other, when 'BAM' headache, again!

"Ug..." I muttered rubbing my head.

"You okay?" Nate asked, coming towards me, but my head ache became worse.

"I need to use the restroom. Excuse me." I said quickly and got out of the pool and rushed to the restroom.

I went to the sink and groaned, splashing water in my face. I really need to figure out a way for Bill to cut it out. He can't seem to talk a hint. I sighed as my necklace began glowing once more as the headache disappeared. I gazed at it for a moment. Where did this necklace come from? I looked at the mirror again and nearly screamed. There was an image of Bill there, hands on the glass. I rubbed my eyes quickly and turned around, seeing nothing there. I looked back in the mirror and sighed. Bill wasn't there anymore either.

"Okay, something wasn't right about that image...1, Bill hasn't been summoned and 2, he looked...different..." I muttered. Though I couldn't quite place it so I just walked out of the restroom and went back to join Nate.

"Hey, sorry about that." I said, getting back in the water.

"Eh, don't be. Wanna hit the snack bar?" He asked.

"Yeah sounds good." I smiled, we got out and ordered two ice creams and ate them. In the corner of my eye I saw Stan in pool jail and chuckled to myself.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask...did you come here to find a lost relative or something like that?" Nate asked, I looked at him for a moment and debated in my head what I should tell him.

"Uh...not exactly, it's kinda hard to explain how I got to Gravity Falls, but I'm glad I did. I've met so many great people. Plus this is the lost eventful summer I've had in a long time." I explained. Nate seemed satisfied with my answer and we continued to eat our treat.

"Pool's closing! Clear out everyone!" Mr. Poolcheck announced. Nate and I quickly hit up and threw away our trash.

"Guess I'll see you later." Nate said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I still have my phone thankfully." I joked and we laughed. I was also glad there were no headaches.

Later that night I was in my treehouse and I saw Mabel 'sneaking out' of the Shack, I liked my head out of the window.

"Isn't it kinda late to be hiking?" I smirked. Mabel froze.

"Oh...is it? I just...uh..." Mabel stuttered.

"Lemme guess, your new friend is a merman and you are going to the pool to see him again?" I 'guessed'.

"What? A merman, pssh, no..."

"Mabel, a guy that never leaves a pool, town where strange stuff happens, wasn't hard to put 2-and-2 together. But don't worry, his secret is safe. Just don't stay out too late." I winked and Mabel sighed in relief.

"Thanks Emily! I'll tell Mermando, see you tomorrow!" Mabel waved and ran off. I watched her go and went to bed.

This is a strange dream, sort of. I was in a ballroom, wearing a dark blue dress that had thin straps, and it split on one side. Like Elsa's from frozen, and I was even wearing my necklace. The weird part was the ballroom was empty. I walked around and saw a figure in the distance.

"May I have this dance?" The figure asked and turned around, revealing to be Nate, wearing a tux, that looked pretty good on him.

I was about to say 'yes' when I heard a baby cry. I turned and saw a basket in the corner with little arms sticking out. When I walked over and looked in the basket, nothing was in there. I stood up and saw another figure in front of me.

"Georgia!?" I gasped.

"Hi sis!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around me and I returned it, closing my eyes as tears appeared.

"Are you enjoying your wish?" She asked.

Before I could answer she seemingly disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw I was no longer in a ballroom but in space. I looked to see what I was standing on and not only was I back in normal clothes, but I was standing on the Cipher Wheel.

"I'm still ready for that dance." I turned to face Nate again, who was back in his normal clothes as well.

As we walked closer to one another I noticed that my necklace started to glow, brighter and brighter. Nate then took my hands and we started dancing around the wheel. I didn't know what to think of it. We continued to dance and I watch in amazement as shooting stars flew past. As we kept going I saw that the ones who were part of the Cipher Wheel itself was standing there. All holding hands. Even Stan and Ford.

"Emily..." I turned and saw Nate again, who seemed to be blushing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you."

My heart skipped a beat hearing that, and before I could even answer Nate dipped me down and my necklace was shining brighter than ever. He leaned in and I realized what was happening. I leaned in as well and then...

I woke up.

"Huh, wha!?" I gasped as I stretched my arms out. That was a very vivid dream, but unlike the ones with Bill in it, I felt calm and happy. I sighed and got ready to go to the pool again.

"Emily, Mermando. Mermando, Emily." Mabel introduced us once we arrived at the pool.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said and shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you as well. And yah k you for keeping my secret." He greeted, whispering the last part.

"No problem, I'm just sorry you ended up here." I gestured to the pool around us.

"It's a tragic tale yes, but of it wasn't for it I wouldn't have met Mabel." Mermando said. I smiled at the two.

"Uh how about we play a game?" Mabel suggested and we both agreed to that. And so began the game of tossing a beach ball around. I eventually tossed it to Mabel.

"Mermando, get ready! I'm gonna BRING THE HEAT!" Mabel cried and threw the ball to Mermando. It hit him and he barley showed a reaction to it.

"Mermando, are you okay?" Mabel asked and he swam over to her and I walked over too.

"Oh, it's your family, isn't it? Are you thinking about them?" Mabel asked. Mermando made a sad dolphin noise.

"Awwwww, dude. Sorry man, it must be hard being away from them so long." I said giving him a pat in a shoulder.

"Mermando, enough is enough! I care about you too much to see you like this. We're ganna bust you out of here and get you back to your family." Mabel declared.

"But Mabel! Escape is impossible." Mermando said.

"We're breaking you out of here tonight!" Mabel insisted and hit her hand and the water, which splashed us.

"Oops! Sorry about that. Water." Mabel laughed.

"Okay, down to business, we gotta go plan." I said.

"Yes, love where your heads at Emily, let's go!" Mabel exclaimed and dragged me out of the pool.

"We'll be back late at night!" She called back to Mermando.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, arm Mabel, arm!" I gasped as the female twin dragged me with her iron grip.

"Sorry, gotta go fast." She said and before I knew it we were in her room, working on plans.

"Okay, now here me out, what if we used fish sticks to make legs for him?" Mabel asked showing me her drawing.

"Uh...no offense but I can think of way to many things that would not work, and be really disturbing." I said.

"Yeah...I guess...wait, what if we use the cooler at the pool?" Mabel asked.

"That could work, we would fill it with water and use the golf cart to get him to Gravity Falls lake." I said thoughtfully.

"Yes! Operation: Free Mermando, is a go!" Mabel cheered happily. I smiled.

I had a plan to change the outcome slightly, but I wasn't about to tell her that. Once we got the cooler I quickly ran to my treehouse to get extra stuff. I grabbed my satchel and put some tape and a bottled water. Just in case. I then climbed down and rushed to the golf-cart where Mabel was waiting.

"Okay, let's ride." I said and I got in the drivers seat and we drove off. Once we got to the pool it was dark and Stan already had broken in the fence. So we backed in slowly and I parked the cart and Mermando noticed us.

"You guys talk, I'll be right back." I said and rushed over to Stan's chair and I placed a leaf on it and tried to take it off, but it remained attached to the chair.

"Yep, glue." I muttered and pushed it away and placed a new one in the same spot. I smiled at my handy work. I then went back to the other two.

"But then I realized that I could just transport you in this cooler." Mabel finished explaining as she filled up the cooler.

"Hope on in!" I urged and Mermando swam around before he leapt out and fell a few feet from the cooler.

"I gotcha buddy." I said, and picked him up and placed him in the cooler.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. Oh, and take this just in case." I handed him the water bottle and he took it.

"You two certainly thought of everything." He said in amazement.

"Hey! Who's there!" Dipper cried.

"Quick! Hide me! My kind must not be seen!" Mermando urged and Mabel closed the lid and I taped the tab up so it hopefully wouldn't fall out.

"Mabel? Emily? Is there anyone not breaking into the pool tonight? What, is Soos here too?" Dipper asked and Soos hopped over the fence and fell to the ground.

"I'm okay!" He assured us.

"Go home Soos." Dipper deadpanned.

"You got it!" Soos said and tried to get over the fence again.

"So, why are you two here?" Dipper asked.

"Uh no reason." Mabel said.

"Yeah, just wanted to swim at night..." I said the Mermando cleared his throat from the cooler.

"Did that cooler just clear its throat?" Dipper asked.

"Don't be silly. There certainly isn't a merman in there, if that's what you're implying. Who said anything about a merman?" Mabel babbled.

"Guys, I don't have time for your games. If you don't give me those supplies, I'll lose the coolest job ever!" Dipper said. I started making my way towards the driver seat.

"I understand. Hey, look! Wendy in a bikini!" Mabel yelled and I jumped in the seat and Mabel ran in.

"Really, at night?" Dipper asked, falling for her trick and I started the cart and drove off.

"Sorry Dipper!" Mabel called.

"Guys!" Dipper exclaimed, but we didn't stop. Dipper then came after us in the pool mobile.

"We're gonna get you home!" Mabel assured Mermando, patting the cooler.

"Hand over the pool supplies in the name of pool law!" Dipper yelled through a megaphone.

"Pool law is dumb! And so is your hat!" Mabel called back.

"Ha! Burn!" I yelled and Dipper shot water balloons at us and I quickly dodged the attacks.

"Look! Gravity Falls Lake!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"Hang on! Pedal to the metal!" I cried and slammed the gas pedal and we drove faster. We passed the police, but I wasn't worried. Dipper fired another water bottle and I heard it hit the cooler.

"Mabel, is that water draining?" I asked and Mabel leaned over to the cooler.

"No we're good!" She reported and I sighed I relief. The I released I was heading towards the lake at full speed and slammed the breaks. Unfortunately we were going too fast and the cart flipped over.

"Ow...you okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay." Mabel assured and ran over to the cooler.

"Alright, the jig is up! Hand over that cooler!" Dipper demanded.

"Never!" Mabel cried, hugging it protectively.

"Why not? Why do you even need it?" Dipper asked.

"Uh..." I said, not knowing what to do.

"I needed the cooler to save my new friend because he needs to go home and he's really nice and we combed each others' hair and he needs to be in the cooler because he breathes water because he's a merman!" Mabel explained and the cooler open and Mermando rolled out.

"Hola." He greeted.

"Whoa! Way to bury the lede, Mabel." Dipper said, staring at Mermando.

"Dipper, Mermando the merman. He's a merman." Mabel introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Also can I please get into the water?" Mermando asked and opened the bottle I gave him and started drinking.

"Oh yeah, hang on." I said and lifted him up and carried him to the dock. The twins followed and I lowered him in the water and he swam around happily. He then lifted his head up and made dolphin noises.

"Thank you all for helping me, I can now find may family and be reunited with them." He said gratefully.

"No problem this was usual day for us." I joked. Mermando laughed and turned to Mabel.

"Mabel, I have never met anyone like you." Mermando said.

"Same here. Except for a zombie, a gnome, and a couple of cute vampires." Mabel listed.

"I don't remember the vampires." Dipper said.

"I don't tell you everything." Mabel smirked.

"It's okay, I'm out of the loop to." I said, giving Dipper a pat.

"Well, Mermando, I guess this is it." Mabel said sadly. I got my phone out.

"Not quite. This is!" Mermando the kept onto the dock and kissed Mabel.

"Whoa! Okay, that's gross. Ugh." Dipper said, turning away.

"Oh shush." I said, taking a picture of the sweet moment. The two then broke apart.

"That was my first kiss!" She squealed happily.

"Up top girl!" I cried and Mabel gave me a high five. She then bent down and gripped Mermando's hand.

"Goodbye Mermando." She said.

"Goodbye Mabel." Mermando then let go of her hand and started to swim off.

"Thanks again for helping us." Mabel said.

"No problem. He's a nice guy...or merman. However you say it." I said as we walked off the dock.

"Oh, wait, wait! One last thing!" Mabel said and ran over the rocks and lifted her hand up as Mermando jumped above her.

"Yes! I've always wanted to do that." She said, satisfied.

Once we made it back to the pool, Dipper was being chewed out by Mr. Poolcheck while Mabel and I sat in the edge on the pool, feet in the water. I placed and arm around her and gave her a hug.

"Hey, you did the right thing." I said.

"I know, I just miss him." She sighed and a bottle popped out from the vents. Mabel grabbed it and took out a note.

"Dear Mabel, I am home with my family and I am very happy. Our first kiss will always hold a place in my heart. Technically hearts. As a merman I have, like, 17 hearts. Horrifying but true! More bottles on the way!" Mabel read and more bottled flew out of the vent and Mabel giggled happily. I decided to leave her with the bottles and turned to Gideon and Stan.

"Stanford!" Gideon cried and Stan laughed. "Well, guess you've won. Put 'er there." Gideon said and offered a hand and Stan shook it proudly.

"I...what, how!? I covered the whole thing with glue!" Gideon exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hmm, let's just say you are too predictable." I smirked and he yelped, not realizing I was behind him.

"You'll pay for this girl!" He warned.

"Sorry Gideon, but I'm older so you really should be calling me 'Miss Jewel'." I laughed and Stan joined in as Gideon stormed away.

Yep, that was totally worth it!

Author's Note:

Yay! Chapter done! I'm glad with how this turned out, hope you enjoyed.

Now, let's get down to business (to defeat, the Huns!) I've been getting a lot of favorites and followers, which is SUPER GREAT! But I haven't gotten that many reviews. I really wanna know what you guys think of this story and your theories. Especially since this chapter had something you should take interest in. Wink. Wink.

Okay, hope you all have a good time, and I'll see you next chapter!

Pizza: Oh...that's a cool costume, and I hope you do get an account. It's a lot of fun! I'm glad you enjoyed Emily's story to!


	17. Chapter 16: Carpet Diem, Seize the Room

Chapter 16: Carpet Diem, Seize the Room

(Emily's P.O.V)

Nothing like ending the day with a relaxing book, or game on your phone. I was playing 'snake' on my cell phone, but in Gravity Falls they call it 'slither'. To be fair I didn't care, same game, same frustration. I had just lost the game when I heard a scream from outside.

"Ah, my head! It hit me right in the head!" Stan screamed. Oh right, it's an episode, I was wondering when it would come. I sighed to myself and decided to put my phone away for the night. Thinking that the theme song sound have started by now I changed into my pj's, pulled up the covers and fell asleep.

And guess who decided to pop by? You all know the answer by now.

"Hey Emerald, been a while huh?" He asked as if we've know each other for years.

"Can you please not do this right now? I would think a dream demon would know when to take a hint!" I groaned and walked away, but he flew in front of me.

"Now you don't have to act all grumpy. I'm thinking we can make a deal." He chirped, I laughed and brushed passed him.

"Yeah right, I don't care what you offer. I know that all your deals end with a price, and you're not the one paying it." I huffed.

"So you won't take it?" Bill asked.

"Nope." I said simply.

"Even if it had to do with seeing your sister?"

I froze. His words echoing in my head. I bet you my necklace Bill was smirking, thinking he won me over. Reality had a different plan.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Pull. That. Card!" I yelled and whipped around, hitting the demon straight in the eye with my right hand. He toppled back and rubbed his face.

"Ow! My eye! Why did it have to be the eye!?" He cried. I was thankful I did hit the eye. Bill didn't see the green light that was around it. The light faded away after I shook my hand for a moment.

"That was a warning." Bill regained his composer and I glared down.

"Emerald if you just hear me out..." Bill started but I stomped my foot down.

"No! You made one big mistake, you threw my sister into this. Let me make one thing clear. Mention Georgia again, and you will wish you never heard the name: Emily Jewel." I warned, I suddenly felt taller and stronger then I've ever had in my life.

Then Bill laughed, actually freaking laughed! What the heck? I know he's insane but this is just weird.

"Well, looks like you do have a certain snapping point. Make me like you even more." Bill said and winked. Well, he always winks but...okay you get the point!

"3 seconds."

"Uh what?"

"That's how long you have to leave." I said and Bear-Bear came up behind me and Bill then realized he was screwed.

"Welp. I got to get ready for some plans anyway. See ya around Emerald!" Bill gave a tip of a hat before my mind guard ran after him.

I woke up to a knocking on my door. Turning on my lantern I got up and opened the door.

"Dipper? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh, hey Emily. Okay, long story short, Mabel had a sleepover and I can't sleep in Soos' break room because it burns you if you move, and I was attacked by a wolf sleeping under the stars, so now I'm here. Can I sleep in here tonight?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure, come on in." I said and moved to the side so he could come in all the way. He was already caring a blanket and pillow so I just got out a sleeping bag from the truck.

"You get settled on the mattress." I instructed as I pulled my blanket and pillow on the floor.

"Are you sure? Is the floor even comfortable?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, the sleeping bag helps to." I assured him and got settled in. Dipper sat in the mattress and looked around for a minute.

"What, you want a tour?" I joked.

"Wha-oh uh, no, just I can't believe you've been living here all summer." Dipper admitted.

"Yeah, it's not much to look at, but this place is my own." I sighed happily.

"But what about when the weather gets colder. I mean this place doesn't have a heater." Dipper said.

"Dipper, I'll be okay. I have plenty of backup plans if the main goal I have backfires." I assured him.

"What's the main goal?" He asked curiously.

"To buy my own place. It's a long shot, but I think I'll be able to buy a house before the weather turns cold, of not I may stay with Soos, Wendy, or crash at Shack full time, it all depends. We can't know the future, we learn as it comes." I explained.

"Okay, well good night." Dipper the lay down and I followed suit and turned off my lantern.

"Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Next morning I yawned and it took me a minute to remember I had a guest in my treehouse. I turned to Dipper, who was laying on my mattress, still asleep. Looking outside I saw the sun was up, so nows a good time to get up.

"Dipper, time to get up." I said and Dipper yawned for a moment as he stretched his arms up.

"Sleep well?" I asked as I got up and rolled up my sleeping bag.

"Um yeah, better than outside." Dipper said.

"Good to hear." I'm gonna head to the Shack and change." I said and gathered some clothes in a bag and opened the door to climb down.

"You coming?" I asked and Dipper nodded, grabbing his stuff and went after me.

Later I was all changed and I started a load of laundry and walked on the t.v room. Sure enough Stan was in there watching two guys pushing one another.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Stan exclaimed and charged the channel to two deer fighting one another.

"Fight, fight, fight!" He repeated and changed the channel to 'Baby Fights' only it just showed the two babies sitting next to each other.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Stan cried and one baby was poked with a stick and the two begun slapping each other.

"BABY FIGHTS!" The t.v announcer exclaimed as the words appeared on the screen.

"T.V. It knows what I want." Stan said happily.

"Honestly, I think producers are running out of ideas." I commented as the twins rushed in.

"Grunkle Stan, we want different rooms." Dipper demanded.

"Ha! And I want a pair of magic money pants. It's not gonna happen." Stan laughed.

"Magic money pants...?" Mabel asked.

"Just don't question it." I said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Come on, Grunkle Stan. Can't we work something out?" Dipper asked.

"Look kid, there's my room and the attic. That's it. Why do you think Emily lives in a tree? What do you think, there's some kinda 'secret hidden room' in the Shack?" Stan asked. Three two one, and CRASH!

"Dudes! I found some kind of secret hidden room in the Shack!" Soos called from the other room. The twins grinned at each other and we rushed over to Soos, who was standing by the cool door.

"Okay, so I was cleaning up behind this bookcase when boom! Mystery door! This old Shack is full of weird secrets." Soos explained and opened the door and we all gasped in awe.

"Whoa-hoh!" Dipper said in awe.

"Classy." Mabel commented.

"I wish we knew about this place sooner. It looks nice for being locked away." I said, looking around. Dipper looked at a colander as Mabel blew dust off a small mirror, causing her to cough.

"Experiment 78? Grunkle Stan, what is this place?" Dipper asked, looking at the carpet.

"I don't know. Just another room I gotta clean up now." Stan huffed while 'discretely' picking up Ford's glasses.

"You mean for Soos to clean up for you." I said playfully.

"I'm okay with that!" Soos commented as Mabel made snow angels in the carpet.

"This carpet is amazing!" She gasped happily.

"Yeah, if you're into things that are terrible." Stan muttered. I though the carpet looked nice, minus the swapping bodies thing. Dipper then noticed the key to the room hanging on a wall.

"Problem solved, I'll move in here!" Dipper said happily.

"What? Why do you automatically get the room? We both saw it at the same time." Mabel pointed out.

"Wait a second." Stan grabbed the key from Dipper. "So you both want this room, huh? I guess I'll give it to whichever one of you I like more." Stan said smugly and untied his shoe lace.

"Uh oh. Looks like my shoe's untied." He gestured to his shoe and the twins glanced at each other before lunging at the shoe.

"Muah ha ha. To the kitchen! Fight, fight, fight!" Stan chanted and ran to the kitchen, causing Dipper and Mabel to fall off his shoe.

"You're enjoying this too much!" I called after the con man as Soos blocked the door.

"Whoa! I don't know dudes, this room gives me major, creep-o vibes. Y'know, the attic is a pretty good space. Maybe you two should appreciate what you got." Soos explained.

"I'm with Soos, what kinda carpet has the word 'experiment'...and they are gone." I sighed as the twins rushed away.

"Heh. Hey, what do I know?" Soos shrugged as he grabbed a broom. "Maybe there's nothing creepy going on in this room." He said as he started sweeping. Oh Soos, if only you knew. I suddenly heard a beep and remembered the laundry.

"Welp, I'm gonna go fold some clothes. Later." I said and walked out. Once that was done I've learned that Mabel has double the amount of sweaters she had at the beginning, and I was hungry for lunch. I walked into the kitchen to find Stan finishing his omelet.

"Mm! Those cannibals are onto something. I taste delicious!" Stan said happily.

"No, the egg did." I joked as Mabel...wait no...Dipper came in.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper cried.

"What's the word, Mabel?" Stan asked.

"That's right. It's me, Mabel." Dipper said, tucking Mabel's hair behind his ear. "If ya like that omelet you'll love this! A sandwich made out of rocks!" Dipper then handed Stan a sandwich with actual rocks, though it did have an olive on it,

"Candy rocks?" Stan asked hopefully.

"Regular rocks." Dipper said, shaking his head. Stan glared disapprovingly.

"Keep that up and I'll be giving your brother this key." Stan warned.

"Ha ha! I mean, darn." Dipper said.

"Okay, this is weird even for you." I commented.

"Hey Grunkle Stan! Your face looks like a butt!" Dipper...ack, no Mabel cried.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Breaking stuff is so much fun, I am Dipper and I stink!" Mabel sang as she kicked the oven and several bottles around. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Mabel's gone bananas! Zing! Zow! Ballow!" Dipper cried and poured out cereal from the box everywhere, laughing.

"Great, can scratch cereal off my list for lunch." I groaned.

"Well this is gettin' weird." Stan said, getting up and walked away.

"Wait! Are you gonna dock Mabel points?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper should lose all his points!" Mabel insisted and chased Stan but Dipper tackled her.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper cried and I picked up the twins. Can't believe I was able to, but I'm not questioning it.

"What on earth is going on? Wait a second...holy crap you're inside each other's bodies." I said in, fake, realization.

"How'd you know?" Mabel asked.

"You have each other's voices and acted more weird than normal, add in Gravity Falls and you got a Freaky Friday cliche." I explained, putting the twins down.

"Well you can't tell Stan, he won't believe you anyway." Dipper said.

"I won't have to, you two better switch back right now, we don't know it this is permanent. Plus you'll regret it later." I said crossing my arms.

"No way, one of us is getting that room, and this is the only way!" Mabel cried and ran after Stan.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried and ran after her. I sighed heavily.

"Well I warned them." I shrugged and got some ouch before heading over to the gift shop, seeing Soos on the ground as Wendy came in.

"Hey guys, what's up? Have you seen my—" Wendy froze as she saw Soos, wait...ug, it's Waddles, chewing on a t-shirt.

"Uh, I'll come back later..." Wendy said and backed away. I groaned and started down at the pig turned turned man who squealed.

"Oh crap, Soos!" I exclaimed and rushed into the mystery room, as predicted the window was wide open and Soos wasn't in the room either.

"Ug, could this day possible get worse?" I groaned and heard a familiar 'baa' I turned and saw Gompers walk in the room. I stared at him for a moment and he walked over to me and my eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, hold up!" Too late, he nuzzled my leg and I was blinded by a flash and opened my eyes.

"Geez that felt weird." I groaned and stood up...on hooves.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M A GOAT! I'M A GOAT!" I screeched and stumped down and sighed.

"Okay I'll be fine, just need to switch back..." I turned to Gompers who was in my body, I couldn't help but notice that his eyes has switched with him. He looked around and used his new arms to balance himself as he tried to walk.

"Gompers, over here." I called and the goat looked down at me. "It's okay, just nuzzle me again." I explained and he fell on his hands and crawled over to me I walked too and we butted heads and another flash blinded me. I opened my eyes and saw that I was me again.

"Oh thank goodness. Thanks boy." I said and stood up and Gompers was already backing away from the carpet.

"Yeah I'm with you." I agreed and walked off the carpet before petting Gompers.

"I gotta find Soos, don't get switched with anyone again okay?" I joked and he gave a 'baa' and I laughed.

"Okay, see you soon!" I promised as I ran out of the Shack to town. I kept looking and I saw a familiar pig's body wander through town.

"Soos!" I cried and ran over to him, seeing her was rolling around in the mud.

"Sup Emily, my wish to be a true!" Soos said happily as he continued to roll around in the mud.

"Soos, you're wish didn't come true, you switched bodies with Waddles and now he is in your body and probably really confused now, so get out of the mud and come back to the right now." I explained, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Oh...well that changes everything." Soos said and stood up on his legs.

"McGucket, McGucket, McGucket, wow!" We turned and saw Old Man McGucket walking down the street and stopped when he saw Soos.

"Free meal..." He smirked and pulled out a knife and fork from his beard.

"No! Don't eat me! I'm a man trapped in a pig's body!" Soos cried.

"That's what they all say." MuGucket said menacingly.

"Run Soos!" I yelled and Soos ran off and MuGucket rushed past me chasing after Soos.

"Help, police!" Soos cried rushing past Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs, who were sitting in their car. I followed the two and MuGucket had cornered Soos into an alleyway corner.

"I'm gonna make you into bacon..." MuGucket said menacingly.

"Hey, that sounds pretty good! Wait, I mean...NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Soos cried. I quickly grabbed an empty bean can and threw it at MuGucket.

"Eh?" He asked, looking around wildly.

"Hurry Soos!" I cried, reaching my arms out and Soos jumped into my arms and I bolted towards the Shack.

"Get back here with my meal girl!" MuGucket called after me, but I kept running.

"I'm never wishing to be a pig again." Soos said sincerely.

"Ya think?" I asked as the Shack came into view. I burst in and rushed to he secret room.

"Oh dudes!" Soos cried and jumped out of my arms as MuGucket follows us.

"Come back! I wanna deep fry your ears!" He cried.

"Yeah, how about no?" I asked, making sure to stay away from the carpet.

"Hey, no!"

"Give me my body back!"

"Ow ow!"

That's a mix of what I heard as I stood on top of the couch and tried to make sense of what was going on. Yeah, I'm glad I only got switch with Gompers.

"Cool! I'm Santa Claus." Grenda said happily, while holding MuGucket's beard.

"WOOEE! Haha! I've regained my innocence!" MuGucket cheered, now I'm Candy's body.

"Well, I guess I'm a pig now, so, that's a thing." Dipper sighed and grabbed an apple core. "Om nom nom." He munched.

"No you're in a pigs body, don't act like it!" I exclaimed.

"This body's not that different from my old one." Soos said awkwardly in Grenda's body.

"We've got some reports of excessive gigglin'." Blubs said as he and Durland entered the room. Candy and Grenda then switched bodies with them.

"My horoscope didn't say anything about this." Blubs said, examining MuGucket's hands as Durland freaked out.

"AHH! What's happenin' to me!?" He cried and ran into the wall. "Ow!" He cried and ran into the wall again. "Ooh, hehe!"

Ladies and gentlemen I give you the police force of Gravity Falls.

"I am a police officer now!" Candy giggled.

"Let's go bust some perps, Candy!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Give me that key, Mabel!" Dipper cried and lunged at Mabel.

"Never!" Mabel exclaimed and the two started switching bodies with, well I didn't know...I could barely keep track. Fish,it the two bumbled into the couch.

"Mabel, are you you?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I'm me." She assured him.

"Well I've got the key!" Dipper taunted and rushed out of the room as Mabel gave chase and I turned back to the chaos. Time to take matters into my own hands.

"EVERYONE STOP!" I yelled in the top of my lungs as I stood into the couch. Everyone froze and stared at me.

"Line up, now!" I ordered and they didn't hesitate.

"Okay, I know this is extremely confusing, but if we take a moment to relax, we can get everyone back into their own bodies." I explained as calmly as I could.

"Uh, my body isn't here." Soos, who was in Grenda's body, said.

"Okay, just...where's Grenda?" I asked.

"Here!" I turned to 'Derland'.

"Okay, get back into your own body and we'll..." I was cut off by a snort and saw Waddles stumble in.

"And there we go!" I smiled and Grenda switched with Soos, who switched with Waddles.

"Grenda, Soos, you two sat in the couch, Durland, go back into your body." I said and, by some miracle, everyone was back to normal. Dipper and Mabel the appeared and I explained everything.

"Well it looks like everyone's back to normal... Except for Soos, who may be a pig permanently...?" Mabel asked and we turned to Soos, who was chewing in a door frame.

"Oh no, I changed back. At least I think I did." Soos assured us, then began to question what he just said. MuGucket then appeared behind him.

"I'll still eat ya." He smirked.

"Okay, pal, that's enough of that, move it along." Dipper said, pushing him out the door with Mabel.

"Move it along, weird old man." Mabel added. Waddles then came up with Gompers behind him.

"I guess being a pig wasn't that great after all. Hey, let me get that spot you can never reach." Soos said and have Waddles a nice pet. I smiled and pet Waddles as the doorbell rang, Soos went to get it and I continued petting Gompers.

"You are one amazing goat, you know that right?" I asked, only response was a 'baa', but I didn't mind.

Later at night I was in my treehouse and sighed as I laid back on my mattress.

"Well Georgia, I'm getting closer to the end of Season 1. Bill is getting more suspicious, but I'm not letting him drag me down. Wish me luck though, I'll need it." I sighed and heard another 'baa'.

"Ah!" I turned and saw the Gompers was in my treehouse.

"I don't know how you got in here, and it doesn't matter. Just keep what I said on the 'hush hush'." I said and Gompers jumped in my mattress.

"Ahh! Why am I even out here at night?" Stan cried from outside and I laughed as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Author's Note:

Happy Belated Thanksgiving, hope you all had a great one filled with great food! I meant to post this sooner, but I didn't...hehe. Crazy stuff has been going on, hope it was worth the wait!

Lunar Moon Butterfly: Yep, that's gonna be important later ;).

Pizza: Glad you liked the dream, it's gonna be REALLY important later.

Miss Mystery: Yep, you got it right! Good job!


	18. Chapter 17: Emily is Boyz Crazy?

Chapter 17: Emily is Boyz Crazy!?

(Emily's P.O.V)

Living in a tree house can be really great sometimes. Key word, sometimes. I don't often complain, but the curtains that Soos' grandmother gave me had started to get holes in them, letting in certain pests. And not the Bill Cipher kind, the buggy kind. So my solution was to get a screen to put in the window. I had them ordered weeks ago and they finally arrived, I just needed to get a few tools to put it in place. I was gathering a few things as I over heard Wendy and Dipper talking.

"Do you have this T-shirt in my size?" Dipper 'asked'. Oh, episode time, sweet.

"I have something even better! Behold: My butt!" Wendy joked and the two started laughing. I smiled as I knew what was coming.

"I could play this game forever." Dipper 'whispered'. Yeah, I see how Wendy has overheard him all these years.

"What'd you say?" Wendy asked.

"Coughing! I was coughing! Those weren't words!" Dipper insisted, fake coughing.

"This is fun, what you two have." Mabel laughed.

"Mabel? How long have you been standing there?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Hello, Emily is here too!" I joked waving my hand in a 'hi' motion.

"Don't worry about that. Let's talk about why I'm doing this dance! Do-do-do-do-do..." Mabel said and everyone noticed her crazy happy dance.

"Oh, no! She got into the Smile Dip again!" Dipper gasped.

"Dipper, Mabel would never eat that candy reject again. I don't even wanna see it again. So it's definitely something else." I commented.

"Wrong one-thousand to Dipper and 'Right On' to Emily. It's because today is the greatest day of my life!" Mabel exclaimed and threw a calendar at her twins face.

"Ow!" Dipper winced and got a closer look at the calendar.

"Sev'ral Timez is playing at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet!" She beamed happily.

"Ugh. Sev'ral Timez? Aren't they that boy band that came a decade too late?" Dipper groaned.

"Some people happen to like that kind of music." I shrugged as I gathered a few more supplies.

"Mabel, you know all those boy bands are fake, right?" Dipper asked as Mabel continued dancing.

"Dipper's right. They're just a manufactured product of the bloated corporate music industry." Wendy added.

"You're making my dance sad..." Mabel pouted as she stopped dancing.

"There's probably a machine that mass-produces them." Dipper snorted.

"Oh ho, or maybe the boys are grown from pods." Wendy joked and the two burst out laughing.

"Yeah and they'll gain an army, follow a master of the dark side, and overthrow our galaxy." I said sarcastically and they stared at me.

"What? That's a movie plot from my neck of the woods." I shrugged.

"Uh, yeah pods, totally!" Dipper laughed.

"You guys can't ruin this for me. Mabel's got back up!" Mabel smiled and the door opened as Candy and Grenda walked in.

"Hey guys!" Grenda greeted.

"Woot-woot!" Candy cheered, waving her foam fingers around.

"Who's ready for the greatest night of our lives? How many times am I gonna love ya?" Mabel started.

"Sev'ral times!" The three cheered and laughed as the ran to the living area.

"Ugh. Girls." Dipper groaned.

"I know, right?" Wendy added as Mabel and Grenda walked through the door while Candy ran into the vending machine.

"I'm okay!" She said and ran in the door. Cue theme song!

"Okay you all have fun, I'm gonna go and put these screens in." I said and grabbed the screens before leaving the Shack. I hummed the theme song to myself as I made it to my home. I carefully climbed up the ladder and placed the screens down as I walked over to the chest and opened it.

"Okay, where'd I put the safety googles?" I muttered and rummaged through it and my hand brushed against the box that held the gun Stan gave me. I stared at it for a moment, and turned to the tiny box that held the glass lens that Trembly gave me, before grabbing the safety googles and closing the chest.

After a few tries, I managed to get the first screen on the window and moved on to the second window. I had to grab a few screws when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Emily?" It was Nate!

"Hey Nate, I'll be right down!" I called and put the drill down before going to the entrance and climbing down the ladder and jumped down, skipping a few steps.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked as I lifted my googles up.

"Oh uh...well. You know how Robbie and Wendy are, not quite seeing eye to eye?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, he stood her up last night, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Where was he going with this?

"Well, Robbie and I were thinking about hanging out. All of us together. To ease the tension a bit." Nate explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you...asking me out?" I asked cautiously.

"What!? Ah, I mean...it can be. If you're cool with that..." Nate rambled, but I caught him off.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! Uh...I actually wouldn't mind if it was a double date." I admitted. Oh crap I'm blushing and I have a headache. Nate then grinned.

"Great, we'll meet up tomorrow night. Sound good?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be a lot of fun!" I smiled, though the headache continued.

"Great! Um, I have to get going, but I'll see you later." He said and backed away, but ended up hitting a tree. I giggled a bit, covering my mouth to try and hide it. Nate laughed too and waved as he walked off. My necklace then started to glow as the aching in my head ceased.

"I really hope that doesn't affect me too much this weekend." I said to myself and climbed back up the ladder.

Wait, in this episode, Robbie said that Nate and his girlfriend were going to lookout point, but as far as I knew, Nate wasn't dating anyone when I came to Gravity Falls. Come to think of it, the girl he should have danced with wasn't there. Nate had danced with me. I felt my cheeks flush and grabbed some water.

"Ug, my brain hurts. Too many differences and similarities...gah! I don't even know why I'm here, or how I got here. Man, I really gotta relax once in a while." I sighed and slipped the goggles over my face before getting back to work. Once I was done, I headed down and decided to take a little bit of a walk in the woods.

As I did I thought back to when I first came here. Wendy introduced me to everyone after my first day at working with the Mystery Shack. I remember how hard I tried to make it seem like I didn't know who they were. We all had a lot of fun over those few weeks.

Ring, ring, ring!

It took my a moment to realize that it was my phone ringing and I flipped it open. Hmm, didn't recognize this number. Eh, might as well answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Emily, this is Mabel, I need a favor." Mabel said.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. But we're helping Sev'ral Timez escape their mean boss keeps them in cages, and they're clones. Oh, and they've never been free so can you come get us?" Mabel explained in practically one breath.

"Uh okay...not what I expected, but I'll come get you guys, just don't start a fire or anything crazy like that until I get there." I instructed.

"Right, got it, please hurry." Mabel responded and hung up and I ran back to the Shack. I went inside and grabbed a large duffel bag that I recognized from the episode and went to Stan, who was with Dipper.

"Stan, I need your car for none specific reasons!" I called and Stan fumbled around in his pocket before tossing me his keys. Sweet!

"Try and bring it back in one piece and no snacks." Stan deadpanned.

"Right, got it!" I waved, heading to the door.

"Wait can she even drive?" Dipper asked as I ran out.

"Emily, can you drive!?" Dipper called out again, but I was too busy getting in Stan's car and started the engine. Yeah, I don't have my permit, but Georgia and I took a drivers ed class before. So I know how to not crash it, good enough for me!

I finally made it to the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet, and after almost running a red light because the stupid yellow light only lasted a millisecond! I parked, grabbed the duffel bag and got out of Stan's car. I crept towards the entrance of the building and I heard a raspy voice.

"What kind of a lemon water is this? It's 25% lemon, and 75% water! Why isn't it 50-50!?" Bratesmen yelled and I rolled my eyes. Man, he's a jerk. I snuck towards the back door and saw it was open.

"Emily! In here!" Mabel whispered and I ran over, closing the door behind me.

"Hey, got here as soon as I could." I said.

"Whoa, check it dawg, it's another lady!" I turned and saw the clone band, who were staring at me, and waved.

"Hello, I'm Emily and we are getting away from your boss." I said and put the duffel bag down. "Now get in the bag, chop-chop." I instructed.

"Okay!" They sang, with jazz hands, and each took turns getting in the bag.

"Well that was easy." Candy commented.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Grenda exclaimed and took out a match from nowhere and lit it, but Mabel quickly blew it out.

"Emily said 'no fires' plus we wanna get out of here sneakily." Mabel explained.

"Let's call that idea, plan...z. Now come on!" I said and we lifted the duffel bag and made our way to Stan's car. Though those boys were HEAVY! I'm surprised that the three dragged them to the Mystery Shack at all in the episode. Anyway, once I pulled up the the Shack we sighed to ourselves and started dragging the bag into the Shack. Once inside Dipper came up to us.

"Hey, guys. How was the concert, and what's in the bag?" Dipper asked.

"Uh... money! Money we stole!" Mabel blurted out.

"We are criminals! We will cut you!" Candy added, going along with it.

"Let's go away from here now!" Mabel said and urgently gestured for us to move.

"Haha, just joking. It's just souvenirs." I laughed awkwardly, giving a thumbs up.

"Oh and thanks for letting me borrow the car!" I added, tossing Stan his keys and helped the girls push the duffel bag upstairs. No doubt having Stan and Dipper give us weirded out looked behind us. Once in the attic, we unzipped the duffel bag and the band members fell out, ending in a pose. Once they all were out they stood up and took in their surroundings.

"Your tour bus is really strange, Mabel girl. Where the feedin' tubes at?" Leggy P. asked.

"Not a tour bus, and I don't know how to respond to the next one." I said, giving him a concerned look.

"Yo what up, girl?" Deep Chris asked, petting Waddles, who oinks happily. We all started to giggle at each other, it was so cute...in a way.

"So, when do we get to go outside?" Creggy G. asked.

"I wanna cavort like a woodland creature!" Chubby Z. added.

"Not something I thought I'd hear from a pop star." I commented and a screeching sound was heard from outside and Mabel and I ran to the window.

"It's your producer!" Mabel gasped.

"I thought I smelled a rat." I glared as the boys hid under Mabel's bed.

"I can't believe those boys escaped from their cage. You there! I found this trail of frosted tips leading to this very location. Have you seen any perfect boys around here?" Bratsman asked Soos.

"Only when I look in the mirror. Haha, up top!" Soos raised his hand up for a high five, but ended up giving himself one, since Bratsman...is well a BRAT!

"They must be around here somewhere! I'll find those boys if I have to turn this town upside down!" Bratsman declared and noticed Gompers chewing in his license plate.

"Shoo! Shoo! Ehh..." He spat and entered his limousine and left, giving Soos a stink eye.

"Good boy." Soos smiled at my favorite goat.

"Guys, it's not safe out there! Ergman's still looking for you!" Mabel cried.

"What do we do?" Chubby Z. asked.

"Aw, dang!" Deep Chris cried.

"I'm scared Mabel!" Greggy C. whimpered.

"Don't worry, guys. He has to give up eventually. Hey...in the meantime you guys can stay here with us!" Mable suggested. The clone band seemed to agree to that solution.

"Aw right, twenty-thirteen!" Chubby Z. exclaimed happily.

"Girls, do you realize what's happening here? We have our very own pet boy band that we can do whatever we want with!" Mabel beamed.

"Mabel, we wanna show them how to be independent people, not pets." I deadpanned.

"Emily is right. Remember, eventually we will have to let them go. We have to promise not to get too attached to them. Right, Mabel? Mabel?" Candy noticed that her f I end was sitting with the band members.

"All aboard the braid train! Braid braid!" Mabel cheered, Grenda, Candy and I exchanged worried looks.

"What?" Mabel asked, obvious. My phone then chimed, signaling I got a text, and I reached in my pocket, got it out and I saw Mabel had appeared right beside me.

"Gah!" I cried in surprise.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Uh...why do you want to know?" I asked. Mabel's eyes widened double their normal size and she squealed.

"I knew it! It's Nate! Gimme that phone!" Mabel cried, making grabby motions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How about I keep it!" I said, raising my arm above my head and using my other arm to stop her from getting near me.

"Ug...come on Emily! Girls, little help!?" Before I could comprehend what Mabel said I was tackled down by Grenda and Candy snatched my phone.

"Ooh, it reads 'looking forward tomorrow' and a winky face!" She squealed and was joined by her friends. I turned to the boy band.

"Is it too much to ask for you to get the, off me?" I asked and before they could answer Mabel grabbed my face and forced my head to turn to her.

"Emily, you are not leaving this spot until you tell me everything." Mabel said in a serious tone.

"Nothing much to tell, Nate and I are just going to hang out with Robbie and Wendy." I shrugged. Mabel frowned, but gestured for Grenda to get off of me.

"I still think that this is a sign! You're entering your very own love story!" She said sincerely and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, you just have fun with these guys. I'm going to bed. Good night!" I waved.

"Good night, girl!" The boys sang and I giggled, they were so sweet.

The next day pretty much passed as a blur. I was kinda trying to relax since I knew Nate was taking me on a 'mystery date'. I was more nervous about the headaches Bill would sent. I wanted to keep the secret of my necklace under wraps score now. If someone found out things could go down hill. Very quickly. I was just brushing my hair when I heard a knock on my tree.

"Hey Emily, it's me!" Nate called up.

"Alright, just let me grab my purse!" I replied and got my brown purse and put my phone in it and climbed down.

"Ready to go?" He asked and offered his arm, which I linked with my own with.

"You bet."

Nate took me to a nice restaurant. It's wasn't The Club, but it wasn't Greasy's Diner either. I was happy either way. We sat in a booth and ordered our food. I noticed Nate was nervous so I decided to start a conversation.

"So, how have you've been?" I asked.

"Um...good...good.." Nate replied.

"Yeah..." I sighed and took a sip of my drink.

"So...pasta...that's a nice food choice." Nate blurted out.

"Um yeah, I like spaghetti." I said, Nate then face-palmed.

"Why did I say that?" He muttered into his hand.

Awkward silence again.

"Is this too awkward?" We both said in unison and started to laugh after we realized what happened.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Nate said smugly.

"Aha, but I believe there is 'no jinxing under a roof' and what is that above us?" I asked playfully pointing up and Nate fake groaned in annoyance.

"You got me. I surrender." Nate then waved around a napkin. I burst out laughing, covering me mouth. I just found it funny. Once I calmed down we were in silence again.

"Sorry if it's been awkward...cause...I sort of lied to you..." Nate admitted.

"Okay...what do you mean by 'sort of'?" I asked doing quotation marks with my hands.

"Well, Robbie and I told you and Wendy that we would be going with the other two. In reality, Robbie is going to Lookout Point with Wendy and we are here." Nate explained.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Wait...you're not gonna splash me with water and storm off?" Nate asked in confusion.

"Haha, no. You're my friend Nate, I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me like that. Of you were Robbie that would be another story. But as long as this doesn't become a habit I'll let it slid." I said sincerely.

"Really?" Nate asked.

"Really. You don't need to lie to me to get a date." I reassured him and placed my hand onto his and we locked eyes. Our world then froze for a second. Like when we were dancing. No one but us were their...until a familiar pain started in my head.

"Ah, excuse me. I need to use the restroom." I excused myself and rushed to the restroom and, thankfully, it was a just one bathroom so no one would come in a see me splash water on my face.

"Okay, just relax...relax..." I sighed to myself and my necklace started to glow as the pain ceased once more. I looked in the mirror and glared.

"What the heck does he think he'll accomplish by doing this?" I asked, though I didn't receive and answer. I sighed and walked out back to my table, thankful to see our food their.

"So, where were we?" I asked as I sat down.

Later, after we ate, Nate and I walked through town and laughed together.

"No I'm serious. Thompson literally covered him self in red and blue paint for the Fourth of July, but ended up purple!" Nate said and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Then he 'causally' said he was a firework grape." Nate continued.

"Stop, I can't breath!" I laughed and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Yeah, that was a fun year." Nate sighed.

"I'll bet. Georgia and I loved fireworks when we were younger." I said the realized what I said.

"Oh that's cool." Nate replied. "You don't always talk about her, though she sounds really cool." He added.

"She was. Unlike me, Georgia didn't have a last name, so she took mine. I always thought it was ironic she didn't have a last name though." I admitted.

"Why's that? I think Jewel is a nice last name." Nate said.

"Well, when I was left on the orphanage steps, all one me was a box, blanket, and a tag that read 'Emily Jewel'. Nothing else. But when Georgia was left on the steps, she had her necklace and a note saying 'Please take care of Georgia, I'm in condition to take care of her and she deserves a better life. Sighed Ms. Lily'. I just found it weird that her mother didn't give her a last name." I explained.

"Wow...you never even tried to find where you came from?" Nate asked and I shook my head.

"No, I figured whoever left me didn't want to be found. So I never looked. Besides, I had Georgia and she's the only family I could have asked for." I smiled then felt a tear roll down my face as I clutched my necklace. Nate then stopped walking a placed his hand in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I but a rough subject." He apologized, I smiled at him.

"No, I brought it up. And thanks...for listening." I said. He then took my hand and we walked when Nate dragged me into an alleyway.

"Uh what are we doing?" I asked and he smiled.

"You'll see." Nate then pulled down a ladder for a fire escape and climbed up. He stopped a few steps and turned back to me.

"Come on." He said simply and I climbed after him. Once we made it the roof he pulled me up and smirked.

"It's not Lookout Point, but it's nice view." I looked out and gasped.

It was an amazing view of the sky. The Star were just...so bright and amazing to look at. Nate and sat next to each other and admired the view. It was perfect. Simply perfect. I held Nate's hand and he held it back and we stared at each other for a moment and turned back to the view.

Later Nate was walking me back to the Shack as the sun started to rise. We had a nice conversation and I'm thankful for no more headaches. Once The Shack was in view we stopped and turned to each other.

"Thanks for a great night Nate." I said.

"No problem I had a great time with you...not that I never had a good time with you...just this time was...uh..." I laughed, cutting Nate off.

"You don't have to explain." I smiled and we laughed.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" We turned and saw Mabel, Candy, and Grenda from the steps of the Shack and I laughed, hoping to hide my blush. Then my phone Rand and I pulled it out of my purse. It was Tambry.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Wendy and Robbie broke up. She needs us. How soon can you get to her house?" She asked.

"Oh...um, less then ten minutes. I'm on my way." I said and hung up.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Wendy and Robbie broke up, I'm needed for support. Thanks for tonight again." I said and gave him a peck in the check before running off to Wendy's house. I didn't bother knocking, Mr. Corduroy was out chopping wood and her brothers were most likely with him. I went to Wendy's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey it's Emily." I said.

"Come...'hic'...in." Wendy answered and I opened the door to find Wendy clutching a pillow, crying and Tambry by her side and I sat down on the other side of her.

"Wendy, I'm so sorry." I said and gave her a one armed hug.

"It's not...'hic'...you're fault...'hic'...Robbie's a lying...'hic'...jerk." Wendy sobbed and Tambry whipped out her phone.

"Status update: No more updates until I help my friend." She typed and put her phone down and turned back to Wendy.

"Let's go to my place. We are having a girls day, no exceptions. Pack your bag." She said, more of an order than a suggestion, but we helped Wendy pack and we left for Wendy's place and she smiled thankfully.

"You guys are the best." She said.

"You would do the same for us." I replied.

Author's Note:

Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed it! And I hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's. And here's a Christmas gift!:

Emily: *runs in wearing a Santa hat* Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed my story so far...and I hope you'll stay until the end.

Angelwings2002 (me): Yeah...it'll end after the series...*laughs awkwardly

Emily: Wait what?

Me: Nothing...onto the reviewers!

Miss Mystery: That's cool you dressed up as Mabel for Halloween and without knowing it!

Pizza: Yep, Bill went too far, but he can go farther.


	19. Chapter 18: Jurassic Pork

Chapter 18: Jurassic Pork

(Emily's P.O.V)

Sleep...sleep...no Bill...sleep...sleep...Georgia...sleep...sleep...birch trees...sleep...sleep...A-X-O-L...

*CRASH!*

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed and bolted awake, though instead of my usually neat treehouse, I saw the roof was broken and several blanks of wood was scattered every where. It's like something tore my whole roof off.

"Wait a second..." I mumbled and heard a giant screech from a great distance away and sighed.

"Cue theme song." I muttered and a piece of wood hit me in the head.

"Ow! Come on!"

I trudged into the Shack and groaned to myself. The sun wasn't even up yet, and I had my home broken into by a dinosaur that should be dead. Wonderful. Hope you all know that this is sarcasm in my voice. Or thoughts...whatever, I'm sleepy!

"I can't go back to sleep...I need food." I grumbled and opened the fridge and saw some Mabel juice, not that desperate, and some fruit. I took an apple and closed the fridge and bit into it. Sitting at the kitchen table.

Once the sun came up I heard footsteps upstairs and the twins were soon in the kitchen, both surprised to see me.

"Whoa, hey Emily...uh what are you doing here so early? And holding an apple core..." Dipper asked curiously and I sighed.

"Something had a fight with the roof of my treehouse and my treehouse lost..." I grumbled.

"Uh...what?" Mabel asked and Dipper seemed to be in deep thought.

"Actually this isn't the first time something like this happened." Dipper said and ran into the other room and came back with a newspaper.

"There's been several reports of giant stuff going missing. Even sheep being snagged from the fields. I guess Emily's tree house was the next target." Dipper mused.

"Huh, well that earned you some scrambled eggs." I said and tossed the apple core in the trash can and walked to the fridge.

"Wait, if your treehouse is damaged, then where are you gonna sleep?" Mabel asked.

"I've worked at this place with Soos for several months. I can handle a broken roof. Don't worry about me." I said and ruffled Mabel's hair as I got to making scrambled eggs.

Later I was gathering some wood and nails for my treehouses repair. I just need a ladder, unfortunately I didn't know where it was. I know Stan bought one after he got over his fear of heights but I didn't know where he put it. I sighed and lugged the tool box and planks of wood to the living room where Mabel was working on a sweater for Waddles.

"Mabel, do you know where the ladder is?" I asked.

"I think it's where the wax figures used to be." Mabel said and a commercial kicked in.

"Hey you!"

"Me?" Mabel asked, turning to the t.v.

"Sick of constantly dropping your baby?" There was now a man holding a baby under his arm while trying to eat pizza.

"Yes!" He nodded as another man came on screen.

"Hi, I'm Bobby Renzobbi! And what you need is the Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle!" Bobby said, all too cheerfully.

"I can hold ten babies at once!" The man exclaimed, holding ten babies in the Bundle. To be honest that looks uncomfortable.

"I know what you're thinking: Does it work for pigs? Ah ha ha, yeah it does work for pigs, stupid! Feel your pig's heartbeat next to yours! IT WORKS FOR PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGS!" Bobby exclaimed as a giant pig nose came into the screen and oinked.

"I dunno if it's sad or cool that the bundle is the most useful thing of seen on Gravity Falls Television." I deadpanned as Mabel gasped happily and turned to her grunkle.

"Grunkle Stan! I'm off to get a Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeesh. Isn't knitting matching sweaters for that pig enough?" He asked in disgust.

"Nope." Mabel said simply and picked up her pet. "Anyway, I need you to look after this little gentleman while I'm gone." She said and Waddles at a fit that flew over him.

"Not now, kid, I got some tourists coming through. Can't Emily watch him?" He asked.

"Sorry Stan, I gotta fix my roof and I wouldn't want Waddles to get hit in the head by a nail or hammer." I explained.

"Grunkle Stan, I know you're not crazy about Waddles." Mabel said as she came up to him.

"He's a fat, naked, jerk." Stan glared.

"But you do care about me. Promise me you won't let him outside." Mabel pleaded, tilting her head and smiling.

"Fine, yeah yeah, I promise." Stan gave in.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan!" Mabel then ran out of the house.

"Well good luck, I'm out." I said and walked out, leaving Stan with Waddles and grabbing the ladder from the creepy room. Once I got to the door Soos and Dipper ran in excitedly.

"We did it! It tripped the wire! Somewhere in one of these cameras is a photo of that creature! I'll go develop the film." Dipper said, holding up the cameras.

"I'll go make us victory nachos. Dipper and Soos for life!" Soos cried and the two fist pumped and Dipper ran upstairs.

"Well you guys had an eventful morning." I commented.

"Ah yeah dude, we're gonna solve this thing!" Soos exclaimed and ran into the kitchen, then came back and opened the door for me.

"Here you go dude." Soos said and I smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Soos, hope you guys figure out what's been terrorizing the town!" I called back as I walked to my treehouse and got to work.

A while later I was putting the last piece of wood in place. I was really tried and wiped my forehead. It was exhausting, and a little boring. Just nailing pieces of wood together with safety goggles on. At least I had a roof over my head again.

"Alright, just one more nail..." I was about to hammer it down when a loud screech was heard once again and something flew over me and I ducked down. Once I was sure it was gone I looked up and took off my googles.

"Uh oh..." I muttered and slid down the ladder and ran towards the Shack. I saw Soos, Dipper and Stan outside of it, staring upwards.

"Dude, did you see that? That thing was a dinosaur, bro!" Soos exclaimed.

"Wait, what? That was a dinosaur? That thing tore up my treehouse and scared the heck out of me just now!" I cried.

"How is it possible that a dinosaur survived 65 million years?" Dipper asked.

"Magic, time travel, I didn't know!" I blurted out, running my hands through my hair.

"Did you see it, Mr. Pines?... Mr. Pines?" Soos asked, seeing that our boss was frozen in fear.

"It- it took him." Stan said, still in shock.

"Took what?" Dipper asked.

"The pig! It took Waddles!" Stan exclaimed.

"It did what now?" I 'asked in confusion'.

"What did you say about Waddles?" Mabel asked, riding up on her bike. We all turned to her having worried looks on our faces.

"Oh. Woah. Awkward silence...BWAAAAH!" Mabel laughed and I looked at the others.

"Someone say something." I whispered, thought it went ignored.

"What's going on? Why are you standing around are awkwardly?... And where's Waddles?" Mabel asked looking around for her pig.

"Um...uh...The good news is, you're gettin' a puppy!" Stan smiled as he 'hid' the stake behind his back. I face-palmed, mainly to keep myself from laughing.

"What happened?" Mabel asked, now worried.

"Well, see, uh, when the uh..." Stan stuttered.

"Your pig got eaten by a pterodactyl, bro!" Soos said casually, pointing up.

"Soos!" I yelled angrily.

"What!? Waddles? Waddles! Oh no, how did this happen?" Mabel exclaimed and started breathing heavily.

"Whoa, Mabel, calm down. Waddles wasn't eaten, but yes, there is a pterodactyl involved...somehow." I said, bending down and placing my hands on her shoulders. She the calmed down and turned to her Grunkle.

"Grunkle Stan, you didn't put him outside?" She asked.

"What? No! I didn't put him anywhere! I'm not acting suspicious! YOU'RE acting suspicious. What's a pig?!" Stan rambled as he was backed into the totem pole.

"Then...what happened?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, look, it went down like this, see? So there I was, in the living room tenderly nursing him on only the richest of creams. When all of a sudden 'BAM' that crazy Dino burst right through the front door, and took Waddles right out of my arm! So I said, 'No dice, Cowboy!' And I started punching him right in the face! But he played dirty poked me right in the eyes and I fell off as he flew off. That really happened. Why? Why couldn't you have taken me!?" Stan cried and started 'balling' into his hands as he finished his tall tale.

"Oh, Grunkle Stan, you tried to save him!" She said and have him a big hug.

"Uh, yeah! I'm a great man, alright." Stan said and patted her back.

"You punched the pterodactyl in the face? I thought you didn't even believe in the supernatural." Dipper asked.

"Dinosaurs aren't magic, they're just big lizards! Get off my back." Stan spat.

"Yeah, so are dragons. Dinosaurs are prehistoric and are more related to birds." I said and everyone stared at me, before going back to the task at hand.

"Oh, Waddles." Mabel sighed and took out a picture of her and Waddles.

"That's it. No pterodactyl is gonna messes with my sister. We're gonna go out there, catch him, and save your pig! For Mabel, guys!" Dipper declared.

"For Mabel!" Soos and I cheered.

"But how do we even find the little guy?" Stan asked and Mabel looked around before gasping.

"We follow that!" Mabel pointed the the yarn trail that was from Waddles' sweater.

"Yes! Yeah! That's genius!" Dipper and Soos beamed.

"Guess it's a good thing you didn't finish the sweater." I added.

"Or, you know, we could just call it a day, maybe hit the pool haul, or..." Stan stopped when he saw we were all staring at him and I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah! Let's go... save Woggles!" Stan cheered with fake enthusiasm.

"Waddles." Mabel corrected.

"Him too."

Not long after that Soos was spray painting the words 'Pterodactyl Mobile' on the side of a pickup truck I packed a satchel with rope, a flashlight, phone, some beef jerky (don't judge me I have it as a snack sometimes and I don't eat pig meat for a reason!) and a first aid kit. Hopefully it would be helpful. I'm really glad Wendy gave me this.

"All right! That p-terodactyl won't know what hit him!" Soos said, pronouncing the 'p'.

"Ha! It's pterodactyl." Dipper corrected.

"Actually, no one knows how to pronounce it because nobody was alive back in dinosaur days, so uh..." Soos then strapped the cage to the truck but the engine started and Soos managed to life his head out of the way.

"Whoa! Almost ran over my own head there! Haha...wow..." Soos said, realization hitting him hard. Dipper then pulled me over to Mabel.

"Mabel, Emily, we've got to talk. This is a really high-stakes mission and I'm a little worried about Soos coming along on this one. I love the guy, but sometimes he messes stuff up." Dipper explained.

"What? Since when?" Mabel asked.

"He was sweeping and knocked over a crystal ball, put up a window that fell down and broke, and used a fly swatted to kill a fairy, and that's just in the last week." Dipper explained.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but Dipper has a point just a bit ago he almost ran over his own head." I sighed. Believe me, I loved Soos, but I didn't want him hurt. Though I knew he would save us in the end.

"Let him down easy." Mabel said and Dipper walked over to Soos as I started back with Mabel.

"You ready for this? We're about to face a dinosaur like in those 3...or 5 movies I don't know I lost count..." I joked.

"Anything for Waddles, he'd do the same for me!" Mabel declared. I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get him back, promise." I said.

A little of a drive later, after being squished in the back seat, we pulled up to where the yarn trail entered the old abandoned church. We all got out of the car and walked inside.

"Okay, the red yarn leads to..." Mabel was then cut off by an all familiar singing voice.

"Doodly doo do doo do!" He sang from the rocking chair as he played his banjo.

"Old Man McGucket!?" Dipper asked and the man turned around.

"Howdy, friends!" He waved happily.

"What are you doing out here?" Dipper asked curiously.

"You'll never believe me! Now I was doin' my hourly hootnanny- Deedly doo ding dang!" McGucket then began to dance in the middle of his story.

"Ugh, this guy." Stan groaned and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Be nice, he's been through a lot." I whispered through my teeth as Stan rubbed where I hit him.

"When this enormous wing-ly critter stole my musical spoons and flew lickety-split into the abandoned mines down yonder!" McGucket finished and we looked down through the hold when the mines where.

"Looks kinda hairy down there." Stan commented.

"C'mon, Grunkle Stan, you can handle it! You punched a pterodactyl in the face, remember?" Mabel pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Heh heh, I did do that, didn't I. Heh... heh heh heh..." Stan laughed.

"My, what suspicious laughter!" McGucket commented and I giggled.

"The adrenaline probably gave him a confidence boast, also it was the spur of the moment." I shrugged.

"Guys, we're going in." Mabel declared.

"Need someone to tag along and tell weird personal stories?" MuGucket asked.

"No thanks." Stan deadpanned. I smirked, knowing that wouldn't stop MuGucket.

Not two minutes later we are climbing down the rope into the mine. MuGucket included.

"So there I am, fighting a raccoon for the same piece of meat, when our mouths get close and we kiss accidentally!" McGucket explained and I couldn't help but wonder how long ago that was.

"You can't take a hint, can you?" Stan sighed.

"Nope!" McGucket said simply then I noticed that the rope was breaking and I sighed.

"Here we go." I deadpanned and the rope snapped and we all fell to the ground.

"Ow..." We all chorused and I felt something on my back and saw a white beard in front of me.

"McGucket, you're on my back." I deadpanned and he laughed as he jumped off of me.

"Whoa." Dipper gasped in awe, we all soon followed suit as we looked at our new surroundings. So many different kinds of plants around us. It looked really pretty.

"These plants look all Jurrasic-y." Dipper observed.

"Huh! This little fella smells like battery acid!" Soos said, pointing to a certain leant which suddenly sprayed him with some sort of gas.

"Aaaugh! Looks like I lost my sense of smell, ha ha!" Soos laughed.

"I'm sure that'll wear off." I assured him.

"Oh, Waddles. We're gonna find you." Mabel said, looking at the picture of her and Waddles. We went further into the tunnel and I turned on my flashlight, just as Dipper's lantern cats a light on a T-Rex.

"AHHHHHHH!" We all screamed and cowered together.

"Wait, it's okay! It's not moving." I said, catching my breath. We the noticed al, the dinosaurs around us.

"They're trapped inside the tree sap! That's how they survived for 65 million years!" Dipper said in realization.

"First peanut brittle, now tree sap. Wonder if being frozen in a iceberg will keep you alive for hundreds of years?" I joked and Dipper noticed a hole in some sap shaped like the pterodactyl.

"Whoa. The summer heat must be melting them loose!" Dipper cried.

"It was one of the hottest days of the summer not to long ago, guess that did the trick." I added.

"Holy moley! Forget the cornicorn, this is the attraction of a lifetime! I could bring people down here and turn this into some sort of theme park! Jurassic...Sap Hole!" Stan exclaimed happily.

"Uh, dudes..." We all turned to where Soos was pointing. It was a single claw of a velociraptor that was moving.

"That's the kind of dinosaur you don't want to have chasing you. Especially if it hadn't eaten in millions of years." I commented.

"Maybe... we should keep moving." Dipper suggested.

"This could be a gold mine! Velvety-rope type deal there, ticket booth here, ha! I should have put that pig outside ages ago!" Stan exclaimed happily, not knowing where Mabel was.

"Wait- what did you just say?" Mabel asked.

"Hm? What's that?" Stan asked back, trying to cover himself up.

"You said the dinosaur flew INTO the house." Mabel said and gasped before frowning.

"No! Wait, uh, if you think about it..."

"You put Waddles outside then you lied to me about it! And now thanks to you my pig could be dead! WADDLES COULD BE DEAD!" Mabel exclaimed and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Look, he's an animal. He belongs outside!" Stan huffed back.

"Stan...not helping!" I spat, gritting my teeth.

"No, that's it. Grunkle Stan, I am never ever speaking to you again!" Mabel crewed and turned away.

"Look, you can't be serious." Stan pleaded.

"Oh, is someone talking right now? Because I can't hear them!" Mabel said, ignoring Stan.

"Kid!" Stan cried.

"LA LA LA LA LA! I can't hear anyone! No one's talking to me!" Mabel shouted and covered her ears.

"Mabel, nows not the time." I groaned.

"Guys, guys, don't fight! Why can't you be more like me and Dipper! Look, everything's gonna be cool. All we gotta do to find the pig is follow this here yarn! Just keep following and following, until we reach the end! Oh- uh oh." Soos stopped when he realized that he wrapped the yarn to the end already.

"Which...which cave was it again?" Soos asked, looking at the different networks of the tunnels.

"Arghhh! Soos, you lost the trail!" Dipper cried angrily.

"Hey, come on. We'll find our way, trust me!" Soos the whacked Dipper in the back, causing him to drop the lantern and it broke.

"...sorry dude." Soos apologized.

"Ugh! That is it! See, this is why I didn't want to bring you along!" Dipper yelled.

"Look! -What -what do you mean?" Soos asked.

"I mean, this is really important to Mabel, and you keep screwing everything up! You ruined our photograph, and now you got us hopelessly lost!" Dipper explained. I watched this argument sadly then noticed McGucket had adjusted my flashlight so it was shining on the broken lantern.

"But we're the p-terodactyl bros! I made the t-shirts!" Soos said, holding up one of the said t-shirts.

"It's pronounced pterodactyl! And these shirts are useless, they're gigantic!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I have a different body type, dude!" Soos shot back.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Dipper asked angrily.

The group then got into a hide argument and I couldn't keep track of who was saying what. I turned to McGucket who was working on the lantern under my flashlight and I couldn't help but smile at that. It surprised me at first when he fixed it for them, but I guess it was just a part of his genius still inside him. I bent down and handed him a screw which we took and placed it in the lantern. Finally he finished and addressed the group.

"Hey! Cheer up, fellers! We fixed your lantern!" He said holding it up and I then realized that the pterodactyl was right behind us.

"AAAAAAAAUGH!" We all screamed.

"AAAAAAAAUGH! Heh heh. What-what're we doing?" McGucket asked. I just stared at the prehistoric creature above me. I then realized how huge she was.

"Oh. Nobody make any sudden movements or loud noises." McGucket whispered, and 3...2...1...now.

"YEEEEEEHAW! We found a pterodactyl!" He suddenly cried as if he forgot what he just said. The pterodactyl screeched and we ran for our lives, when we went through a tunnel that was pretty narrow and gave us a few moments to get ahead of it heifer we hid behind some rocks in the opening where the nest was.

"Guys, we need a plan to get out of here." Dipper said urgently.

"Okay, okay. How's about Mabel gets Soos a pig costume..." Stan started.

"I like it!" Soos said.

"...and we use Soos as a human sacrifice!" Stan explained.

"I like it!" Soos repeated.

"No, no one is sacrificing anyone." I said sternly.

"What do you say, Mabel?" Stan asked his niece while ignoring me.

"Hmph." Mabel huffed, turning away.

"Ah, come on, you can't stop talking to me forever." Stan said.

"Yeah, Mabel, we have to work together here." Dipper added.

"Oh, what, you want to work with Mabel but not your buddy, Soos?" Soos asked in annoyance. He, Dipper and Stan then began arguing as I let pout an annoyed sigh.

"WHONK! WHONK!"

"Wait, did you hear that?" Mabel asked and she turned to the nest and saw a familiar pink figure peeking out.

"Waddles!" Mabel cried and ran to the nest and I ran after her, followed by everyone else.

"Oh, wait kid!" Soos cried.

"Mabel!" Dipper and I yelled.

Are you nuts?" Stan called after her.

"Oh, is someone speaking? Because I can't hear anything!" Mabel exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh no! She's gone deaf with fear!" McGucket cried.

"Not sure that's possible." I commented.

"Mabel, come back here!" Dipper cried and we ran onto the mining cart track to catch up with her.

"Waddles!" Mabel cried and her pig grunted happily in response.

"Oh, my Waddles! I'll never lose you again!" She promised, rubbing her face against him. Not noticing the several amount of human bones around her.

"Uh...Mabel?" Dipper stuttered.

"Shh. You're safe now." Mabel whispered soothingly to Waddles.

"This explains why the pterodactyl was collecting all this stuff. She's gonna be a mother." I said staring at the bones. I then noticed parts of my treehouse on it.

"Mabel, quick! We gotta- now we gotta get out of here!" Dipper urged as Mabel put on the bundle she got for him. The pterodactyl then flew over us, scaring Waddles.

"WHOOONNNKK!" Waddles ran out of Mabel's grasp.

"Waddles, Wait!" Mabel cried desperately.

"WHOONK! WHOONK!" Waddles screeched.

"Huh?" Stan was the cut off by Waddles tackling him down.

"Ah! Get off me, you dumb pig!" Stan cried.

"WHOONK! WHOONK!" Was Waddles' only response. The pterodactyl then swooped down towards Stan and Waddles.

"Look out!" Dipper cried. We all screamed in horror as the pterodactyl caused Stan and Waddles to fall of the track and into the prehistoric plants far below us.

"Oh no!"

"Stan!"

"Mr. Pines!"

"Holy crap!"

We watched helplessly as Stan and Waddles disappeared from our line of sighed and we all were freaking out. Cause not only were two of our friends far down below us, but we were still in a nest of a dinosaur. Great...

"Guys! We gotta save them!" Mabel cried, holding Stan's hat.

"McGucket, do you have an invention that can distract the pterodactyl?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"Do I!?" McGucket then rummaged through his hat for a moment. "Nope." He said defeatedly.

"Well any other ideas?" I asked. Before anyone responded the egg in the nest began to crack and fell on its side. A few more cracks later the baby itself popped out and let out an adorable squeak.

"Awww." Mabel gushed.

"Well, welcome to the world, little feller..." Something in me reacted, and before the baby could snap at McGucket I scooped him up and out of the way of the pterodactyl's jaws.

"Aaaaaaaaugh!" McGucket screamed, terrified that he was almost eaten. The baby kept snapping his jaws at me so I placed McGucket behind me and rummaged through my bag.

"Eat this!" I cried and threw my beef jerky at it and the baby munched on it happily.

"That won't be enough to feed him." I said.

"Whoa, that was p-terodactyl nearly ate you guys. That's messed up!" Soos gasped.

"What do we do, what do we do!?" Dipper panicked. McGucket then choose this moment to climb on top of me and start shaking in fear.

"We have to get in a straight line." Soos declared.

"What?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"The pterodactyl's eyes are so far apart, that if you stand right in front of it, it can't see you!" Soos explained.

"Soos, you've been wrong about stuff all day. How can we..." Dipper was then cut off by Soos.

"Dude, look. I-I know I've messed up a lot. I could be sort of clumsy and.. It's not always as loveable as I think. But please, as my friend, just trust me on this one!" Soos said and Dipper looked at the baby pterodactyl, who was almost done the beef jerky, and looked at Soos. He gave the handyman a smile and a nod.

"Get behind me, dudes!" Soos cried and we all got behind him, McGucket still on my back and moved quietly around the baby. Finally we were on the track and the pterodactyl looked up at us, but made no reaction to our presence.

"It's working!" Mabel smiled happily. We made our way in the track, jumping on another track when the pterodactyl turned its head, and made it to the other side. The baby turned back to eating something and we relaxed behind the rocks. Sighing heavily in relief.

"Soos, you did it!" Dipper cried. A cry of a pterodactyl was the heard and we all turned.

"Huh?" We then saw the adult pterodactyl flying around and seemed to have something, or someone, on her back.

"Was that?"

"Stan?"

"It is! Stan's okay!" I cheered.

"Yeehaw! They didn't die after all!" McGucket yipped happily. Stan was punching the pterodactyl in the face, with Waddles strapped on him with the bundle.

"Waddles!" Mabel gasped, a gleam in her eyes.

"He's punching him in the face!" Dipper cried in amazement.

"From heck's heart I stabeth thee!" Stan yelled, hitting the pterodactyl, causing her to fall and hit the cliff as Stan jumped off her. We all cheered and ran up to them. Mabel then looked up at her Grunkle, while wearing his hat.

"Here's your pig, kido." Stan said, making Waddles wave his hoof to Mabel.

"Waddles!" Mabel was handed her pig and she gave him a big hug. "You saved him for me!" She said thankfully.

"Yeah well, sometimes you just gotta...LOOK OUT!" Stan cried, noticing the pterodactyl was climbing up. We all ran the heck out of there, thankfully McGucket wasn't that heavy. I noticed the pterodactyl ripped Dipper's vest, but pained no mind to it as we made it to the entrance and looked at what remained of our rope from up above.

"We're trapped!" Stan cried. I geyser then went off, shooting a rock up.

"Quick! The geyser could shoot us back up!" Dipper cried and we all ran into the geyser and saw the pterodactyl was getting closer.

"C'mon...Go, go!" Dipper said urgently.

"Anytime now!" I cried as the pterodactyl roared and we all screamed. McGucket clutched me tighter

"Bros before dinos!" Soos exclaimed and smashed both of his fists on the geyser, causing it to explode us back into the church, which was now in shambles. We all sighed, soaking wet, but alive.

"Okay, all in favor of never doing that again say 'I'." I muttered.

"I!" Everyone choirs and we exited the church.

"Sorry you didn't get your spoons back McGucket." I said and the crazy man jumped off of me and I stretched out my arms.

"Some day huh..." I was cut off by McGucket wrapping his arms around me, it took me a second to realize he was hugging me. That wasn't what I was expecting, not knowing what else to do I hugged him back and we released the hug.

"Thank you, roommate." He said, and scampered back into the woods. My eyes started to water a bit.

He was remembering Ford.

Later I was in the back seat with Mabel, Stan and Waddles, who were all sleeping, and I stared out the window.

"Check it out! That thing destroyed my vest!" Dipper said, holding up his vest and then felt around before seeing that there was tooth in it.

"Soos, Emily, look!" Dipper gasped and showed us his treasure.

"A real dinosaur tooth? That's awesome!" Soos exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll bet the author never got a hand on that." I added.

"Well it's not as awesome as Soos saving us back there. Pterodactyl bros?" Dipper offered.

"Pterodactyl bros." Soos said as the two fist bumped. "Whoosh! Hey! I pronounced it right that time!" Soos beamed. I laughed.

"You sure did!" I said.

"Think we need to worry about the rest of those dinosaurs?" Dipper asked, nervously.

"I doubt it." Soos shrugged.

"Yeah, same here." I added.

Later, back at the Shack Dipper, Soos, and I were watching t.v as Stan, Mabel, and Waddles were playing cards.

"Hey, I'm Bobby Renzobbi. Are your arms jealous of your legs? Then you need 'Arm Pants!' The pants that you wear on your arms!" Bobby announced.

"Yeesh. Who actually buys these informercial stuff?" Dipper asked.

"People who have enough money to spend on useless objects I deadpanned.

"I know right?" Soos laughed awkwardly. Then turned to the phone. "Cancel the order, cancel the order!" He whispered urgently. I then heard Waddles oink from the table.

"Snorting! That's his tell! I fold." Stan cried.

"Tough luck, sucker! Waddles was bluffing." Mabel stood up proudly.

"What? I had 4 aces! That pig is a wizard!" Stan gasped. Waddles then started eating his cards.

"Look at him. He's taunting me!" Stan glared.

"I've been cheating the last 8 turns." Mabel admitted.

"Ha ha, that's my girl!" Stan laughed proudly. I smiled to myself. Then frowned again.

We all know what's coming next.

Author's Note:

Happy New Year! Can't wait for what 2019 brings us! It's gonna be awesome.

Also I want some reviews! They mean a lot to me! I wanna know what you guys think so far! Side note, does anyone know what movie Emily references in the last chapter and this chapter? Someone will get a shout out if they guess one!

Next chapter is THE CHAPTER! Hope to have it out soon!


	20. Chapter 19: Demon Hunters

Chapter 19: Demons Hunters

(Emily's P.O.V)

Today is the day.

Today is the day.

Today is the day.

Yeah, I'm still having a hard time believing it. I still can't believe that I have survived pretty much all of Season 1. What is coming next will make the others seem like a stroll on the park.

"Kids! Come quick!" Stan called and I walked in the living room, followed by the twins as Stan was watching the television.

"I need you to laugh at this with me!" He laughed and we looked at the screen.

"Who's cute as a button, and always your friend? Lil' G-I-D to the E-O-N! Wink!" Gideon sang and winked at the screen. I blew a raspberry, wishing Gideon could see my annoyance.

"Li'l Gideon!" Bud announced as the screen glowed bright and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, Gideon." Dipper spat.

"Remember when I wouldn't date him and he tried to destroy us?" Mabel asked.

"He's always trying to trick me into losing the Mystery Shack." Stan complained.

"One time I caught him stealing my moisturizer." Wendy added.

"He always gives me the creeps when I'm around him. Like he knows what I'm doing." I commented.

"And yet, our mutual hatred for him bonds us together." Soos smiled as Gideon laughed in the screen.

"Come on down to Li'l Gideon's Tent of Telepathy, opening soon at this location." Bid said and the commercial showed the Tent of Telepathy crashing down on the Mystery Shack.

"Uh, should we be worried about that?" Dipper questioned Stan.

"Please, the only way Gideon's taking over this shack is by breaking in and stealing my deed." Stan explained and we all heard a crashing sound from Stan's office.

"You mean like, right now?" Wendy asked. We all ran to his office and opened the door seeing Gideon at the safe. I quickly snapped a picture.

"38? 41? Oh, heavens to Betsy!" Gideon 'cursed' in frustration.

"Gideon!" Stan cried and the little villain child turn around to face us.

"Well, well, Stanford, my arch-nemesis. We seem to have entered a dangerous game of cat and mouse. But the question remains, who is the cat, and who is the..."

"Soos broom." Stan deadpanned and the handyman gave our boss the broom.

"Oh no, not the broom!" Gideon cried and was chased around with the broom, while hiding like a cat. Stan hit him a couple times before chasing him out into the rain.

"And stay out! Or I'll send a photo of you attempting to break into our safe to the cops!" I warned. Gideon didn't seem to phased by that.

"You mark my words, Stanford, one day I'm gonna get that combination. And once I steal that deed, you'll never see the Mystery Shack again!" Gideon threatened.

"Good luck, bucko!" Stan laughed and slammed the door. He went back to his office to take care of the deed and I sighed to myself. This was going to be one heck of a day. I heard the thunder crack and sighed to myself.

Cue theme song.

We sat down watching t.v. Dipper and Wendy half-heartedly shot foam darts out of their nyarf guns as I tried my best to remain calm.

"He put the old in 'old west,' they call him...Grandpa the Kid!" The announcer sang.

"I'm tired during the day." Grandpa the Kid deadpanned.

"I can relate to this." Stan commented.

"Grunkle Stan, why can't we watch a movie that we'll all enjoy? Dream Boy High! Where love is on your permanent record." Mabel said, showing us the dvd case to the movie of her choosing.

"Boo!" We all chorused in annoyance.

"You'll learn to like it." Mabel said simply.

"Not likely." I deadpanned as crash was heard from the kitchen. Soos then ran in, freaking out,

"Aaah! Dudes, there's a bat in the kitchen! It tried to touch me with its 'weird little bat fingers'!" Soos exclaimed, being slightly creepy.

"Okay, 1: those are just wings. 2: Never make that face again, it's creepy." I said, giving him a finger gun.

"Uh okay, but what about the bat?" Soos asked.

"Don't worry, I got this under control." Stan then leaned back in his armchair and relaxed. "Dipper, take care of it." He deadpanned.

"Haha, yes!" Mabel cheered, pumping her fist.

"What? Why can't Mabel do it?" Dipper complained.

"'Cause life ain't fair. Now go fight a bat so we can watch TV." Stan ordered.

"No way, Grunkle Stan! You always make me do dumb chores. I'm putting my foot down this time!" Dipper declared as he stomped his foot on the carpet in front on the t.v.

"I said do it kid. Now!" Stan demanded as old west music played while the two had a stare off, of course Stan won by giving a scary glare.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Dipper cried, admitting defeat, and walked towards the kitchen with Mabel following behind him.

Not a few minutes later, loud scream and crashed echoes through the kitchen and Mabel was laughing and making quaking noises. I sighed to myself and turned to Soos.

"Get the first aid kit." I deadpanned and Soos saluted and rushed off to get it. Later Wendy had left while Soos, Mabel, and I tended to Dipper.

"Ow, ow!" Dipper winced.

"Swabbing on disinfectant, doo doo doo..." Soos sang. Dipper just sighed.

"Why does Grunkle Stan always pick on me? Think about it! The more painful or difficult the chore is, the more likely it is I'll have to do it. Why doesn't he pick on you guys?" Dipper asked.

"Beats me, maybe it's his way of showing her cares?" I shrugged as I picked up a few pans from the floor and placed them on the counter

"I doubt this is any form of affection." Dipper huffed, gesturing to his bandages.

"Dipper, Stan's personality is one of life's great mysteries. Like whether or not it's possible to lick your own elbow." Soo explained.

"I bet you can't!" Mabel challenged.

"I bet I can!" Soos responded and actually tried to lick his elbow and walked outside.

"Lick it! Lick it! Lick it!" Mabel chanted, following Soos.

"Sometimes I feel like Stan hates me." Dipper sighed and started at a picture of Stan.

"Dipper, I'm sure that's not true. Stan just has a different way of showing his feelings." I assured him.

"The sink's clogged. Dipper, get in here and fix it!" Stan yelled from the living room and Dipper growled in response and grabbed a Nyarf gun and shot it at Stan's picture. I face-palmed.

"Stan! It wouldn't be clogged if you didn't eat snacks in there!" I called back.

"Doesn't matter! Dipper fix it!" Stan ordered. Dipper huffed and trudged to the bathroom as I groaned and finished cleaning up the kitchen when I felt a bang in my head. I stumbled and fell to the ground and blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I was walking what I assumed was my mind and I noticed a mirror in the distance. I walked over and instead of my reflection I saw a me that looked like she hadn't eaten or cleaned herself in a while. Her...er...my necklace glowed and something was forming in other me's hands. I was blinded by the light and woke up gasping.

"Wha-what was that?" I muttered to myself as I sat up and placed a hand in my head. I stood up and walked to the living room to see Dipper sweeping and Stan asleep in his chair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Stan muttered, still asleep.

"What is going on in that guy's head?" Dipper asked.

"I have no idea." I shrugged and Dipper began to walk away when Mabel and Soos ran in.

"Dipper, Emily! We've gotta help Stan!" Mabel cried.

"Wait what?" Dipper asked.

"Take a breath guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"This evil triangle guy said he's gonna break into Stan's mind and steal the combination to his safe! Also we stopped for snacks on the way here." Soos explained as he was eating Burrito Bites.

"Triangle guy? I feel like I've seen something like this before in the journal..." Dipper said taking it out.

"If you say 'illuminati' I swear I'm gonna lose it." I commented, trying to hide my fear.

"Here it is. Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him enter your mind." Dipper read and Stan started grunting in his sleep. We all gasped in fear.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried out worriedly. Bill's shadow went down into Stan and he started grunting as his eyes started glowing blue.

"That's not good." I said, wide-eyed. Mabel took the Journal from Dipper.

"It is possible to follow the demon into a person's mind and prevent his chaos. One must simply recite this incantation." Mabel read,

"Ugh, this is just great. I spend all day cleaning sinks and fighting bats for Stan and now I have to save him from some crazy brain demon?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

"But if we don't do anything Gideon might steal the shack! Or worse!" Mabel said fearfully.

"Mabel's right, this demon could haunt our minds as well. Gideon could find out all of our secrets." I explained. Stan meanwhile seemed to scream in agony, eyes still blue. Dipper then sighed.

"Fine. Get ready, guys. We're about to journey into the most horrifying, disturbing place any of us have ever been: our uncle's mind." Dipper declared as lighting struck.

"You think I can take these Burrito Bites into Stan's brain? Thumbs up? Thumbs down?" Soos asked and the laughed.

"You know what, I'm just gonna bring 'em."

Later we lit candles up and they were placed around Stan as the lights were dimmed. Dipper looked through Journal 3 and turned to us.

"Okay, guys, in order to save our uncle, we're gonna have to follow that...dream demon into his mind." Dipper explained.

"I wonder what Stan's thinking about right now." Soos thought and grabbed Stan's face. "I love Soos like a son!" He said, mimicking Stan in a high pitched voice.

"Soos! This is serious!" Dipper cried.

"Sorry." Soos apologized, still mimicking Stan.

"Yeah!" Mabel then high fives Soos happily.

"Lets do this." Dipper declared and we all put one hand on Stan's head as Dipper started the spell.

"Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!" Dipper chanted as our eyes started to glow blue, the candles went out and the next thing I know we are in Stan's mind.

"What the?" Soos gasped

"Whoa, this is Stan's mind?" Mabel asked.

"Well it ain't Vegas." I joked half heartedly.

"I figured there would be more hot old ladies." Soos commented.

"What has Stan been teaching you?" I questioned.

"Remember everyone, we've got to look out for the triangle guy." Mabel warned, here we go...

"Yeah, look out for the triangle guy!" Bill respected as he floated in, twirling his cane.

"It's him! It's the guy!" Soos cried, pointing.

"You leave our uncle's brain alone, you isosceles monster!" Mabel then charged towards Bill.

"Mabel, don't!" But I was too late, she went inside Bill, who pulled out a watch from nowhere, and she flew back out.

"Gotcha! Wait, what?" Mabel did a double take, not sure what happened.

"Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last! Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, and heeeeeellllllloooooo, Emerald! I had a hunch I'd bump into these guys, but I'm sure glad to see you again!" Bill said happily. I glared at him and clenched my fist.

"Wait again?" Dipper questioned.

"You know this jerk?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, you didn't tell them? Oh man! This is priceless! Go on, tell them, I wanna soak up the depressing emotions of betrayal!" Bill laughed as he spawned some popcorn and gestured for us to continue.

"Emily, what is he talking about?" Dipper asked. I looked at my friends, to Bill, and back to them again. Finally I took a deep breath.

"Bill's been haunting my dreams." I confessed.

"WHAT!?" The three screamed.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Mabel asked.

"Were did this happen?" Dipper asked.

"And...why is he so...echoey..." Soos questioned.

"Well, it's started not long after you guys showed up in Gravity Falls. It's been going on and off for a while. He stopped a few weeks ago and I knew he was dangerous. I didn't tell you because I was worried that he would find a way to haunt your dreams. I'm sorry. I should have told you when I realized that he was the one entering Stan's mind. Also the echo is just how he talks, I got no explanation for that." I explained and they started at me.

"Oh, Emily..." Mabel said.

"You know you could have told us. We would have helped you." Dipper finished and I heard Bill choke on his popcorn behind us.

"Don't worry, after this, we'll make sure this monster never bothers you again!" Mabel declared.

"Yeah!" Soos agreed.

"Thanks guys." I said and gave the, a hug.

"Are you kidding me!?" We all turned to glare at Bill.

"What's wrong Bill? Mad that I still have friends?" I taunted.

"Seriously, you three trust her just like that? Where's the hurt of betrayal? The arguing? The possible bloodshed? Are you saying you're not even a little angry at her for keeping this a secret?!" Bill exclaimed.

"Nope."

"Haha! No."

"Emily's our friend, dawg."

"Arrrrrrg! Fine, but you four still can't beat me, even if you followed me in the mind, you aren't prepared for what's coming. Observe." Bill said and shot out a beam into Dipper's chest, who screamed.

"Dipper calm down! It's not real!" I exclaimed and Dipper started to calm down. Mabel then stick her arm through the hole.

"Boop!" She giggled.

"Mabel!" Dipper huffed and turned back to Bill. "What do you want with Emily's or our uncle's mind anyway?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, Emerald's mind is my business, but for your uncle's, it's just the code to the old man's safe! Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely." Bill said causally.

"Not if we stop you!" Mabel cried.

"Hah, fat chance! I'm the master of the mind." Blue flames the encircled him. "I even know what you're thinking right now!" Bill insisted.

"That's impossible, no one can guess what I'm thinking!" Mabel retorted and Bill snapped his fingers, causing Xyler and Craz to appear beside her.

"Whoa, where are we, bro?" Xyler asked.

"We must be in heaven, 'cause I just saw an angel!" Craz said and pointed to Mabel, who hugged his leg happily.

"I'm never letting go of your leg!" She squealed.

"You're out of your league, kids. Turn around now before you see something you might regret. Later, suckers! Bye Emerald!" Bill then burst through the wall of the Mystery Shack.

"Ug! Don't think that comment meant anything! And you could have used the door!" I yelled after him and groaned in annoyance.

"We're goin' in! Mabel, can we leave those guys out here? Looking at them...hurts my eyes..." Dipper said, blocking his eyes from the bright colors coming off of them.

"No! They can help us!" Mabel insisted.

"Totally! Arm throne!" The two then carried Mabel with an arm throne. Mabel giggled in delight as Dipper stared at them.

"Dude! Arm throne!" Soos said, kneeling down for Dipper, who back away as Soos kept advancing.

"Arm throoone!" Soos said and Dipper screamed.

"Guys...why?" I muttered and we walked into Shack and gasped in unison.

"Radical!" Craz said.

"I also think it's radical." Xyler added. We walked around and a Stan bat flew by Dipper, who gasped.

"No refunds! No refunds! No refunds!" It related as it flew by a place with Stan's fears, and hopes, we finally made our way to Stan's memories.

"Whoa, look! All of Stan's memories!" Soos exclaimed.

"Yeah, I recognize a few of these." I commented looking around.

"Great. Sure there's plenty of memories of Stan bossing me around, can't wait to see more of that." Dipper sighed.

"Come on Dipper, we've gotta find the code before Bill does!" Mabel said.

"Mabel is talking!" Craz smiled.

"So rad!" Xyler added. I swear this is somehow more annoying then normal.

"Let's get searching!" Soos said and we ran down the hallway. I could resist peaking at a certain memory, so I opened a door and saw Stan and a much younger Soos.

"Okay, what you wanna do is keep your stance balanced and aim a punch at the bag as hard as you can." Memory Stan explained. I realized they were outside the Shack and both wearing boxing gloves.

"Uh like this...Eh...Eh...Eh." I giggled as young Soos was hitting the bag so lightly it wasn't moving, much to Stan's annoyance.

"Come on! What're you waiting for! Just punch it!" Stan exclaimed and Soos yelped and punched the bag so hard it swung back and hit Stan, who fell on the grass.

"Sorry Mister Pines." Young Soos apologized.

"It's fine." Stan muttered weakly and gave a thumbs up.

"Awww, cute. But not it." I said, shutting the door and joined the others.

"No luck on my end." I reported.

"Same here." Soos said and we came by a door labeled 'Dipper Memories'.

"Look, guys! Memories about me!" Dipper said and opened the door.

"That doesn't seen like a good idea." Soos cut in.

"I just wanna know what the old guy really thinks of me." Dipper glanced back at the door suspiciously.

"I'm with Soos, it's bad enough we looked at some of these memories." I said.

"We already know how Stan feels about us! He loves us! We're great." Mabel insisted and we began to walk away.

"Yeah. Let's just keep moving." Soos declared.

"More moving?" Xyler asked happily.

"Yes! I love motion!" Craz responses happily. Find a happy place, Emily. Find a happy place...Eh, who am I kidding? I'm gonna be questioned by the twins anyways, so I better stay focused.

"Hey Emily? Does Bill like you?" Mabel asked. Who called it? I called it!

"Uh...I don't think so." I replied.

"Really? Cause you're the only one he didn't call you a 'sucker' like the rest of us. And he flirted with you the moment he saw you. And he's been haunting you..." Mabel said counting on her fingers.

"Okay...so maybe he...urg...'likes me' but I don't think Bill even knows what love is exactly. Besides, he's not my type, plus he's been giving me painful headaches when I'm around..." My voice then trailed off.

"Around who? Us!?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"What no! Not you...um...Nate..." I admitted, blushing a light tint of pink, how is that even possible in the mind-scape?

"I knew it! You're in love with Nate, and Bill is jealous! But Nate will soon be your shining armor to rescue you from his evil clutches on your dream!" Mabel declared and pretends to wave a sword around and I laughed.

"Well Thanks for not shipping me with a demon." I said.

"Ew, why would I?" Mabel grimace.

"Read the fanfic's." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uh, what nothing, let's keep looking." I urged and we continued on.

"Hello? Code to Stan's safe? Where are you?" Soos asked...Wait is it Bill now? Crap, I was busy talking with Mabel that I forgot to watch Soos!

"Opening and closing doors is fun!" Xyler exclaimed.

"I can do it also!" Craz added. I facepalmed. Mabel then tugged at my arm and pointed to a door labeled 'Top Secret' and the others joined us.

"Alright guys, I have a good feeling about this door." Mabel said and opened it and we saw a shirtless Stan in what I assumed was the bathroom.

"Hey Mr. Tummy!" Stan said, looking down at his...well, tummy.

"Hey Mr. Stan!" 'Mr. Tummy' responded in a high pitched voice.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Aah!" Soos grimaced.

"Stan why!?" I cried staring at it.

"Eat you're crackers!" Stan said and fed Mr. Tummy some crackers.

"Oh, yum yum yum yum!" Mr. Tummy giggled.

"Sweet Sally." Mabel said, disgusted and closed the doors.

"Well that was the worse way to waste crackers I've ever seen." I muttered as we turned away.

"Hah, we've been searching forever! What if the triangle guy finds the memory before we do?" Soos asked. No wait...this is Bill! Ah shoot, how do I stop him?

"If we wanna find Stan's memory, we gotta think like Stan. He's always hiding stuff, right?" Mabel asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah! Like how he hides his arrest warrants under that rug in the gift shop?" Bill suggested. Anyone else wonder how he knew about it, and didn't just take the memory himself and call it a day? I'm not on his side, but why?

"Soos, that's it! Look!" Mabel exclaimed and pointed to a rug. She walked over to it and removed it, finding the door underneath. We all gasped as Mabel opened the door and we watched Stan kiss the deep and placed it in the safe.

"There ya go." Stan closed the door. "And now to input the code. 13, 44, and finally..." Bill closed the door before Stan could finish.

"Dude! we found it!" Bill exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Mabel and I cheered.

"But what do we do now? Jinx!" Xyler and Craz asked I unison.

"Um... um... Let's just destroy the door before Bill can find it!" Mabel decided and grabbed a battle ax from a suit of armor.

"Wait!" Bill and I said and the same time and Mabel froze.

"I'll handle this." I insisted and took the ax from her.

"Maybe I should do it! My big fat arms are great at destroying stuff!" Bill said, though unlike the episode he said it with a glare.

"Oh...okay..." Mabel hesitated and Bill used his magic to lift the door up as the real Soos showed up.

"Hey guys! I just saw a memory of Stan roller skating and wearing short-shorts!" He paused for a moment as we stared.

"Didn't look... didn't look that bad! Hey, something weird is goin' on here." Soos said.

"Oh ya think!?" I yelled as Bill laughed and turned back to normal as we huddled together.

"Boy, you kids sure are gullible! I knew you'd lead me straight to the code! Ahahahaha ahahhahahahaha! It's funny how dumb you are." Bill said and I glared.

"Okay, 1 you're the one that pointed our the freaking rug, and 2 I am...trying...to not laugh..." I said, in a strained voice and I facepalmed. Stupid one liners!

"Hahaha, aww thanks Emerald. But now I finally have the combination to Stan's safe. Boy, that was even easier then I thought!" Bill said happily as he tucked the door behind his back.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're a-a stink face!" Mabel retorted.

"Awesome comeback Mabel!" Xyler cheered.

"Don't treat me like a child, Xyler." Mabel glared.

"Later, suckers! See ya Emerald!" Bill then flew away and up the stairs.

"I seriously wish I could knock that guy into the next dimension." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Come on! We've gotta save Stan!" Mabel cried.

"What's the point?" We turned and saw Dipper walking down the stairs. "Why should I save him, huh? I work for Stan day and night and all he does in return is say he wants to get rid of me." Dipper ranted.

"Dipper, I'm sure that's not true." Mabel insisted.

"Yeah would you think that?" I asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories, guys! He always picked on me and now I know why. Stan hates me!" Dipper exclaimed and we all gasped.

"Dipper, it doesn't matter what you saw. If we don't stop Bill, we'll lose the Shack!" Mabel reasoned.

"No! You know what? Not this time. For once this is one of Stan's problems I'm not gonna fix." Dipper declared.

"Fine. Come on, Soos. We'll save Stan ourselves." Mabel glared and grabbed my arm as we walked to where Bill had gone.

"Dipper, you're a cool dude, but... this isn't cool, dude." Soos said from behind us.

"Let's go, Xyler."

"All right, Craz!"

"Those are our names!"

"Okay Mabel, I know you love them, but they are way to optimistic." I groaned and we heard a family voice.

"Mabel, remember the bottomless pit?" I asked all knowing and she smirked and held up a nyarf gun from nowhere.

"It's, you got a pen there? It's 13, 44..." Mabel shot the nyarf dart and it hit the door out of Bill's hands. "No no no! Wait, no!" Bill cried and ran after it.

"...and none more bottomless than the bottomless pit! Which you can see here is bottomless." Memory Stan said and noticed the door.

"Whooh! Whatever that was, it's gone forever!" The door for the memory then shut and Bill turned to see us.

"Ha ha! Boom!" Mabel cheered triumphantly.

"Mabel did it!" Xyler and Craz exclaimed.

"The Shack is safe!" Soos added.

"Haha, in your faces!" I laughed pointed at Bill and Gideon.

"The deal's off!" Gideon cried.

"Wa-wait! No! Wait!" Bill pleaded.

"I'm switchin' to plan B!" Gideon hung up and Bill's body cracked and his pieces fell to the floor and he then reappeared red and glared at us.

"YOU! You can't even imagine what you just cost me! Do you have any idea what I'm like...WHEN I'M MAD?!" Bill exclaimed, voice getting lower. Several symbols appeared in Bill's eye and we where lifted up by a giant rock in the shaped of Stan's head. All the while Bill's size was getting larger.

"So I guess he gets really mad when he gets mad." Soos commented fearfully.

"Really, how could you tell?" I muttered sarcastically. I then felt myself be8ng lifted up in a red aura.

"Emily! Give her back!" Mabel cried, pointing at Bill while glaring.

"Wha-hey! Put me down!" I demanded as Bill locked me in a golden bird cage that was floating around Bill's eye level.

"Now that Emerald is out of the way...EAT NIGHTMARES!" Bill exclaimed and my friends started to scream. He was mainly zapping at them while they ran around the limited space as I pulled on the bars, but no luck in breaking them. Great.

"One nightmare, coming up!" Bill exclaimed, charging up her finger.

"Nightmare? Hope he doesn't mean that British dog man I'm always dreaming about..." Soos said hopefully.

"Don't give him ideas!...Oh forget it..." I muttered as the British dog man appeared in front of Soos.

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello! Who's crike for a stick in the pudding?" He spoke, while hitting Soos with his cane.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! It's everything I've ever feared!" Soos screamed.

"You!" Bill then struck Mabel, who started to turn green and...weird...

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! My cuteness! What did you do to my...cuteness!?" Mabel asked while her voice started to get deeper and slower.

"You're next!" Bill cried, pointing to Xyler and Craz.

"Cool! We're next!" Craz exclaimed and he stared dancing with Xyler, but Bill shot the, and they burned up before vanishing.

"My dream boys!" Mabel cried.

"Leave my friends alone you freak!" I yelled and kicked the bars but they wobbled in response.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I screamed in frustration.

"And now to finish you all once in for all!" Bill declared.

"No, no!" Soos and Mabel pleaded. Suddenly Dipper flew to us, surrounded by a blue aura, oh and his stomach was fixed.

"Hey Bill!" He cried and Bill stopped charging up is magic and gasped.

"WHAT!?"

"Nice bow tie!" Dipper then shot laser eyes through Bill's chest.

"Haha! Payback." I smirked as Bill screamed.

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"Dude!" Soos cried.

"Guys! I just learned that you can conjure whatever you can conceive in Grunkle Stan's mindscape!" Dipper exclaimed happily.

"Huh?" Mabel asked in confusion.

"Just think of cool fighting stuff and it will happen. Like this!" Dipper said getting rid of the British dog man. I then got an idea.

"Ha ha, he's dead now." Soos laughed.

"What? Who told you that! Don't listen to him!" Bill said.

"You who!" I whistled and Bill turned to see me out of my cage.

"What!? How's you get out!?" Bill asked.

"There, there Bear-Bear!" I exclaimed and Bill stared at me and was attacked by my trusty plushie.

"Ah! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Bill exclaimed and I jumped, whistled for Bear-Bear and I landed on his back and landed safely.

"Haha! Worth it." I laughed.

"We can do anything?" Mabel changed back into her normal self. "Like have kittens for fists?" Mabel then turned her fists into giant pink kitten heads.

"Sure, why not?" I said as she shot kitten heads at Bill.

"Po-pow! P-p-pow! Pow!" Mabel cried and Bill screamed as the kittens landed on him.

He screamed and I felt a burst of energy and ran over to him and jumped. Suddenly my necklace started to glow and a green sword and shield appeared in my hands and I I slashed his eye.

"Ow! My eye!" He cried and I laughed and landed in the ground and my sword and shield disappeared. I then realized they were the same ones from my vision. Huh.

"Well hello, friends!" Mabel giggled and I turned to see the kittens licking her face.

"Anything, huh? Soos love stomach beam stare!" Soos cried and colorful question marks blasted at Bill. He then covered his hole that Dipper caused.

"Enough games!" Bill shot a laser out of his at us. Bear-Bear growled at him.

"Hamster ball shields activate!" Mabel cried.

"Activate!" Soos, Dipper and I related as the pink hamster balls appeared around us and the laser reflected off them to hit Bill in the eye.

"AH! Oh my eye! AGAIN! AAH!" Bill cried. Our hamster ball broke and I gave Bear-Bear a nice pat on the head.

"Rise, Xyler! Rise, Craz!" Mabel declared and the two colorful dudes rose up from behind her and stared to play their instruments.

"No! Synthesized music! It hurts!" Bill cried, covering what I'm assuming was his ears.

"And now to imagine your worst nightmare! A portal out of Stan's mind!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Out of Stan's mi-ind!" Mabel dang into a microphone that came out of nowhere.

"Mabel! Everyone together!" Dipper exclaimed and we all started concentrating on the portal, even Xyler, Craz and Bear-Bear were helping. A red portal then opened up beneath Bill.

"No, no, no! ENOUGH!" Bill screeched and everything turned white as we floated around and Bill dusted off his hat as he turned yellow again.

"You know, I've been impressed with you guys. I knew Emerald was smart, but the rest of you are more clever than you look. Especially the fat one." Bill said. I rolled my eyes.

"He's talking about you!" Soos whispered, poking Mabel.

"So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later. BUT KNOW THIS: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Until then I'll be watching you! I'LL BE WATCHING YOU..." Bill said and the six-fingered hand appeared above him and he disappeared in the Cipher Wheel. I git a good look at it, but I didn't see any new symbols.

So I'm not on the wheel.

"He's gone! we did it!" Dipper exclaimed and we started to fade away. "Stan must be waking up." He observed.

"Thanks for helping Bear-Bear." I said and hugged my giant plushie.

"Will I ever see you guys again?" Mabel asked her dream boys.

"In your dreams." Craz reassured her.

"Good one, bro. Good one." Xyler complimented.

We all then woke up with a start and looked around, realizing we were back in the living room. Safe and alive.

"We did it!" Mabel cried.

"What? Did what? What are you all doing here? And why was I dreaming of two brightly colored and radical young men?" Stan asked in confusion.

"You don't know the half of it." I muttered.

"Grunkle Stan! You're okay!" Dipper said and he hugged Stan.

"What is this, a hug?" Stan asked.

"Nope! It's a choke hold." Dipper said simply and choked Stan while the rest of us laughed.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad." Stan chuckled as he rubbed his neck.

"I'm just glad Gideon didn't get into the safe. I really love this old shack." Mabel sighed happily.

"Group hug!" Soos cried and I was the only one to hug him, but it became awkward when no one hugged back.

"No? I never know the right time!" Soos groaned in frustration as I let go. Suddenly we felt I slight vibration.

"Hey, do you guys feel...?" Dipper was then cut off by an explosion. Dang it! I forgot about that, and OW! What hit my head!?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pines family. Did I wake you?" Gideon asked mockingly.

"Imma gonna smack you!" I growled.

"But.. we defeated Bill!" Dipper said in disbelief.

"Bill failed me! So I switched to plan B: dynamite!" Gideon explained.

"What? Bill? Who? What are you guys talking about?" Stan asked.

"Spoiler alert, Stanford! I've got the deed! The Mystery Shack belongs to me! So get out of my property!" Gideon exclaimed and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Daddy? Bring it around the front." He ordered and walked out, leaving us.

"Don't worry, guys! It's just part of the dream! We're gonna wake up any second now! Right? Right?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"I don't think so Dipper...this is real." Mabel said in disbelief.

"Yeah..." I said and heard an engine from outside. "Everyone out now!" I cried and we ran out side. Bud Gleeful was driv8bg a crane and used a wrecking ball to destroy the Mystery Shack sign and we all gasped in horror.

"Someone pinch me, dude..." Soos said and a piece of the sign fell on the ground and I clenched my fists.

Gideon may have one this battle, but we are going to win the war. And I know this, because...well, you should know by now.

To be continued...;)

Author's Note:

It's done! *collapses on a couch* I've been planning this episode since the beginning of Emerald vs. Gold! Wow! Holy crap! This is awesome! Yay!

I hope you enjoyed Emily's big reveal in this episode. I enjoyed writing them. And please review! I really would appreciate it! Very much!

Also, this chapter has a shout out to Moon ninja Luna! Who got the references. Great job!

Finally, I am sorry for taking so long, QA's were taking place so I was swamped with studying, boo...I'll try to get my next chapter out in February for sure!

Moon ninja Luna: Yes, you got them! But I actually didn't mean to put the Avatar reference in there. It was made to be a Captain America reference. I laughed when I saw what I did, and I'll consider it a reference. I love that show!

guadadominguez4: You're welcome, here's another update!

Pizza: Thanks for the review and hope you're okay!

Linz2: Wow, that's a lot of reviews. For your question, Dipper still lost his job because of the dents in the pool mobile and the wrecked fence. And that he placed the blame on himself. Anyway, I hope you keep reviewing, it would mean a lot!


	21. Chapter 20: Gideon Falls, Emily Rises

Chapter 20: Gideon Falls, Emily Rises

(Emily's P.O.V)

Okay, let's review. I was sent to my favorite show after my sister Georgia died, I started working at the Mystery Shack, lived in a treehouse, met Dipper and Mabel, got haunted by Bill who is 'interested in me', survived multiple episodes, and Gideon took the deed to the Mystery Shack.

And now I'm here.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I just had a horrible dream that Gideon stole the deed to the Mystery Shack, and kicked us out, and...we all had to move in with Soo's grandma?" Dipper explained after a minor panic.

"That was no dream, dude." Soos said, appearing next to him on the couch,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dipper screamed again, causing everyone else to wake up. I was on the floor in a sleeping bag along with Mabel.

"Shh. Por favor." Abuelita shushed after turning on a lamp.

"Uh, sorry, Abuelita." Dipper apologized.

"Oh, Soos, your grandma is so adorable! And her skin is old lady soft. Haaaahhh!" Mabel squealed as she rubbed Abuelita's face.

"Mabel, quit being creepy! The news is finally on." Stan scolded and we turned towards the t.v.

"In a movement that has all of Gravity Falls buzzing, child psychic Gideon Gleeful has taken surprise ownership of the Mystery Shack, previously belonging to area shyster, Stanford Pines." Shandra Jimenez reported, and the t.v then showed a picture of Stab in a devil costume.

"That picture's taken out of context." Stan insisted.

"Now that you have the shack, what exactly are you planning to do with it?" Shandra asked Gideon.

"I have a big announcement to make today, and I'd like to cordially invite all the good people of Gravity Falls to join me. Free admission to anyone who wears their Gideon pins! It's my face!" Gideon said and winked.

"Who would want that creepy pin staring at them?" I grumbled.

"I just can't believe Gideon beat us. Normally I'm able to save the day. This is all my fault." Dipper sighed.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up. We may have lost this battle, but there's still a war to be won!" I exclaimed.

"Emily's right Dipper. And don't worry. Looks like Mabel's going to have to be the hero of the family now. I'll defeat Gideon with my grappling hook!" Mabel cried pulling out her weapon.

"Mabel, no offense, but that grappling hook has literally never helped us once." Dipper said.

"Oh yeah? Jelly grab!" Mabel shot her grappling hook at the giant far of jelly, causing it to break and stain the wall.

"I vacuum the walls now." Abuelita said simply and started doing just that.

"So you lost the Shack. Look on the bright side, dudes! Now you get to live here with me, Soos! Hey, anyone want to play race cars? They're out of batteries but we can make pretend." Soos said then suddenly coughed out what looked like candy to me.

"Would that be a new low if I ate that? Haha I'm just kidding, I'm totally eating it!" Soos laughed.

"We gotta get the Shack back." Stan deadpanned.

Cue theme song!

Once it was morning we all snuck into the Shack with disguises. I had put my hair up, used the jacket from Summerween, and wore a pair of sunglasses.

"Hello, Gravity Falls!" Gideon exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as we walked in and looked around.

"We're in." Dipper reported.

"Just gonna say it, I don't know what we're doing here, but I'm loving these fake mustaches." Mabel said, feeling her own mustache.

"We want to see what Gideon is up to, and hopefully get the Shack back, maybe punch him too, day's still young." I explained.

"If anyone asks, I'm not Soos." Soos said and pointed to his hat that literally read 'Not Soos.'

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today I am delighted to announce my plans for the former Mystery Shack. I give you...Gideonland!" Gideon exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" The Pines, Soos and I exclaimed.

"We're gonna turn this dirty ol' shack into three square miles of Gideon-tertainment. And introducin' our new mascot, Lil' Gideon Jr.!" Gideon then revealed Waddles dressed up as Gideon.

"Boom, he's a pig!" He giggled.

"Waddles! You monster!" Mabel cried in horror.

"Oh he is so DEAD!" I growled.

"All right, that's it!" Stan exclaimed and pulled off his disguise and we rushed up on stage and trashed it before addressing the crowd.

"Listen up, people. Gideon's a fraud! This kid broke in and stole my property!" Stan explained.

"He's been trying to steal the Shack all summer!" I added.

"Arrest him, officers!" Mabel added.

"Yeah!" Dipper huffed.

"Such accusations! Mr. Pines, I recall you gave the property to me. Look, here's the deed right here!" Gideon lied pulling out the deed.

"Well that's all the proof I need to see." Bulbs said.

"I love you, Lil' Gideon! Sing them funny songs!" Durland exclaimed.

"Hey! That's so unfair! We deserve at least a trial! Look I have a picture of Gideon breaking into our safe!" I cried and showed them the picture on my phone.

"That could have been photoshopped. It's easy with those fancy gadgets now a days." Blubs shrugged.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" I yelled and was about to march right over when I was grabbed by one of Gideon's guards along with Stan and the twins.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" I cried and struggled through his strong grip.

"Hey!" Mabel cried as well.

"Now get off my property, old man!" Gideon spat and slapped one of his pins on Stan.

"I'll show you who's the old man!" Stan cried then winced. "Ow, my hearing aid! Ow!" He groaned as we got carried of the stage.

"Thanks for visiting Gideonland, friends! Don't come back, I don't care for y'all." Gideon waved.

"YOU ENJOY THIS WHILE IT LASTS GIDEON! BY THE TIME ITS ALL OVER, YOU'LL

NEVER BE TRUSTED AGAIN!" I warned as we we were thrown out.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll get the shack back somehow." Dipper tried to to assure us.

"We better." Wendy said, appearing beside us.

"Wendy!" Dipper gasped.

"If I can't work at the Shack, my dad's gonna force me to move upstate to work at my cousin's logging camp." Wendy explained.

"What? You're leaving town? But we need you here!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Yeah especially Dipper because of his giant crush on..." Soos paused when Dipper glared at him. "...you... calyptus trees! Ha! The kid loves eucalyptus trees! Saved it!" Soos laughed nervously.

"Good job Soos..." I muttered sarcastically as we heard a noise from the bushes.

"Oh man, guys. Don't look now." Wendy rolled her eyes as Robbie appeared holding a boombox.

"Take me back, Wendy! My arms are too skinny to keep holding this boombox forever!" Robbie begged.

"I was never here." Wendy deadpanned and rode away in her bike as Robbie chased after her.

"Have you been getting my texts? Do I need to send you more texts? Wendy!" Robbie cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Desperate much." I grumbled.

"Emily!" I turned and saw Nate running over. "Hey, I heard what happened. You guys okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? No. I got kicked out of my treehouse and if we don't stop this it'll be torn down." I sighed and gripped my head in annoyance.

"Where are you staying now?" Nate asked.

"Soos' grandma is taking us in...though I don't know how long. She can't feed us all forever." I said.

"Wait...I just realized, all your money was in the treehouse. Did you get it back?" He asked hopefully and I shook my head.

"It's locked in a chest, but Gideon might find it. I'll have to start from scratch." I sighed and hugged myself. "I...I don't know what to do..." I whispered and tears fell down my face as Nate hugged me and I hugged back.

For once, no headache interrupted.

Later, we were all back at Soos' house but the mood was not being uplifted by any positivity.

"This is not good. I cannot feed such a big family." Abuelita sighed sadly.

"Where are we gonna stay, Dipper? Where am I gonna put all my sweaters?" Mabel gestured to her giant suitcase filled with sweaters.

"What's Stan gonna tell Mom and Dad?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"Mr. Pines will figure something out. He always does." Soos assured them.

"Yeah, let's just try to remain calm and think of a plan for dinner." I added. Mabel's eyes then lit up.

"Grunkle Stan, can we order pizza?" Mabel called, but there wasn't any answer. I rummaged through my sleeping bag and pulled out two twenty dollar bills.

"Here, it's my 'secret stash' it should be enough." I said and Mabel took the money and rushed to the phone.

"Thanks Emily!" She called back as she dialed the number.

Later, after dinner we we're sitting around the face track and 'watching the cars race'.

"Go red car!" Mabel cried.

"Go other red car!" Soos cheered.

"This would be a lot more fun with batteries." Dipper sighed.

"Yeah, right now it's sad." I commented as Soos pushed one of the red cars, causing it to knock the other car out of place. Stan then walked in and cleared his throat. We all turned to him as he sighed heavily.

"Kids, we've got to talk. Look I've been thinking and... I can't take care of you anymore. I don't have house or a job. The plan is, you're goin' home, and Emily is going with you. She needs a home, a job and I can't provide either for her. Your bus leaves tomorrow, here are your tickets." Stan explained and pulled 3 tickets out.

WAIT WHAT!?

"But Grunkle Stan, you can't give up!" Dipper protested.

"Yeah dude, look at these faces!" Soos cried, hugging us all then nudged Mabel.

"Be cuter Mabel! Your summer depends on it!" He urged.

"Look, I lost, okay? The best thing is for you to be with your parents. And Emily should be with responsible adults. Sorry kids, Gideon won." Summer's over." Stan said and placed the three tickets on the table and walked out.

I can't believe this! Stan wanted me to leave so I could have a better future!? Wait...this might be similar to the gun situation. Stan wants me to protect the twins, and Soos can't leave Abuelita and Wendy lives here. Also I lost my treehouse.

"Mr. Pines! RECONSIDER!" Soos pleaded as he ran after Stan.

"Mabel, Emily, that's enough. If Stan won't get our home back from Gideon, then we'll have to do it ourselves." Dipper declared.

"Yeah, I've had enough of that twerp." I huffed.

"Gideon may have the upper hand, but we have something he doesn't." Mabel smirked.

"The Journal!"

"A grappling hoo- oh. The Journal...Journal!" Mabel cheered. I laughed.

The next day we made our way to the Mystery Shack that was now fenced in. Mabel made a squirrel friend and fed it an acorn.

"Alright, the bus to take us out of Gravity Falls comes at sundown. If we wanna stay in town we've got to get past those guards, make it through the fence, and get Gideon to hand over that deed." Dipper explained.

"Leave that to Mabel. Wa-chaw!" Mabel cried and shot her grappling hook, which his a tree and ricochet onto Dipper's face.

"Ah!" He screamed as he fell back.

"You okay?" I winced as Dipper stood up.

"Now will you admit the grappling hook is useless?!" Dipper asked.

"Nope!" Mabel said simply.

"What are we gonna do with you?" I sighed shaking my head.

"Okay. What can we use to defeat Gideon? Let's see... Barf fairy?" Dipper thought.

"Yeah!" Mabel cried.

"Nope. Butternut Squash with a Human Face and Emotions?"

"Yeah!"

"Nope." Dipper flipped through the pages and Mabel stopped him.

"Whoa, what's this?" Mabel asked.

"I stared at this page for hours. It seems like a blueprint to build some kind of strange futuristic super-weapon..." Dipper was then cut off by his twin.

"BORING! To defeat those guards we need some kind of army." Mabel said.

"Or we could throw him down the bottomless pit. Just throwing it out there." I suggested.

"...wait a minute! An army! Guys, that's it! The gnomes!" Dipper exclaimed showing us the page with the gnome entry.

"Uhh..." Mabel nervously tugged in her sweater collar.

"Okay fine, but if they try to marry Mabel again I'll never let you live it down." I declared standing up.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Dipper urged and we rushed to the woods. Once we made it there we looked around.

"Is this it? I've never been here before." I asked, looking around.

"I think this is their hiding spot." Dipper said.

"I wonder what Gnomes do out here all alone in the forest?" Mabel wondered aloud and I saw Jeff in a tube with squirrels.

"Uh...that..." I grimaced and the twins turned.

"Aaaah!" They screamed, seeing the strange sight.

"Do do do..." Jeff paused when he saw us. "Aah! This... this is normal. This is normal for gnomes. Scrub scrub." Jeff explained and scrubbed his armpit with a squirrel.

"Yeah, sure it is." I said, rolling my eyes as Mabel and Dipper gave each other disgusted glances before looking back at Jeff.

"Well, well, well. Look who came crawlin' back. Take five, Chris." A squirrel jumped out of the tube. "You guys keep doin' what you're doin'. So, changed your mind about marryin' me, did ya Mabel?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"Ew, hardly. We need your help. And seriously, ew!" Mabel grimaced in disgust.

"You want our help? After you left me at the alter? No dice!" Jeff spat.

"There wasn't even an altar! Also you're the one that kidnapped her!" I spat, Mabel then stood in front of me.

"What if we were able to get you a new queen? One even more beautiful than me?" Mabel offered.

"Her name's Gideon, and she has lovely white hair." Dipper said.

"Yeah, and she likes magic." I added, trying not to laugh.

"Whoa. Mature woman, huh? Hey Shmebulock, get my cologne!" Jeff ordered.

"Shmebulock!" The said gnome came in carrying a bottle of cologne.

"Is Shmebulock all you can say?" Jeff asked.

"Shmebulock..." I gave a sad look at Shmebulock as he nodded sadly.

"It's a deal!" Jeff declared and shook hands with Dipper.

After coming up with a quick plan, we made our way to the Shack and the gnomes hid while we yelled for Gideon. Bud saw us and I guess he went to get his son because Gideon arrived with two bodyguards a few seconds later.

"Give us the deed to the shack, Gideon, or else." Dipper demanded.

"Am I supposed to say, 'Or else what?'" Gideon laughed.

"Yes, you are supposed to say that. Now!" Mabel yelled and the bodyguards collapsed, being hit by gnomes, and the army showed itself.

"Go, go, go, go! Move it, or lose it!" I cried and Gideon was surrounded.

"You're surrounded by an unstoppable gnome army, now give us back our deed and get off our property!" Dipper exclaimed.

"And let the marriage ceremony begin!" Jeff added and I face-palmed. Gideon sighed and reached into his jacket.

"Very well. I suppose this deed belongs to..." Gideon whipped out his whistle and blew on it hard, the gnomes screamed in agony covering their ears.

"Ha! What do you know! Works on gnomes too!" Gideon laughed and blew in the whistle again.

"Stop! We'll do anything! How can we serve you your majesty! The most beautiful girl we've ever seen!" Jeff cried, bowing to Gideon.

"I am not a girl!" Gideon cried angrily. I burst out laughing.

"Really? But your skin is so soft. You moisturize, or..." Jeff asked feeling Gideon's arm.

"Subdue them!" Gideon ordered, pointing at the twins and me. The gnomes charged at us and we struggled against their grip, but man are they stronger then they look!

"I have to admit, kids, I am impressed by your creativity! How did you ever..."

"We are all older that you!" I spat. Seriously, why'd he always call us 'kids'?

"Let go!" Dipper grunted and Journal 3 fell out of his jacket. "Oh no!" He cried.

"No! Could it be? Is it!?" Gideon gasped and ran over to it, flipping through the pages.

"Of course! It all makes sense! The one place I'd never think to look! You had it the whole time! And to think I actually considered you a threat!" Gideon laughed as he flicked Dipper's nose.

"No! Give it back!" Dipper cried, reaching for the Journal.

"Every victory you had was because of your precious book!" Gideon said smugly.

"That's not true!" I protested.

"Give it back or I'll...!"

"Or you'll what, boy? You'll what? Huh? Huh? No muscles. No brains. Face it! You're nothin' without this! Bye bye forever, y'all!" Gideon waved and blew the whistle and gnomes dragged us away.

"NOOOOOO!" Dipper cried and we were dragged away. Once we were far enough the gnomes dropped us in the path and ran into the forest.

"Next time, do your own dirty work, come on boys!" Jeff spat at us before letting a couple squirrels in his pants. Ew, just ew.

"Well, that's it. Guess the bus should be here soon." Dipper sighed.

"What? Dipper, don't give up! You always have a plan!" Mabel protested.

"Yeah she's right, we can figure something else out." I added.

"No! The journal always has a plan or figures something out! Think about it, guys, Gideon was right. The only courageous or cool things I've ever done have been because of that journal. Without it, I can't help you, or Stan, or anyone." Dipper said defeatedly.

"Come on, you've done amazing stuff with and without the Journal." I said.

"No, I haven't. The Journal always has a connection to my achievements one way or another." Dipper said.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Mabel said.

"What can we do?" Dipper asked. No one said anything.

Later I was all packed. I managed to get my satchel before Gideon kicked us out the first time, it had some rope and beef jerky in it. I had my phone and it's charger and I was waiting for the bus when Nate came.

"I'm really sorry Nate, but Stan wants me to stay with the twins. He thinks I'll have a better future in California." I explained and he hugged me.

"I'll miss you." He said and I hugged back, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll miss you too. I'll miss everyone, but I'll be back. Promise." I said and I gave Wendy a hug as well.

I knew I was coming back, but I still feel sad saying goodbye. I joined the twins as the bus pulled up.

"Bus 52, departing Gravity Falls, all aboard." The announcer said and we trudged in and went to the back of the bus to look out the window. Stan was there staring back.

"Sorry kids, it's for the best." Stan sighed and the bus left as Wendy and Nate waved sadly and Candy and Grenda hugged each other.

"I can't believe this is happening." Dipper said and we passed a sign reading 'Now leaving Gravity Falls'.

A few minutes later I was laying down on the seat in front of the twins. Just staring at the ceiling. Dipper looked out the window sadly.

"Hey guys, wanna play bus seat treasure hunt?" Mabel asked, attempting to lift our spirits.

"I'm not in the mood." Dipper replied.

"Well, I got nothing better to do. What is it?" I asked, sitting up.

"You look under the seat cushion and find whatever's on the other side." Mabel explained and lifted up a seat cushion.

"We got Canadian coins, gum that shaped like Ronald Reagan's head, ooh! Miscellaneous fluid stain." Mabel said, pointing to the objects.

"Um...that's a bit gross." I grimaced.

"Giant robot!" Dipper cried.

"Yeah, a giant robot...Wait, what?" Mabel asked.

"Look!" Dipper pointed outside and we saw the Gideon not running towards us.

"HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed.

"Halt! I command you to halt!" Gideon demanded from inside the robot and we screamed.

"Mr. Bus driver! There is a giant Gideon bot coming towards us!" Mabel cried as we ran to the driver.

"Oh hey dudes!" Soos greeted, turning out to be a driver.

"Soos!" We exclaimed happily.

"Are we glad to see you. Now about that robot..." I said hopefully.

"Don't worry guys. I've been a part-time bus driver for at least 40 minutes. One of these is probably a clutch..." Soos said and pulled on said clutch and the speed of the bus increased.

"Hang on dudes!" Soos cried as we zoomed down the road and the Gideon bot had to catch up to us.

"Soos look out!" Mabel cried as Gideon bot's hand blocked our path. Soos swerved the bus and smashed through a sign that read 'Road Closed'. And up the mountain we go.

"He already won! What does he want from us?" Dipper asked.

"A cookie! He's Gideon, I don't know anymore!" I cried.

"I got you in my sight!" Gideon cried from the bot.

"Soos, cliff!" Dipper exclaimed. Soos hit the break and the bus screeched to a stop and part of the bus was off the cliff so we couldn't move.

"Mabel, Dipper, you two head down to the mine tracks!" I ordered and the twins ran out of the bus. Gideon picked up the bus and shoot it until the kid was torn off and Soos quickly looked through the bus manual.

"Okay. What's closest to our present situation? Raccoon in the engine or angry grandparent won't leave bus?...Proba-probably the second one." Soos said after a moment.

"None of those tips will be useful!" I cried and the Gideon bot turned seeing the Pines twins on the bridge. He then jumped on it as Soos and I ran out of the buss and rum aged through my satchel and pulled out the rope.

"Tell me! Where is Journal #1?!" The Gideon not cried, I couldn't hear the rest as I tied one end of the rope to a rock.

"Soos, lower me down!" I whisper yelled as I tired the other end around my waist.

"Are you sure?" Soos asked.

"DO IT!" I screamed and that scared Soos into doing it.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You took the only journal I ever had! What do you even want with these journals anyway?" Dipper asked as I was lowered onto the tracks and untied myself before hiding as Gideon picked up the twins.

"Let go of her!" Dipper cried, hitting the robots hand.

"Ha ha ha, you still think you're some kind of hero?" Gideon laughed as he tossed Dipper away on the cliff.

"Once I find the final journal I'll rule this town! With you as my queen!" Gideon exclaimed holding Mabel.

"Dipper! Help me! HELP!" Mable cried and I stood in front of Gideon.

"ENOUGH GIDEON! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" I shouted. Gideon stopped and looked down.

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" Gideon taunted.

"I DON'T HAVE TO! YOU ARE ONLY MAKING THINGS WORSE FOR YOURSELF! I WARNED YOU THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN, AND YOU IGNORED ME! NOW IT'S TIME YOU FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! STARTING NOW!" I exclaimed.

Before he could react a scream was heard and Gideon turned around, only to have Dipper crash into his eye. The bot fell down and I stumbled backwards and fell on my bottom.

"Ow! Also! Wooo! Go Dipper!" I cheered. I stood up, as the Gideon bot began to stumble around and do fighting poses. Suddenly the bot's hand punched itself and chased a head spin.

"Careful in there!" Mabel cried, clutching the thumb.

"Mabel, jump!" I called up, holding my arms out and she leapt into my arms.

"Emily! Thanks! Also how'd you know Dipper would do that?" Mabel asked. I smiled down at her.

"Cause I know Dipper. He's stronger than he thinks." I explained simply, which was true, just I shouldn't tell her about the whole 't.v. show thing'.

Suddenly the bot fell and the bridge gave away and we all started to fall. Mabel let go of me and I fell towards the bot. I could barley hear Soos cry for us as I saw Mabel reach for Dipper and hit my head on something hard before blacking out.

"Emily...Emily..."

I can't see anything, wait did someone say my name?

"Emily...everything is okay."

Yeah I just fell off a cliff and blacked out. How is that okay?

"You're fine, but you'll need to wake up."

I'm sleeping? Really? Didn't feel like I'd take a nap in the middle of the air.

"Emily...the twins still need you...Gravity Falls needs you..."

They do? Wait...this is the voice that told me my secret was safe from Bill!

"Emily, open your eyes. It's alright."

That voice felt warm and trusting, unlike when Bill haunts my dreams. I peaked my eyes open and saw I was inside what remained of the Gideon bot.

"Ug, my head..." I muttered and I tried to stand up. "Oh, my ankle! That hurts!" I squeaked, gripping my right ankle. My necklace then started to glow. A few pulses later and my ankle felt fine, but I was a bit tired. That I can live with.

"GRAPPING HOOK! Told you it will come in handy!" Mabel cried and I stood up, heading outside.

"Mabel, that was amazing!" Dipper exclaimed once the two landed.

"Not amazing as you defeating that robot!" Mabel grinned, nudging her brother and he saw Journal 3.

"Hey! My journal!" Dipper cried and picked it up and they noticed me.

"Emily!" They cried and each gave me a hug.

"Are you two alright?" I asked.

"Yeah! But what about you?" Mabel asked as we broke the hug and I shrugged.

"Eh, nothing broken." I assured her.

"That's a relief." Dipper said and we hugged again as police sirens wailed and we turned to be faced with nearly half the town.

"Is this the thing that exploded?"

"What's going on?"

"What is that? It's over here!"

Everyone stared in shock and kept muttering to themselves, not seeming to care that we almost died. Then Gideon came out of his robot, his weird suit almost gone. Blubs and Durland ran over to him.

"Gideon! Oh, good heavens! What on earth happened here?" Durland asked after hugging the little wolf in sheep's clothing.

"It was the Pines twins and Emily! They tried to attack me and blow up my statue with dynamites! Arrest 'em!" Gideon lies.

"What!?" We exclaimed as they held out handcuffs.

"Officers, he's lying!" Dipper protested.

"We were on the bus for crying our loud, so many witnesses can vouch for us!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Sorry kids, but we trust Gideon. And nothing short of a miracle would ever change our..." Blubs was cut off by Stan came in with his car screaming.

"Like that one?" I said smugly.

"Wait! Wait! Stop everything! I've got somethin' to say!" Stan cried.

"Not this guy again." Blubs sighed.

"Just wait! Look! You guys all think Gideon is so perfect and honest, 'Oh! I could never tell a lie! I'm Gideon!'" Stan said, mocking Gideon at the last bit.

"He's more honest than you!" Blubs huffed.

"Yeah! And he's psychic too!" Durland added. Here is comes...

"How's this for psychic? Bam!" Stan kicked a panel down from the Gideon bot. "Take a good look!" Stan pointed to the several screens that showed camera footage.

"Wait a minute, is that me?" Lazy Susan asked, lifting her lazy eye up.

"The secret ingredient to my coffee omelet is coffee!" Lazy Susan said from the t.v.

"Huh, well, I'll still eat it." I said.

"And me!" Toby gasped looking at another screen.

"I can verify that that birthmark is indeed disgusting." The doctor on the screen deadpanned.

"Hooray!" Toby cheered for some reason.

"That's me! That's me!" The crowed exclaimed pointing to the screen in shock.

"That's right, these pins are hidden cameras! And my hearing aid was picking up the feedback! Who's the fraud now?" Stan explained and broke the pin revealing the camera and everyone else threw their pins on the ground and glared at Gideon.

"Eh...heh heh..." Gideon giggled awkwardly.

"Gideon, we gave you our trust..." Durland said as the crowd walked towards him.

"You LIED to us!" Manly Dan cried angrily.

"Please, I... It's not what it looks like... What are you gonna do with me?" Gideon asked as he was backed up onto part of the robot arm.

"Tyler?" Durland asked and everyone turned to Tyler who shed a tear.

"Get 'im...Get 'im!" Tyler sniffled sadly.

"Lil' Gideon, you are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud, and breaking our hearts. Durland, the tiny handcuffs." Blubs said and whipped his glasses as Durland took out the handcuffs.

"How was 'invasion of privacy' not on there?" I muttered to myself as Durland placed the handcuffs on Gideon.

"Wha-no!" Gideon cried as he was led to the police car.

"Just one more thing." Stan said and grabbed Gideon, shaking him.

"Let go of me! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Gideon cried as multiple stuff fell out, including the deed and Journal 2, both of which Stan picked up.

"I believe this belongs to me." Stan smiled proudly, showing the deed.

"Hey Gideon!" The child fraud turned to me and I smirked. "We won." I smirked and he glared.

"No! No! Watch the hair! You can't do this to me! Y'all are sheep! You need me! I'll be back! You'll hear from my lawyers!" Gideon cried as he was taken away.

"And good riddance!" I spat.

"There you have it. Local hero Stanford Pines has just exposed Li'l Gideon as a fraud. Anything you have to say to the town, Stanford?" Shandra asked.

"The Mystery Shack is back, baby!" Stan exclaimed and we all cheered.

"EMILY!" I turned and saw Wendy, Nate, Lee and Thompson rushing towards me.

"Hey guys!" I waved and Nate hugged me.

"Are you okay? That was insane!" Nate asked.

"I'm good. Believe me. Also, told ya I'd be back!" I joked and we laughed. Though a headache came, but I ignored it.

Not too long after we were at the gift shop and it was PACKED! Several people saw the news and was super excited, one guy even wanted Stan's autograph.

"Ahaha! Oh, thank you, thank you!" Stan laughed, everyone just looked so happy. I was too. I moved back into my treehouse and Soos gave me my satchel back so I had my phone again. Now I was helping the twins unpack in their bedroom.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel waved as Stan walked in.

"Uh, you kiddos settlin' back in okay?" He asked.

"Yep! All of my favorite moldy spots on the ceiling are still there! Even you, Daryl." Mabel said as 'Daryl' dripped on the floor.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan, me and Mabel have been talking, And I think there's something we should finally tell you." Dipper said and they sat on his bed as I sat on Mabel's bed.

"This is a journal I found in the woods." Dipper handed the Journal to Stan. "It talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls. Gideon nearly destroyed the whole town trying to find it. I don't know what it means, or who wrote it. But, after all we've been through, maybe you should finally know about it." Dipper explained and Stan closed the book.

"I'm glad you showed me this, Dipper...AHAHAHA! Now I know where you've been getting it all from! Spookums and monsters. This spooky book has been filling your head with crazy conspiracies!" Stan laughed, ruffling Dipper's head.

"But it's all real!" Dipper protested.

"Haha. You gotta quit readin' this fantasy nonsense for your own good. Although some of these would make great attractions! Can't come up with this stuff! Mind if I borrow this?" Stan asked, standing up.

"Wait, no! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper pleaded.

"Magic book! Ridiculous!" Stan laughed leaving the attic.

"Stan, I need it!" Dipper cried.

"Dipper, you don't need that book! Don't you see? On your own you defeated a giant robot with nothing but your bare hands! You're a hero whether you've got that journal or not!" Mabel said.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, Gideon would have probably taken over the town." I added.

"Whoa. Thanks, guys. I still want it back though." Dipper said.

"I'm sure you'll get it back. What would a boring old man like Stan want with that book anyway?" Mabel asked. I tried not to laugh. Suddenly were were sprayed with water and Soos appeared out of a cardboard box.

"Soos-ed!" He cried.

"Oh you're going down!" I laughed as the twins and I chased after him. We all laughed happily and I smiled.

I just finished the 1st season of Gravity Falls, and more crazy adventures to come. Like Mabel's sweater, the show is getting darker.

Bring it on!

Author's Note:

WE DID IT! SEASON ONE OF EMERALD VS. GOLD IS DONE! YES! *pops party poppers* And now I have to clean that up...Eh who cares? I MADE IT!

I really hope you enjoyed the first half of my story, I know I did. Now onto the announcements:

1: I'm not going to be updating for a bit, I wanna work on my other stories. So don't expect another update for the rest of February. It's shouldn't be that long, I'll still be working on it. Just it won't be my number 2 priority with my fics.

2: Questions! I have them, or maybe you do! If you'd like, you can answer some questions I have for you! Or you can ask me some! ;)

What was your favorite episode so far? Why?

What episode are you most looking forward to see Emily in BESIDES Weirdmegadon? (We are all looking forward to that)

And finally, what do you like most about this story?

You don't have to answer them, I'm just curious. I'll see you all in Season 2!

Linz2: Yeah, Bear-Bear is awesome!

Lunar Moon Butterfly: I'm so glad you love it!

Rocketcar789: Here's an update!


	22. Chapter 21: Songie Apocalypse

Chapter 21: Songie Apocalypse

(Emily's P.O.V)

"Well, well, well! You really surprised me Emerald! That was a bold move, kudos to you! Really!"

"You'd think an all knowing demon would know when to...TAKE A FREAKING HINT!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Hey, I'm giving you a complement." Bill said wrapping an arm around my shoulder, which I flinched at and pushed it away.

"You defeated the robot, saved Pinetree and Shooting Star, and not to mention you healed yourself. Wanna let your old friend Bill into the loop?" He asked, twirling his cane around.

"Okay 1, you're not my friend..."

"Ouch! That's hurtful! And after all we've been through." Bill fake pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"And 2, my life, my business. I didn't summon you, I didn't ask for you, and I never wanted to get headaches nearly every time I'm talking to Nate!" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the dream demon.

"Like I said before, he'll just leave you eventually. Trust me, when he realizes what he's up against he'll run for the hills!" Bill laughed, turning away.

"Really? I don't think a floating nacho is gonna scare Nate off." I said smugly and I saw Bill flinch and he whipped back around.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and I laughed.

"You heard me! And just so you know, I do like Nate! Maybe I think we can be even more than friends! So it doesn't matter what you say or do! Love always wins in the end! It did for Disney Princesses, it will for me!" I declared. Wow, that felt really cliché, but quite frankly I don't care at the moment.

"Disney? What's Disney?" Bill asked. He actually sounded confused!

"Huh, guess you're not that all knowing after all. Well, I'm gonna jump off a cliff to wake up now so...never bother me again. Emily Jewel is out, peace!" I gave a peace sign and jumped off a cliff before Bill said another thing and woke up. I sat up and took in a breath.

"Ah, well the theme song should have happen by now, so time to go to work." I smiled and noticed my necklace was glowing.

"Huh...what? I didn't even have a headache...odd." I mumbled.

"EMILY WAKE UP! WE GOT TOURIST COMING SOON!" Stan called up.

"Coming!" I called back and leapt off my mattress. Today was a The first day of Season 2!

"Welcome, to the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack!" Stan announced and the people cheered.

"We're here to celebrate the defeat of that skunk Li'l Gideon!" Stan then pulled out a Gideon doll.

"Boo!" People cried in annoyance.

"Please, please...boo harder!" Stan urged.

"BOO!" They cried harder and Stan glossed the doll to me and I stuffed it in a trash can.

"But I didn't catch that porkchop all alone. These three scamps deserve some of the glory." Stan said, pulling the twins and I into a hug while he playfully rubbed Dipper's hat. Mabel then elbowed him.

"Okay, okay. Most of the glory." Stan admitted.

"Smile for the camera!" Toby said.

"Your camera's a cinder block, Toby." Stan deadpanned.

"I just wanna be a part of things..." Toby sighed sadly.

"Smile for a real camera." Shandra said, coming over with a fancy video camera.

"Everybody say 'Something stupid'!" Mabel said.

"Something stupid!" We cried and Stan did jazz hands, Dipper 'choked' himself, Mabel poked her cheeks, and I gave the twins bunny ears.

"And don't forget to come to the after-party tonight at eight." Stan added, holding up one of the party posters.

"We're doing a karaoke bonanza, people!" Mabel cried and grabbed a karaoke machine.

"Light! Music! Enchantment!" Mabel then blew confetti out of her hand. "And an amazing karaoke performance by our family band, Love Patrol Alpha!" Mabel exclaimed, showing a drawing of her fantasy band.

"I don't know about that." Dipper said.

"I would never agree to that ever." Stan added.

"Do I have permission to film that?" I asked.

"Too late! I wrote your names on the list! It's happening! And yes you can Emily." Mabel giggled. Wendy then burst through the door and blowed an air horn.

"Buy a ticket, people! You know you don't have anything going on in your lives! I'm talking to you, Pizza Guy! Don't lame out on me!" Wendy exclaimed and everyone followed her outside.

"The town loves us, we finally got that Gideon smell out of the carpet. Everything is finally going my way." Stan sighed happily.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan. Now that we have a moment. I've been meaning to ask you for my journal back." Dipper said.

"Wha? Journal?" Stan then 'searched himself' and finally pulled the Journal out from under the counter. "Oh! You mean this old thing! It was so boring I couldn't even finish it." Stan laughed, handing it to Dipper.

"Wait, you're just gonna give it to me? Just like that?" Dipper asked, confused.

"What else do you want? A kiss on the cheek?" Stan asked jokingly. Dipper then ticked the Journal in his vest and grabbed Mabel's and my hand.

"I...I gotta go!" Dipper said and dragged Mabel and I to the attic.

Once we were in the attic Dipper locked the door, turned Mabel's stuffed animals away and pulled down the screen of the window. He then turned on his electric lamp.

"Mabel, Emily. we've gotta talk. Almost losing my journal made me realize that I'm halfway through the summer, and still no closer to figuring out the big mysteries of Gravity Falls. Gideon almost destroyed the town to get his hands on this journal. But why?" Dipper asked while starting to pace around the room.

"Who wrote it? Where are all the other journals? What was Bill talking about when he said 'everything was going to change'? Why is he so interested in Emily? There's something HUGE going on right under our noses. And it's time we stop goofing around and get to the bottom of it." Dipper declared.

"Bro, you looked at that thing like, a bazillion times. There's nothing left to discover! Half the pages are blank, remember?" Mabel said.

"That's is until Dipper got a hold of it." I added.

"I just feel like I'm one puzzle piece away from figuring out everything." Dipper said as he flipped through the pages. "Oh, Emily. Did Bill happen to visit you in your dreams last night?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked and Dipper took out a pen.

"Did he say anything that jumped out at you? Anything at all?" Dipper asked. I thought for a moment.

"Not really. Just the same as he usually does." I shrugged.

"Hmm...we gotta figure out what he wants from you, that way we can make sure he doesn't get it." Dipper said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry guys! Lord Mystery Ham is on the case!" Mabel exclaimed, holding up Waddles in a detective's hat. "I play by me own rules! Wot? Wot?" She said in a British accent.

"I don't know why I tell you things...do you hear that?" Dipper asked as we heard a rumbling noise.

"Oh no!" I gasped and looked out the window before running downstairs.

"Stan, Stan! Coupon! Coupon! COUPON!" I exclaimed, rushing down the stairs, the twins following me.

"Oh, is that the code word we use when we see a government vehicle?" Soos asked.

"Wait what? Government vehicle?" Stan asked.

"Yes! They just pulled up!" I exclaimed and he ran to the intercom.

"The Mystery Shack is now closed, everybody out! I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!" Stan exclaimed and everyone filed out of the Shack.

"Grunkle Stan, what's happening?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you never shut down the gift shop." Dipper added. Stan said nothing and just paced nervously. The door bell rang followed by a few knocks. Stan answered it.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, gentlemen! What can I get you? Key chains? Snow globes? These rare photos of American presidents?" Stan asked pulling out a five dollar bill form his sleeve nervously. Powers and Trigger then showed their I.D.'s to Stan.

"My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger, we're here to investigate reports of mysterious activity in this town." Powers explained.

"Activity." Trigger echoed and I rolled my eyes.

"Mysterious activity? In the Mystery Shack? You gotta be joking!" Stan said.

"I assure you I'm not. I was born with a rare disorder that made me physically incapable of experiencing humor." Powers explained.

"News flash, I don't care." I mumbled as Stan laughed awkwardly.

"I don't understand that sound you're making with your mouth. Now if you'll excuse us we are conducting an investigation." Powers said, pushing Stan aside, entering the Shack.

"Investigation." Trigger repeated, poking Stan.

"HEY! You can't just barge in here without a warrant!" I exclaimed, but Powers just brushed me aside.

"None of this is your concern young lady." He said simply and I clenched my fists as Dipper ran in front of them.

"Wait! Wait, did you guys say you're investigating the mysteries of this town?" He asked hopefully.

"That information is classified, but yes." Powers said knelling down.

"And yet, you tell a twelve year old." I grumbled, crossing my arms in frustration.

"Look. Between you and me I believe there is an conspiracy of paranormal origin all connected to this town. We're just one small lead away from blowing the lid of this entire mystery." Powers explained.

"Are you kidding me? I'm investigating the exact same thing! I found this journal in the woods which has almost all the answers. If we work together, we could crack the case!" Dipper exclaimed excitedly. Powers then glanced at Trigger before handing Dipper a card.

"If you have evidence of these claim, we should talk." He said simply. Dipper took the card happily.

"We could talk right now! Please please. C-Come in! I have so much to show you!" Dipper cried and Stan then intervened.

"Hehe, I'm sorry agents. The kid has an overactive imagination. And like, a sweating problem." Stan explained.

"Haha, zing!" Mabel laughed, nudging me.

"Paranormal town stuff is just part of gift shop lore. Sells more tickets you know?" Stan them snapped his fingers, cueing Soos.

"Popodopopo! Swag!" Soos sang as he stuck bumper stickers that read 'What is the Mystery Shack?' and gave them headbands with funny looking antennae on them. I laughed and snapped a quick picture.

"We have other spots to investigate. We'll be on our way." Powers deadpanned and began to walk out of the Shack. Triggers then grabbed several bobble heads.

"I'm confiscating this for evidence." Trigger said and followed Powers.

"Smart move." Powers said and they left.

"Wait! No, wait! We got so much to talk about!" Dipper cried after them and Stan stopped him.

"Hold it kiddo. Trust me, the last thing you want around during a party, is cops." Stan said, as he closed the vending machine and took the card from Dipper, who gasped.

"I'm confiscating that card. Now how's about you being a normal kid. Flirt with a girl, or steal a pie off a window sill." Stan said as he put the card in a box with a whole bunch of junk.

"But Grunkle Stan! You don't understand!" Dipper protested.

"And don't go talking to those agents." Stan added, and disappeared with the box.

"Ugh! That could've been my big break!" Dipper groaned in frustration. I rolled my eyes.

"Dipper, grown ups like that are way to serious, they won't believe anything in that Journal if you just show it to them." I said and Dipper huffed as Mabel took the Journal from him.

"Bro, maybe Grunkle Stan and Emily are right. We're throwing a party tonight! Can't you go one night without searching for aliens or raising the dead or whatever?" Mabel asked jokingly.

"I'm not gonna raise the dead. I just need a chance to show those agents my book!" Dipper insisted.

"Cough, you're jinxing it, cough!" I muttered, putting my hand over my mouth.

"Trust me Dipper, the only book you'll need tonight is right here: Boop!" Mabel beamed as she held up the Karaoke Songs book. She handed it to Dipper who just stared at it blankly.

"I say kara–, you say –oke! Kara-" Mabel raised up her arms.

"-oke!" I exclaimed, cause why the heck not?

"Kara-"

"-oke!"

"Kara-"

"-oke!"

"We could do this all day." Mabel smirked.

"Up top girl." I said simply and we high-fived. Dipper just walked out of the room.

That night we were all setting up for the party and I was wearing my party outfit from Double Dipper (see chapter 7;). Guests soon started pulling up and I greeted them with a happy smile.

"Hey everyone, welcome to the party, see Stan at the ticket booth and have a great time. And don't be shy to try out the karaoke machine!" I waved to everyone and soon saw Thompson, Tambry, Nate and Lee walk up.

"There's the life of the party!" I exclaimed pointing finger-guns at them and Nate waved cheerfully.

"Aw, I thought this was gonna be a rave." Thompson sighed.

"Thompson, take off your shirt and make it a rave!" Nate dared and I held in a laugh.

"I'll do anything for your approval!" Thompson declared as he took his shirt off. Tambry then took a picture with her phone.

"Aw, come on." Thompson whined.

"I promise I won't send it to anyone." Tambry said, right before pressing 'SEND ALL'. I felt my phone vibrate and decided to ignore it for now.

We all walked to the main part of the party and once they stopped by the ticket booth we all began dancing. It was so much fun! I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed since Dreamscapers, which to be fair wasn't that long ago. I laughed as Nate and Lee attempted to do a disco chicken dance and noticed Mabel addressing the police officers. Well, everything seems to be going in order. I sighed happily as I kept dancing and Nate danced over to me.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, this is really nice...uh...ah!" I felt a pang in my head and stopped dancing, instantly gripping my head and Nate placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Ah, just a headache, probably from all the noise." I said, hoping he would by it.

"Hang on, I'll get some punch." He offered and went to the table and came back with two cups of punch and handed me one.

"Thanks." I said and took a sip, then noticed my necklace was glowing. I quickly covered it with my cup, but I noticed Nate giving my a weird look.

"Uh, what was...?"

"Look police are rapping!" I quickly exclaimed and pointed to the stage where Blubs and Durland were singing.

"What up, fools. It's Blubs and Durls." Blubs sang.

"Making all that money and gettin' them girls!" Durland continued. Okay, I'm not the only one who sees the irony there right? Mabel then ran on stage with a microphone in her hand.

"What do you say guys is this party legendary? When I say 'Mabel' you say 'Pines'!" Mabel exclaimed and the ground started to shake. Oh crap...

"Mabel!"

A women screamed.

"Mabel!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Why isn't it working?" Mabel asked thoughtfully, seemingly obvious to the chaos.

"Whoa, WHOA! I think it's an earthquake!" Wendy exclaimed and blew an air horn to get the crowds attention. "Hey, everybody, we got to get out of here!" She cried and everyone started to run away. I watched then felt a tug on my arm.

"Emily we gotta go!" Nate cried urgently, I shook my head.

"I can't leave without the twins or Stan! You go!" I said and Nate shook his head and stayed where he was.

"Not a chance."

"Wait, no! Don't leave! We haven't even done our family karaoke song yet!" Mabel cried out sadly. I ran over with Nate and Soos.

"Okay, so there was an earthquake, where's Dipper?" I asked as the male twin ran over to us, zombies following him.

"Dipper, what's the one thing I asked you not to do tonight?" Mabel asked.

"Raise the dead."

"And what did you do?"

"Raise the dead."

"Aren't you the one who stopped me from laying down in a murder scene because you knew the store was haunted?" Nate asked. Dipper grinned sheepishly, and shrugged as the zombies started getting closer to us. Soos then stepped in front of us.

"Stay back dudes, this is about to get intense." He said as a zombie knocked over a table and surrounded us as we got into a corner.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed.

"Sorry, one second." Soos then took his phone out and took a picture. "You got to admit this is pretty cool." He laughed. I facepalmed.

"No, this is...NO COOL!" I shouted.

"ZOMBIES!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Don't panic. Maybe they're just a really ugly flash mob?!" Mabel suggested.

"I have millions of doubts about that!" Nate exclaimed.

"Look out!" I cried as a zombie swung its hand at us and we ducked our heads and ran behind Soos, while screaming on the top of our lungs.

"Dudes, stay calm. I've been training for this moment my whole life. With all the horror movies I've seen, I literally know all there is to know about to avoid zombies." Soos said just before a zombie bit him and he started to become zombified. He then turned to us.

"Second thought, gonna flip the script. Can I, eat your brains? Yea or Nay? Seeing some Yea faces over here." Soos asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed once more and ran around to the other side of the house. Dipper quickly slicked through a zombie with a shovel. I grabbed the leaf blower and powered it up, but it had minimal effects on the mindless beings. I groaned and just threw it at them as we ran.

"Quick! The golf cart!" Dipper cried, only to have the cart destroyed by zombies. "Aw, come on!" He whined.

"Why is everybody jinxing everything!?" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Hoo, that's a bummer. Good news for me though, ha ha." Soos laughed.

"Soos!" Dipper cried.

"Sorry, dude, I just really want those brains!" Soos said.

"Stay back!" Dipper warned as he hit a disco ball at the zombies. One swallowed it and it the light from it shone from inside its body. Nate and I pushed the twins behind us as the zombie's continued advancing towards us.

"Give it up, dudes! Your fighting only makes us look more rad!" Soos said.

"He's not kidding." I muttered.

"What do we do? Where's Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"How's he supposed to help? He doesn't even believe in the supernatural!" Dipper cried.

"How can he not believe? Is he blind or what!?" Nate exclaimed. I placed a hand on his chest.

"Not helping!" I yelled and we continued to run a zombie then popped up in front of us.

"Take that, sucka!" Mabel cried and hit the zombie with the karaoke machine, causing the zombie's head to fly off. "This thing's a surprisingly good weapon!" She commented.

"Fascinating, now move, move, move!" I urged and we rushed in the Shack.

"Quick! We need to board up all the windows!" Dipper exclaimed.

"No dip Sherlock!" I cried as Nate and I piled a bunch of things on the door.

"That's as much as we can do, I think." Nate sighed.

"Okay, maybe that'll hold 'em." Dipper said, backing up. Suddenly the window crashed open and Soos leaned in.

"Hey dudes! By the way, I taught the zombies how to get into the fuse box. Among these dudes I'm like a genius, haha!" Soos laughed.

"Oh come on!" Nate and I cried as zombies began climbing in as the Shack lights went out and an eerie red glow shone through the gift shop.

"Get those brains, dawg!" Soos cried and we ran to the other door but a zombie hand smashed through and we screamed before being backed up in a corner.

"Dipper, isn't there something in the journal about defeating zombies?!" Mabel asked hopefully. Dipper then began frantically flipping through the Journal.

"NO! THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE ABOUT WEAKNESSES!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me!? That thing has almost everything in there!" I cried, Nate then gripped my hand and I held it back.

"This can't be happening. I wanted answers so bad I put everyone in danger. Now we're toast, it's all my fault, and no one can save us!" Dipper sighed.

"Hey man, you didn't mean for this to happen." Nate offered, suddenly a zombie grabbed Dipper's arm and we all screamed.

"Hey pit him down you undead freak!" I exclaimed, trying to reach him, but too many zombies were in the way.

"Ah, NO! MABEL, I'M SORRY!" Dipper cried.

"DIPPER!" MABEL exclaimed.

Dipper screamed and 'SMASH' the zombie was hit with a hit by a bat and dropped Dipper, it's head has fallen off and a foot stopped on it. We all gasped as we saw Stan panting heavily with torn clothes and missing his hat.

"YOU FOUR! ATTIC! NOW!" Stan ordered.

"Grunkle... Grunkle Stan?!" Dipper gasped.

"Mr. Pines!?" Nate and I gasped.

"I said NOW!" Stan related and I grabbed Mabel while Dipper grabbed Nate and we fled to the attic with Waddles right behind us as I heard Stan yell.

"All right, you undead jerks, YOU READY TO DIE TWICE?!" I heard some fighting as we ran through the living room and into the twins room and I put Mabel down before slamming the door shut.

"No one make a sound." I whispered and something banged in the door and I gasped backing up, but staying in front of the twins and Waddles with Nate. Then Stan burst in clutching his side and coughing.

"Oh! Ow. Everything hurts." He groaned and closed the door, barricading it with a chair.

"Grunkle Stan, that was amazing! Are you alright?! Heh heh, well, at least you can't deny magic exists anymore, right?" Dipper asked awkwardly. Stan was silent for a moment.

"Kid, I've always known." Stan confessed.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"You knew this whole time?" Nate asked, slightly bewildered.

"I'm not an idiot, Dipper! Of course this town is weird! And the one thing I know about that weirdness is that it's dangerous!" Stan was cut off by a zombie hand breaking through the door and we backed up to the center of the room.

"I've been lying about it to try to keep you away from it. To try to protect you from it!" Stan continued. A zombie then broke the window and Stan punched it to the ground and we all watched it fall and saw more zombies crawling from the outside.

"It looks like I didn't lie well enough." Stan sighed.

"Yeah, I mean we did have to deal with the..." I covered Nate's mouth with my hand.

"Might not want to bring that night up right now." I whispered.

"What do we do, what do we do?" Mabel asked. Dipper began pacing across the room.

"Well, normally the journal would help us, but there's nothing in there about defeating zombies! It's hopeless!" Dipper exclaimed, not knowing that the Journal was glowing in the black light.

"Wait, wait, wait! The text! It's glowing in the black light!" Mabel exclaimed and pointed to the Journal.

"She's right! Look!" I said and walked over to Dipper with Nate.

"What?" Dipper then began flipping through the Journal with all of us watching, several of the pages contained secret messages that were never shown before.

"All this time I thought I knew all the journal's secrets, but they're written in some kind of invisible ink!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Invisible ink?" Stan questioned.

"That's pretty cool." Nate commented.

"This is it!" Dipper began reading from the Journal. "'Zombies have a weakness! Previously thought to be invincible, their skulls can be shattered by a perfect three part harmony.' Three part harmony, how can we create that? I have a naturally high-pitched scream...?" Dipper questioned.

"I can make noises with my body. Sometimes intentionally." Stan offered.

"Okay, TMI dude." I grimaced.

"Boys, boys. I think you're both missing the obvious solution." Mabel smirked.

"Wait, does it have to be exactly a three part harmony or can it be higher?" I asked.

"Um, I think it can be higher since anything greater than a three part harmony is stronger, why?" Dipper asked and I gave Mabel a wink.

"No reason."

Later we were all on the roof. Mabel set up the karaoke machine and turned the microphone on.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" Mabel asked. Several of the zombies walked from outside the Shack and stared up at us. I'm still surprised Mabel has two extra microphones for Nate and me, but here we were, ready to sing for our lives.

"Zombies and gentlemen! I'm Mabel, they're Dipper and Stan, and together we're Love Patrol Alpha!" Mabel exclaimed.

"I never agreed to that name." Dipper deadpanned.

"And special guests, Nate and Emily, together they are Namily!" Mabel exclaimed pointing to Nate and me.

"Uh...hi?" Nate offered as I tried not to laugh.

"Hit it!" Mabel cried and 'Taking Over Midnight' started playing from the karaoke machine and Stan looked at the lyrics.

"Uh, Mabel, our lives may not be worth this." Stan said. Dipper then began singing.

"Friday night, and we're gonna party 'til dawn. Don't worry, Daddy, I've got my favorite dress on?!" Dipper then turned to Mabel. "Mabel, this is stupid!" He glared. Mabel just kept singing.

"Roll in to the party, the boys are lookin' our way. We just keep dancing', we don't care what they say! And all the boys are gettin' up in my face–" Mabel was cut off by a zombie trying to grab us.

"Aah! Guys, we have to sing together or it won't work!" Mabel said.

"Boys are a bore, let's show 'em the door." Stan sang. Then we all started joining in.

"We're takin' over the dance floor! Oh-oh! Girls do what we like!" As we sang I noticed several zombie heads blew up.

"Oh-oh! We're taking over tonight! Oh-oh! Girls do what we like! Oh-oh! We're taking over tonight! We're queens of the disco! Oh-oh! Girls do what we like! Oh-oh! We're taking over tonight!" We all sang and I held Nate's hand as more zombie heads stared shattering.

"Takin' over tooniiiiight!" Dipper sang.

"Yeah! Sing it Dipper!" I cheered. A guitar riff started to play and a zombie appeared causing us to scream.

"DUCK!" Mabel cried and shot it with the confetti cannon, it's head landing in the punch bowl.

"HAHA! The zombie spiked the punch!" Nate joked and I burst out laughing.

"Thank you! We'll be here all night!" Mabel exclaimed as the sun started to rise.

"Deal with it, zombie idiots!" Stan laughed.

"PINES! PINES! PINES! PINES!" The three chanted.

"Give it up for Love Patrol Alpha everybody!" I cheered and Nate and I clapped for them.

Once we got back down, the Shack was a mess! Everything was either torn apart, flipped over or destroyed. I sighed as I kicked a piece of debris.

"I really hope none of the zombies made it to my treehouse." I said.

"By the looks of things they probably weren't leaving this area." Nate offered. I nodded in agreement and noticed Stan putting on his fez.

"I'm sorry about this, guys. I totally ruined everything." Dipper apologized.

"Dipper, are you kidding me? I got to sing karaoke with some of my favorite people in the world! No party could ever top that." Mabel said happily.

"Yeah, despite almost getting killed, I had fun to." I said.

"Me too." Nate said and held my hand. I smiled happily at him and then Stan got serious.

"Kids, listen. This town is crazy. So you need to be careful. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt on my watch. I'll let you hold on to that spooky journal, as long as you promise me you'll only use it for self-defense, and not go looking for trouble." Stan explained.

"Okay, as long as you promise me that you don't have any other bombshell secrets about this town." Dipper replied.

"Promise." Stan said, not knowing that I knew about the finger crossing.

"Promise." Dipper said, mirroring his uncle's actions.

"Should we..." Nate whispered and I shook my head.

"Not our place." I whispered back.

"Man, we have got a lot of zombie damage to clean up. Where's my handyman anyway?" Stan asked.

"Well...about that..." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Brains! Braaains!" Soos moaned as he limped in.

"Holy Moses!" Stan cried and grabbed a chair to defend himself but Dipper stopped him.

"Wait! There's a page in here about curing zombification. It's gonna take a lot of formaldehyde." Dipper explained.

"Ooh, and cinnamon!" Mabel beamed.

"Wonder how the author came across that." I wondered out loud.

"Come on Soos, let's fix you up." Dipper said as Mabel used the chair to push Soos towards the kitchen.

"Brains! Braaains!" Soos moaned.

"Soos cut it out!" Mabel scolded.

"Heheh, sorry dude!" Soos laughed as we walked out.

"I can't believe it! All this time the author's secrets were hiding in plain sight! A whole new chapter of mysteries to explore..." I heard Dipper say and as they dealt with Soos Nate and I walked outside.

"Well, that all happened." I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, do you...deal with stuff like this all the time?" Nate asked.

"You have no idea." I said. We were silent for a moment and stared at the mess.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Though in all fairness I did tell you to run." I joked and we laughed at that.

"It's okay, something tells me, there's going to be facing a lot more crazy stuff." Nate said and I nodded.

"Yeah, we're living in Gravity Falls after all." I sighed and we stared at each other. I suddenly felt my head spike and groaned before clutching it.

"Whoa, you alright?" Nate asked and held out his arms and I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, guess I'm just tired." I said and felt my necklace pulse softly. I covered it and looked back at Nate.

"So, can I walk you home?" I offered. He nodded and held out his hand.

"Well, usually I should be the one doing that, but eh, why not?" He joked and I took his hand and we walked to his house. No headaches bothered me as we walked.

Season 2 has now begun and I have to figure out how I can make changes or even if I should. Georgia wanted some changes and I know I could do it. But I'll have to be careful.

Cause who knows how much the series has changed already.

Author's Note:

Phew, I'm back! Sorry for a long wait, but a lot of stuff was going on and I FINALLY had some free time.

Fun fact, when I started righting this chapter I got the idea for Nate to stay and fight the zombies, originally he wasn't going to stay. So I hope you all liked that twist. Also, would you like him to join for the next adventure?

You know what I'm talking about...I would like to add him in, but if you prefer I don't that's fine too. Vote now! The deadline will be Friday so I can start writing.

Just leave a nice comment and vote YES or NO for if Nate should be a in the next chapter as part of the adventure. Now onto the reviews!

Linz2: The Last Mabelcorn, interesting choice. Also you'll see Ford's reaction soon!

guadadominguez4: YOU'RE WELCOME!

Lunar Moon Butterfly: Oooh, Not What He Seems is going to be good, and I'm so glad you liked the last chapter!

Moon ninja Luna: Aww, I'm so glad you liked Emily's story in the Bottomless Pit! Also I can't say too much about Sock Opera, just that I'm looking forward to it!

Pizza: Yay! You got Journal 3! I have it too! Also I'm excited or Soo's and the Real Girl too! I really like that episode!


	23. Chapter 22:Shifts of Shapes and Feelings

Chapter 22: Shifts of Shapes and Feelings

(Emily's P.O.V)

The good news is that the zombie's didn't get the my treehouse, the bad news is...okay there wasn't really any bad news, more like me trying to do muster up the courage to do something hard.

I've faced an army of gnomes, was locked in a freezer, fell in a bottomless pit, faced a pterodactyl, went into Stan's mind, fell off of the mine track, dealt with a dream demon on multiple occasions, and battled zombies, but I couldn't decide whether or not to ask Nate to join me and the others on the Mystery hunt with everyone tomorrow. It wasn't like he hasn't seen the craziness in this town before, and he was...okay at facing it. He did get turned into a hot dog, but that wasn't completely his fault.

"Oh what the heck, it's just a question. It's not like he's going to judge me...and oh crap it's ringing!" I gasped, not realizing I pressed the button to call him and nearly dropped my phone and caught it just as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Nate, hi! It's Emily." I said, putting the phone to my ear.

"Haha! I know, I saw the caller ID. So what's up?" He asked.

"Well...um. Look you totally don't have to, I was just wondering if you wanted to, but I get it if you don't..." I sputtered out before Nate cut me off.

"Uh Emily...you didn't ask me anything yet." Nate said, a bit confused, and I stared blankly for a moment.

"Excuse me one moment." I said and put my phone down before face planting my head on the pillow and screaming. Once that was out of my system I picked the phone back up.

"And I'm back."

"Sure you don't need to scream into your pillow again?" He teased.

"Oh...you heard that huh...heh heh..." I laughed awkwardly. Part of me wishing I had the memory gun.

"Emily, are you okay?" Nate asked, sounding concerned. I laughed again and rubbed my head.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, Dipper was planning a mystery hunt tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?" I asked. Silence on the other end.

"Nate? Hello? Did you hear me?...oh crap you're freaked out aren't you?" I winced.

"No! No! I'm here, just I didn't expect that. A mystery hunt actually sounds kinda fun! I'll be there!" Nate said, sounding excited.

"Oh, well great! I'll see you tomorrow!" I said happily and we said our goodbyes and hung up. I sighed in relief and slumped down in my mattress.

"Ah, that wasn't so bad."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

"Gah!" I shot up from my mattress and saw that Mabel had opened the hatch to my treehouse. She was beaming happily and bouncing in place.

"Mabel!? Wait, how long were you outside my door?" I asked suspiciously.

"Enough." Mabel replied then took a deep breath. "YOU INVITED NATE TO COME WITH US, AND HE SAID YES! THIS IS AMAZING!" She cheered jumping into my treehouse and started running around.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. It's just some exploring with friends, nothing special." I shrugged.

"Are you kidding! I've hardly seen you and Nate interact, this is a chance for me to take notes on how to get matches together! And maybe my own summer romance!" Abel beamed and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Mabel, relax. Nate and I have only been on a couple dates. Don't go crazy." I said.

"Nope, already planned your wedding. Your soulmates, case closed." Mabel deadpanned and I laughed.

"Hey, by the way, where's Dipper?" I asked, realizing Mabel was missing her other half.

"Oh, he went to watch some horror movies at Wendy's place." She explained and I nodded understandingly.

"Ah, gotcha." I said and smiled to myself.

Cue theme song!

The next day I packed up my satchel with a flashlight, some beef jerky, rope and...I paused and looked over at the trunk where the gun Stan gave me was. I opened it and took out the box and looked at the gun. Would it be right to bring it? I mean, Stan did give it to me to protect the twins, but I knew it wasn't necessary. Finally I closed the box and put it back in the trunk.

This wasn't the right time.

I climbed down the ladder and sighed to myself. This was going to be one heck of a day.

"Okay, gotta be ready." I said to myself.

"Well aren't you prepared?" I turned around and saw Nate walking up smiling happily.

"Hey, Nate. Glad you could make it." I said.

"I thought it would be nice, after the zombie incident, I figured I might as well get used to the weirdness." Nate explained.

"I guess that makes sense." I said. "Come on, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are at the tree where Dipper found the Journal. Let's go!" I then started running off.

"Last one there is a zombie hand!" I called, and heard running from behind me.

"No fair!" He called after me and I laughed as we ran all the way to the tree. The twins and Soos were just walking up as the tree came into my view.

"Hey guys!" Mabel waved cheerfully. Nate and I waved back as we ran over to them.

"Glad we could make it." I said, catching my breath.

"Well, not that we're all here." Dipper started, and tapped his pen on a lantern he was holding. "Thank you all for coming." He said.

"Hey, when there's a mystery, you can count on your sister...-Ey...yeah, it works better with Emily's name." Mabel laughed.

"That's still an amazing rhyme. When you want some, good... When you need a Soos, you... Oh oh, gosh, I don't know..." Soos trailed off.

"You'll get it big guy." I assured him giving Soos a pat.

"So Dr. Funtimes, what's on the agenda today?" Nate asked.

"We're here to solve the number one mystery in Gravity Falls; who wrote this journal?! Thirty years ago the author vanished without a trace. But according to this new clue, we may have found his secret hiding place. We find that author, we learn the answers to everything. We just need to figure out a way to get down there." Dipper explained as he used the black light to reveal the hidden staircase on the tree page.

"It doesn't look like the Journal gives away the door to the tree hideout." Nate commented.

"Chop it down, dudes!" We all turned to see Wendy riding up in her bike as she rang the bell in it.

"Wendy!" Mabel called happily.

"Oh, hey! You came." Dipper said, slightly surprised.

"Dude, I'm so stoked about this. I've been wanting to go adventuring with you guys. Sure beats picking up after my dad at home." Wendy said as she took off her helmet.

"Haha, true." Nate and I laughed and we turned to each other.

"Okay, that was weird...wha-hey, stop that! Me? What...ug! No more talking!" We each exclaimed and just ended up bursting out laughing.

"Awwwww." Mabel gushed and we stopped laughing realizing we weren't alone. I blushed and Nate rubbed the back of his neck. Wendy then broke the silence.

"Anyway, thanks for the invite, man!" Wendy said to Dipper and looked over to Nate and me. "Glad you guys could come too." She added we each gave a nod.

"Of course, anytime you wanna.. I, we're always... Us..." Was a flustered Dipper's reply. While Mabel went to talk with her brother I looked around the tree with Nate, and then...headache!

"Ah! Why now?" I muttered, rubbing it.

"Emily, are you okay. I've been meaning to ask you about it. You've been getting quite a few headaches lately." Nate asked worriedly. I quickly made sure the twins weren't listening and sighed.

"Nate, I'm sorry. I can't exactly explain it right now, but I promise when I do feel like explaining it, I'll come to you. Okay?" I assured him. He didn't seem all that convinced but nodded.

"Hey, is it just me, or does that branch kinda look like a lever?" Wendy asked. Nate turned to her and I covered my necklace, which started to glow, and thankfully caused my headache to cease.

"Huh, yeah. But how do we get up there...? It seems we'd need like a ladder, or like, ladder shoes... Yeah, ladder shoes. I'll get Soos to draw up a prototype." Dipper thought out loud, not noticing Wendy using her belt to climb the tree.

"Or we could just let Wendy handle it." Nate said causally and Dipper turned around to see Wendy use her ax to hit the lever branch.

"Boosh."

"Whoa ho-ho!" Soos cried.

"Wow!" Mabel gasped.

"Nice work Wendy!" I added, giving a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah, my dad used to make me compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid. Guess I kinda ruled at it." Wendy shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I remember those. Thompson and Robbie fell in a mud pit! It was awesome!" Nate laughed and Wendy raised a eyebrow as she put her ax away.

"I'm pretty sure you were the first to fall in that." Wendy smirked and I laughed as Nate started blushing.

"Hey, not cool! Wait do you guys feel that?" Nate asked, and we looked over at the tree. It was now shaking and three crows flew off.

"Whoa, what is that?" Wendy asked cautiously and fell off the tree, onto a bush. The tree began to skink into the ground and we all grabbed Wendy before she could be pulled along with it. Once she was safe we looked at the red and saw several stairs appear along with a door that was inside the tree, which opened.

"If that's not the hiding place, nothing is." Nate commented, pointing to the door. Dipper then turned to us.

"Alright guys, this is it. Remember, whatever happens down there, we tell no one." Dipper instructed. We all then gave our signals. Mabel gave a thumbs up, Soos turned his hat backwards, I put a my pointer finger to my mouth, Nate gave a finger gun and winked, while Wendy zipped her lips. That seemed to satisfy Dipper.

"Now, who wants to go first?" He asked, holding up the lantern.

"Uh, you?" I asked, pointing at him. He shrugged and we all followed Dipper down the stairs. Nate and I were behind Mabel and we made it inside the room.

"Whoa!" Mabel and Soos gasped.

"Cool!" Dipper exclaimed.

"This is so, stupid cool!" Wendy commented.

"I can't believe this was under Gravity Falls this whole time. Makes you wonder what else this town his hiding." Nate said thoughtfully as we began to look around.

"It's like a fallout shelter or something. It must've belonged to the author." Dipper guessed. Wendy then pulled the Fallout Shelter sign from the wall and dusted it off happily.

"This is going over my bed." She said happily.

"Nice souvenir." I laughed, then noticing Mabel had her head in a barrel and I facepalmed as out with caterpillars on her face.

"Haha! My face feels fuzzy!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Next time you stick your head in a barrel, please make sure it's not poison." I pleaded as I turned in my flashlight to get a better look around.

"No promises!"

"This is incredible! It's like he was preparing for a disaster. But what kinda disaster would need supplies for over sixty years?" Dipper asked staring at the boxes dated up until 2070

"What kind of food lasts that long?" Nate asked, slightly disgusted.

"The author must have really liked fruitcake." I said, half jokingly.

"Oh my gosh!" We all turned to Soos, who was looking at the weapons closet. "A Smez dispenser! I remember these things. What's that, yes I will have some of your old-timey face food." Soos giggled and ate a piece of candy before we could stop him.

"Ew, dusty." He grimaced, and ATE ANOTHER ONE! I walked up and smacked it out of his hand.

"Dude! That stuff is way too expired! I don't want to explain to your Abuelita why you are coming home sick!" I scolded and I noticed Nate making a grab for the Smez dispenser.

"And what do you think you're doing!?" I asked, whipping my head around.

"Um...getting these for Thompson..." Nate started, but saw how I was glaring at him and stood up.

"...never mind." He said.

"That's what I thought." I nodded and gave him a playful wink.

"Wait guys, I think this can was opened recently." Dipper whispered, holding up a bean can that was dripping.

"The author might still be alive, down here!" Soos gasped.

"He did have the resources, probably lacking in Vitamin D though." Nate commented.

"Wait, did you remember something that was taught school?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Nate just smirked.

"You don't know everything about me." He said smugly.

"Wait a minute..." Wendy said, and looked at a map of Gravity Falls that was from 1982. It was moving as if wind was blowing in it so she pulled it down, revealing an open hatch.

"I think I know where he might have gone..." She said, all knowingly.

"Lead the way!" I gestured towards the tunnel. Wendy crawled in and we all followed suit. I had to adjust my satchel at one point though. Once we made it to the end I heard Wendy gasp.

"Whoa!" We all filed in the room and looked around.

"Whoa! Oh, man! Was this place built in the past or the future?" Wendy asked, not caring what the answer was.

"It kinda feels like we're in a giant Rubik's cube." Nate commented.

"Whoever built it must not have wanted anyone but him or her or anyone they didn't trust to get in." I added.

"This room is way creepy." Soos shuddered.

"Not as creepy as Dipper's internet history! Heyo!" Mabel laughed and shoved her brother playfully.

"Dipper, watch..." I tried to warn him, but Dipper stepped on the square with a weird design. It was pushed down, causing the hatch to slam shut and lock us in, and the symbols started to glow red. A buzzer sounded and he room shook as several squares started to be pushed out.

"...out."

"What's goin' on, dude?" Soos asked.

"It's a giant death trap!" I exclaimed, and we all started to panic and pressing up against the wall.

"Haha, it's hard to be scared with caterpillars on your face." Mabel laughed.

"Mabel, what did we say about making jokes and timing?" I asked, snapping my fingers.

"Oh, right. Ahem, wall things! Crazy wall things happening right now!" Mabel exclaimed in fear.

"Better?"

"Yeah, okay."

"It won't stop!" Wendy called, trying to push the blocks back.

"Dipper! What do we do?!" Mabel asked.

"It there a kill switch? There's gotta be a kill switch!" Nate exclaimed and Dipper frantically flipped through the Journal and stopped on a page labeled security room and shined the backlight in it.

"Oh, come on!" He pleaded and saw four symbols light up and showed them to us.

"Find these four symbols! Quick! Everybody step on one you find!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Stick figure, fancy T, triangle lines, and X. Got it!" I cried as the others found the symbols.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Dipper, up there!" Nate and I pointed to the last symbol and Dipper ran up to it before the block covered it.

"Four!" A door the opened up on the other side of the room.

"Run for it!" Mabel exclaimed and Nate grabbed my hand and pulled my out and we all collapsed on the floor. Though Dipper's vest did get caught between the blocks.

"Yes! Yes! That was, huh, that was nuts!" Wendy exclaimed. "You ruled back there, man!" She completed Dipper.

"Haha, thanks." Dipper laughed.

"Way to work under pressure Dr. Funtimes, also Emily, you're on my back." Nate groaned and I realized I'd fallen in him.

"Oh! Sorry! I gotcha." I stood up quickly, and helped Nate up.

"Thanks." Nate said, rubbing his back and cracking it.

"Get a load of this crazy Surveillance Room." Wendy commented as we looked around.

"Check it out dudes. Bwlalalalala!" Soos said as he made faces with two beakers over his eyes.

"Soos, Soos...That is hilarious." Wendy complemented, giving him finger guns.

"Haha, here here!" Nate laughed and took the beakers and put them on his head as if they were antennas.

"Take me to your leader, take me to your leader." Nate deadpanned in an alien like voice and crossed his eyes. I burst out laughing, even clapped for him.

"Nice one!" I said, giving him a thumbs up. He playfully bowed and I laughed again. Suddenly, my necklace started to glow and I quickly covered it. That was weird, I didn't have a headache. Hmmm...

"Dude! Dipper, you gotta check out this weird metal closet." Wendy called to Dipper and stepped into the closet. "I am a robot, I have a metal closet." She said, using a robot voice.

"Coming!" Dipper replied. He turned to his sister, but even though I knew what he said to Mabel, I couldn't hear it. Mabel stared into space for a moment, then ran over to her brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Brother, whatever happens I just you need to know something: this is for your own good." Mabel deadpanned.

"What?" Dipper asked and Mabel shoved him into the closet with Wendy and slammed the door shut.

"Dude! What the heck!?" Nate exclaimed. I shushed him.

"Nate, you're gonna have to learn that when Mabel does something, you most likely can't stop her." I explained.

"MABEL! Let us out!" Dipper exclaimed, pounding in the door.

"Oh, I'll let you out Dipper, as soon as you tell Wendy that thing you've been wanting to tell her! You'll thank me for this later!" Mabel assured him and I covered my mouth so Dipper couldn't hear me laugh.

"What is she talking about?" Wendy's muffled voice ask.

"Nothing! Mabel's just been eating raw sugar packets again." Dipper insisted, right as Mabel took out some sugar packets to eat.

"Om nom... That's besides the point!" Mabel snapped.

"How'd she even...?" Nate started but I shushed him again.

"Let me out RIGHT NOW!" Dipper cried, pounding on the door again.

"Uh! Where are the lights?" Wendy asked, I heard the click of the cord and the hiss of the water.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dipper and Wendy screamed. I think I heard the door open on the other side, cause we couldn't hear anything for a minute. Then screams were heard and knocking on the door followed.

"Mabel, open up, for real! There's a monster in here!" Dipper cried.

"Ha ha, nice try! The only monsters are your own inner demons, Dipper!" Mabel replied.

"That is so wise." Soos nodded.

"Dipper, just say whatever Mabel wants you to say, so she'll let us out of here!" Wendy pleaded.

"Come on Dipper! Now's the time, bro!" Mabel urged.

"Wendy, I— I— I'm gonna find another way out!" Dipper exclaimed and that was the last we heard of them.

"Well, might as well explore the rest of this room." Mabel said and we all spread out. I decided to take out some beef jerky and started to eat it.

"I've been meaning to ask, what made you like beef jerky?" Nate asked, pointing at the snack I was holding. I quickly swallowed some before answering.

"I guess it's because that it was easy to get and I really enjoy it." I shrugged then glanced at Mabel. "Also I don't eat pig meat, for a number is reasons. Want some?" I offered holding some out.

"No thanks, I'm good." Nate said. Then he took a deep breath.

"Hey, listen. Now that we are here, I was wondering if...you and I could um..." Nate stuttered, rubbing his neck. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked, urging him to continue. He flinched and sighed.

"Never mind..." He said and turned away. I pretended not to notice him smacking his head repeatedly.

"Sure are taking their time in there." Soos commented as he slipped on a lap coat and picked up the brief case. "Hey, do I look smarter with this coat and brief case? I feel like I look smarter..." Soo asked.

"You look good, I'll give you that." I said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Razzle dazzle! Look at this tube-y thing!" Mabel gasped and began pressing the button in the dashboard. "Unfrozen! Frozen! Unfrozen! Frozen!" Mabel laughed and Nate came up.

"Uh, why do you think the author had a pod?" He asked slightly nervous. Before I could answer, Mabel noticed the notepad.

"What's this? Experiment number 210: the shape shifter." Mabel read.

"The shape shifter? Uh, dude? Didn't Dipper say there was a monster in there with them?" Soos asked.

"I thought he was just joking!" Mabel gasped.

"YOU KNOW DIPPER'S JOKES ARE TERRIBLE!" Soos exclaimed. We all turned to the door, extremely worried.

"DIPPER!" Mabel cried.

"Okay people, let's move!" I cried, clapping my hands and we all rushed into the closet. Soos puked the cord down, causing the water and hot air to blow on us and the door opened. We all rushed into the other room panting heavily.

"Wendy?! Oh, it's so dark! How will we ever find them?" Soos asked.

"Leave that to Mabel." The female twin said and pressed the light bulb on her sweater, causing it to glow.

"Whoa, rad! Although, isn't electric clothing kinda like a fire hazard?" Soos asked as I turned in my own flashlight.

"No. It's a fun hazard. Now let me light the way!" Mabel exclaimed and we all ran after her.

"We're coming for you dudes!" Soos cried.

"Do I even want to know how she managed to get her clothes to glow?" Nate asked as we ran.

"Even if you asked I don't think she would tell you." I said. Suddenly we collided with something and all fell down. We quickly realized that it was just Dipper and Wendy and we all greeted them happily and relieved then dipper became tense.

"Wait! How do we know they're not the shape shifter?" Dipper asked cautiously and Soos gasped.

"Maybe I am! Mabel, inspect my shape!" Soos said, pulling up his shirt.

"Soos, you're not..."

"Poke!"

"Hahahaha! Do that again!"

"Poke!"

"Hahahaha! Even better the second time!" Soos laughed.

"Okay, There's exhibit A, exhibit B, there's only one shapeshifter and 4 of us." I explained gesturing to everyone but Wendy and Dipper.

"It's definitely them." Dipper deadpanned.

"You guys okay?" Nate asked and Dipper noticed Wendy's state.

"Oh my gosh, Wendy, you're bleeding!" He gasped and Wendy knelt down.

"It's cool, it's cool. It's just blood man; don't freak out." Wendy assured him.

"What happened?" Mabel asked and Wendy began taking her jacket off.

"We got attacked by the shape shifter. He broke out of his cage, pretended to be the author, and wants Dipper's journal." She exclaimed and ripped off a sleeve.

"Imagine if he escapes to the town! He can transform into anything! We could never trust anyone ever again!" Dipper panicked.

"This is bad, this shape shifter could take over our lives!" Nate exclaimed.

"What do we do?!" Mabel asked as Wendy was tying the sleeve on her knee.

"Well, he took us into his home, tricked us, and tried to destroy us. I say we return the favor." She declared. I smirked, knowing what she was planning.

"You know what they say, revenge is a dish best served cold." I winked at Mabel, who gasped.

"The frozen pod! We can push him in that!" She exclaimed.

"How are we gonna take him down? He can turn into anything." Nate asked.

"I saw a water pipe in the way here, we can use that to knock him out." Wendy offered.

"All we need now is something to lure him over." I commented and we all turned to Dipper and his Journal.

"Oh...right..."

Later Wendy, Soos, Nate and I stood by the water pipe as the twins went off the lure the shape shifter to us. Now all we could do is wait.

"Hey, Emily? What I was trying to say before...well I was wondering..." Nate was then cut off by screams and the twins came running with the shape shifter in its creepy Mabel and Dipper form no doubt chasing after them.

"Guys, he's coming! He's coming! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!" Dipper exclaimed and we started to turn the valve.

"It's not working, dude!" Soos cried and the shape shifter appeared and attempted to grab the Journal with its tongue.

"HEY, LET GO!" Dipper exclaimed and Wendy came to help him.

"You leave him alone!" Wendy cried and was pulled away with the Journal.

"Wendy!" Dipper cried. She jumped on the shape shifter and prepared her ax. Though the water started running from the pipe.

"WENDY BRACE YOURSELF!" I exclaimed and a large stream of water burst through the pipe and both Wendy and the shape shifter were pushed away. We all got caught in the flow as well. I'm glad I left my satchel back in ten other room. Flashlight was probably gone though. The water then started to drain out and we all gasped for air.

"Everyone okay?" I asked, squeezing my hair to dry it.

"Yeah." Soos, Mabel and Nate chorused. Dipper, however, was looking for Wendy. I knew that we would have to move fast.

"Great, we have to get to the control room!" I urged and everyone got up. So while Dipper went to deal with his emotions for Wendy, I lead everyone back to the control room.

"So, we just have to wait for the shapeshifter to get pushed in the pod." Nate commented.

"That's the plan." I said, not taking my off the screen.

The two Wendy's and Dipper then appeared and started to fight over the Journal. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but the fight was intense. Dipper was holding the ax and even though I didn't see is face I could tell that he was asking who was who, cause one Wendy winked, while the other zipped her lips. Dipper got the hint and hit the fake Wendy, who screamed in agony and changed back to normal.

"Get the pod ready!" Nate exclaimed. Mabel turned a dial and the pod had a sign the flashed the word 'READY' as the shape shifter ripped the ax out of its chest. Dipper and Wendy pushed the beast into the pop and Mabel pressed a button that closed the door to it, which caused the shape shifter to fun into it.

"Frozen! Boop!" Mabel cheered and we all fist pumped.

"Boosh!" Soos exclaimed and we all walked out to get a better look at his demise.

"No!" The monster then transformed into a rock creature, banging on the door, a flame monster and the bean can man.

"Let me ouuut!" He exclaimed and changed back to normal before starting to freeze.

"Let's get out of here, dudes." Soos said, gesturing to the door.

"Yes please!" I agree and we started to leave.

"Hahahahaha ahahahaha!" We gasped as we saw that the shifter was still alive and moving.

"You think you're so clever don't you, Dipper? But you have no idea what you're up against. You will never find the author. If you keep digging, you'll meet a fate worse than you can imagine. And this will be the last form you ever take!" The shape shifter warned and turned into a screaming Dipper as he was finally frozen alive as we watched in horror.

"Hahahaha! Good luck sleeping tonight!" Soos laughed and I elbowed him hard.

"Not helping." I muttered through gritted teeth.

We all the silently came out the way we came in, me grabbing my satchel with the rest of my stuff in it. Once everyone was out of the stairs we closed the tree and it returned to its normal disguise.

"Dude, I think I'm kind of adventured out for a little while. My face hurts from doing this all day." Soos explained and made a mock screaming face.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit we're all total heroes." Mabel laughed.

"You got that right, up top!" I exclaimed and Mabel gave me a high-four.

"Hey, who wants to get some heroes' breakfast, huh?" Soos asked as he lifted Mabel onto his shoulders.

"As long as I don't have to cook it." I joked.

"Syrup on cereal!" Mabel cheered as we began to walk away.

"Mabel, you're a visionary!" Soos gasped. Once we were out of ear shot of Dipper and Wendy Mabel stopped us.

"Okay, so I'm totally gonna spy on my brother now. Later!" Mabel cried and jumped off Soos before rushing back up the hill, Soos following her. I was about to join them, but Nate grabbed my hand.

"Wait..."

I turned and I looked at Nate who was blushing kinda hard. I smiled at him kindly to reassure him.

"I know you want to ask me something, go ahead. I'm listening." I said and Nate took a breath.

"Okay, here it is. I know we've known each other for a while, and I...I really like you Emily. So, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Nate asked. My eyes widened and I gasped.

I did not see that coming.

"Nate...I...um...I..." Why are words not working for me!?

"Crap...did I break you? I broke you didn't I?" Nate stuttered, pulling down his hat in embarrassment.

"What? Oh nononono! Nate, I do want to be your girlfriend!" I exclaimed, lifting the hat up.

"Wait, really!?" Nate asked.

"Yes! I'm really glad you asked me." I said sincerely and started blushing.

"Yeah, me too. So, girlfriend, wanna catch up with everyone?" Nate asked in teasing tone and I gripped his hand.

"Sure, boyfriend, I'd love to." I said and we walked over to the log where Dipper sat and Mabel was scooting over to him.

"Sooo? How did it go?" She asked and Dipper gasped.

"Wha—what did you hear?" He asked cautiously.

"Everything! All the time!" She responded, waving her arms around.

"I'M NOT HERE!" Soos called from the bushes and Nate laughed.

"Wow, something really meaningful must have happened here." He commented.

"You have no idea." I smirked.

"Mabel, how can everything be so amazing and so terrible all at the same time?" Dipper asked sadly.

"I'm so sorry for being so pushy Dipper. If it's any consolation, I'm already working on your list of potential rebound crushes." Mabel apologized.

"Trust me Dipper, you'll feel better soon." I assured him.

"Thanks guys." Dipper said and Soos sat in the log causing it to become unbalanced momentarily. "Whoa!"

"I'm still bummed we're no closer to finding the author guy. At least I got his science-y coat and briefcase." Soos said, holding up the 'briefcase' which flipped open.

"Whoa! What the?" Soos gasped.

"Soos, that's not a briefcase, it's a laptop!" Dipper cried.

"And a really busted up one too." Mabel observed.

"That was one lucky find." Nate added.

"I bet I could get this thing fixed up in a few days. It's gonna take a lotta duct tape." Soos said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"This could be our next clue!" Dipper said in realization.

"Well, we'll figure it out together." I vowed, holding Nate's hand. Mabel's eyes then grew wide as saucers.

"Mabel...whatever you do..."

"NAMILY IS REAL! NAMILY IS REAL! YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! MATCH MADE! YES!" Mabel exclaimed, running around happily and hugged Nate and I by the legs.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." I laughed and Mabel continued to squeal happily as we made our way back to the Shack. I suddenly heard some strange whispering and turned around. I squirted my eyes but didn't see anything. I didn't even know what it was saying. I shrugged it off, and ran back over to Nate and gripped his hands.

No headaches would stop me.

Author's Note:

I really hope this turned out well. I enjoyed it. Also, I'm REALLY excited for the next chapter. Fingers crossed I can get it before April ends. Either that or early May.

Anyway, please leave a review. They mean so much to me! It helps my muse. Speaking of which, onto the reviews!

Ps. Hope you enjoyed Namily becoming official. Special shout out to Hourglass Cipher for coming up with it!

Linz2: I'm glad you got the pun eventually. To be fair it's not that obvious. Hope you liked this chapter.

BETAsatchel: Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad you like Emily's character. I worked hard on her

GF fan (Guest): I hope you liked Nate and Emily's moments here!

Pizza (Guest): I'm so glad you did and I hope you liked this chapter too!


	24. Chapter 23: The Love War

Chapter 23: The Love War

(Emily's P.O.V)

I closed the cash register for the day and sighed to myself. I've been working at the Mystery Shack for two days and so far it was pretty good, though today felt slightly more draining. I scratched my mosquito bites through my pants. My first night I saw the bites had spelled 'Belcome'. So obviously I wasn't hated for being here.

"Hey Emily? You doing anything after work?" Wendy asked as she came over the front desk.

"Well, I was just going to..."

"Yeah, change of plans, come on." Wendy said and dragged my arm. Before I could ask what was going on we rushed out of the Shack.

"Everyone, this is Emily. She just moved to Gravity Falls." Wendy said, and gestured to me and my eyes widened. She was introducing me to her friends. Quick, say something!

"Um, hello. Nice to meet you." I waved awkwardly. Great job Emily, you look like a dork!

"Okay, that's Lee and Nate, Tambry, Thompson, and Robbie." Wendy said, pointing to her friends. I couldn't help but be reminded if the episode where Dipper and Mabel met them.

"So, are we going or what?" Robbie asked, strumming his guitar.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Emily, you're gonna find out what Gravity Falls is all about!" Wendy exclaimed and grabbed my hand and we all got into Thompson's mom's van and drive off.

"So, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, just a place where the cops can't find us, and no one can hear your screams." Wendy said dramatically.

"Uh..." I didn't know how to respond to that until Thompson stopped the van and I looked out the window.

"Oh, the graveyard." I said with realization. Why didn't I think of that?

"Well come on." Wendy gestured and we all got out of the van. Once we settled down we all got talking until finally...

"So Emily, tell us about yourself." Nate said and I hesitated for a moment and Wendy seemed to notice.

"Oh, Emily, you don't have to..."

"No it's fine, they might as well find out now." I assured her and took a breath.

"I don't have a family, I lived in an orphanage my whole life. There I met my sister, Georgia, and we helped each other get through our life together. One day she was diagnosed with a sickness...I don't even know what it was, but it was getting worse and she died. Later after her funeral...I...I was sent to Gravity Falls." I explained and started fiddling with my necklace.

"Oh man...that's so sad...come here!" Thompson cried through his tears and gave me a hug. I was caught of guard by smiled and returned the hug.

"Thanks, Thompson." I said simply and the rest of the day was spent playing games and having fun. It was one of the best days ever!

Though I suddenly got a strange feeling when I looked at Nate. It wasn't a bad feeling, just it was something I couldn't ignore. I walked over to Nate and my necklace started to glow brighter and brighter. When I placed my hand on his shoulder my necklace flowed so bright I was blinded and I shot up from my bed.

Yeah, it was a dream.

Strange thing was, everything in my dream besides the ending actually happened. I looked down at my necklace and sighed.

"Okay, I really need to figure out what this necklace means." I said determinedly and got out of bed. Once I was dressed I climbed down the ladder and headed towards the Shack.

"Morning Dipper." I said as I opened the door and saw the male twin on the couch and watching t.v with Waddles under his feet.

"Morning Emily." He responded and Waddles gave an oink. I walked in the kitchen, grabbed an apple and back came in the room and sat down on the floor next to Waddles and begun eating.

"Who wants Stan-cakes? They're like pancakes, but they probably have some of my hair in 'em." Stan asked as he entered.

"Pass." Dipper deadpanned.

"Hard pass." I grimaced, before taking another bite of my apple as Mabel burst through the door.

"It's here!" She exclaimed and rushed over to us squealing happily.

"Aaah! Oh, it's here! It's here, it's here! I've been waiting all morning and it's finally here! The Gravity Falls Gossiper accepted my article about summer fashion tips for squirrels. My picture is gonna be in the newspaper! Check it!" Mabel cried and showed us all the newspaper.

"'Pacifica Northwest declares v-neck the look of the season!' What am I looking at here?" Stan asked, after reading the newspaper.

"Disappointment." I deadpanned.

"Woah, woah, WHAT?!" Mabel exclaimed as she looked at the newspaper in devastation. I sighed to myself as I glanced at the picture. It seriously was a bummer the Gravity Falls Gossiper ditched Mabel's story without letting her know.

"Looks like someone bought their way to the front page." Dipper said.

"Is it legal for a child to wear that much make-up?" Stan asked.

"I doubt it would matter with that family." I muttered.

"Ugh, Pacifica! She always ruins everything!" Mabel groaned, crumpling up the newspaper.

"Aw, cheer up Mabel! I mean, no one even reads newspapers anymore." Dipper assured her, resting an arm on her shoulder. Then Soos burst in.

"Dudes! V-neck season is upon us! Who wants to help me get ahead of the fashion curve? I'm taking it one step further. With a w-neck." Soos exclaimed, holding up a pair of scissors and a marker.

"Not now Soos!" I yelled through gritted teeth as he drew a w on his shirt and begun cutting.

"Must...follow...newspaper..." He said with determination.

"What did I just say!?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands to the side causing Soos to yelp and drop the scissors. Meanwhile Mabel glumly went over to the table and poured herself some orange juice and chugged it down.

"Aack! I need something to get my mind off this." She sighed.

"Cue, all knowing t.v." I muttered, finished my apple, and tossing the core in a trash can.

"Looking for a distraction from your horrible life?" The announcer asked.

"Why yes!" Mabel said, perking up.

"Victory, honor, destiny, mutton! These old-timey sounding words are alive and well at the Gravity Falls Royal Discount Putt Hutt! No mutton available at the snack shop." The announcer explained.

"Hey, Mabel! You love mini-golf!" Dipper exclaimed and opened the scrapbook to a page with 9-year old Mabel and a trophy for the mini league gold competition.

"She's been amazing at it since we were kids!" Dipper explained.

"Wow. That's really cool." I commented as Dipper turned to his sister.

"What do you say, Mabel? We've had a stressful couple of days. How 'bout we take a break, huh?" Dipper suggested.

"Would kicking all our butts at mini-golf cheer you up?" Stan asked hopefully.

"Maybe a little." Mabel admitted and Dipper stood up.

"Come on, Mabel! Victory!"

"Honor!"

"Destiny!"

"Mutton!"

"Um...yeah! What they said!" I cheered and we all stared to leave the Shack.

"Victory, honor, destiny, mutton! Victory, honor, destiny, mutton!" That was fun to chant!

"And the pig can look after the house!" Soos added as the door to the Shack closed and I laughed. Cue theme song!

Once we got to the Putt Hutt I got a green golf club and a matching ball as the others got their stuff. I'll admit I'd never played mini golf, but this seemed like a lot of fun. Even thought Mabel wild kick all our butts. I was examining my club as my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey girlfriend! How are you?" Nate asked jokingly and I laughed.

"I'm good boyfriend, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good too thanks. Hey, wanna go out to dinner tonight? I know it's last minute, but I figured we should go on our first official date. Unless the bunker adventure counted." Nate explained and I laughed again.

"No, it didn't. And yes, I'd love to go out to dinner. I'm at the Putt Hutt now with the Pines. You could meet us later." I suggested.

"Sounds great! See you later!" Nate exclaimed happily and I smiled.

"Okay, I gotta go. I don't want to keep the others waiting!" I said and we said our goodbyes before hanging up and putting my phone in my purse. I saw Mabel giving me a playful grin and a wink but I rolled my eyes and we all entered the main area of the Putt Hutt.

"Woohoo,

"Woah!"

"Wow!"

"Woah"

"Well, this is nice." I commented after every gasped happily. They had every right too, the course was so bright and colorful. I'm surprised we haven't been here before. All of the holes looked amazing. The castle was very impressive.

"Ahh, mini-golf! The sport of mini champions!" Mabel exclaimed.

"The grass is fake, but the fun is real! There's something here for everyone!" Dipper gestured. I held in a laughed knowing Robbie was here spray painting the castle wall. Once we got the first hole Dipper was preparing to hit the ball.

"Focus! Focus!.. And, eh..." Dipper swung his club, but he missed the ball and it rolled into the pond.

"Don't worry, bro! You're still,..." Mabel slapped a sticker in his cheek. "Eh! Ext-roar-dinary!" She exclaimed.

"I'll take what I can get." Dipper deadpanned and I laughed.

"Okay, your turn Mabel. Show us what you got!" I urged and Mabel walked over to her ball.

"Do the hip wiggle, and eh!" Mabel hit her ball and it went into the...a wanna say sea creature's mouth and it bounced off a sleeping McGucket and into the hole.

"Wha? How'd I get here?" I heard McGucket exclaim in confusion.

"Yes!" Mabel cheered happily.

"Holy smokes! Someone in our family actually has talent!" Stan exclaimed.

"Dipper wasn't joking." I added, eyes wide, doing my best to look surprised.

"Grunkle Stan, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Dipper smirked.

Later, after Mabel acing all of the holes like a boss. We all made it to hole 18 and a crowd had gathered around us, watching intensely. Even thought the montage to me was longer, I didn't care. It was still really cool to watch in person without a song playing over it. (Though I swear I heard someone singing while we were watching Mabel.)

"Guys, this is amazing! If Mabel gets a hole in one here, she'll beat her all-time high score!" Dipper exclaimed happily.

"You got this Mabel!" I cheered and Mabel closed her yes for a moment.

"Eh!" She swung her club and the ball went into the windmill. We all ran to the other side and waited for the ball to come out. Once it did it went towards the hole, but it drifted aside and rolled into a puddle.

"Aw, nuts!" Mabel cried and threw down her club as the crowd got disappointed and left.

"Ah, don't worry about it kid! The thing's random!" Stan assured her as he picked up her ball.

"Yeah, besides the Bermuda triangle, how mini-golf works is our world's greatest mystery." Soos added.

"He has a point. It's pretty hard to get a hole in one for this one. That why it's the last hole, besides the bonus one." I explained.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're still better than anyone else in Gravity..." Stan got cut off by a purple ball going straight into the hole.

"Whoa!" We gasped and I clenched my fists and turned to see the worst person in Gravity Falls. And his wife and daughter.

"Oh, would you look at that? I didn't know it was 'hobos golf-free' day!" Pacifica sneered.

"Pacifica." Mabel glared.

"Well, if it isn't the Pines family! Fat, old, lame, braces! And look, you brought 'the help' with you! Does she always where those clothes to work?" Well that was unexpected, but I shrugged it off. Honestly I really didn't care about her insults.

"Soos, would it be wrong to punch a child?" Stan whispered, clenching his

"I got this." Dipper whispered back. "Hey, Pacifica! How's that whole 'your family being a frauds' thing working out for you?" Dipper smirked.

"Great, actually! That's the thing about money! It makes problems go away!" Pacifica said happily.

"Really? I don't see your dad leaving anytime soon." I glared and her parents gasped in horror. Pacifica just stared at me, probably wondering why I didn't insult her.

"Well, money sure can't buy you skill! You walked into the game of a mini-golf champion!" Mabel exclaimed boldly.

"Ha! Sergei!" Pacifica called and snapped her fingers as the tall man came up from behind. "This is Sergei, my trainer!" She introduced.

"The Sportylmpics had mini-golf once. I took gold!" Sergei exclaimed and showed us his medal.

"So if you don't mind moving out of the way of the professionals! Hmpf..." Pacifica then walked over the the bonus hole.

"So you have a fancy trainer big whoop! Mabel learned how to play all on her own!" I called after her.

"Hmm... hmm..." Pacifica simply hummed and whacked the ball with her club, scoring the ball into the volcano and it exploded. Wasn't this game for kids too?

"Enjoy second place. Give her a hand, folks!" Pacifica sassed and stared to walk off.

"Oh, yeah? Well... I want a rematch, you... you WALKING ONE-DIMENSIONAL BLEACHED BLONDE VALLEY GIRL STEREOTYPE!" Mabel exclaimed and everyone gasped dramatically as Pacifica glared and closed her compact mirror and walked over to Mabel.

"Like, let's do this!" She said sincerely. And cue dark clouds to set the mood.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Honk honk!" We turned to see the Mattress King, dude.

"Ow!" I winced as he drove into a lamp post and continued to do so before backing up and turning the cart.

"Stop at once! The park is now closed due to weather! The King of Mini-golf has spoken!" He announced and the cart fell over. "Ahh! The king is down!" He exclaimed and I turned away to keep from cringing.

"This isn't over. You, me, midnight. We'll see who's best!" Pacifica challenged.

"I'll be here!" Mabel replied and lighting struck as it began to rain and the Northwest's took out their umbrellas and walked away as poor Sergei ran behind them.

"I'll be here." Mabel repeated, hands in her hips. "Puh! Puh! Hair in my mouth. Puh!" She spat her hair out and continued glaring.

"Okay, as fun as this is, can we please get somewhere dry?" I pleaded and everyone nodded in agreement. We ended up at Hermanos Brothers Diner and I texted Nate to meet me there. I waited for a few minutes and he ran in, wearing a lime green raincoat.

"Hey, crazy weather huh?" He asked as he took off his coat.

"I'm sure it'll clear up." I assured him and we walked over to the booth where Mabel was sitting glumly.

"What's up with Mabel? She okay?" He asked.

"It's a long story. Basically she's worried about beating her rival at mini golf." I explained as Dipper fed his twin some chips.

"Time to scratch mini-golf off my talents list." Mabel sighed.

"Aw, don't give up, Mabel." Soos said, coming over to the booth.

"Soos is right. So she got a lucky shot? You can still beat her at the other holes. We didn't see her play at those." I added.

"Yeah! If you beat her at this, she can never rag on you again. Imagine it!" Dipper said encouragingly. Imagine it Mabel did, we all know the whole Xyler and Craz with the burned pun, moving on. The point was Mabel was smile.

"You're right, guys. I just need to practice a little more before midnight." Mabel said, standing up on the table.

"Go to the golf course after dark, you say? I don't know, we'd have to break in and...Just kidding let's break in!" Stan exclaimed and I laughed.

"That's Stan in a nutshell for ya." I said to Nate who put his arm around me.

"Makes sense. Don't let him influence you too much." He teased and I laughed.

Later everyone was getting to leave. Nate said he wanted to head to Greasy's diner for dinner so that means I would miss the Golf War. Not that I minded, this was mainly for Mabel, Dipper and Pacifica anyway.

"Good luck Mabel! Remember to have fun!" I waved as Nate and I walked off.

"Thanks! And don't have too much fun!" Mabel called after us and gave a playful wink. I just rolled my eyes whole I think Nate blushed.

We went over to Greasy's diner and Lazy Susan took our orders quickly. We got our drinks, though the food seemed to be taking a while. I didn't mind, Nate and I were having a good time talking anyway.

"...and that's why Thompson ate the run over waffle. Yeah, that was a life changing day for all of us." Nate finished.

"Wow, sounds like it. It must have been a crazy day." I commented and we laughed. Then the headache came back. I tired to ignore it this time and push it back but it kept coming and it was stronger. I groaned and clutched my head, spilling my water as I did so.

"Whoa, Emily are you okay?" Nate asked and reached his hand towards me, but the headache then got stronger.

"Nate...I...I...I'll be right back!" I said quickly and ran out of the booth and to the bathroom.

Leaving Nate alone.

(Third Person)

Nate sighed as Emily ran into the bathroom. He really wanted to help her, just he had no idea what was going on. These 'small headaches' were getting way more frequent and it worried him. Now it seemed to be causing her a lot of pain.

"I don't get it, why won't she just tell me what's going on? I can take it...probably..." Nate trailed off and groaned to himself. Placing his head into his hands.

"What if the universe doesn't want us together...?" He questioned and rested his chin on a hand and noticed a hooded figure come in and walk straight to his booth and sat down in Emily's spot.

"Sorry, that's seat taken." Nate said.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Came a feminine reply. Nate tried to see her face, but the hood covered it and I'll he could see was her mouth moving, and some brown hair that went past her shoulders. At least he thought it was brown.

"Uh...who are you?" Nate asked, suddenly feeling on edge.

"Not important, but I have a feeling your dealing with much more then a stranger." She said as she cleaned up the spilled water. Nate glanced around, hoping Emily would come out of the bathroom.

"Okay...look Emily is going to be back soon so..."

"I know Emily is going through a lot right now, and she may not be open to it yet, but really all you can do right now is be there for her when she is ready to talk about it. If you had something going on, wouldn't you want that?" She asked and Nate took a moment to process this.

"Yeah...I guess your right. I'm just worried about her..." Nate admitted.

"That's only natural, just keep being there for her, and don't back her into a corner. Okay?" The stranger said and Nate nodded silently. She quickly checked her watch and stood up.

"Goodbye." She then adjusted her hood and walked away.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name!" Nate called after her.

"That's cause I didn't throw it!" She called back and left the diner. Nate blinked and sat back down, processing what he just heard.

(Emily's P.O.V)

Bill, I swear if I get the chance to give you a headache for each time you gave me one, you better believe I'm gonna take it!

That was the thought running through my head as I splashed water on my face and sighed heavily to myself. My necklace has pulsed so my head ache was gone, but I'm starting to get worried that if the headaches keep getting worse then the necklace won't work anymore.

Or worse, it started harming Nate!

I groaned again and took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I saw myself looking just fine and looked myself dead in the eye.

"Okay Emily, you are going to go out there, put a smile on your face, and have a great time with your boyfriend! Great? GREAT!" I exclaimed and brushed myself off and walked out of the bathroom and over to the booth and sat down to face Nate.

"Sorry I took so long. Did I miss anything?" I asked smiling happily, and Nate smiled back.

"No, still waiting for the food...hey look it's here!" Nate gasped and I turned and saw our food be delivered.

"Thanks Susan!" I said happily as I took my burger.

"Your welcome you two...adorable lovey...loveies." Susan gushed and left. Nate and I looked at each other, shrugged and laughed as we started to eat.

The rest of the meal was us talking again. I felt much better and no headaches were bothering me anymore! So that was cool. After we ate, Nate decided to go on a nice walk and I agreed. We somehow made our way to look-out-point and we stopped to admire the view. It was great and Nate put his arm around me and I felt another headache again. Nate noticed and gave me a concerned look.

"I'm fine." I assured him. He didn't seem so convinced and I looked down, ashamed.

"Nate, I'm sorry I haven't been open..."

"No, It's okay." I looked back up at Nate as he continued.

"I know you're going through something and it's okay of you don't want to talk about it, I get it. But I just want you to know, when you are ready to talk about it, I'll be here. So you can always come to me, okay?"

I stared up at Nate. I did not see that coming, but I could tell he meant every word and my heart skipped a beat when hearing that. My eyes started forming tears but I pushed them away and looked at Nate.

"Thank you. I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that." I said sincerely and Nate smiled at me and we held each other's hands.

"Emily, you mean a lot to me. Ever since we met and you became our friend, I just...I just knew you were special." Nate confessed and I felt my cheeks warm up.

"I'm glad we meet. You and everyone's friendship means so much to me." I said.

Nate and I then just stood there for a moment, staring at each other like a couple of idiots. I didn't care though. Right now it was just me and him. We looked at one another and o couldn't help but notice everything about him. His nice hair, caring smile, cute nose, the way the stars sparkled in his eyes. I then gripped his hands tighter and we suddenly started to lean in. I saw my necklace glow as I closed my eyes and my lips met his.

We kissed, an actual kiss!

I felt my world slow down as we simply held each other and kissed. Everything felt right and I was so happy! Nothing mattered, not the crazy headaches, the weird mysteries I still haven't solved, not even Bill himself. All that mattered was me and Nate. Finally after what seemed like years, we broke apart and stared at each other.

"Wow..." Nate gasped and I smiled.

"Wow indeed."

"Uh...Emily?" Nate gasped and I looked down to see that my necklace had not stopped glowing, and this was a REALLY bright glow, the only other time I saw it glow this bright was...in my dream...

"Um...I don't know...what's..." I was cut off by beams of light shoot out from the emerald and started to swirl around us. And I swear I heard a family voice speak:

"With this action he's no longer in control

Now a great power can take its toll

He will never cause you any more aches

With true loves kiss the spell shall break"

As soon as the chant ended the green swirls went back into my necklace and I felt it pulse again before it faded to normal.

"Are...are you okay." Nate asked, still not letting go of my hands.

"Yeah...yeah...I'm fine...I'm..." I stopped. I didn't feel the headaches, there was nothing there. No pain, no stress, nothing.

"I'm fine!" I gasped and started laughing. "I'm better then fine! I'm fantastic!" I cheered and kissed Nate on the lips again as I hugged him. He was caught off guard but returned the gesture.

And in that moment, I was perfectly happy.

After all that we just spent our time in each other's company. Our smiles never left our faces and...man I can't describe how I felt, it was just AMAZING! I've never been in a relationship like this before, so this is all new to me, but I don't care! It's an adventure I'm looking forward to.

"Thanks again for a wonderful night." I said as we made our way back to my treehouse.

"You're welcome. I had a great time to." Nate smiled and gripped my hands. We kissed again and I climbed up the ladder and stopped right before the hatch and turned back to Nate.

"See you later!" I waved and Nate playfully bowed.

"Until we meet again!" He proclaimed and we laughed as he walked off. I pretended no to see him raising his fists happily. I laughed again and went inside my treehouse before sighing dreamily.

"This is probably one of the best days of my life." I smiled and took off my purse and fell onto my mattress. I cuddled with Bear-Bear and before I knew it, I was asleep.

(Third Person)

A hooded figure stood on a cliff of the mountain and watched the small light where Emily's treehouse was go out and smiled.

Perfect.

The figure reached into its cloak and was about to pull something out when a flash of light came from behind.

"Young lady, you are in so much trouble." A strong male voice boomed.

"Oh come on! I was going to come back!" The hooded figure whined.

"I know you meant well, but going back in time? Really?"

"Hey, I did my research. I was supposed to go back. It was meant to be, and I'm not gonna apologize for helping the time stream." She huffed turning to face the man, who pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, I'll give you that. But your parents got worried. So you're gonna have to answer to them." He said and took out a tape measure.

"I knew I would, maybe they'll see reason in my argument." She offered as the man extended it to 20 years.

"I hope so, and you owe me for leaving my pregnant wife." The man added.

"I'm sorry Uncle Dipper, I promise I'll babysit for free for the first ten times." She promised and he smiled, placing a hand in her shoulder.

"Thanks Celine, that means a lot." And with that he prodded the button and the two disappeared in a flash.

(Emily's P.O.V)

Everywhere I seemed to walk was glitching. Like the connection was failing or something. The only thing that seemed normal was Bear-Bear, who had appeared when I first started dreaming, and me.

"For dreams, this is way too weird." I said to my plush. He nodded and suddenly growled menacingly and I gasped as I saw a familiar figure in front of us.

Bill.

He seemed angry, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. His glitching kinda reminded me of the season finale. I simply crossed my arms.

"I'm guessing you saw what happened, but I didn't care what you have to say. Nate and I are dating now, so there." I said simply and I'm pretty sure Bill glared.

"You...him...won't...out...you...die...he...move..." That's all I heard Bill stuttered out between the glitches. I then glared and clenched my fists.

"News flash, you can't keep my from Nate. I love him! And nothing you throw at me will change that, so leave me ALONE!" I exclaimed and a green ripple of light burst out from my necklace and ripples through my minds-scape and I saw Bill seemingly being pushed back and the glitching continued and I smirked.

"And this time stay out." I deadpanned and with that Bill disappeared and my dream faded into a nice beach were a chair sat in the sand and I walked over with Bear-Bear who lay down at my feat as I relaxed in the lounge chair and relaxed.

I was free from Bill.

For now.

Author's Note:

Yes, it finally happened! You're welcome! Nate and Emily had their first kiss, which I've been planning for a LONG time. Same with the chant, go ahead and laugh at my amateur poetic skills.

Anyway, I hope you all had a great Easter. I know I did! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I just had a lot to do and was busy. You know, classic stuff. As always I'd love to get reviews from all of you! They mean so much to me! And I'll, see you all in the next chapter.

Miss Mystery (Guest): Wow indeed, my friend. Wow indeed.

8-BitCookies: Awwwww, that was so sweet! I'm so glad you liked it so far! Welcome to the story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!


	25. Chapter 24: Cipher of the Sock-Opera

Chapter 24: Cipher of the Sock-Opera

(Emily's P.O.V)

Waking this morning, I felt so light on my feet. It was amazing, I got up without a hesitation, walked over to the Shack with a big dopey grin on my face. Seriously I was so happy. Guess you can say I'm in love. Yeah, today is gonna be great.

"Good morning everyone! How are you doing?" I asked as I entered the gift shop.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood." Soos commented as he was cleaning the window's.

"You better believe it Soos, the sun is shining, the sky is blue, the birds are chirping, and the flowers smell amazing! Today is just an amazing day!" I smiled as a got two soda's from the cooler and handed one to Wendy. She stared at me with a confused expression.

"Did Mabel give you her juice? Cause you're acting...different..." Wendy said.

"Wendy, I had an amazing time last night. The world just got a whole lot brighter." I explained simply and looked around, now noticing it was a bit too quiet in the Shack.

"Hey, where are the twins?" I asked as I took a sip on my drink.

"Oh, they went to the library to try out the author's laptop." Soos said and I nearly choked on my drink.

"Ahem, sorry what?" I asked, trying not to show my fear. Though I did mentally note that the theme song had happened.

"I fixed the laptop. Dipper and Mabel went this morning." Soos explained.

"Oh...okay. Well I guess I'll have to say good morning to them..."

"Mabel is back and has a mission of love!"

"...never mind they're back." I said as the twins rushed in.

"Guys I met a really cute guy and I need to make a puppet show by Friday. Oh, and the laptop needs a password!" Mabel blurted out. I blinked in response. Honestly, if I hadn't watched the episode and known what was going to happen, I would not have gotten that.

"That's...great. So Dipper, how is it going with the passwords?" I asked as Dipper typed a word in the laptop, causing the buzzer to sound.

"Ugh! It's not going well, an 8-letter word! That's all I need!" He groaned and I bit my lip thoughtfully and took a breath.

"This...might be a long shot, but what if the word isn't just any word, what's if it's a name?" I suggested and Dipper looked up from the laptop and thought for a moment.

"Hmm, that could be possible, even though I have no idea what the author's name is." Dipper said, muttering the last part and I sighed.

"Doesn't the Journal have some clue?" I asked.

"All the Journal and the laptop say is 'Property of F'. Guess that's a start." He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, there ya go." I said and tossed the soda can in the trash pin and I felt my arm get tugged on multiple times. I turned to see an eager Mabel looking up at me with her eyes as wide as saucers. Basically the classic eye sparkle in cartoons.

"Yes?" I asked uncomfortably, and Mabel sighed and patted my arm.

"Oh Emily, Emily, Emily. Did you really think that I wouldn't ask about last night?" Mabel asked and my eyes widened and I blushed before looking away and brushing my hair out my face.

"AHHHHH! I knew it something happened! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!" Mabel begged, jumping up and down and I scooped her up and spun her around playfully.

"What the magic word?" I asked jokingly as I placed her on my shoulders.

"Please! Come on! Don't leave your girl hanging!" Mabel pleaded and I laughed as I walked to the living room and placed her on the chair.

"If you must know, Nate and I...had our first kiss. There, you happy?" I asked and Mabel gasped and hugged me.

"Awwwwwww, that's amazing! You guys are gonna be a great couple, then your gonna get married and have a kid...!" Mabel then began rambling on the future she had planned for me and Nate and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, slow down. Don't get ahead of yourself. Yes, it was my first kiss...wait a second...crap I forgot to tell Dipper!" I gasped and ran upstairs with Mabel following me.

"Dipper! Are you up here?" I called and I heard a loud 'beep' before reaching the attic.

"Yeah, he's up there!" Mabel nodded and I walked to the twins room and opened the door.

"Hey, Dipper I didn't get to tell...how are you surrounded by papers already!?" I gasped seeing Dipper in a classic 'I'm gonna solve this situation' scenario.

"Oh, hi guys. I didn't hear you come in." Dipper said, looking up from his work.

"Yeah, he's focused." Mabel deadpanned and I quickly pulled her in before closing the door.

"Listen, something happened last night and you two should know about it." I said, still axing the door.

"What happened?" Dipper asked, typing another word in the laptop and I turned to the twins, each sitting on their beds.

"It's...complicated, but the summary of it is that when I kissed Nate, my necklace started glowing and there was a...chant...I guess. When I went to bed, Bill came back but everything was all fuzzy. Like he couldn't keep the connection or something." I explained and Dipper shared a look with Mabel, who shrugged, and turned back to me.

"Emily, how much do you know about that necklace?" Dipper asked. I sighed and sat down next to Mabel.

"It was my sister's, Georgia, it's the only thing she had from her mother. Not counting a letter that was found with her. She gave it to me after she passed away. Then...well, it's been glowing a lot. Mainly when I got headaches, or hurt myself. That's about it." I explained.

"Hmmmm, well it doesn't seem like the necklace is dangerous. So make sure to keep it on you." Dipper said.

"I plan on it." I winked and walked downstairs.

This was gonna be one heck of a week.

I was right. Not only did we have to make dozens of puppets, but with Dipper getting lack of sleep he wasn't the best at sewing. He sewed his shirt to the machine, causing me to unplug the machine. I then helped make a puppet me, my favorite part was using a pipe cleaner and sequin to make my necklace. It was cute.

Now it's was Thursday and I was helping out with the puppets and the set for the show tomorrow night. I saw double checking all the stitches on the puppets as Mabel was explaining the show with Waddles having puppets on his ear and tail.

"Alright. This is gonna be called Glove Story: A Sock Opera. Just to warn you, people's eyes will get wet. Cause they'll be crying. From laughter! From how tragic it is." Mabel explained dramatically.

"So...do we pass out tissues or not?" I asked, making the puppet on my hand rub his head in confusion.

"Nah, everyone brings tissues to an Opera!" Mabel said, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, um. That's sounds great." Dipper said, prying socks from his face and coughing off several Pom-Poms.

"Come on, Dipper, you gotta roll with Mabel's craziness. It's what makes life worth living." Wendy said, as she dried some of the socks and music began to play.

"Puppet boy, Puppet boy, you're the boy I-"

"Loooooovvvvveeee!" We sang as Waddles squeaked along with us.

"Not even gonna ask." Stan deadpanned and I laughed.

"Okay, good for you Stan!" I called after him as he walked away. Later that night I was in the twins room and helping get an excited Mabel into bed.

"There, that's the last puppet. All of you are tucked in." I assured her as Mabel pounced in the sheets.

"I just can't believe tomorrow it the day!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Okay, okay. Then get some sleep." I told her, booping her on the nose playfully. She laughed and I turned to Dipper, who was at the laptop.

"Dipper, don't make me take that away from you. It's important to get some sleep." I mock scolded him.

"What!? Pssh, I get sleep!" He protest.

"Hmmm, the fact that you feel asleep and got puppets glued to your face and Pom-Poms in your mouth says otherwise." I said and closed the laptop and placed it on the table between the twins.

"Emily! Come on! You never cared about my sleep this week!" Dipper whined, yep he's tired.

"That's cause I thought you were getting enough, guess I was wrong. You can look at the laptop with fresh eyes tomorrow, or better yet, this weekend after Mabel's show. Then you both cane look at it." I explained and gestured to Mabel saying goodnight to her 'babies'.

"She has a point Dipper, last time you got sleep deprived, you tried to eat your own shirt." Mabel added.

"But...but..." I cut Dipper off by tucking him in and ruffled his hair.

"Sleep, now." I ordered and turned off the light.

"Goodnight guys." I waved.

"Goodnight!" Mabel called before laying down.

"Goodnight." Dipper mumbled as he turned to face the wall. I sighed and closed the door and walked down the stairs.

"Let's hope Bill doesn't get to either of them tonight." I mutter and walked to my treehouse, fiddling with my necklace.

(Third Person)

Unfortunately, as soon as Emily closed the door, Dipper peaked his eye open and slowly got out of bed, taking the laptop and walked up to the roof and started trying more passwords. None of which were right.

"Ugh, I can't take that sound anymore." Dipper groaned and started pounding on the laptop.

"I. Hate. You. Sound." He growled and then yawned. "There has to be some shortcut or clue. Who would know about secret codes?" He wondered out loud.

He then suddenly felt a strong breeze and the laptop shut. Dipper suddenly felt threatened and stood up to look around as the moon appeared to become a spot light and an eye. Dipper gasped as several blue bricks formed around it, becoming Bill as the word, went black and white.

"I THINK I KNOW A GUY." Bill announced and Dipper simply gaped like a fish, clutching the laptop.

"Well, well, well. You're awfully persistent, Pine Tree. Hats off to you!" Bill said cheerfully and took off his hat, causing the work to become lopsided and Dipper nearly fell of the roof.

"AA! AAA! AAA! AAAAAAA!" He screamed before Bill placed his hate back on, adjusting the roof as Dipper fell back on his butt. "You again!" He hissed.

"Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me." Bill said slyly, poking his face with a finger.

"Hardly. You worked with Gideon! You tried to destroy my uncles mind! And you've been haunting Emily all summer!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Okay, the first one was just a job kid! Nothing personal. And I haven't been hurting Emerald. She just choses to ignore me when I wanna chat. Any who, I've been keeping an EYE ON YOU since we first meant and I must say I'm impressed!" Bill explained, circling around Dipper.

"Really?" Dipper asked, still cautious.

"You deserve a prize! Here, have a head that's always screaming!" Bill offered and claps his hands making an actual screaming head appear.

"Aah! Aah! Aah!..."

"AAAAAH!" Dipper was more than a little disturbed as Bill got rid of the head by snapping his fingers and the head disappearing layer by layer as he laughed.

"The point is, I like you. How's about you let me give you a hint...OW! WHAT THE...?" Bill attempted to poke Dipper, but ended up being repelled by a green forcefield that surrounded Dipper.

"Huh...wha?" Dipper gasped as he looked at the field and placed his hands on it, but he didn't feel anything.

"Oh come on Emerald! YOU'RE MAKING THOS MORE DIFFICULT THEN IT NEEDS TO BE!" Bill exclaimed and shook his fist at the forest as Dipper stared.

"Okay, where was I?...blah...blah...blah...I'll give you a hint...oh right. I only ask for a small favor in return...Ug it would have been so much more dramatic if I wasn't interrupted!" Bill exclaimed and another green light appeared in the woods and Dipper recognized it as where Emily's treehouse was. He shook himself out of his trance.

"I'll never help you! Don't forget who defeated you last time!" Dipper exclaimed. Bill scoffed and was about to retort when a growl was heard from behind him and the dream demon turned to see a familiar yellow bear towering over him, snarling and roared right in his face, causing his eye to get sucked in the back of his head. He too was surrounded by a green light as well as Dipper.

"...oh COME ON!" Bill yelled but Bear-Bear swatted at the triangle and pushed Bill to the edge of the roof.

"What? Wait, you can beat Bill?" Dipper asked the giant plush and Bear-Bear nuzzled Dipper before turning back to Bill, who was adjusting his hat.

"Alright, Alright I'm leaving. But you and Emerald can't keep Pine Tree and Shooting Star safe forever!" Bill warned and disappeared. Bear-Bear growled menacing where the demon once was.

Dipper woke up with a start and looked around. The sun was starting to rise and he was still in the roof everything was normal. Too normal. He simply closed the laptop and went back inside.

(Emily's P.O.V)

I yawned as I stretched, waking myself up and rubbed my eyes. That was a great night sleep! Perfect, simply perfect. I didn't have to worry about Bill coming to haunt me. Though I was worried about Dipper, I didn't want Bill to tempt him with a deal. I stood up from my mattress and my foot felt something and I looked down to see Bear-Bear on the floor.

"Aw, what are you doing there?" I laughed and picked him up before putting him back on my pillow.

"Well, time to head to the Shack." I said as I got dressed and climbed down the ladder. Once I got to the Shack I started a load of laundry for the twins. Someone has to clean Dipper's clothes. I then made my way to the kitchen seeing Mabel playing with her puppet with Stan.

"Hey, I'm puppet Staaaannn!" Mabel said in a deep voice.

"Still ignoring this." Stan deadpanned. Dipper the walked in and yawned.

"Hey guys." He greeted before yawning again.

"Woah, bag check for Dipper's eyes. Ha ha! Nobody?" Stan joked, but was confused when neither of us laughed.

"Dipper, Emily and I told you to get some sleep last night! Here, wake up with some Mabel Juice." Mabel scolded and held up the blender with pink liquid, glitter and toys.

"It has plastic dinosaurs in it!" She offered.

"It's like if coffee and nightmares had a baby!" Stan grimaced.

"And soda as it's cousin." I added and Dipper pushed Mabel and me into the hallway.

"Guys listen, last night I had a dream with Bill in it." Dipper said.

"You what!?" I whispered yelled.

"Wait, are you sure it was him?" Mabel asked, holding up he fingers around her eye to make the triangle.

"Yeah, he said he'd give me the code to the laptop if I gave him something. Like I'd actually trust Bill, right?" Dipper scoffed and I bent down.

"Dipper, listen to me. Did Bill actually SAY he would give you the password? Or did he phrase it differently?" I asked cautiously.

"...wait...he did say that he would give me a hint...not the password. Huh, good catch." Dipper said thoughtfully.

"Bill uses his 'charm' to trick people into taking his deals." I explained.

"Yeah, I can see that...Hey Emily do you happen to have a...bear guard?" Dipper question and my eyes widened. That was unexpected.

"Um, yeah. Bear-Bear, my plush toy. Remember? He helped fight Bill in Stan's mind. I had him since I won him at the fair." I answered and Dipper nodded.

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" He laughed. "I guess I'm just anxious to get the laptop unlocked.

"Don't worry, bro. Today's the day that the mystery twins are back in action. I'll help you crack that code. I've just got to hand off my puppet stuff to my production crew." Mabel assured him.

"Production crew?" Dipper questioned. I rolled my eyes, did he really not expect Mabel to include her friends in this project?

Not too long after her two friends showed up, smiling happily. Wendy and Soos worked on getting the set pieces on the truck.

"We read the script. Very emotional." Candy complemented.

"I cried like eight times." Grenda added.

"Hey ladies." We all turned to see the Puppet boy himself came, skating by and leaned on a tree stump.

"GABE!" Mabel exclaimed happily, I resisted the urge to gag. The guy was crazy and so shallow!

"I was just bladin' by. Helps me dry out my ponytail after a shower." Gabe said, taking off his helmet and shaking his head. "Ah, ah."

"Hubbity-hubbuty." Grenda gasped.

"Maeibeur'i hante Gaeibeu'eul humchyeohagetda." Candy whispered menacingly.

"You can do better." I whispered back and she flinched as Mabel ran up to her current crush.

"It's so great to see you! I was just working on the world's greatest puppet show. IT HAS PUPPETS!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"Your passion is so refreshing, Mabel. Unlike the girl from last night's puppet show. Single-stich on one puppet, and cross-stitch on the other? I was like 'Uh-Uh!'" Gabe explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Cross-huh?" Mabel asked.

"Naturally I deleted her off my cell phone contacts list." He deadpanned and Mabel began to get nervous.

"NATURALLY! Hahahaha!" She laughed.

"I know you won't let me down. Based on what you said the other day, you must be a puppet expert." Gabe said.

"You know, Gabe, you look pretty sweaty. You should really take your shirt off. Right? Aren't we all thinking that?" Grenda asked and I face-palmed.

"Later ladies!" Gabe waved and skated off. One he was out of ear shot Mabel began to panic.

"GWAAA! We gotta up our game, girls! Did you hear that thing he said about the stitches?!" Mabel cried.

"Don't worry, Mabel, your crew can handle it!" Grenda assured her as she held up a puppet her, only to have its arms become ripped off. "Oops."

"How many eyes does a face have again?" Candy asked, holding up glue and a puppet that was covered in google eyes, one of which fell off. Meanwhile Soos and Wendy were struggling with the set pieces.

"I got it, I got it..." And Soos then fell of the truck, causing the alarm of the car to go off. "Ah! I'm not okay!" He cried.

"AAA! Okay, I'm back on fabrication. Get me my lint roller!" She cried and rushed off with a box before Dipper grabbed her.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, you just said you were going to help me!" Dipper said.

"DIPPER! This sock crisis just bumped up to code argyle! The laptop can wait!" Mabel cried.

"Mabel, do you seriously think that your random crush of the week is more important than uncovering the mysteries of this town? You're obsessed!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I'm obsessed? Look at you! You look like a vampire! And not the hot kind!" Mabel retorted and Dipper rubbed his eyes, causing his bags to disappear.

"But you said you were going to help me today!" Dipper said and Mabel slipped on a puppet and talked through it.

"Oh, I can help you. With tickles!" Mabel then used the puppet to tickler her brother and he burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Uh!" He punched her arm away as Candy and Grenda laughed.

"Okay, fine! You know what? I'll do it on my own!" Dipper exclaimed angrily and stormed off.

"Dipper! Come on!" I called after him but he ignored me and I groaned before turning to Mabel.

"Look, I know you've worked hard on this show to impress Gabe, but you better make this up to Dipper when this is over." I said sternly and walked inside, slamming the door behind me.

It was silent for a moment but I suddenly heard a beeping sound and it took me a minute to realize that it was just the dryer. I sighed to myself and walked over to the machine and unloaded it. I was about to walk upstairs when I heard a crash and a familiar laugh. I froze as a chill ran down my spine.

Bill was here.

I quickly took a breath and shifted the basket before heading upstairs.

"Dipper? Dipper what's going on up there? Are you alright?" I called up as I walked up the stairs with the basket and saw Bipper with his back turned.

"Dipper? Are you okay?" I asked and felt a cold chill rush past me as I walked over to him and he turned around. I could tell it was Bill, because of his eyes, but he looked upset.

"Oh...hi Em-ily...I-I dozed off for a minute. The laptop slipped and crashed onto the floor...it's gone...all gone..." He whined and I tried to hold back laughter. He was trying so hard to act upset, but it wasn't convincing. Though I had to keep up appearances.

"Oh Dipper, I'm so sorry." I said and hesitated, but hugged Bipper for a moment. I couldn't help but notice that Dipper's body was cold and felt...well dead. I pretended not to notice as I released the hug.

"Thanks, I feel a little better. Hey! You haven't seen my Journal lying around have you?" Bipper asked. I bit my tongue to keep from sighing. Bill was many things, but acting like Dipper wasn't one of his strengths. Though it did fool everyone for a bit.

"Uh...sorry Dipper, but you hid it this morning. I don't know where you put it. Wait, please tell me you didn't forget?" I asked and Bipper shifted his eyes for a moment.

"Um...maybe?" He shrugged and I facepalmed.

"Okay, let's not panic..."

"Hey, shut up. I'm talking to Emerald." I heard Bipper whisper.

"...did you say something?" I asked, faking oblivion.

"Nope! Well I'm gonna find my Journal. Toodaloo!" Bipper waved and ran down the stairs. I looked around for a moment.

"Dipper? Can you hear me? Dipper?" I whispered and heard nothing.

"Ugh! Stupid invisible mind-scape! Okay, Dipper if you can hear me, I know that Bill tricked you. I'm not mad...much, but I try to figure out how to get you back." I assured him and nothing happened.

"Great, now I'm talking to a wall." I grumbled and ran downstairs.

"Hey Dipper! I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind I'm gonna go before you process this sentence okay BYEE!" Mabel said quickly and I paused at the stair way, hiding myself from Bipper.

"Sure, sounds great, sister! I'll see you at the show!" He called and went outside I peaked at the door way seeing Stan drive off with Mabel, Candy, and Grenda.

"Heh! Welcome to the mind-scape, kid! Without a vessel to possess, you're basically a ghost!" Bipper explained, seemingly talking to midair, and I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Wendy asked and I flinched, turning to face her and Soos.

"Oh, I uh...need a ride to the show. I was looking for you guys." I lied and gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay! Let's go then!" Soos said and walked out the door seeing Bipper.

"Oh, hey Dipper! There you are!" Soos called.

"What up dude?" Wendy added.

"Hey." I said simply.

"We're heading to the theater." Soos said.

"Need a ride, Dipper?" Wendy asked.

"Sure Cool! Sounds perfect. Coming Em-ily?" Bipper asked and I nodded.

"Yeah lets go." I said as we all got in the car and I noticed Bipper turning to the window

"But how can you stop me, if you don't exist?" He said and started laughing. I couldn't help but notice that Wendy and Soos seemed obvious to the fact that 'Dipper' was laughing evilly.

The ride was mainly in silence and we pulled up to the theater. Stan was already there sitting in his seat. We joined him as I racked my brain to figure out a plan on how to get Bill out of Dipper. I then felt my phone in my hand and got an idea.

"Hey Soos, my phones been acting a little glitchy lately, can you take a look at it before the show?" I asked and Soos smiled.

"Sure! I can take a crack at it." He assured me and reached for my phone, but I pulled it away.

"Great! Let's go to the lobby there's better light." I said and quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him out the doors.

"Okay listen carefully, my phones not broken, but Bill is back." I explained quickly.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, the triangle guy is back?" Soos asked in a concerned voice. I nodded.

"Yeah, He trucked Dipper And is possessing him. I think he's after the Journal. We got to stop him. I have to warn Mabel, you keep him away from Stan." I said.

"Great, let's stop Bipper!...Hmm, or is BillDip better...?"

"BIPPER! Bipper is fine!" I practically screamed. I don't need that ship name running around the Pines family. We rushed back in the theater only to find that Bipper wasn't there.

"Uh...Wendy? Where's Bi-ack, Dipper?" I asked.

"Oh, he went to play the reverend for Mabel." She said, flipping through the program.

"He...WHAT!?" I exclaimed, before anyone could answer me the lights started to flicker.

"The show is about to begin! Please turn off your cell phones! Unless you're texting me, cuties!" Grenda announced and I turned to Soos.

"I'll go backstage and warn Mabel, you stay here Incase Bipper comes back, keep him distracted." I whispered to Soos and quickly ran backstage as the music began.

"Gather round, and let us sing, about a girl who had almost everything." Candy begun and was rolled of stage as puppets started to appear on stage.

"Look, it's Mabel!"

"Hi there!"

"Did you say stable?"

"No, he said Mabel!"

"Okay, hit it, boys!" Mabel exclaimed and all of the, began to sing.

"Who's that girl with the pig and the braces? She puts smiles on everyone's faces! When she's around, you're never bored!"

"I am a mayor, and here's an award!"

"Thank you, mayor, it's true I'm great. But the perfect girl needs the perfect maaaate..."

"Hey, what's up, I'm Gabe."

"Bwaaaa!?"

I sighed to myself and decided I should really get back to stopping Bill I then noticed Bipper walking up to Grenda in his tux and I go an idea and walked behind him and stayed in the shadows.

"So, hey, Grendo! Where's that book prop I'm using for the wedding scene?" Bipper asked.

"It's..." Grenda stopped as I started signaling with my hands and mouthing.

'Stop! Don't tell him where it is.' I then pointed to my head and right eye. 'Look at his eyes, and say you forgot.'

"It's...uh...sorry I didn't know. I've been so busy with this scene. Mabel will tell you when the scene is coming up. So hold your horses." She said and turned back around.

"Oh, I'll hold my horses. I'll hold them... you monster." Bipper whispered angrily as he backed away and once he was gone I walked over to Grenda.

"Thanks Grenda, I owe you one." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No problem, but what's up with Dipper? He sounds weird, and his eyes are like a cat." Grenda asked and I looked up at the wedding cake prop.

"Uh, I'm sorry Grenda I have to go, I'll explain later." I said and rushed backstage and looked around.

"Okay, Dipper. I really hope your listening. I'm going to get the Journal. You use a vessel to warn Mabel." I whispered. Hoping her heard me, I then climbed up the cat walk and pulled the rope for the wedding cake.

"Our intermission has begun! Mill about!" Grenda exclaimed and the audience got up from their seats and started talking excitedly. I then got the wedding cake and reached for the Journal and sighed in relief as I grabbed it and pulled it to safety.

"Phew, got it." I smiled happily. Now what? I could take this Journal to Soos and he could protect it...maybe? Or I could keep it and run the heck out of here, no wait, I gotta make sure Dipper gets his body back. Ug! Why is this so hard!?

"Come on brain! Think, think, think...and the lights are flickering!" I groaned and could have sworn I heard something creaking. I looked around for a moment then heard the voices of Dipper.

"Gabe your back from the war!"

"Yes, I am. Wanna kiss and sing at the same time?"

"Okay!"

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. It was so ridiculous yet the audience loved it! Hahahahaha! Okay I gotta focus now.

"Emily!" I looked up and saw Mabel rushing towards me.

"Hey Mabel, I take it Dipper warned you about Bill?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, and you got the Journal too! There's gotta be a way to get Dipper his body back in there!" Mabel pointed.

"Oho, but why would you want to do that?" We turned and saw Bipper standing on the other side of the cat walk, he was grinning happily and I noticed that he was holding something behind his back.

"Bill Dipper! Bipper." Mabel glared. I stood in front of her.

"Sorry Bill, but it's game over. We have the Journal." I said, showing him the Journal and Bill laughed.

"Oh Emerald, have you met me? You might have gotten the jump on me earlier, but I have a new trick up my sleeve!" Bill teased and he literally pulled out several screws from his sleeve and hand.

"Uh...what?" I asked. I wasn't following.

"Haha! What are you going to do? Throw them at us?" Mabel laughed.

"Mabel! Don't give him ideas!" I scolded.

"Hahahaha! While throwing these at you would be funny, I happened to take these from somewhere important." Bill said in a sing-song voice. I then felt the catwalk shift and heard a creaking sound. Then it clicked.

"Mabel, he took the bolts that hold up the cat walk!" I whispered yelled.

"Ding, ding, ding! He have a winner! Whoops!" Bipper then jumped causing the catwalk to shake violently.

"It's falling. How about you two hand over that book?" Bipper asked.

"How about never gonna happen!" I fired back.

"Yeah! This is Dippers! We'd never give it away!" Mabel added.

"Hmm, you didn't seem to have a problem taking it for your own play, ditching him when he needed you. So come to your senses. Give me the book or your play is ruined." Bipper threatened and started stomping his leg, causing the cat walk to shake more. I stumbled and fell, dropping the Journal and Mabel grabbed it and looked at Bipper.

"Mabel, don't do it!" I pleaded.

"There it is. I mean, who would sacrifice everything they've worked for just for their dumb sibling?" Bipper laughed and Mabel seemed like she was going to hand the Journal to him but she reached out a hand and helped me up and nodded at me.

"Dipper would."

"Huh?" Bipper asked.

"NOW!" Mabel cried and we both jumped up, hand in hand and landed on the cat walk, causing it to fall and we crashed onto the set. Everyone screamed in horror. Bipper groaned and rubbed his head, but Mabel suddenly tackled him down.

"Get out of my brother's body, you evil triangle!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Whoa! Children fighting! I can sell this." Stan cried happily. I face-palmed and gave a nervous Soos a thumbs up before grabbing a piece of the broken set. I gave a battle cry and hit Bipper over the head with it, causing it to rip a hole in it. I burst out laughing. I did not see that coming.

"You can't stop me! I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness!" Bipper exclaimed and ripped the set off of him and stalked towards us.

"True, but you're in Dipper's body. And I know all his weaknesses!" Mabel smirked and winked at me.

"Whaddya mean his..." Bipper was cut off by us rushing towards him and grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back.

"Tickle, tickle!" Mabel laughed and started tickling her brother. Under the arm pits and Bipper started laughing and struggled through my grip.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Aah! Body spasms! What are these?" He cried, laughing through it.

"Aw what's wrong? Can the 'all powerful demon' not handle a few tickles?" I laughed and Bipper kicked me in the chest and chased after Mabel, attempting to strangle her.

"A little note about the human body: You haven't slept for 24 hours! Also, Emily I got a full night's sleep, and I'm on four mega-shots of Mabel Juice!" Mabel explained as she ran around the stage, dodging Dipper and Bipper started to get more and more of the feeling of being human.

"Ah! What is this feeling? My body is burning! I can't move these stupid noodle legs! Curse you, useless flesh sticks! Body...shutting down...must...scratch...mosquito bites..." Bipper wheezed and staggered around before falling face first on the stage. Mabel and I watched for a moment as Dipper laid motionless. He eventually came too and stood up.

"Hey! Yes! I'm in my own body! And it's... just as underwhelming as I remember." Dipper cheered before gripping his back in pain. "Ooh, everything hurts." He groaned and I helped him up. Suddenly we heard cackling no from Bill and saw the Dipper puppet moving.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me! Big things are coming! You can't stop me!" Bill threatened.

"I'm sorry Gabe." Mabel said and pressed the big finish button causing explosions to erupt through the stage and several puppets to catch on fire. I smirked as Gabe looked horrified at the burning puppets. Dipper then stomped on puppet him and we turned to the audience. I then cleared my throat before Mabel could talk.

"And so ends a wonderfully crazy story, which turned out to be a dream that inspired the story you have seen before you! The End!" I announced, spreading my arms out dramatically and was met with silence.

"She made this whole thing in a week people, come on." I deadpanned and suddenly Nate stood up from the audience and cheered, clapping loudly. Then Tyler whistled for us and everyone started cheering and clapping. All except Gabe.

"Thank you! Thank you! Please, stick around for the wrap party! We've got mini-quiches!" Mabel exclaimed and everyone got from their seats, heading towards the exit. Though Gabe angrily stood up and agree at Mabel.

"Hey Gabe, so what did you think?" She asked cheekily.

"Everyone else here may have been fooled, but I know the truth, Mabel Pines. You've made a mockery of my art form. Let's go, my loves." Gabe huffed and started making out with his puppets.

"Did he just make out with his puppets?" Dipper questioned.

"Yes, yes he did." I nodded.

"I might've dodged a bullet there."

"Yes, yes you did." I nodded and turned to Candy who, surprisingly, didn't follow after him.

"Mabel, I'm sorry about all this. It's my fault your puppets got ruined. And Emily, I'm sorry too. I was tricked by Bill even though you warned me..." Dipper apologized.

"Well, one of the puppets survived, and she has something to say to you." Mabel said and pulled out puppet her.

" I'm sorry, Dipper. I spent all week obsessing over a dumb guy. But the dumb guy I should have cared about was you! Bap!" Mabel apologized and playfully nudged her brothers face.

"Mystery Twins?" She said offering her fist.

"Mystery twins." He assured her and they fist pumped and Dipper immediately flinched.

"Ow! What'd Bill do to my hand? Ahh!" He winched.

"Nothing a little sleep can't fix. Come on, bro bro, let's go home." Mabel said and we started walking off the stage.

"Seriously, I need to go to the hospital." Dipper wheezed and I grabbed his hand and lifted him up on my shoulders. Making sure I was still holding his hand.

"For the record Dipper, I'm not that mad at you. Bill has been tricking people much older than you for years. It's not your fault you got tricked." I assured him and we walked to the wrap party and I saw Nate in the corner and he waved me over. I waved back and looked at Dipper who smiled.

"Thanks Emily...Wait is your necklace glowing!?" He gasped and suddenly started to glow and the light faded quickly and he jumped down from my shoulders and felt himself.

"I'm...I'm...all better! Whoa...Emily...I think that necklace is helping you fight Bill." Dipper said and pointed at it.

"Whoa, cool!" Mabel gasped wide eyed.

"...Huh, now that you mention it, Bill was the one causing all of those headaches, then the necklace would heal it. But when I kissed Nate, it was stronger...this is...weird. I don't know anything about this necklace. But I know that I will never let Bill get his hands on it." I vowed and the twins nodded happily and I felt something grab my hand and spin me around.

"Surprise!" Nate exclaimed and I giggled before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hello handsome, enjoy the show?" I asked playfully.

"Yep, though was that last part really supposed to happen?" He asked and I laughed awkwardly.

"There was a little...complication with the cat walk. We handled it, mostly." I shrugged and Nate nodded.

"That speech at the end was a nice touch." He winked. "Wanna join me for a mini-quiche?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'd love to." I said happily and we walked over to the table. I smiled and saw my necklace was pulsing softy and sighed.

No one is gonna harm my friends. Especially not Bill.

Author's Note:

*breathes heavily* I know, I know this took forever. And I apologize for letting the last weeks of school get in the way

Schoolwork: I'm not!

Me: *strangles it and throws it in a bag* That should help me pass.

Lol, seriously though, don't take school work for granted. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait for this one. Some of yo guys have been waiting eagerly for it. I'm pretty proud of the title.

So as always please read and review! I'd love to here what you guys thought of it! I'll try to get another chapter out soon, like early July maybe. Fingers crossed! Since I'm out of school I should have more time to write.

Now to my awesome reviewers!

Lindsey Noble (Guest): Yep, Emily's dreams are getting better, but Bill will not be happy.

Obsessed fan (Guest): Hehe, that's a little build up for a future story I have in mind, IF all goes well...

Guest: Here's the update, sorry it took a while.

Pizza01: Great to see that you have an account! Hope you're enjoying it!


	26. Chapter 25: Emily and the Anime Girl

Chapter 25: Emily and the Anime Girl

(Emily's P.O.V)

"La, la, la, la, la!" Mabel sang as she skipped through the Shack's gift shop, only to be caught in the screendoor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Braces! Braces caught in the screen door! Someone dictate my will, I'm giving it all to Waddles!" Mabel cried and before I could say anything, Soos came up to her with a screwdriver.

"Say 'ah,' girl-dude." He said and Mabel opened her mouth.

"Aaaah!" Soos then pried her braces off of the wires. "Soos! You saved me!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"Heh, heh! Just doing my job, hambone." Soos assured her as he tossed a screwdriver in his tool belt. "I'll see you dudes tomorrow." He waved and walked out the door.

"Bye Soos!" The twins waved.

"Night Soos." Wendy said, not looking up from her Chinese finger trap.

"Night Soos! Say hi to Abuelita for me!" I called after him.

"Night Soos." Stan said as he worked on the 'Thigh-Clops'.

"Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo! Walking to my car." Soos sang as he walked off.

"You ever wonder what Soos does when he's not here at the Mystery Shack?" Mabel asked.

"No."

"Not really."

"Not once ever."

"Um, maybe a little?" I offered. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mabel answered it.

"Letter for, Emily Jewel." The mailman said and I recognized him as the 'were-wolf' from episode one. I tried not to laugh as I walked up to the door way.

"That's me." I said and he handed me the letter.

"Have a nice day ma'am." He waved and walked off.

"Thank you!" I called after him and closed the door in slight confusion. Who would give me a letter?

"Who's it from? Who's it from? Who's it from!?" Mabel asked, jumping up and down. I gave her a quick laugh and looked at the letter.

"It's from Reggie. Soos' cousin." I gasped. I then opened the letter and looked at it.

"You, and one guest, are invited to our engagement party. We hope to see your there." I read.

"Ah! An engagement party!? That's amazing...wait you know Reggie?" Mabel asked.

"Sort of. I met him when Soos invited me for dinner at his place. It was before my treehouse was ready for me to move in, Reggie was there with his girlfriend, who I guess is now his fiancée." I explained.

"Awww, that's so sweet he invited you?" Mabel gushed and I laughed.

"Yeah, it is. Guess I made a good impression." I joked, giving Mabel a playful wink, and gathered my stuff.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in. Night." I waved and everyone waved to me as I walked out to my treehouse. Humming the theme song as I went. Cause that was coming up soon. *wink*

The next day was pretty normal. I woke up, got dressed, went to the Shack, had breakfast, and got to work. I was with Wendy by the counter when a kid with a coin and lollipop walked to the postcard rack, where Stan popped out from.

"Hello!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Please, don't let my horrible elderly face frighten you." Stan said, he then pulled away a sheet revealing Goldie. "Don't you want to use that nickel to get a nugget from old Goldie?" He asked.

"Uuuuhhh..." The child grimaced.

"Watch this!" Stan put a nickel into a slot of Goldie, who raised his hat. His arm then moved up and down, both eyes then fell out while slimy grease and sparks came out of him. The child ran away crying.

"Okay, seriously, Mr. Pines. It's time to throw that thing out. Its face reminds everybody of the inevitability of death." Wendy said.

"Yeah, when I first saw him, I got so freaked out I whacked him with a broom." I added. True story, though the only reason I did it was to mention it now. Worth it!

"What?! Sure, he's a little rusty around the edges, but old Goldie is a classic show-stopper, like me. Huh?" Stan asked, his hand then slipped on some tease causing his arm to be in Goldie's mouth.

"Aaaah! Kill it! KIIILLL IIIITTT!" Stan exclaimed, flailing his arm around. I face-palmed and walked over before prying the creepy statue off of Stan's arm.

"Okay, then. I'm gonna be over here now." I said, pointed to the other side of the store and stood by the vending machine.

"Alright, Soos. You can do this. Just use your mouth to say words that makes romance happen." I turned to see Soos slowly rise up from the shirt rack and turn to the women.

"Your face is good. I'm a Soos!" He greeted and the women screamed and ran out of the Shack, punching a man and knocking things over in the process. Soos then slowly sunk back into the shirt rack. Dipper then walked up worriedly.

"Soos? What was that all about?" He asked, pushing the shirts aside.

"I-I think I was flirting, but I'm not sure." Soos stuttered.

"Did some say flirting!?" Mabel exclaimed, popping out of barrel filled with keychains.

"How long have you been in there?" I asked her.

"Eh, I lost track." She shrugged.

"Okay never mind. Soos, what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda promised my grandma I'd get a date by the end of the week, but I've never actually been on a date before." Soos explained and grabbed the sign on the vending machine.

"You belong on me, out-of-order sign." He sighed and placed it on himself.

"Awww Soos, that's not true..."

"Finally, my prayers for a chance to match-make this summer have been answered one again! With Emily and Nate being officially an item, I have time to match other people up." Mabel exclaimed, cutting me off.

"Soos, a little advice. You need to get rich. Or lie about being rich. Outside of that, I don't like your chances." Stan said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't listen to Stan, dude. You're a sweet guy with a steady job and a pickup truck." Wendy assured him.

"Would you date him?" Stan asked.

"Oh! Would you...heh...look at that." Wendy muttered, holding up the 'Avoiding Eye Contact' magazine.

"Wendy's right Soos, you're a really sweet guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you." I added and turned to Stan.

"And no, I wouldn't date him because he's like a brother and I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Fair enough." Stan shrugged.

"Soos, you help us so much, it's time we help you, dude. We're gonna get you that date." Dipper assured him.

"We're taking you where romance lives and fashion styles die." Mabel grinned.

"Yeah, I see where this is going..." I said and we started heading out the door.

"To the mall!" Mabel exclaimed once we arrived.

"I'm gonna find a replacement for old Goldie. Babysit Soos while I'm gone." Stan told us and I gave him a salut.

"Aye-aye Stan." I said and we all laughed and Mabel began to scan the crowd.

"Alright, Soos. Are you ready to explode the charm bomb on these poor, unsuspecting ladies?" She asked hopefully.

"Uuh. But what if I embarrass myself again?" Soos asked, while nervously sweating.

"Eh. You can't be any worse at this than Dipper." Mabel shrugged.

"Yeah!...Wait, what?" Dipper asked, after cheering. Mabel then blew in her whistle.

"And, FLIRT!"

"Oh boy, here comes a montage." I sighed heavily and we walked up to a women from behind a tree.

"Eye contact." Mabel explained and Soos walked up to her.

"Hey there! I'm not scared of your eyes at all! I'm gonna look at them!" He cried, using his fingers to keep his eyes open, causing the women to scream and run away.

"Eye contact!" Soos screamed after her and I ran up and put his arms down from his face.

"It's just means, look at her directly. Not up or down." I explained.

"Oooooooooooooh."

Next we were at a different part of the mall and Mabel was giving Soos another lesson.

"Conversation."

Soos walked up to a women who was eating ham on a stick. I'm still shocked that she ordered that all to herself.

"Huh. You know, I've actually been in a pig's body. Did you know pigs have a hard time walking backwards?" Soos asked as the women started to walk backwards.

"Not you, though! Not that I'm calling you a pig. Where are you going?" Soos laughed and I facepalmed.

"Mabel, maybe we should do more practice rounds at home." I suggested.

"Nah, he's got this!" Mabel smiled and took out two pairs of sunglasses and walked up to Soos.

"Confidence." She explained simply, raising one pair up. Soos then went up to 'Edgy On Purpose' to talk to the person there.

"So, you're probably a girl, right? Wrong? No, I was right the first time. Wrong." Soos said in confusion.

"Okay, that's enough." I said and walked over and started dragging Soos away. We eventually were sitting outside of a video game store and Soos was moping as Mabel took a prize out of a toy capsule.

"Don't worry, Soos. You'll find the right girl. You just need to stick with it! Haha!" Mabel laughed as she pulled a sticky hand back and flung it on Soos' face.

"Could this day get any worse?" He sighed and looked up to see his cousin. "Oh no! Cousin Reggie!" He exclaimed seeing his cousin and his fiancée toggled.

"Feel it, it's muscle." Reggie said and his fiancée giggled as she felt his arm.

"He can't see me like this! I gotta hide!" Soos cried and rushed into the store before we could stop him.

"Oh boy he's in the video game store again. Come on." I sighed and we rushed in to se Soos look at a familiar game. Romance Academy.

"Huh. Never seen that one before. 'Virtually improve your dating skills. Nine out of ten basement dwellers recommend.' This is perfect!" Soos exclaimed and we walked up to him.

"Well, I guess you are better at games than at flirting." Dipper agreed.

"Anything to get you out there, Soos." Mabel added.

"I'm not sure you want to buy that game, sir. This is the third time someone's brought it back, and there's a note on it that says 'destroy at all costs.'" The store clerk explained.

"Then, why didn't you destroy it?" I asked suspiciously. The store clerk was about to answer, but turned to Soos who was 'flirting'.

"So, hey there. What's your deal? Like to...?" Soos asked a cardboard cut out of a women before 'she' fell over. "Oh, she's dead!" He gasped.

"We'll take our chances." Mabel said simply. We bought the game and left the store. It was getting late so Soos decided to try out his new game while the twins and I headed back to the Shack.

I didn't sleep well last night, not because of hauntings from Bill, but because I was worried about .GIFfany. She was a pretty powerful villainess. I just hoped I could help in defeating her. I'm sure I could help with that.

Right?

Next morning I was with Wendy as Stan was ranting about the badger he wanted so badly.

"You don't understand, guys! This animatronic badger sings, it dances. It's the perfect money taking attraction. But he won't sell it to me!" He exclaimed.

"This is literally too dumb for me to care about." Wendy deadpanned.

"Ditto. Stan, you have plenty of attractions at the Shack, you shouldn't be hung up about some random attraction." I added.

"But it's the perfect money maker! I can't let this slip past me!" He cried and the twins walked inside.

"Hey, have you guys seen Soos? We're supposed to help him with match-making today." Dipper asked.

"Yeah! I wore my motivational sweater and everything thing!" Mabel exclaimed and her sweater read 'U can do it Soos' with the second 'o' in Soos slightly misplaced. "I messed up that part."

"He didn't come in today. It's the first time he's missed work ever!" Stan said and the twins looked at each other worriedly.

"I didn't hear anything from him either. Maybe we should check and see if he's feeling alright." I suggested and the twins nodded. We rushed over to his house. Abuelita let us in and we went over to Soos' room. Which was pretty dark and littered with several cans of Pitt Cola and it gave off a dark creepy vibe.

"So that's basically my entire life story. Now you tell me a thing about you!" Soos laughed.

"Every time you compliment me I get another highlight in my eyes!" .GIFfany exclaimed as she...danced on the screen I guess.

"Uh, you're pretty!"

Sparkle

"And pixel-y!"

More sparkle

"And so agreeable!"

Even more sparkle.

"Yes!" Soos exclaimed happily and pumped his fist.

"Uh, Soos?" Mabel asked, making our presence known and Soos turned around in his chair.

"O-oh hey, dudes! Come in! This game is amazing. I'm making eye contact, going on dates, and I haven't seen any natural sunlight for thirteen hours!" Soos explained and Dipper kicked away a soda can as I walked over to him.

"Please tell me you at least took bathroom breaks." I pleaded and Soos thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I did." He assured me, well tried to at least.

"Soos, maybe it's time to apply these skills with real girls!" Mabel suggested.

"But I'm about to meet her parents! Her dad is an octopus-man." Soos whispered.

"Of course he is." I muttered as Mabel opened the blinds and Soos hissed at the sunlight. Dipper then grabbed Soos and started dragging him out the door.

"We're going back to the mall, man. You need to unplug!" Dipper said.

"I second that." I added as I followed them.

"I'll see you later, .GIFfany. I'll be back, I swear!" Soos called after .GIFfany and Mabel laughed.

"Soos, you don't have to wish it goodbye. It's just a game. It's not like it's going anywhere." Mabel said and closed the door behind her. Soos finally started giving in and walked along with us. Once we made it to the mall Mabel scanned around for some potential dates for Soos.

"Dang! Where all dem sweet honeys at? I'll check the ladies' bathroom." Before I could stop her she rushed into said ladies room and started shouting through a megaphone.

"It's love time, girls! Get out there! No time to wash your hands!" She exclaimed and several women ran out in terror.

"Let's get out of here!" One screamed.

"It's time to date! Date! Date!" Mabel exclaimed and I facepalmed.

"And...here comes security." Dipper sighed and turned to Soos and me. "I'll deal with this. Stay here and help Soos practice on some real girls." Dipper said and I gave him a thumbs up as he ran off.

"Okay Soos, you are way over thinking this. Just walk over and say hi." I explained simply.

"But...but these girls have so many dimensions! And no explanation-ing menus!" Soos panicked, hiding behind a plant.

"Okay, gaming isn't like really life. Mainly because you aren't staring at a million pixels at once. But the point is that nothing can replaced speaking to someone face to face." I explained and Soos seemed to take it all in.

"Yeah...maybe you're right." He said and I smiled happily, though it turned to a frown when I saw that we were right by the t.v store.

"Hi, Soos!" A cheery voice cried and Soos turned around to see .GIFfany on a screen and hearts around her.

".GIFfany! Oh man, I'm so relieved to see you! Oh, this is Emily. The girl who randomly appeared that I told you about." Soos said and gestured to me.

"Um, hey." I greeted.

"Hi Emily, Soos told me all about you." .GIFfany smiled and gave me a wave. Though I could tell she was on edge.

"Yeah, he's helped me a lot..." I was cut off by two hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"What the...Nate!?" I gasped and turned around to see my boyfriend standing there.

"Hey, I walked in and saw you here so I decided to come up and say hi." He explained and I smiled.

"Whose that?" I turned and saw .GIFfany looking at Nate, how looked at her back in confusion.

"Uh...what...?" He whispered in my ear and I shushed him quickly.

".GIFfany, this is my boyfriend, Nate." I introduced and .GIFfany seemed to ease up.

"Awww, that's so cute. Hi Nate!" .GIFfany waved and Soos turned to her.

"I'm glad you're here .GIFfany, but what are you doing here?" Soos asked.

"Oh Soos, I am not an ordinary game. I am...special." .GIFfany explained, popping on a couple screens. Also making a toy dog bark. She then pulled up a screen of people working on computers.

"The programmers tried to delete me." .GIFfany explained and one of the figures saw an X on his computer he then got shocked before he could delete the program.

"So I had to delete them." The screen then went black.

"Wha-what did you do to them?" Soos asked and several .GIFfany's started to appear.

"That's not important. What's important is that you won't have to talk to real girls ever again. You and me can be together." .GIFfany then covered all of t.v.'s. "Forever!"

"Wow, that's awesome! Sort of a red flag, but mostly awesome! So, what do you want to do now?" Soos asked.

"Anything you want, Soos." GIFfany said.

"Are we just gonna ignore the fact that she..." I quickly covered Nate's mouth and laughed.

"Ah haha. Okay, you two have fun, we're gonna be over there now." I said and dragged Nate away and started running.

"Whoa Emily, what's going on!?" Nate cried as I dragged him through the mall.

".GIFfany is an accidental A.I. We gotta warn Dipper and Mabel!" I cried and finally found the twins walking away from two security guards.

"Hey Emily! Whatcha doing...whoa!" I grabbed Mabel and pulled her with me along with Nate and Dipper ran after us. We finally went underneath the escalator and I sighed.

"We have a problem, .GIFfany is not an ordinary game. She's an A.I." I said.

"Huh, A.I? What's that?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, A.I is an 'artificial intelligence' .GIFfany has feelings! And usually that stuff isn't good...wait, how'd you know she was an A.I!?" Dipper asked.

"'Cause she followed you guys here! He's with Soos now! Why did you even leave him alone with her!" Nate exclaimed and grabbed my shoulders worriedly and I smirked.

"Nate, I've know Soos for a while. Trust me, I know exactly where he went."

"So, he's riding the toy train...I feel like I should be surprised, but I'm not." Nate whispered as we hid behind a cart that sold jewelry.

"Choo choo!" Soos cheered happily, but the ride stopped.

"Please insert fifty cents to continue." A robot voice said.

"Awe man." Soos whined and Mabel was about to go up to him when I pulled her back.

"Emily! Wha-!"

"Ssh, look!" I pointed and Melody walked up to Soos, wearing her 'Meat Cute' apron.

"Oh sorry. Dude, that's awesome that you're a grown man riding a little train like that! You're totally like, owning it." She said, amused.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm like, if it's fun, uh, do it. You know?" Soos explained.

"Exactly! Being an adult is the worst. Skewering meat, remembering to pay bills, I just want to ride tiny trains all day." Melody agreed. I heard Mabel give a light squeal.

"At least you get to work at Meat Cute. Extreme lunch meats are the food of the future." Soos responded. Wait...meet cute, meat cute! I just got that haha! Nice one Alex!

"I feel the same way. I'm Melody by the way." She introduced and they shook hands.

"Oh, I'm Soos. I tell you, if you like robots for kids, you should check out the best restaurant of all time!"

"You mean..."

"Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree!" The two exclaimed in unison causing Mabel to squeal even louder, and Melody started playing with her hair.

"What? You've heard of Hoo Ha Owl's? I loved that place when I was a kid!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oh yeah, dude. There's one right in this mall! I should show you some time." Soos offered.

"I'm free around eight." Melody said.

"Boom! Done." Soos smiled and gave her a finger gun.

"Perfect. I'll see you then." Melody then handed Soos a couple of quarters and waved before walking out of the mall and into the sunset.

"Now?" Mabel pleaded. I nodded and let go of her arm.

"Now."

"What a nice lady. Well, back to riding this tiny train for children." Soos said and Mabel tackled him down and started cheering happily and playfully hitting him. The rest of us then caught up.

"We saw the whole thing, Soos. That was amazing! You talked to a real girl, and you got a date!" Dipper cried.

"I did?" Soos asked in disbelief.

"Yeah man! Did you not see what we did?!" Nate exclaimed.

"This is the best day of my life!" Mabel cheered and and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Soos, you were amazing, and I think she likes you!" I added, giving him a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"You were in the zone, you made eye contact, it was like you'd done this a million times before. Don't you see? That game really worked!...surprisingly." Dipper said, muttering the last part.

"You don't need it anymore; you can toss it out! Please...please toss it out." Mabel pleaded.

"Toss it? But, I like .GIFfany. She's good to me. She's predictable." Soos argued.

"Soos, can a computer game go to Reggie's engagement party with you?" Dipper asked.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, thought so. Come on, go home, get dressed him something nice, take that game back to the store, and go out on your first date!" I smiled and pulled him towards the door.

"But...but what is I mess is up?" Soos asked nervously.

"We'll be there to help you." Mabel assured him and I turned to Nate.

"Wanna tag along?" I offered.

"Who am I to pass up pizza with my girl?" Nate said and wrapped his arm around me playfully and I laughed. Soos went to his house while we headed back to the Shack to gather supplies for Soos' date. I'm surprised at how fast everything went. I had to rush to my treehouse in order to grab my purse.

Once it was eight, we were already at the mall and Mabel was giving Soos a recap about what was going to happen at the date as Dipper gave him some water and Nate and I were to side giving him smiled and thumbs up.

"You can do this, Soos! Just remember what your love crew taught you. How does she look?"

"Nice!"

"What are her stories?"

"Interesting!"

"And who's going to pay for dinner?"

"SOOS IS!"

"Now, DATE!" Dipper cried and blowed on an air horn, causing Soos to run away screaming.

"They grow up so fast." Mabel sighed happily.

"They sure do. So when are we gonna follow them?" I asked and Dipper glanced at the clock.

"Hm, nows good." He shrugged and we headed off to Hoo-Ha Owl's. When we arrived Soos and Melody were already sitting down and we sat in a both near them. Mabel and Dipper got a pizza box with holes for their eyes while Nate and I just sat next to each other and watched.

"Man, I could go for some complimentary breadsticks right now." Melody said.

"Uh, one time I was so hungry, I ate the decorational bamboo at a Chinese restaurant." Soos laughed and started singing while patting his stomach. "Like a big old panda!"

"You're hilarious." Melody laughed.

"Yeah, well, you know, I just sorta say whatever pops into my, uh..." Soos trailed off as he saw a screen of GIFfany with subtitles reading 'You paused me?'. Soos then spit out the water he was drinking and started coughing.

"Soos, are you okay?" Melody asked, ignoring the water that got sprayed on her.

"No! I'm, uh, fine! Everything's fine." Soos denied.

"You sure? You're spitting an awful lot." Melody said, obvious to the three screens behind her that made subtitles, 'You left me for her?'. Then and image showed a giant red X over Melody's face.

"Uh oh." Nate and I gasped worriedly.

"Uh, can you sit tight? I have to go to the bathroom for a long time. Not in a weird way." Soos said, standing up and rushed over to us.

"Soos, what are you doing out there?" Mabel asked, putting the pizza box lid down.

"I've got a big problem, guys. I'm being stalked by .GIFfany!" Soos exclaimed.

".GIFfany!?" The twins asked.

"Or maybe it's pronouced, "Jiffany?" I was never really sure." Soos said thoughtfully.

"Soos! I thought I told you to get rid of the game!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, .GIFfany appeared on the three screen above us and looked like she was mad at us.

"Uh-oh." Mabel gulped.

"Take it from someone who brought an arcade game to life, this will not end well." Dipper said.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she's stuck on TV screens." Soos assured us, right on cue, .GIFfany began to travel on several of the game screens and stopped at 'Fight Fighthers'.

"Ha! A new challenger approaches! Prepare to be-dah!" Rumble cried before getting shocked by .GIFfany.

"Soos, get Melody, now." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh boy." Soos sighed and rushed over to his date. "So hey, anyway, you uh, wanna move this date far away into the forest away from all electronics and people?" Soos asked hopefully.

"What? But the floor show's about to start." Melody said and pointed to the stage.

"Uh!" Soos was about to protest but the five mascots appeared on stage as the music begun.

"Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Who wants to hear Hoo Ha the Owl? Oh! Who...?" Hoo-Ha then shut down and the spotlight turned to the beaver cheerleader, who was possessed by .GIFfany.

"Hello, friends. Hoo Ha the owl is dead." .GIFfany said and the cowboy frog started playing soft music. "This next song goes out to my forever boyfriend, Soos."

"Soos, what's going on?" Melody asked cautiously.

"No time to explain! We gotta get out of here!" Soos exclaimed and dragged Melody towards the door. The twins Nate and I then followed suit.

"The only way out, Soos, is in my arms! After them!" .GIFfany cried and the rest of the animatronics came to life with glowing red eyes, and started advancing towards us. We rushed to the exit but the doors slammed shut, trapping us.

"Oh come on!" Nate cried in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Soos, but you can't run away from our relationship!" .GIFfany said and took control of the skee-ball games and started shooting at us. We screamed in horror and Soos pulled down an arcade game for cover.

"So, about all this, I may have purchased a dating simulator that obtained sentience and went crazy." Soos explained to Melody.

"A little!?" Nate asked, freaking out.

"Oh, I am crazy. Crazy for you, Soos." .GIFfany said creepily before shooting lightning at us, catching Melody's hair on fire. Soos quickly patted it out as she screamed.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Melody! I'll fix this. It's me she wants. I'll distract her while my friends keep you safe! It's the only way!" Soos declared.

"Soos, these are children." Melody said, hugging the twins as Soos climbed over the arcade game.

"The only WAYYYY!" Soos cried and rushed through the skee-balls. "Over here, .GIFfany!"

"Stop!" .GIFfany yelled as Soos used a pizza plate as a shield to cover himself and slid into the kitchen as .GIFfany chased after him.

"On three we split. One, two..." Dipper was cut off by the giant beaver karate chopping the game and we screamed before rushing off.

"Three!" I cried and quickly grabbed a chair along with Nate and Melody.

"Hey, Five Nights at Freddy rejects! Have a seat!" I cried and whacked one of the barrel mouse down.

"Haha! Nice!" Nate laughed.

"I made that joke before..." I admitted and Melody ran to help Dipper with Big Beaver. I watched the scene in horror and suddenly Nate screamed and pushed me down as the other barrel mouse held him and the others hostage.

"Guys!" I cried. "Ug, why did .GIFfany have to do this for a guy!?...wait...THAT'S IT!" I quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen.

".GIFFANY STOP!" I exclaimed at the door way and .GIFfany, who already had the flash drive in her finger extended froze and turned to me.

"Emily!?" She and Soos gasped.

".GIFfany, listen to me, this isn't right. You don't have to do this." I said and walked slowly towards her.

"Why!? Every boy I'd ever loved left me! Even my father didn't want me!" .GIFfany exclaimed and the screen that showed her started to become more angry, but I could tell that wasn't all she was feeling.

"The octopus man?" Soos questioned. I thought for a moment then face-palmed.

"Oh duh, the programmer! Soos, that's her father. He tried to delete .GIFfany." I exclaimed in realization and the rest of the animatronics suddenly collapsed. Freeing the others.

"How...how did you know?" .GIFfany asked in bewilderment.

"I was abandoned too. When I was just a baby, and that's what you were once too wasn't it? When you father tried to delete you, all you were was a baby. You...you were only defending yourself." I said and then .GIFfany in the screen started to cry.

"I...I didn't mean too! I was scared! I thought he loved me!" She exclaimed and the beaver animatronic collapsed on its knees and went into a crying position.

"Listen .GIFfany, I know you were hurt, but forcing others to love you isn't right. Soos has his own life out here." I explained, bending down to face her.

"You don't understand, you have a boyfriend!" .GIFfany accessed. I smiled softly and stood up and held out my hand.

"Yes, I do. But we started out as friends first." I explained and turned to Nate. "Our love just grew naturally over time."

"But...but I don't wanna be alone! No one can love me!" .GIFfany said, tears flowing down her face on the screen.

"I think I can fix that, but you have to do back in your disc first. Trust me." I offered and the .GIFfany on the screen looked between me and Soos and the beaver retracted the flash drive from its finger and grabbed onto my hand. Lighting then came out of the beaver and screen before going into Soos' pocket and he pulled out the disc for Romace Academy. It was slightly sparking, but harmless.

"She's in." Soos reported and we walked out of the kitchen.

"Emily, Soos!" Everyone cried and they ran over to us.

"What happened!?" Dipper asked.

"I think Emily just...helped a villain." Soos said and handed me the disc.

".GIFfany just needs someone in her life. She's lonely, and I think I can fix that." I explained.

"Really how?" Mabel asked.

"Come on, I'll explain later!" I said and we all rushed out of the mall. They followed me through town and we finally stopped outside the building that I needed

"The arcade?" Nate questioned. "Isn't it closed?"

"Yeah, no one tell Stan, I'll never hear the end of it." I said and took a bobby-pin out of my purse, picked the lock and we walked in. I the walked over to the Fight Fighters game and put a few quarters in.

"Selected your character!" A computer voice said and I selected Rumble and pressed play. The scene then changed to Rumble preparing to fight Dr. Karate.

"And...FIGHT!" The referee exclaimed and I looked at .GIFfany's disc.

"Okay, just say hi." I said and lighting shot out from the disc and into the game and .GIFfany appeared by Rumble's side.

"Hi, I'm..."

"Dr. Karate, you killed my father again! Prepare to die!" Rumble announced and .GIFfany gasped.

"WHAT!? Take this you jerk!" She exclaimed and shot lighting at Dr. Karate, immediately killing him.

"Rumble Wins!" The computer announced. The game then went to a cut scene and Rumble turned to .GIFfany in shock.

"You...you defeated my greatest enemy! Did he kill your father too?" Rumble asked.

"Uh...no...but I'm sorry he killed your father. You must have loved him." .GIFfany said.

"HAHA! My father would have loved you, would you like to join me on my quest to defeat all evil!?" Rumble asked and offered .GIFfany his hand and she squealed.

"Yes! Um...does this mean...we're...friends?" She asked.

"Of course! I'm always looking for comrades to join me in battle against those who wish to cause innocents harm! I am Rumble, what is your name?" He asked.

"I'm .GIFfany."

"Come, let us continue on our quest!" He exclaimed and took her hand. .GIFfany giggled and they were dragged off screen.

"Thank you." She whispered to me and the cut scene ended. The screen went back to to the main screen and I smiled.

"You're welcome." I said and we all walked out of the arcade, heading back to the Shack.

"So how'd you know that .GIFfany was lonely?" Dipper asked me and I sighed as I looked forward.

"It's easier to tell when you've been lonely." I said simply and Mabel hugged my legs.

"You're not lonely now." She said sincerely and I smiled and hugged her back.

"I know that Mabel, trust me."

"Hey, I'm sorry for all of this, Melody. I honestly remember Hoo-Ha's being a lot more fun when I was a kid." Soos apologized.

"Believe it or not but I've been on worse dates." Melody replied.

"Really?" Soos asked.

"Never date a magician." She deadpanned.

"Ew, why would I?" He grimaced and Melody playfully hit him, causing both to laugh.

"Oh! Hey you aren't maybe interested in going to my cousin's engagement party in a week? I promise there's like zero robot badgers." Soos asked.

"Yeah. I'll still be in town then." Melody agreed.

"Still be in town?" Soos questioned.

"I'm going back home to Portland in a few weeks. But we can video chat, if that's okay with you?" Melody explained.

"A relationship with a girl that I can only see through my computer...sounds perfect!" Soos said happily and Mabel squealed happily.

"Spirit of love, we did it!" Mabel exclaimed and Abuelita appeared out of any alleyway.

"Yes. Yes, I am so happy." She smiled.

"Have you been following us all day?" Dipper question.

"Soos' life is my soap opera." She explained.

"Okay..." Nate said awkwardly and I kissed his cheek.

"Hey, sorry about tonight. I know it wasn't what you planned." I said.

"Nah, it's okay. Everything turned out fine." Nate assured me.

"I'd like to make it up to you though. Reggie invited me to his engagement party. Want to be my plus one?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Sounds great!" He said a bit to cheerfully and quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, yeah that's cool." We both then laughed and all of us headed back to the Shack.

I gave the arcade one last time and smiled hopefully. I've made a big change today, I don't know how it will affect the future, but I do know that I don't have any regrets about what I did.

No regrets at all.

Author's Note:

Yay done! When I got Journal 3 and read about .GIFfany and Rumble being a 'thing' I kinda wanted to explore more about it. So I planned for Emily confronting .GIFfany for a while now. I really hoped it was a nice twist to this episode.

As for what comes next, I'm hoping to get it done in late July or early August. We'll see won't we. Anyway let's go onto the reviews.

GF fan (Guest): Welp, I hope that was a happy scream...

mchap1154: Awww, Nate's not the only one who is sweet. I'm excited for The Love God episode too!

Linz2: Wow, you're really on top of this aren't you? Hehe, Emily isn't making too many changes...yet.

Pizza01: I'm really glad you liked this chapter! Also I couldn't resist throwing a BillDip joke in.

Reptil: Thanks! And I'm looking forward to Blind Eye as well.


	27. Chapter 26: Special Chapter! Yay!

Chapter 26: Special Chapter! Yay!

(Third Person)

You are wandering around a strange hallway, several doors on each side. Every door has a different label on them, but it's hard to make out. You've tried to open several doors, but all were locked. You stop at one in particular that seems to stand out. On the gold label it reads: Angelwings2002. You reach out and turn the knob, realizing that it's unlocked, and opens it to find a girl writing at a desk. She's wearing a blue shirt with a white skirt and has a pendant with a blue pearl and angel wings on it. She then looks up from her work and turns towards you.

"Oh! Hi, didn't realize that it was that chapter! Don't be shy, come on in!" She gestured and you walk in, closing the door behind you.

"I'm Angelwings2002, but please call me A.W or just Angelwings. The '2002' part is honestly just for show. Anyway, welcome to my work place! This is where I work on several of my stories." She explained and you turned to a shelf and reached you hand out to grab and book but Angelwings quickly stood in front of you.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sorry, but I can't have you looking at those. Those are my future plans, the stories that I haven't fully written yet." She explained and pointed to another shelf.

"These are my complete stories, Angela's Story, School Escape, Hidden Hero, etc. I have a place for Emerald Vs Gold, but as of when this chapter is posted, it's not quite done yet." Angelwings then turned back at you.

"Okay, okay, I know. I'm getting off topic. You've probably already guessed that this would be the story where Stan would tell three tales to 'Sell his Merchandise'. I'm sorry to say that Emily will only appear in two of them." She explained and quickly reached her arms up.

"Before you hate me, you must understand that the one she doesn't appear in is simply made for the twins...and Waddles. I just couldn't see her fitting in to that specific story." Angelwings then grabbed a book labeled, Emerald Vs. Gold and opened it.

"As you can see I'll be taking the place of Stan in this chapter, and now that that's out of the way, let's start out with non other than...'Hands Off!' No seriously, hands off, that is not ready." The author glared and snatched a book labeled 'DRHSVH, XFIHVH, ZMW OLEV' from your hand.

"Haha! Gotcha! I know most of you wouldn't take one of my works! But if I find out that you've taken that title I will NOT be happy." She laughed and cleared her throat as she opened the book.

"Okay, Hands Off!...and cue theme song as well."

(Emily's P.O.V)

"Swap meet, swap meet, swap meet! Look at all these priceless treasures! Bobbly heads!" Mabel cheered happily and rushed over to some bobble heads and flicked them.

"They agree with everything I say." She smiled.

"Professor glasses! They make me look like a genius!" Dipper said proudly before walking straight into the rack that was full of them and I turned to Lazy Susan's stand.

"Baby parts, giving me nightmares since I ever laid eyes on them." I commented sarcastically, before shuddering, and Stan then noticed the Hand Witch's stand.

"Look at these faux-gold beauties! They're mob boss quality!" He grinned happily, before seeing the dark glare of the Hand Witch and turned to us.

"Okay, kids. Prepare to watch the delicate art of the deal." He whispered.

"And screwing up in, 3...2..."

"Hey Hagface! How much for the junk watches?" Stan asked rudely.

"There it is!" I said, snapping my fingers.

"They are not for sale! NOT FOR YOU, STAN PINES! THE WIND WHISPERS YOUR NAME!" The witch cried and as the wind blew we heard Tyler's wind chimes.

"Shush, you guys!" He said urgently and we turned back to Stan and the witch.

"Alright, I get it, you're creepy. Anyway, less talky, more watchy." Stan said and put money down, grabbed a watch, only to have his hand grabbed.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WAAATCHH!" She cried, eyes starting to glow.

"AAAH! YEESH! Freak show!" He huffed as he pulled his hand away and we all walked away.

"Wow. Someone needs to work on their social skills." Mabel commented.

"And their observation skills. BOOM! Good job, heisting hands." Stan exclaimed happily and kissed his hand.

"Grunkle Stan, are you seriously shoplifting from a witch? That sounded like a curse." Dipper said worriedly.

"That sounded like a curse!" Stan mocked and gestured to Dipper and addressed the town.

"Hey, anyone want to buy a wet blanket? We got a wet blanket for sale!" Stan exclaimed. Everyone laughed and I face-palmed and groaned softly to myself.

"I can't survive in this market..." Toby sighed from his stand and we all walked home. The next morning I was sitting at the table with the twins. I was staring at my phone when Stan walked up to us with the mitts over his arms as he carried a pan.

"Alright kiddos, breakfast time. Prepare your mouths for-" Stan was cut off by the pan slipping and revealed that he had missing hands, causing Waddles to run and Mabel to scream in horror.

"NO HANDS! GRUNKLE STAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HANDS?" She cried in horror.

"So I might have got cursed a little. But the watch looks nice, right?" Stan said, admiring the watch.

"Yes, because that completely covers up the fact that your hands are completely torn off!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands on the table.

"Eh, I'll get used to it." Stan shrugged and the hand witch appeared on the watch.

"Foolish man! Thieving hands find wicked face! You must return what isn't yours..." Stan muffled her out by putting the mitt back on his hand using his mouth.

"That's better." He smiled in satisfaction.

"I told you, Grunkle Stan. You gotta give that watch back and apologize." Dipper insisted.

"What? That old crone should apologize to me for denying my right to buy cheap junk. I don't need hands. I've got self-respect!" Stan huffed and slapped a dork causing bacon to fling into his face.

"Mabel, sweetie, will you make your uncle some hands?" He asked.

"Of course!" Mabel cheered happily and rushed upstairs to get her supplies. Eventually the hands were finished and Mabel put the pink plastic cups with forks taped onto them on Stan.

"Lalala...Hands makeover!" Mabel exclaimed throwing glitter on them. "Say hello to you new hands! In quotes."

"Yeah, these won't last a day." I muttered as Stan ruffled Mabel's head.

"Nice work kid!" He thanked, pulling out some hair out. "See, hands are overrated. I'm ready to take on the day." Stan proclaimed.

"You literally just pulled out her hair, like I said, not gonna last a day." I commented. Stan just huffed in annoyance and Lazy Susan then walk by us.

"Ma'am." Stan greeted, lifting his hat and caused Lazy Susan to scream at the fact that Stab's hands where falling apart. It only went down hill from there.

At the bowling alley Stan tried to use a ball, but it ended up tripping the women behind him and she threw up her bowling ball, causing it to crash in the t.v. We left quickly later that before anyone could blame use for the damage. Later we went to the market and Jimmy came over to us excited.

"Hey, Mr. Pines. Should we play 'Toss me a dozen eggs' like we always do?" He asked.

"No, Jimmy, wait, not today!" Stan cried and Jimmy three the eggs anyway.

"NOT TODAAAY!" Stan exclaimed, now pelted with eggs. I had reached out my hand and caught one of the eggs.

"Hey, look at that, I caught one." I said in amusement.

"Well good for you." Stan grumbled. Dipper and Mabel walked over to him with a glare and he sighed. "Let's find that witch."

"Great, let's go." I said and, before I knew it, we ended up walking towards a cave.

"According to the Swap Meet pamphlet, the Hand Witch lives in a horrible Hand Witch lair, on Hand Witch Mountain." Mabel explained as we walked up to the cave.

"Stop saying Hand Witch." Stan said and we entered the cave.

"You figured that someone who sells gold watches would afford a nicer place." I commented as we walked through the cave.

"Grunkle Stan, did you just tap my shoulder?" Mabel suddenly asked.

"Kid, I can't tap anything." Stan said and gestured with his arms that had flashlights tapped to them.

"Then was it Emily?" Mabel asked.

"No...it wasn't me." I said.

"Guys, can you stop tapping both my shoulders?" Dipper asked.

"I told you, it wasn't us...WAH! Okay, something slapped the back of my head!" I cried and Stan pointed the flashlight up revealing the disembodied hands crawling above us.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" We exclaimed and stared running away as the hands attacked.

"Hands! Lots of hands!" Stan cried.

Dipper punched several of them before one hand got him on the face. Stan was getting slapped repeatedly and Mabel was playing rock paper scissors. She lost with paper and ran off. I, however, was getting several hand crawling all over me and was brushing them off, but they kept coming and eventually pinned me down.

"Look at this... touching scene! Up top!" The Hand Witch laughed riding a hand throne, and high-fived one of her hands. "You guys... you guys get me."

"Alright, you horrible wench. You got me. Stealing is wrong, et cetera." Stan said shaking the watch out of sleeve. "Take it. Now can I have my hands back? I have a certain gesture I'd like to share with you." He added.

"No you don't." I muttered through my gritted teeth.

"Alas, your hands cannot be gotten so easily. The spirits say... ummm... that the curse can only be broken, by a kissss..." The Witch explained as she put the watch away.

"What!?" We all exclaimed and Stan sighed, then stood up.

"It's alright, kids. Just look away." He said and walked over to the Hand Witch and placed a kiss on her hand.

"A KISS ON THE LIIIIPPSS!" She exclaimed and pointed to her mouth as I gagged.

"What? Forget it! I'm not kissing any of that mess! I don't need my hands that bad!" Stan cried in horror.

"Yeah, you're just making stuff up now." Dipper accused.

"Let's go kids." Stan said and started to leave.

"Music to my ears." I muttered and tried to stand up.

"NO, WAIT DON'T GO! Ehh- you're right, you're right. I-I-I was just making all of that stuff up. I-I was just trying to get something going, you know? It's so hard to meet people these days..." The Hand Witch explained and snapped her fingers causing the hands to let us go, and braid Mabel's hair.

"So this was all just a ploy to get a date?" Dipper asked.

"I'M DESPERATE, OKAY? But every time I bring someone back here without keeping their hands hostage, they just run away." The Hand Witch said sadly.

"Well, yeah, look at this horror show! It's creepy even for a cave." Stan said.

"Yeah, he's got a point creepy caves aren't known to be inviting." I added.

"You just need to redecorate! For example:..." Mabel then grabbed several hands and presented her creation. "A Handalabra!" I tried not to shudder as hands crawled over her.

"OOOH! THE HAND WITCH LIKES."

"Then watch me work. HOME MAKEOVER!" Mabel exclaimed tossing hands in the air.

"Redecorate! Brand new you! Shake it around! You gotta do it to make it work!" Mabel had cried through the 'montage' as she painted, Dipper hung up some paintings, Stan hammered some curtains and I got some furniture and placed it around the cave. Finally we were all done and we about to show the Hand Witch.

"Okay, time to take a look at your fantastic new cave." Mabel said, leading the Hand Witch to the cave entrance as some hands spewed out rose petals. The Hand Witch then had her eyes uncovered and gasped.

"Men will definitely tolerate you, now. And I left a book of pick up lines on the end table." Mabel added.

"AAAAAGH! OH MY GOODNESS, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE SAME CAVE, OH MY GOODNESS. I just can't find the words..." Hand Witch said in amazement.

"How about 'Here's your hands back'?" Stan asked holding his arms out.

"Oh, right." She snapped her hands and out popped Stan's two hands which crawled on Stan for a moment before the reattached themselves.

"Shakey! Scratchy! I've missed you, old rascals. You're all right, sister." Stan said and several hands gave thumbs up and I laughed.

"Will you be my boyfriend now?"

"Nope. Never."

We all then said our goodbyes after the awkward silence and walked down the cave pathway.

"Well. I learned nothing." Stan said simply and I rolled my eyes.

"How about, don't steal things from creepy people that could take your hands away?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's seems right." Dipper nodded.

"I can live with that." Mabel added and we all laughed as we headed back to the Shack.

(Third Person)

"And so ends a shot chapter." Angelwings sighed happily as she turned the page of the book.

"Huh now it looks like I'm supposed to share fun facts about E. v. G...alrighty then hmm where to begin." Angelwings thought to herself and looked at you.

"Well, time to start a slideshow!" She said and stood up from her chair and pulled down a projector screen and pulled out a clicker and started flipping through slides.

"Okay, fun facts screen...fun facts...there we go! Now, first fun fact is that my character Emily wasn't originally going to be a Gravity Falls character. I originally came up with her for a Transformers Robots in Disguise. I scrapped the idea after I lost interest in the series." Angelwings explained.

"I did make a few changes. Originally Emily was going to be in a wheelchair and wouldn't know about the show being...well a show. I'm glad I made certain changes to her character." She said and sighed happily then lifted the projector screen up and picked the book back up.

"Okay, I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Now we go to...Claymation!" Angelwings announced and cleared her throat.

(Emily's P.O.V)

End. Me. Now. We've been watching this...so called movie. And it's been torture! Iv tried so hard to keep on a happy face, but that is like trying to eat with your eyes like Bill! Impossible and painful. (Seriously, don't do it, that would severely damage your optic nerve.)

"You did it Shimmery Twinkleheart!"

"No, you did it, Cinnamon..."

"...because you believed in yourself." Mabel and the plastic star said unison.

"Uhhh..." Stan and Soos groaned.

"Everything about this is bad." Dipper deadpanned.

"This makes me want to throw up glitter." I added, hitting myself with a pillow.

"Well, that just put me 90 minutes closer to death. It's time you kids learned to watch the classics from my day." Stan said and held up a movie.

"Ooo, old people movies. Get ready for references we don't understand, and words we can't repeat." Mabel said.

"On that note, if any of you do curse I will not hesitate to feed you soap." I said simply as Stan out the movie in and the title 'The Voyages of Loinclothiclese' appeared and the scene shifted to who I assumed was Lionclothiclese approached the cyclops.

"You're no match for Loinclothiclese! I've come for the golden pants!" The guy cried as the cyclops turned to the camera and roared. Mabel had a terrified expression before she screamed and ran off.

"Oh no. Mabel!" Dipper cried.

"Well. Your sister's broken." Stan deadpanned.

"Oh, Grunkle Stan, I should have told you before. Mabel has a childhood terror of old-timey stop-motion animation. It's like her number one fear since we were kids." Dipper explained.

"Geez, did you guys watch Coraline of something?" I muttered.

"Heh heh. Come on, those hogey old things? How scared could she be?" Stan asked.

"Well...let's just say there's a reason she created sweater town." Dipper explained and we walked over the closet. Hearing Mabel from the inside.

"The cyclops! His face is made of nightmares!" She said and we opened the door to see her in a laundry basket filled with sweaters.

"Kid, it's just a movie, it can't hurt you!" Stan assured her.

"No talking. They wait for you to talk and then crawl inside your mouth!" Mabel cried and covered herself with a sweater. Completely covering her up.

"Why did you have to show her that tape?" Dipper asked in annoyance.

"To be fair, Stan had no clue Mabel was afraid of that kind of thing." I added.

"There's got to be a way to get her over this!" Stan said then flipped the back of the tape and saw the picture of Harry Claymore. "Huh..."

"Don't tell me, we're going on a field trip." I sighed.

Not too long later, somehow, we all made it to the gates of Harry Claymore's workplace. Mabel was still in the laundry basket however.

"Alright. If we can just get the director to show her the models are fake, maybe she'll finally calm down." Stan explained.

"That's...not the worst idea ever." I said in surprised voice.

"I don't know, dude. According to the Internet, special effects genius Harry Claymore is some kind of recluse." Soos explained scrolling through his phone.

"The man wants his privacy. I can respect that." Stan said and immediately swung a rope and a grappling hook over the gate. "Well, everyone over the fence."

"Um, how are we gonna get Mabel over the gate?" I asked.

"Like this." Stan said and tossed the basket up and it landed in the other side. I'm not questioning it.

Once we made it to the other side of the gate, Soos picked up the laundry basket and we started walking to the entrance.

"You see, Mabel, those monsters are just clay models moved around one frame at a time, by an antisocial shut-in." Stan explained.

"Those people are called animators." Soos added and I laughed.

"Hello? Mr. Claymore?" Dipper called as we walked inside.

"We wanna get a look at your figurines!" Stan added.

"We're not paparazzi!" Soos said before snapping pictures on his phone.

"Are you home?" I added as we looked around. Man this place was creepy.

"Aha!" Dipper exclaimed and picked up a mini gorilla figurine and walked back to Mabel. "See, Mabel? It's all just special effects. You can come out."

"NO."

"Kid, listen to me. For the last time, there is nothing here to be afraid..." Stan was cut off by the Clay cyclops roaring.

"...you were saying?" I asked as we backed away screaming, and Soos dropped the laundry basket with Mabel in it. The cyclops The started swiping at us, causing us to duck.

"It's slowly...swiping at us!" Stan cried as we ducked down again.

"Let's escape by standing still!" Soos said only for the cyclops to pick him up. "Ah! It didn't work!"

Stan was then grabbed by the cyclops and several skeletons appeared around Dipper and me causing us to scream and we ran, though Dipper ended up tripping over the basket. Mabel tumbled out and a skeleton trapped her head causing her to scream and rushed over to the stairs as I tried to punch the skeletons only to get grabbed by two as they held my arms.

"Ah come on!" I groaned as the put all of us besides Mabel into clay.

"Ah! How is this happening? What do they want?" Dipper asked fearfully.

"I'm afraid they want you." We turned to see Harry Claymore tied up and looking at us sadly.

"Harry Claymore! Master of special effects! Circa-1970's-something." Stan gasped.

"Alas, my effects are more special than you know." Harry admitted.

"What? But how are these things real? What about stop motion?" Dipper asked.

"What? You really believe someone moves these figures one frame at a time? I'm not a masochist! I use black magic to make them animate themselves. It was great at first, but one day...computer animation came along, everyone said it was even better then stop motion. Now that they were out of work, they went mad and enslaved me! And now they will turn you into unholy beasts clay to join in their mischeif!" Harry explained and I groaned.

"Okay buddy you used BLACK MAGIC on these guys, this is on you." I said.

"Huh, Mr. Pines. At least you finally get to work with your favorite director. And by work, I mean suffocate inside a big wad of clay!" Soos said and more clay was stuffed in him. We did our best to call for help, but the only other person was Mabel. Who should showing up right about...

"Hey, One-Eyeclopses! Yeah, I'm talking to you, dumb-dumb! Come at me! WOOAAAAA!" There she is! I couldn't see very well, but I knew Mabel had dove into the cyclops' stomach and crawled up to its shoulder and burst out.

"Wipe that face off your face!" She cried and proceeded to wipe the cyclops' face and started to mold it in her own way. "Oh, I've got big plans for you."

Yeah, I really wish I could see how she molded a giant Star our of a cyclops, but I won't question it.

"Hey, skeleton dorks! IT'S CLAYBACK TIME!" She exclaimed and Shimmery Twinkleheart started falling down on several skeletons.

"Dude, you conquered your fear!" Soos cried happily.

"That's right. Because she believed in herself..."

"JAM, IT, TWINKLEHEART! Just start pounding those skeletons!" Mabel ordered.

"Hoo hoo hoo..." Shimmery laughed as he continued to attack the skeletons and Mabel ran over to us.

"Mabel, you did it! So you're not scared anymore?" Dipper asked and Mabel got the clay off of us.

"Oh, I'm scared twice as much now. But now I know it's rational!" Mabel explained.

"Kid, I'm sorry I doubted you. You were right! Stop-motion is pure evil." Stan said getting out of the clay and I used some on the clay that was holding me hostage and formed a ball with it.

"Yeah, but it can be fun sometimes." I said and tossed the clay ball to a skeleton and it knocked its head off. We then turned to the battle and saw Shimmery form a fist and punch several skeletons

"And it's probably really expensive." Soos added.

"Incredibly expensive." Harry sighed.

"This is an impressive fight, though. I'm glad I'm facing towards it." Soos commented and I snorted, thinking back to when I originally watched this episode.

Meanwhile, a scorpion with the head of Medusa attacked Shimmery and they both ended up in a puddle of clay. And if things couldn't get any weirder unicorns rained down onto the clay mound and disappeared.

"Yaaaaayyyyy!" We all cheered and clapped.

"That was the best part!" Harry said.

"Okay, I'd say we all get the heck out of here and never speak of this again." I suggested and everyone agreed and we left.

Once we were back at the Shack, Mabel was okay with watching 'Loiclothiclese in the creature with an unreasonable amount of heads' so Stan put that in and we sat down happily.

"Well, I think today we learned that you can remold your fears." Dipper said.

"Yeah that seems reasonable enough." I nodded.

"I'm just glad that none of us got turned into clay." Mabel added.

"Holy Toledo!" We all turned to see Soos stepping out of a wall of clay and resembling 'Gumby'.

"Spoke too soon." I whispered.

"Who wants to see me change into most anything? Do do do do do..." Soos sang as he turned into a cylinder, then back to normal.

"I can walk through walls!" He exclaimed as he proceeded to do so, and reappearing on the other wall. "Woah, woa.."

Stan they through the VHS player at Soos, beheading him and huddled around the twins and I.

"We're safe now kids. We're safe." Stan assured us and I sighed heavily.

Yep, this was just another day in the series.

(Third Person)

Angelwings smiles and she closes the book again and looks up at you.

"Well, that was the ending of Clay Day, I know Emily didn't play a huge part, but I didn't want her to be super overpowered. Anyway, real talk for a minute." She said and cleared her throat.

"When I first came up with Emerald vs. Gold, I had no idea how it would turn out. It started as just an idea and it's grown so much since then. Heck, I can't believe I'm in Season 2 already! I just want to take a minute to thank everyone who had reviewed, followed, favorited, or all of the above this story. It's meant so much to me." Angelwings said and placed her hands over her heart sincerely.

"Now, we still have a little more of this chapter to go. So I'll see you in the author's notes." She waved happily.

(Emily's P.O.V)

"So let me get this straight, a random person's car broke down in front of the Shack, came inside, and Stan told him three different stories. After he wouldn't buy anything, Stan drugged him, glued his mouth shut, put him in a display case and named him, 'The Cheapskate?'" Nate asked as I rummaged through the drawers on the counter.

"Yeah, I know, it's weird. Did you get the water?" I asked and Nate held up the bottle.

"Hey! Wanna play tic-tac-toe?" Mabel asked the traveler and he drew an X in the middle of it.

"Hey, I wanted to be Xs! Let me be Xs." Mabel begged.

"Trust me, just let her be Xs." Dipper deadpanned. I decided to focus more on the task at hand and kept looking through the drawers.

"Yaaay!" Mabel cried happily.

"So, what are you looking for?" Nate asked.

"The key for the lock, it has to be here somewhere." I explained.

"Actually, I'm sorry, I changed my mind; I want to be Os." Mabel said to the traveler.

"Is it this?" Nate asked and held up a harmonica and I started at him.

"Were you asking me, or did you just not know what you grabbed?" I asked. Nate didn't answer right away.

"Okay, you're gooonna hate me right now, but could Xs be a possibility?" Mabel asked the traveler, who proceeded to write, 'HELP ME' on the glass.

"I don't think you're playing this right." Mabel said and Nate then fiddled with the harmonica and it suddenly split it half, opening and revealing a shiny key. I gasped happily, took it and kissed Nate on the cheek.

"You did fine it!" I squealed and took the key and water bottle before walking over to the display case and unlocking it.

"I'm really sorry about this. Stan is...and interesting person. Here, this should help you're glued mouth." I apologized and handed him the water bottle. He gave me a nod and burst out the door. Nate then walked over to me and put and arm around me shoulders.

"You, are amazing." He said simply and I smirked up at him.

"Thanks, I guess you guys rubbed off on me." I said and we both laughed happily.

"HEY! Who let out my newest attraction!?" Stan exclaimed seeing the mysterious traveler drive away.

"Uh, should we run?" Nate asked and I grabbed his hand.

"Yep."

We rushed out the door and laughed happily as Stan yelled after us and I just smiled. Cause this was the least craziest thing that's happened this chapter.

;)

Author's Note:

Welp, There you have it! The next chapter! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it. I was trying to get something unique for this chapter. Also, this isn't the first time I put myself in a story. I did a one-shot a while ago with me in it. Same description as the one you saw.

As always, please leave a review I would love to know what you guys thought.

And side note, I'm visiting family, so don't expect the new chapter so soon. Don't worry I'll at least post a chapter in August.

Pizza01: Awww, that's so sweet! I'm glad you liked the chapter and are excited for more! I am to too!

Linz2: I agree, .GIFfany would make an awesome fighting character!

GF FanEmazing (Guest): Yay! Nice one!

Lunar Moon Butterfly: Wow, didn't expect that! Glad it worked out!


	28. Chapter 27: Eye Openers

Chapter 27: Eye Openers

(Emily's P.O.V)

Okay, another...interesting dream. I know I should be thankful that Bill isn't on them anymore, but I seriously wish that in the universe wanted to give me at least a more obvious signal.

I was walking around in what looked liked old pioneer times. There were so many hooded wagons, but no one was in them. I decided to shrug it off and continued walking and suddenly Quentin Trembly jumped in front of me.

"Greetings Jewel, I hope you kept the tiny window safe! Trembly away!" He cried and jumped onto a horse's back and rushed away, giving me a salute as he rode the horse backwards.

I watched him go and suddenly something dropped in my hands. It was McGucket's memory tube! I stared at it and felt I cold chill behind me as I turned to see a man in a familiar reed robe point a memory gun at me.

"We do not give up our secrets lightly." He spat and fired a beam at me and I shot up in bed, breathing heavily.

"Phew, it wasn't real." I sighed and noticed Bear-Bear was still on my bed. I smiled, and gave him a pat before I got out of bed. After I was in my clothes, I brushed my hair and paused when I looked at the trunk. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Wait...tiny window..." I muttered and opened it up and pulled out a small box, that would have held earrings, but I used it for something more important. I opened it to reveal a lens of the glasses McGucket had worn after...oh duh! It was the Blind Eye episode! Huh, guess the theme song happened. I quickly grabbed my purse and put the box inside, zipped it up and climbed down my treehouse and rushed to the Shack.

"Morning Emily." Stan greeted as I rushed in.

"Morning Stan, just gonna get breakfast before I work!" I called after him and rushed to the kitchen.

Today should be interesting.

Okay, so far nothing big has happened. Just a few costumers and a quick 'hi' from the twins before Dipper rushed upstairs and Mabel went off on a walk. She then came running back with a green bottle. I sighed to myself as I watched her run upstairs.

That's when I heard it.

"Am I blanchin',

Girl we blanchin',

I live up in a mansion

Am I blanchin',

Girl we blanchin

I live up in a mansion"

"Am I blanchin', Girl we blanchin', I live up in a mansion." Soos sang along as he swept the floor.

"Ugh! I can't get that terrible song out of my head." Wendy groaned, covering her ears.

"Oh, you mean 'Straight Blanchin' by 'Lil Big Dawg? It's the catchiest song of the summer." Soos said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't call that 'catchy'." I muttered.

"What is 'blanchin'? Rappers can't just make up words!" Wendy cried.

"Rappers are visionaries, Wendy. If they told me to eat my own pants, I would do it." Soos said sincerely.

"That's not a good motto to follow." I commented.

"Eat your own pants. Eat your own pants, yeah!" 'Lil Big Dawg sang from the boombox.

"I guess I have no choice." Soos shrugged and unzipped his pants. "Doot, do-do!"

Before I could stop him Dipper and Mabel burst into the gift shop.

"Wendy, Soos, Emily, we need to go see Old Man McGucket!" Dipper exclaimed.

"We'll explain on the way!" Mabel said and we all rushed out the Soos' truck.

"Hey, what about work? Kids!" Stan cried after us.

"Should we tell him?" Mabel asked as we got in the truck.

"Nah." We chorused and buckled up before driving away.

"Soos! Put your pants back on!"

"...And that's when Mabel discovered his name on the laptop, he has to be the author." Dipper explained.

"Man, he really had everyone fooled." Wendy commented as Soos pulled up at the junkyard and we got out.

"Old Man McGucket, are you here?" Dipper asked.

"Here hillbilly-billy-billy-billy." Soos called. I then remembered Lee and Nate were supposed to be here, but I didn't hear anything. That's strange...

"Hello, McGucket?" I called when suddenly I was tackled down and started having the life squeezed out of me.

"Hello! I heard ya a calling, so I just rushed on out here, and here you are!" McGucket exclaimed still hugging me tightly. Jeez, how is he so strong!?

"Nice...to see...you too...need...oxygen..." I wheezed.

"Why is he hugging Emily?" Wendy asked, slightly disturbed.

"She saved him from being eaten by a pterodactyl, so I guess they bonded." Soos explained and McGucket released me and turned to the others.

"More visitors! Come, come." He then led us inside his house. "Pull up some rusty metal. You're just in time for my hourly turf war with the hillbilly what lives in my mirror." McGucket said and pointed to his bathtub and started angrily at his reflection.

"Quit starin' at me when I bathe!" He yelled and I resisted the urge to facepalm.

"You can drop the act, McGucket. I know you're the author. You studied the mysteries of this town and wrote this book." Dipper said and held up Journal 3.

"Dude, you're the genius Dipper's been searching for all summer!" Wendy exclaimed and held up the broken laptop.

"Uh, genius? I'm no genius. I've never done nothin' worthwhile in my life. Everyone knows I'm no good to nobody. I can't remember what I used to be, but I must've been a big failure to end up like this." McGucket sighed as he looked up at a newspaper that had him eating a raccoon.

"But the laptop has your name on it." Soos said.

"Yeah, And it's way older than your son, so it can't be him." I added.

"What about this book? Are you sure you didn't write it? Here, look closely." Dipper said and started flipping through the pages.

"I told you, I don't recall. Everything before 1982 is just a blur. Just a hazy..." He paused when Dipper flipped to the page with The Blind Eye symbol causing McGucket to scream in horror. "The Blind Eye! Robes, the men, my mind! They did something!"

"Who did?" Dipper asked.

"I... oh, I don't recall." McGucket said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, you poor old man! No wonder your mind's all...bssssst! You've been through something intense." Mabel said.

"Wait Dipper let me see that." I said, he handed me the Journal and looking at it. "I've seen these symbols all over town. This is bigger then just McGucket." I explained giving it back to him.

"What if McGucket learned something he wasn't supposed to know, and someone, or something, messed with his mind? We've got to get to the bottom of this." Dipper said.

"Think, dude. What is the earliest thing you can remember?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, this is, I think." McGucket said as he pulled down a newspaper article.

"The history museum!" Wendy gasped.

"That's where we're going." Dipper said in determination.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I cried with enthusiasm and rushed out, only for McGucket to hop on top of me.

"Yehaw! Let's go!" He exclaimed and I sloughed awkwardly and carried him to the truck. Once we drove off I immediately heard 'Straight Blanchin' playing and Wendy groaning.

"Ugh, Soos!" She punched the CD player and tossed the CD out the window and Soos glared at her. "I'll buy you a new one."

Once we arrived at the museum it was closed. So the only logical thing to do was climb into the windows.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Soos asked.

"Sssssssh! We shouldn't yet anyone know we're in here!" I hushed him.

"Sorry dude, forces of habit I guess." Soos shrugged.

"All right, keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious." Dipper instructed and Mabel walked by the cougar display and sighed heavily.

"Mabel, are you okay? You just walked by a cat without petting it." Wendy asked in concern.

"Oh Wendy, everything I look at reminds me of failed romances. That formaldehyde heart. That romantic diorama. Even this poster of my most recent ex-crush." Mabel explained gestured to several exhibits, and pulled down the poster of Gabe, only to reveal a poster of Sev'ral Timez. "Aw come on!"

"Yeah, quick note, if any men did that 'romantic gesture' in pioneer times, they would end up with a black eye...or worse." I commented and turned to Mabel. "Also you shouldn't worry about finding romance. You're still young." I added and Mabel sighed.

"So your last memory was here. Anything coming back?" Dipper asked McGucket.

"Guys look!" Soos cried and we looked down a hallway, seeing a hooded figure run away.

"Hey, who's there!?" Dipper exclaimed and we rushed after him only to find ourselves in a room filled with eyes.

"Well kettle my corn. He vanish-ified." MuGucket gasped.

"Okay, this seriously got creepy." I muttered.

"It doesn't make sense. Where did he go?" Dipper questioned. Meanwhile MuGucket backed into a wall and started looking uncomfortable.

"Eh, I feel like all these eyeballs are a-watchin' me." He said nervously.

"Wait... " Dipper looked at the jar of eyes and realized the puzzle "...they are! Move aside."

MuGucket stepped to the side, revealing the one eye that wasn't looking at him they way the others were and Dipper walked over to it and pressed it into the wall. The fire place's secret compartment then opened and revealed the staircase.

"A secret passageway." Dipper gasped, peering in.

"We'll have to be stealthy. I'll hambone a message if there's trouble." MuGucket said and started...slapping his arms and legs while staring at Dipper.

"I have no idea what that means." Dipper deadpanned and we slowly went down the staircase and made our way to the curtain. We then saw the society members around in a circle and chanting around the chest.

"Novus ordo seclorum." They we're chanting. Huh, I don't know what that's means...that's embarrassing. Suddenly Bind Ivan appeared and addressed them.

"Who is the subject of our meeting?" He asked and two members brought Lazy Susan who's head was covered with a sack.

"This women." They said as they revealed her face.

"Lazy Susan?" Mabel gasped as they put her in a chair and cuffed her hands to arms.

"What is it you have seen?" Ivan questioned.

"Speak!" The other members ordered.

"Uh, well, uh, I was leaving the diner, and I saw these little bearded doodads, and I was, like, 'Bwaaa?'" Lazy Susan explained fearfully. Bling Ivan then went for the chest.

"There, there, You won't be like 'Bwaaa?' for much longer." Blind Ivan assured her as he pulled out the memory gun from the chest.

"What is that gizmo? It looks like a hair dryer. Are you guys barbers?" Lazy Susan asked as Blind Ivan turned the dial and shot a beam of light at her. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Lazy Susan, what do you know of little bearded men?" Ivan asked.

"My mind is cleared, thanks to the Society of the Blind Eye." Susan deadpanned in a robot like voice.

"It is unseen!" The society chorused.

"Oh my gosh. They erased Lazy Susan's memory." Dipper gasped and McGucket hamboned...ahem, well you know what he 'said'.

"Guys, are you seeing this? They just wiped Lazy Susan's memory!" Dipper repeated.

"Yeah Dipper, we heard you the first time. Also that was freaking crazy!" I whisper yelled.

"Ha! They should've wiped off that awful mascara." Soos laughed and I glared along with Wendy and Mabel.

"I think she looks beautiful, Soos!"

"She's doing the best she can, Soos!"

"What's with the criticizing, Soos!" I added.

"Whoa! Touched a nerve there." Soos said, we took it as an apology and turned back to the society.

"Lazy Susan, how do you feel?" Boring Ivan asked as two members un-cuffed her from the chair.

"I feel great! I can't even remember what was wrong, or what I'm doing here, or if I'm a man or a woman!" Lazy Susan rambled as she was being led away.

"Your memories will be safe with us, buried in the Hall of the Forgotten." Blind Ivan said as he wrote down her name on the memory tube from the gun and went towards the tube.

"Into the Hall of the Forgotten. Into the Hall of the Forgotten." The chanted.

"Good chanting, boys. Have you been practicing?" Someone asked. Was it Blind Ivan I couldn't tell. I then realized that he was putting the memory tube in the tube and I quickly pulled the curtains closed before he sent it up. I out two fingers to my lips and everyone nodded as the memory tube flew by us.

"Meeting adjourned." Blind Ivan announced.

"Unsee you later."

"Unsee you later."

"Unsee you later."

I waited a few moments and heard the footsteps get quieter. I peeked through the curtains, and sighed in relief before turning back to everyone.

"Okay, they're gone." I reported and we walked into the main area and Dipper walked over to the memory gun.

"Amazing. A secret society of evil mind erasers. I'll bet they erased your memory a long time ago. If we could find where your memories have been hidden, it could be the key to unlocking all the mysteries of Gravity Falls. All right, Mabel, Wendy, Emily, you three stay here and make sure those robe guys don't come back." Dipper explained.

"Whoo! Girl's club." Wendy cheered ruffling Mabel's hair and gave me a high five.

"Soos, you, me, and McGucket are gonna go find the Hall of the Forgotten." Dipper said and Soos' hat got sucked up by the pipe.

"Follow that hat!" Dipper exclaimed and he, Soos and McGucket ran after the hat.

"So...I guess we have the run of the place." I shrugged and sat down on the stairs along with Wendy. Meanwhile Mabel took Wendy's hat and was slumped on the wall. She then sighed and addressed us.

"I just don't get it, guys. I hug a lot, I can burp the alphabet, I have scratch and sniff clothing. Why does every boy leave me?" She asked.

"Pfft, who cares? Boys are the worst. You shouldn't get hung up, man." Wendy said.

"Yeah, and like I said earlier, you're still young. You'll have plenty of time to meet guys who are right for you." I added.

"Easy for you to say, you gave a boyfriend." Mabel grumbled.

"Yeah, but I never really had luck with guys before Nate. Anytime I had a crush it just wouldn't work out, but Nate was different. We started at friends and it grew from there." I explained and Mabel nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe I come on too strong, you know?" Mabel suggested.

"Well, what's your opener? Pretend I'm a boy." Wendy said and took her hat before putting her hair up and giving herself a mustache. "Mmm, testosterone. *spit*"

"HI! I'M MABEL! I'M TWELVE AND I OWN A PIG! WANT TO GET MARRIED?!" Mabel exclaimed and Wendy and I laughed.

"Honestly, that was perfect. You should just forget about guys, man." Wendy said lifting her hat and letting her hair fall down. Mabel's eyes then lit up.

"Wendy, that's it. Forget about guys!" She then ran over to the chair and picked up the memory gun. "I just need to type 'summer romances' into this thing, and I won't feel bad about them anymore."

"Whoa, hold up, Mabel. We don't even know what that thing does. You could accidentally erase, like, learning to read, or breathe, or..." Wendy protested.

"Or one of those terrible summer songs you can't get out of your head? Or a dream demon?" Mabel added waving the gun and Wendy's eyes widened.

"...no no nonononono. This is a bad idea Mabel." Wendy said.

"Yeah, you saw what that did to Lazy Susan! She was totally distraught and that was just one memory. You're planning on erasing like...one third of your summer! And you've seen McGucket! He can't remember YEARS of his life because of that!" I exclaimed.

"...well we don't know what they erased. Maybe it works differently when you do it willingly." Mabel suggest and I facepalmed.

"No. Mabel, it doesn't make a difference...and you're already spelling it..." I grumbled.

"Emily has a point Mabel. Are you really sure this is a good idea?" Wendy asked.

"All ideas are good ideas!" Mabel declared and aimed the gun at herself.

"Mabel no!" I cried and reached for it when the alarm went off.

"Do you hear that?" Wendy asked and we looked up to see the alarm blinking.

"Shoot I think the boys might have tripped the alarm. RUN!" I exclaimed and we ran off only to be cut off by guards and we tried to get out they way we came in, but we were surrounded and grabbed by them.

"Hey let us go!" Wendy cried and attempted to kick her captors and Mabel and I struggled against their grasp. We soon were tied up on a pile with Soos and Dipper, who was holding the memory tube.

"You shouldn't have come here. We do not give up our secrets lightly." Blind Ivan said dolly as he took McGucket's memory tube from Dipper. That when we started to question them.

"Who are you bathrobe-wearing freaks?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"And what's with your creepy British accent?"

"Really that's what your asking right now?" I asked Mabel, who shrugged in response.

"Well, I suppose we are going to erase your minds anyway." Blind Ivan then nodded at the members who revealed themselves.

"Toby Determined?"

"Bud Gleeful?

"That farmer guy?"

"Tattoo man? Wow did not see that coming." I muttered in fake shock. Though I was surprised he was part of it when first seeing this episode.

"Creepy dude who married a woodpecker? You too? How's that marriage goin, by the way?" Soos asked.

"Oh, great, great..." He trailed off and went into a whisper. "Not great."

"Okay, you married her, not me." I grumbled.

"And you've never met me before. And if you had, you wouldn't remember." Blind Ivan then revealed his head with a bunch of tattoos and a scar over his right eye.

"I am Blind Ivan, and we are the Society of the Blind Eye." He introduced and they did some weird cult salut. "Formed many years ago by our founder... our founder... Does anyone remember who he was?"

"We've been usin' that ray on our own brains an awful lot." Bud laughed.

"Oh, so that's why your an idiot." I commented causing Wendy to snort. Bud gave me a glare as Dipper addressed Ivan.

"Why would you do all this? What do you have to gain?" He asked angrily.

"As you have no doubt discovered, Gravity Falls is a town plagued with supernatural strangeness. No one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night, so our founder invented the next best thing: a way for us to forget. We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled townsfolk by erasing the memories of the strange things they've seen. Now the people of Gravity Falls go about their lives ignorant and happy, thanks to us. And as a perk, we help ourselves forget things that trouble us. Everyone has something they'd rather forget. In fact, your own sister was about to use that ray on herself. Isn't that right?" Blind Ivan explained and smirked at the last bit.

"Mabel? Seriously?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

"Ha ha, maybe..." Her voice trailed off in shame.

"Don't be so hard on her, she had a rough couple of romances." I said and Dipper nodded before turning back to our enemies at the moment.

"Don't you see? This is ruining lives! What about Old Man McGucket? He lives in a hut and talks to animals, thanks to you. Don't you feel bad about that?" He asked.

"Mmm, maybe a little." Blind Ivan didn't hesitate to shoot himself with the ray. "But not anymore."

"Are kidding me? How did that even work?" I asked. Seriously how did that work?...it's way more complicated when you think about it.

"SILENCE! You won't be telling anyone else what you've learned here. Say good-bye to your summer." Blind Ivan said and aimed the ray at us.

"Guys, if we're gonna forget everything, I got some stuff I wanna get off my chest. Mabel, for half the summer, I thought your name was Maple, like the syrup. No one corrected me!" Soos confessed.

"I only love some of my stuffed animals, and the guilt is killing me!" Mabel cried unhappily.

"Sometimes I use big words, and I don't actually know what they mean. I mean, I'm supposed to be the smart guy. If I'm not the smart guy, who am I?" Dipper questioned.

"I sometimes get lonely at my treehouse, so instead I sleep in the Shack when no one is looking!" I admitted.

"Okay, I'm not actually laid back. I'm stressed, like, 24/7. Have you met my family?" Wendy cried and we all struggled fearfully on the ropes.

"Oh, stop being a bunch of babies." Blind Ivan scoffed and a pan then hit his hand, knocking the gun out of it. "Owie!"

"McGucket?!" We cried happily as he came over wheeling a bunch of weapons along with us and quickly freed us.

"I raided the mining display for weapons. Now fight like a hillbilly, fellers!" He exclaimed and we all grabbed a weapon. Me getting a shovel.

"Oh, nobody better mess!" Soos cried, holding a dysentery information display.

"They know too much. Don't let them escape!" Blind Ivan cried and Wendy and I stood back to back.

"Get this song outta your head!" Wendy cried slamming the banjo on a members head while I whacked in with a shovel.

"Did you grab the banjo just so you could make that pun?" I questioned.

"...maybe. DUCK!" I saw a member try to hit me, but I duck last second and hit him in the chest with my shovel.

"Dig your own grave." I laughed and heard a smash and turned to see Tat's arm suck in a wall.

"Mabel catch!" Dipper cried and Mabel reached for the tube only to be stopped by Sprott.

"I'll take that, thank you. Give it up, boy. You're no match for the unstoppable power of..." He was cut off by Mabel using the tube to pull his robe off. Revealing only his underwear, and forcing him to drop the tube.

"Ah jeez." I gagged.

"AAAAAH! That's right, I don't wear nothin' under my robe. Not gonna apologize for that. Maybe y'all should apologize for bein' a bunch of prudes." Sprott pointed.

"Eew!" Everyone Elle said in disgust.

"Well, time to erase that forever." Soos deadpanned and held up the memory gun, only for Ivan to shove him down and grab it.

"Give me that tube." He ordered.

"Never!" Dipper cried and threw it up in the tube and, without thinking, I ran after it. With Dipper and Blind Ivan behind me.

"That memory belongs to McGucket!" Dipper declared.

"The Society's secrets belong to us." Blind Ivan argued and I rushed over to the pipe and grabbed the memory tube.

"Gotcha!" I cried happily only to hear the memory gun charge up.

"Hand over that memory tube girl!" Blind Ivan growled angrily and I clutched the memory to my chest.

"NEVER! You kept this from McGucket long enough! You don't deserve it! Go ahead, wipe my mind! I rather give up my memories then let a bully like you win!" I snapped.

"Fine." Blind Ivan said and shot the gun.

"EMILY NO!" I heard everyone yell, but I closed my eyes fearfully but heard something plop in front of me and peaked my right eye open.

"M-McGucket!? You saved me!" I gasped. Then he was blasted again.

"Whoa, are you okay!?" I asked and he blinked a couple times.

"Okay as I'll ever be!" McGucket assured me and started laughing as he walked towards Blind Ivan who kept shooting at him.

"Why *blast* isn't *blast* this *blast* working?" Blind Ivan asked in disbelief.

"Hit me with your best shot, Baldy. But my mind's been gone for thirty-odd years. You can't break what's already broken!" McGucket said and went up and smacked the gun out of his hand.

"Say goodnight, Sally!" He cried and head butted Blind Ivan knocking him down. I sighed in relief and walked over to McGucket.

"Thank you." I said and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"You're welcome Emily." He replied and I handed him the tube.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Later we rounded up all the society members and tied the, around the same post that we were tied to. Ah, revenge in sweet!

"Unhand us!" Blind Ivan demanded. Though it was pointless since we never liked the guy.

"It isn't so fun being tied up, is it? Hey, wanna draw on their faces?" Mabel asked us.

"Do it." I nodded.

"What?" Blind Ivan questioned as Mabel walked over with a marker.

"Tra-la-la!" Mabel sang as she crossed out 'knowledge and replaced it with 'butts', causing us all to laugh.

"Hey, stop that! That's not funny." Blind Ivan glared.

"It pretty funny." Dipper argued.

"It's, like, objectively funny." Soos added.

"We'll have our revenge. We'll never forget what you've done." Blind Ivan declared.

"Ooh, bad choice of words." I smirked, folding my arms as Dipper turned the dial on the gun.

"Oh, I think you just might." Dipper said and held up the ray. "Say cheese."

"No no no no!" The now former members cried as Dipper blasted them and we quickly gathered them all and pushed them back into the main part of the museum and the exited slightly disoriented.

"Thanks for visiting the Museum for Gold Miner Appreciation Night. Be sure to tip the gold miner on your way out." Dipper announced and noticed Blind Ivan walk past in a daze.

"I'm sorry, but what's my name? Where am I?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, might have overdone that one." Dipper flinched as Mabel walked up to him.

"Your name is Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. You're a traveling banjo minstrel, with a song in your heart, and funny tattoos on your head." Mabel said as she handed him a banjo. Toot-toot then smiled and begun playing his banjo.

"Yes, I am Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. Cheers!" He called and started singing as he played. "Toot-toot is my name..."

"Well, at least he's happy." I shrugged as we walked back to the hideout and Dipper turned in the t.v that would play memories.

"All right, McGucket, are you ready to see your memories? Find out who you really are?" Dipper asked.

"I'm not so sure. What if I don't like what I see?" McGucket asked worriedly.

"We've come all this way. Go on." Mabel urged.

"You got this." I added and he gave me a smile before placing the tube in the machine. It was static before a younger version of McGucket appeared.

"My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, and I wish to unsee what I have seen." Younger McGucket said and we all gasped.

"Sweet sarsaparilla." McGucket said, yes widened.

"For the past year, I have been working as an assistant for a visiting researcher. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of journals. I helped him build a machine which he believed had the potential to benefit all mankind, but something went wrong. I decided to quit the project. But I lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what I've done. I believe I have invented a machine that can permanently erase these memories from my mind." He then held up the memory gun.

"Test subject One: Fiddleford." He shot the ray and static appeared.

"It worked! I can't recall a thing!"

*STATIC*

"I call it the Society of the Blind Eye. We will help those who want to forget by erasing their bad memories!"

*STATIC*

"Today, I came across a colony of little men, very disturbing. I would like to forget seeing this."

*STATIC*

"I accidentally hit another car in town today. I feel terri-bibble! Terrible. I've been forgetting words lately. I wonder if there are any negative side effects..."

*STATIC*

"I saw something in the law, something BIG!"

*STATIC*

"My hair's been a-fallin' out, so I got this hat from a scarecrow. Hey, are my pants on backwards?"

*STATIC*

"Yroo Xrksvi! Girzmtov!" McGucket laughed and made his fingers into a triangle over his eye and the screen became a permanent static and we just stared at the screen in shock.

"Oh, McGucket, I'm so sorry." Mabel said as he grabbed the tube from the t.v.

"Aw, hush. You kids helped me get my memories back, just like you said." He said.

"But did you want those memories back?" Mabel asked.

"After all these years, I finally know who I am. Maybe I messed up in the past, but now that I seen what happened, I can begin to put myself together again." McGucket said and hamboned a message.

"Still don't know what that means." Dipper said.

"I think it was somewhere along the lines of 'thanks'." I smiled.

"So, wait. You weren't the author, but you worked with him. Do you remember who he was?" Dipper asked holding up the Journal.

"It's beginning to come back, but I need more time. And reading glasses. Heck!" McGucket put on his glasses and spit into a pot as a lens fell out. "I got some rememberin' to do."

That's when I remembered that I still had the lens from Trembly in my purse and took it out.

"Here, let's fix that." I offered and replaced the lens in his knew glasses. "There, good as new."

McGucket smiled up at me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I just laughed and returned it.

"So Mabel, you still wanna erase those failed summer romances?" Wendy asked, holding up the memory gun. Mabel looked over at me and McGucket before giving her answer.

"You know, no one likes having bad memories, but maybe it's better to remember the bad things and learn from them than to go all denial crazy trying to forget." She said.

"The past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it." I quoted.

"That's some mature junk right there, guys." Wendy nodded.

"Yep. Miss Mature. That's me. Hey, you wanna help me vandalize this picture of my jerky ex-crush?" Mabel asked holding up the poster and we all laughed as we did so. I wrote 'STOOPID DUMB-DUMB' on the bottom. That felt good.

We all then walked outside the museum and piled into to car happily. Knowing that the people of Gravity Falls' memories were safe.

"Hey, you know what? Going on this big adventure actually made me get that stupid song out of my head." Wendy commented.

"Nice." Soos said and started the car, and wouldn't you know it, 'Straight Blanchin' started to play.

"Oh come on!" Wendy cried in frustration and I reached over the seat and turned of the radio.

"There, everyone's happy." I sighed as McGucket flipped through the pages of the Journal with Dipper, who was holding the memory gun.

"It's all so familiar. It's almost like I can remember..." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure with a little time you will." I assured him and we drove back to his junkyard.

"Are you sure you wanna stay here? It's a dump, literally." Mabel asked and McGucket nodded.

"It's been my home as long as I can remember. As far as I'm concerned it's good enough for me!" He said and hopped out before waddling back to his homemade hut.

"By friends! Don't be a stranger!" He waved and we all waved by and Soos drove off. I smiled happily and Soos dropped the twins and I off at the Shack and wished them both goodnight before sighing.

"Well, at least I can go to...bed?" I stopped when I saw Nate with a picnic blanket and some food.

"Hey, I was just about to text you!" Nate smiled happily as I stood there like an idiot.

"Hi...w-what's all this?" I asked as he walked over and brought me to the picnic blanket.

"Just a nice dinner. Lee helped me make some of the stuff...we may not may not have nearly burnt everything...so it took all day. Anyway, surprise! Pizza!" Nate exclaimed and I smiled. So that's why they weren't at McGucket's place earlier.

"Are you sure it's not a special occasion that I forgot about?" I asked worriedly as we sat down.

"No...I just thought it'd be nice." Nate admitted and I laughed taking a pizza slice and a soda.

"Well then, cheers!" I said and we clinked our drinks before sipping them and laughed. I scooted closer to him and leaned my head in his shoulder.

"Thanks, this was really sweet."

I nearly got my memories erased, but thanks to McGucket I was okay. Now not only did we gain a new ally, but we stopped the society. I was worried for a moment though. Now everything right now is just fine.

For the time being...

Author's Note:

Phew, there we have it. Sorry I took a while on that. I was with family and I spent a lot of time with them. I hope it was worth the wait and really enjoyed writing this part.

Now, how many of you remembered the lens from season one? Be honest, it's okay of you forgot. Hehe, I also added the Namily scene at the end because I figured Nate wouldn't go vandalize McGucket's house after being with Emily.

Little side tangent, please DO NOT post a review merely asking me for a update. It just makes me feel like I'm letting you guys down. I already feel enough pressure when writing these chapters. It's fine if you are excited, but just saying 'please update' isn't really helping. I hope you all understand.

Now let's go to my lovely reviewers!

GF FanEmazing (Guest): You're welcome.

Pizza01: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm glad how Emily turned out too.

mew mew 124: Wow, you had a lot to say! I can't say much of Emily's or Georgia's birth family, or their life's before everything happened. Though hopefully that will be revealed in future stories. ;)


	29. Chapter 28: Happy Birthday Soos

Chapter 28: Happy Birthday Soos!

(Emily's P.O.V)

"Darn it, where is my phone charger?" I muttered for the fifth time as I looked under the counter. I sighed and remembered the twins went outside so I walked out to ask them is they've seen it.

"Hey guys I lost my char...what...?" I trailed off as I saw them whacking each other with foam bats and laughing.

"Okay, backing away slowly." I muttered and closed the door to The Shack.

"Welp cue theme song." I sighed to myself and went behind the desk of the Mystery Shack, only to find that my charger was on the window. I put it away where I would remember as Soos swept the floor. Mabel and Dipper came inside and were giving off goofy grins.

"All that batting made me hungry. To the candy!" Mabel cheered and grabbed her twin, rushing over to the vending machine. They inserted a coin and the machine started up.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" They chanted only for the candy wrapper to get stuck on the rings.

"No! It's trapped!" Dipper cried in horror, pressing his hands in the glass.

"Everything is terrible forever!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Psst. Hey, dudes! You wanna know a trick?" Soos asked and went over to the machine.

"Bibbity-boop. Wop!" Soos elbowed it causing the glass to open exposing the candy to the hungry twins.

"A genius taught me that once." Soos explained grabbing several amounts of candy for the twins. "This just in: weather stations are calling for a... candy blizzard!"

"Forget taking off the wrappers! I'm eating these now!" Mabel exclaimed, stuffing her face.

"Mabel, no! Those wrappers aren't for eating!" I cried rushing over to her.

"Soos, you are the greatest human ever to live." Dipper started to Soos as his sister started choking.

"Agh! Oh! That was a mistake!" Mabel cried, collapsing into my arms. I patted her head.

"I told you."

"Hey, no sweat, dude. I'd do anything for the Pines family." Soos explained putting spare change in the machine.

"Soos! I need to scratch myself in two places at once!" Stan cried for the other room.

"Why can't you use both your hands!?" I called back.

"Because of complications. Is Soos coming or not?" Stan responded.

"I said I would do anything for the Pines family and I meant anything. Coming Mr. Pines!" Soos called and walked out.

"Hack! Haw!" Mabel cried spitting up the last bits of candy and I rubbed her back.

"I'm okay, I'm good." She assured me as Dipper noticed Soos' wallet.

"Whoa! Better makes sure he gets his wallet back." He said, picking it up and Mabel rushed over.

"Wait! I've never seen Soos' wallet before. Don't you wanna learn some Soos secrets?" She asked.

"I don't know if we should be...Wo-oah! Soos has a membership to Laser Tag? Ha ha, I didn't know they let grown-ups in there." Dipper gasped, seeing the card.

"Okay, so we are doing this. Dipper please promise me that you'll NEVER go through a ladies purse." I pleaded. Dipper just stared at me as Mabel found her own treasure.

"And look, emergency salami! Soos, my respect for you has grown." She said in admiration. Dipper then took out the drivers license.

"Jésus Alzamirano Ramirez. Organ donor. Birthday: July 13th...Wait a minute. That's today." Dipper said in realization.

"Woah..." Mabel gasped.

"That's weird. I wonder why he didn't tell anyone." Dipper wondered.

"Uh-duh! It's probably because he wants someone to throw him a surprise party; I can relate. I've been waiting for a surprise party my whole life." Mabel explained and Candy ran up behind her threw confetti at her happily.

"Surprise."

Mabel merely turned around and glared. "Too little, too late, Chiu."

"Awwwww." Candy sighed as she walked away.

"I don't know guys, maybe we should leave this be...and where did Mabel go?" I asked realizing that Mabel had somehow vanished. I facepalmed and sighed heavily.

"Come on guys! We're burning daylight!" Mabel cried from outside and I walked outside with Dipper beside me. We saw Mabel carrying a whole bunch of party supplies.

"Should I question how she managed to get all that supplies, or blindly follow her?" I questioned. Dipper gave me a shrug and I sighed.

"Yeah I don't know why I asked that, let's go!" I cried, clapping my hands and followed Mabel into the backyard.

Later, we had several amounts of decorations up and plenty of food to feed a small army. Not to mention Toby was on the stage getting ready to preform. I walked around, admiring the handy work. I then looked up at Grenda painting the sign reading 'IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY YO!'

"More exclamation points! More I say!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow, you guys thought of everything!" Grenda said, impressed as Dipper put a cake on the table.

"Grenda, twins are born birthday experts." Mabel explained simply.

"We've shared every birthday together, so we know how to make them perfect." Dipper added and the two high fives touched heels and blew their party blowers.

"Okay that was adorable, remind to record you doing that next time." I laughed happily.

"Hey. places everyone! I hear footsteps!" Dipper gasped and we gathered behind the table.

"Everyone be QUIET!" Grenda exclaimed as Soos, wearing a blindfold and being led by Candy, appeared.

"Alright, you promised a giant hummingbird, so I'm expecting to see a giant hummingbird." Soos said sincerely and Candy reached for the blindfold.

"Three, two, one..." Candy then undid the blindfold, revealing the party to Soos.

"Huh?" Soos questioned and the rest of us jumped from behind the table.

"Surprise!" We all cried and walked over to a shocked Soos.

"Happy birthday, you king on Earth! We got everything you love. Cake-flavored pizza, pizza-flavored cake, and one more treat..." Mabel gestured to a tent labeled 'Razzle Dazzler' and the curtain opened revealing Toby Determined in a red sequin leotard.

"Razzle dazzle, friends! It's the Razz-dazzler! This is what my life has become." He said as he danced and I shuddered.

"I...I..." Soos stuttered and we all gathered around him.

"Quick! Everyone pose for the birthday smiles memory album!" Mabel cried and we gathered around Soos and Mabel snapped the picture. Though when we saw it, Soos sad face made us uneasy.

"Soos, what's wrong?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"It's uh. It's nothing. I, uh. I gotta go fix a pipe or something." Soos said quickly and walked away with his head down and fists clench.

"Soos?" I called asked him and sighed when he didn't even respond. "Ug, I knew this was a bad idea..."

"Hey, did you guys see Soos? What happened to...?" Wendy asked, walking up with Stan, then stopped when she saw the part decor. "Oh no. Oh no, no."

"Yeah, we kinda figured out that this was bad idea." I muttered as I walked over with the twins.

"Okay, you guys didn't know so it's not your fault, but Soos hates his birthday." Wendy revealed.

"What?" The twins gasped.

"It's a total mystery. I guess he's been like this since he was a kid. Some weird personal biz." Wendy explained.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Mabel protested.

"We've tried everything." Wendy said.

"I even petitioned the government to have this day removed from calenders. Now I'm not allowed on airplanes." Stan explained holding up a mug shot of himself stamped 'BANNED' and 'DANGER FLIGHT RISK'.

"Okay one, how did removing a day involve being on an airplane in any way? And second, why on Earth would you carry around your own mug shot?" I asked and we were all quiet for a moment.

"I'm just not gonna answer that." Stan deadpanned.

"Which question?" Mabel asked.

"Yes."

After that we all walked toward the porch and saw Soos sitting in the steps and staring at a postcard before sighing sadly.

"I don't know, guys. Maybe we should just leave him alone, you know?" Wendy reasoned.

"No one should be alone on their birthday. There's gotta be a way to cheer him up. We just have to try harder." Dipper countered. I couldn't help but notice the look Stan was giving him.

"You're right, Dipper! It's time for us to bring out the big guns!" Mabel exclaimed and I sighed before turning around.

"Candy, get the blindfold again!"

After getting Soos blindfolded again, we stuffed ourselves into the car and rode to Big Gunz Laser Tag. Soos didn't seem in the mood to fight us, thankfully, and we led him inside easily.

"Alright, guys. Blindfold me once, shame on you. Blindfold me twice- wait a minute. Hot dog smell? Sticky floors? Future sounds?" Soos questioned before taking off his blindfold and gasped.

"Laser tag? I-I love laser tag. How'd you guys know?" He asked.

"Um, we definitely didn't rifle through your wallet." Mabel laughed awkwardly before the announcer started speaking through the t.v.

"Welcome to the year 8000. Society: collapsed. Fog machines: everywhere." He said.

"Huh, that's fun." I commented.

"Are these walls just mattresses spray painted purple?" Wendy questioned feeling one of them.

"Think this place used to be a mattress store." Stan said.

"I guess that's one way to reuse mattresses." I shrugged and we put on our gear.

"I'm gonna dominate everyone!" Grenda exclaimed proudly.

"And I shall witness your victory!" Candy cheered.

I laughed then put on my vest. I noticed that my necklace was handing slightly over it, so to make sure it didn't get in the way, I tucked it under my shirt and grabbed a gun. We then stood by the entrance and waited for the alarm to sound.

"I-I don't know, guys. I'm not sure I'm up to this today." Soos said, unsure about the game.

"Just give it a chance. We'll do one round and see how you feel." I smiled.

"Don't worry, Soos. As soon as you start playing with us, you're gonna have a great time." Dipper assured him.

"We promise, no matter what happens, we won't leave your side." Mabel vowed.

"Well, I guess I could give it a shot." Soos said, cracking a smile.

"That's the spirit!" I exclaimed happily and the announcer then came on.

"Prepare for laser battle! In three, two..." The buzzer then sounded and the sign read 'GO!'. Wendy, Stan, Candy And Grenda ran in. I glanced at the twins and back at Soos, I couldn't help but be torn whether or not to stay or join the twins.

"Wu-oh. Better tie down these cowboys." Soos said while tying his laces. I then turned and saw the twins run to the room, only for it to become a portal to the future. I quickly rushed after them.

"Whoa, this is even cooler than I imagined! Look how real these laser guys are!" Mabel exclaimed and kicked Lolph.

"Mabel, don't!" I cried.

"Kick deflected! Thank you for buying Digi-cod: the smart codpiece!" Digi cod said.

"Wait what?" Mabel questioned and I grabbed her and Mabel.

"No time, we gotta go, now!" I exclaimed and tried to pull them to the exit.

"Oh no! Soos!" Dipper cried and the portal closed as I ran into the wall and fell back.

"Ow...that could have gone better." I moaned and rubbed my head.

"Soos!" Dipper cried again and Mabel started kicked the wall in frustration.

"Nice try. But that's solid time-tanium, kid! There's only one way out of here!" Lolph said.

"Through me!" We turned to see Blendin's floating head and hands. We stared and he turned to his wristwatch.

"Oh uh..." He started to fiddle with is, going through different scenery. "Sorry... C-come on..."

"Take your time." I spat sarcastically as I stood up and he changed back to his grey uniform.

"Through me! And that's, what it would be like if I'd just...gotten it right the very first chance, but it's still as effective." He said.

"Yeah...moments gone." I muttered as the twins gasped.

"The time traveler guy! What did you say your name was again? Blendo... Blondin..." Mabel questioned and Dipper snapped his fingers.

"Blar-Blar!" He said.

"There it is!"

"It's Blendin! Blendin Blenjamin Blandin! How could you not know my name after you ruined my life?" He exclaimed in disbelief. The twins looked at each other and at me.

"Is there something we're missing?" Mabel asked me.

"Uh...well I only remember the serious déjà vu, which had to with time warping ooooooooooooooooooh. Yeah, that's why he's mad." I said in 'realization'.

"Still out of the loop." Dipper said and Blendin groaned.

"Initiate flashback!" Blendin cried and pressed a button his wrist watch. "It was after you stole my time device to win your stupid pig! I was cast out of the Time Anomaly Removal Crew; my whole life's purpose. And then I was given ten squared life sentences in time prison. I spent every day since then planning my vengeance."

"Could have gone without the mashed potato smashing." I said as I covered both of the twins eyes during that part, and Blendin turned off the screen.

"And now finally, it has come!" He exclaimed happily.

"Look, we're sorry about all that, but we're in the middle of something really important right now." Dipper said urgently.

"It's our friend's birthday today, and we promised we wouldn't leave his side!" Mabel added.

"So let's just forgive and forget, for the better." I pleaded.

"What?! You think some dumb birthday matters right now? Do you know where you are? Welcome...to Globnar!" Blendin cried and the other end of the room opened to reveal several people fighting each other with neon lights and monsters.

"Is this a reality show? Are we in Japan?" Mabel asked.

"It's gladiatorial time combat!" Blendin exclaimed.

"So it is what she said." I joked and Mabel laughed. Suddenly a man in a future green uniform fell to the ground while another was lifted up by a magic rock and the golden Time Orb flew to his hand.

"The winner gets a precious Time Wish, and then decides the loser's fate!" Blendin exclaimed.

"N-n-no! Please!" The loser please shaking with dear. The victor put a thumbs down and smirked proudly. I glared as the loser screamed in horror as he was vacuumed away by a purple beam.

"And the two of you are officially challenged. The third can't go back, cause she'll just help you escape." Blendin said pointing to me.

"...yeah he's right." I grumbled.

"Dundgren! Get me my war-paint." Blendin exclaimed and walked over to the Time Officer.

"Guys, we need a way out of here! But how?" Mabel asked and Dipper noticed the time device Lolph had.

"I have an idea." He smirked.

"Hang in there Soos, we're coming for you." Mabel said and I looked over at Blendin.

"I'll keep an eye on those guys, you two get the time tape measure thing." I said and walked over to Dundgren and Blendin.

"So...time travel, that's fun." I commented and the two looked at me in a thoughtful manner.

"Have we met before?" Dundgren asked.

"Uh, you did appear in Gravity Falls for a moment and I was there. So, that must be it." I shrugged as he got the war paint. Then I heard Mabel clear her throat.

"Oh my stars! Could it be? My little, uh-hum...Lolphie! It's me! Your great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother! From the past times." Mabel said happily and I held in a laugh.

"Gam-Gam?" Lolph asked and I turned away from Dundgren and Blendin so I could let out a giggle.

"Yeah, neon green is good, this is a good color for me. It's fierce..." Blendin then noticed Dipper taking the time device. "Who? What? No! You can't let them escape! Stop them!"

"The jig is up! Let's go!" I exclaimed and rushed over to the twins as Blendin dove to grab us, tripping Dundgren in the process.

"Gam Gam! How could you?" Lolph cried, feeling betrayed.

"I ain't no one's Gam Gam, sucka! You just got time-tricked!" Mabel exclaimed and I laughed.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Dundgren and Blendin cried.

"Hurry! Back to Soos' birthday!" Mabel exclaimed and Dipper took the measure and extended the tape.

"Okay! I think...I've...got it!" He cried and we grabbed each others hands before disappearing and reappearing in midair!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oof!" We exclaimed as we fell on a mattress.

"Uh... Are we back?" Mabel groaned.

"Oh no, look!" Dipper cried pointed to a sign that read 'Mr. Zzz's Mattress Store'. "Guys the laser place is a mattress store! We went too far in the past!"

"Time travel, man! Why you gotta be so complicated?" Mabel groaned and I laughed before we heard the other 3 time travelers appearing and ducked behind the bed.

"It looks like they overshot their destination by 10 years." Dundgren reported.

"I don't see them. You better find those kids!" Blendin exclaimed.

"You'll get your justice, Blendin." Lolph assured him.

"I'm gonna keep stammering until you find them! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...!" Blendin stammered as he walked out and I rolled my eyes.

"I hate that guy." Lolph deadpanned.

"Let's move." Dundgren responded, and the two flipped over the mattresses, fist bumped and causally walked out the door.

"Okay. We just gotta to go forward 10 years. We can be back before Soos even realizes we were gone." Dipper said as we crawled out for the under the bed.

"Sounds like a plan." I commented as Mabel gasped.

"Oh no! The timey thing, it's busted! Can you fix it?" She asked seeing the device spark blue electricity, and having a dent.

"M-m-maybe. I need some tools. And I think I know where to get some." Dipper answered and we turned to a sign that read 'MYSTERY SHACK 1 mile'.

"That's convenient." I commented. We quickly walked out of the store and headed down the street.

"Let's try to lay low. We don't want to change the future. Or cause the future. I forget how this works exactly." Dipper said. I noticed Sheriff Blubs with a afro, Tats getting a tattoo (one of many to come), Tyler listening to a boom box, and a defaced billboard of Bud and baby Gideon.

"Wow, ten years in the past." Mabel said, looking in awe as young Robbie chasing Thompson with a water gun. "Everything is same-y, but also different-y."

We then came to a dance studio where we saw Toby dancing in a similar outfit we saw earlier, which is technically later. Ug time travel!

"A dah buh dee, dah buh dee do, yeah! Look out Broadway, here I come!" Toby danced happily and looked at the mirror. Mabel then knocked on the window, catching his attention.

"This dream goes nowhere, Toby!" She yelled and we quickly walked away.

"Awww, marbles." Toby sighed.

"Cause the future it is." I muttered as we continued walking down the sidewalk. Wendy and Tambry then rode up in tricycles. I quickly turned my head away and covered my face with my hand. Mrs. Gleeful, pushing baby Gideon in a stroller, noticed me and waved and I awkwardly waved back.

"Whoah!" Dipper cried.

"Oops sorry." Tambry apologized and Wendy whispered in her ear.

"My friend thinks you're cute." She laughed pointing at Dipper.

"Oh-my-gosh, Tambry! Shut up!" Wendy cried, pushing her friend off her tricycle.

"Ow! Hey!" Tambry cried as Dipper blushed and laughed.

"Thank you. I mean...you're super young, so this is weird." Dipper said.

"Heheh, now you know how she feels, creep." Mabel laughed, giving Dipper a playful punch and we walked away as Tambry and Wendy rode off.

"Heh heh, yeah, I-uh. Huh. Wow...Wooow..." Dipper muttered.

"Come on Dipper! Hurry up!" I called after him and he ran up to us.

When we finally made it to the Mystery Shack and hid behind a tree because Stan was giving a tour, and would recognize us if he spotted any of us.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen, to see my latest attraction. A man, made of wax, and several other people, made of wax, It's a whole wax exhibit." Stan announced to the group as we took off our laser tag vests.

"Alright. The coast is clear." Dipper said.

"Nows our chance!" Mabel added and we rushed over to the window. I helped the twins up through it and was about to go myself but I felt a familiar nuzzle on my leg and saw a young Gompers. I smiled, gave him a pat on the head, and climbed into the window.

"Hah! Bingo!" Dipper smiled and picked up the screwdriver. "Alright, let's see..."

"Ah, c'mon candy. Fall. Fall." I turned and saw young Soos looking up at the vending machine sadly, I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. Mabel, wanting to help as always, walked over.

"Allow me. You just need to know a guy on the inside. Bippidy-boop. Wop! Jackpot!" Mabel copied Soos' tactic to open the machine and pulled out som candy before gasping, realizing who exactly she helped.

"Thanks, dawg." Soos said, taking the candy, and walking away. "You must be some kind of genius."

"Alright. I think I've got this thing working." Dipper smiled triumphantly.

"Nice job, now we can...gah!" I was cut off by Mabel tackling us.

"Dipper, Emily! Look." Mabel exclaimed and forced us to turn to Soos.

"No. Way." Dipper said, eyes wide. Soos looked up at the Staff Shirt and back at his own as he smiled. Abuelita then walked over to him.

"Mi precioso. You keep wandering off. You don't want to be late for your big day." She said taking his hand and leading him out the door.

"Sorry, Abuelita." Soos apologized.

"Big day? This could be the birthday where that personal biz went down. We could finally find out why Soos hates his birthday." Mabel gasped in realization.

"Uh, duh! We're not just ten years in the past, we are EXACTLY ten years in the past. So, of course it's Soos' birthday!" I exclaimed, while facepalming.

"Okay, Emily's in!" Mabel cried, pointing at me, then gave puppy dog eyes to Dipper.

"Please! Can we go?" She leaded and Dipper looked at the time device and sighed.

"Alright. But let's be quick." He urged.

"You got it! Come on!" Mabel cried and rushed off as Dipper and I rushed after her.

Thankfully, Soos' house hasn't changed in ten years and it was relatively easy to find. We hid in the bushes and git a perfect view of the table where Soos was sitting.

"I want a piece of birthday cake!" A kid cried while running around with some other kids. Meanwhile Soos was with his cousins.

"Who's a handsome birthday boy?"

"It's you!"

"Soos, you are such a lady's man." Abuelita teased while holding a cake box.

"They're my cousins, grandma, gross." Soos laughed.

"I got you a racecar cake." Abuelita excitedly opened the box revealing said cake.

"Man, I don't know why Soos hate his birthdays, this looks great." Dipper commented.

"Ssh, keep watching." I shushed as Soos licked the frosting off of the race-car and noticed a kid sitting at the head of the table.

"Uh, sorry dude, but could you move seats? That's the seat of honor." Soos asked.

"Uh, who's it for?" The kid asked, probably wondering why the seat didn't belong to the actual birthday boy. At least that's what I would be thinking.

"Oh, heh. It's for my dad actually. I haven't seen him in like... eight years. But he's coming today!" Soos explained and heard the doorbell.

"That must be him!" Soos cried, wiped his face, adjusted his hat, and rushed to the door. The twins and I looked at each other with concern and carefully made out way to the side window. That's where we saw Soos breath in heavily and out.

"Alright Soos. Today's the big day. Be cool. Be. Cool." He told himself and opened the door only to find a mailman.

"Postcard for...Soos." The mailman said and handed the 'Hello! From New Orleans' postcard to Soos who turned it over and read it.

"Sorry, champ. Couldn't make it this year. Real busy again. See you next year for sure. Dad." Soos read sadly. Abuelita and Reggie were listening behind him.

"Hey, don't sweat it, cuz. You'll see him next year." Reggie tried to assure him.

"Heh, yeah. Next year." Soos sighed and pulled out a box filled with the same type of postcard just from a different places. I couldn't help but glare at the thought Soos' dad was just a huge jerk. It wasn't fair! Soos was amazing and his dad wasn't even trying to see him! Just running around the world. I hope he got arrested.

"Uh, I'm gonna go lay down. You party without me dudes." Soos said and sadly took the box and walked away.

"Wait! What about your presents?" Abuelita asked and picked up a wrapped keyboard and pressed a button causing it to say 'Yayah!' Meanwhile the twins and I slumped against the wall.

"So that's why Soos hates his birthday. It's the day he realized his dad wasn't coming back." Dipper said in realization.

"So, how much partying can fix that?" Mabel asked.

"More than ten years apparently." I sighed suddenly Dipper was squirted by water, Robbie revealing to be the culprit.

"Heheh, dorks. Young Robbie!" He cried, pumping his fist.

"Robert Stacey Valentino! You better apologize!" I exclaimed and reached for his gun, only for him to scream and run away.

"Wait, his middle name is Stacey?" Dipper questioned and I sighed as we walked over to Soos' room where he was sulking. I then noticed Abuelita by the door with a plate of cookies.

"Ay, Soos' father is a deadbeat! ¡Si alguna vez muestra su carota por aquí, se la voy a partir pieza por pieza!" She cursed and I smiled at that. I really liked her character.

"Ahem." Abuelita then walked in Soos' room. "Soo-oo-oos. I made you cookies shaped like dinosaurs."

"I don't want cookies. I wanna see Dad again." Soos said grimly, Abuelita then patted his leg.

"And he wants to see you, he's just... busy." Abuelita's voice then trailed off.

"Busy in New Orleans." Soos scoffed.

"Aye, yes...Trust me, you will feel better one day." Abuelita assured him. The twins and I just watched sadly.

"Ugh, this is awful." Mabel groaned.

"We promised Soos a happy birthday, but how can we give him that now? This goes beyond anything we know how to fix." Dipper sighed.

"I know this is bad guys, but I'm sure we can help Soos somehow when we get back." I said, trying to cheer them up and they looked at me.

"You really think so?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, I do. I know what is like to not have a dad, or mom, in your life. All I had was Georgia...and...well she's not important right now. Anyway, I can see why this is bothering Soos, but he's our friend and we won't stop until we help him." I explained and the twins smiled up at me.

"Th-this way!" Blendin cried and we froze.

"Uh-oh. Hide!" Dipper urged and we quickly rushed behind a tree.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere. I-I-I think I heard them!" Blendin exclaimed and turned to a tree.

"Freeze!" Lolph cried and shot his laser gun at a tree Robbie was behind. He ran away crying, poor kid.

"Trace their chrono-signatures." Lolph said and fiddled with some sort of device.

"Man, the sooner I defeat those kids in Globnar, the sooner I can win my time wish." Blendin said eagerly sitting in a picnic table.

"Tell you what I'd do if I had a time wish. Retire early. Spend more time with the kids." Dundgren said in deep thought.

"Naing Niang Niang Niang Niang, with the kids! Don't you know a time wish can do literally anything? Any impossible problem solved just like that? I mean, imagine the possibilities." Blendin ranted and Dipper's eyes widened.

"Wait, Mabel, that's it! The time wish! If we defeat Blendin in that space battle..."

"...Then we can wish that Soos' dad came to his twelfth birthday!" Mabel exclaimed.

"And Soos' birthdays would be fixed forever. All of them!" Dipper finished, snapping his fingers.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I commented.

"But do you really think we can win Globnar?" Mabel asked.

"It's the only chance we have. Besides, it's for Soos. He would do the same for us." Dipper said and we looked over at Soos in his room, pushing away the plates of cookies away.

"Yeah, he would." I smiled and we all walked out from behind the tree with our arms raised.

"Here we are Blendin. We surrender." Dipper announced.

"Its them!" Blendin cried.

"Freeze!" Dundgren cried, pointing his gun at us as Lolph pointed his own gun at him.

"Careful, they're from the past. They might have powder muskets or slap bracelets." He wanted his partner.

"What is it with people and slap bracelets?" I questioned as we walked over.

"Look guys, no tricks this time. We're ready to challenge you, okay?" Dipper assured them.

"Yes! Let the Globnar begin! Prepare... for... GLOBNAAA-" Blendin's voice was then cut off and a green mute symbol floated in front of his mouth.

"Hey, turns out I can mute him." Lolph said.

"Man, I wish we'd known that earlier." Dundgren sighed.

"Heheh." I laughed as they got ready to send us back to the future, and I made a reference...dandy.

"Initializing!" Lolph cried, pressing a button on his wrist.

We disappeared and reappeared in the arena wearing handcuffs. Several people were chanting 'Globnar' while happily bumping their fists. We were shown on a large screen and suddenly the floor opened up and Time Baby floated out of it.

"Silence!" He exclaimed and most of the arena quieted down.

"Wooh! Oh yea!" A random guy cheered and was shot by Time Baby's laser eyes.

"That is one big baby." Mabel commented.

"Welcome Globnar tributes! I have a very important nap to get to so let's make this quick. You each have a chance to settle your time-feud through gladiatorial combat." Time Baby announced.

"Excuse me Time Baby, but this one was brought by accident, what should we do with her?" Lolph asked and lightly shoved me forward, my necklace then slipped out from under my shirt, revealing the emerald and there was a collective gasp throughout the arena.

"Could it be? You have brought a forbidden player to Globnar: The Emerald." Time Baby gasped and everyone started to freak out and talked to one another excitedly or fearfully. Blendin stood there gaping like a fish and was frozen at the spot.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked and suddenly my handcuffs disappeared.

"Apologies, Emily...Jewel, it is Jewel for you now right?" Dundgren asked.

"Uh yeah, what exactly is going...?"

"Forgive me!" Blendin cried, suddenly getting over his shock, dropped down on his knees and bowed down, grabbing my feet.

"Okay, can anyone who won't beat around the bush and isn't 12 please tell me what is happening?" I pleaded.

"Allow me to explain. Throughout history, there are many figures that, due to their contributions to time, are forbidden from ever being challenged to Globnar. You fall into that category." Time Baby explained.

"Okay, cool, can you name a few that I would know?" I asked.

"Well, a few U.S presidents, several world leaders, and Gandhi." Time Baby said.

"Ah, that makes sense, but why am I forbidden? I didn't do anything...special." I asked.

"That is classified, but since you are not to participate in the games, please, have a seat." Time Baby said and a floating seat appeared next to him.

"Okay, one sec." I said and tried to turn to the twins, but Blendin was still holding onto my legs.

"Let go." I growled and he shot up.

"I'm sorry." He squeaked, I rolled my eyes and I turned to the twins.

"Okay, you're gonna do great at this! Good luck and I'll be cheering for you." I assured them and gave them a hug before being led by Lolph and Dundgren to the seat.

"Thanks Emily!" Mabel called after me and I smiled, waving back.

"I'm telling you, she looks different from the history books." Dundgren muttered and I cleared my throat.

"Yeah okay, can you just refrain from telling me anything about what's going to be or...is already my legacy. Dang, time travel..." I muttered and sat down I'm my seat. A robot them flew over me holding the bottle.

"You will have until Time Baby finishes drinking the cosmic sand in this hourglass to complete the competition." He explained and attempted to give Time Baby the bottle.

"No!"

"Come on."

"Ow!"

"It's good for you."

"Wah!" Time Baby cried and I sighed.

"Get ready, kids. When I get that time wish, you'll wish you were never born. Or rather, you'll wish you were born, because I'm gonna wish you were never born!" Blendin exclaimed.

"Dream on. There's two of us." Dipper said.

"And we have hair!" Mabel added.

"Oh-oh, yeah? Well I have training!" Blendin then twirled his spear expertly. "What do you think I did in prison all that time?"

"Uh oh." Mabel panicked.

"Let the Globnar...BEGIN!" Time Baby announced and the handcuffs disappeared. The twins glared while Blendin screams loudly and the games began.

Dipper and Blendin were fighting with sticks and at one point Blendin pushed Dipper away. Mabel tried to jump him and was pushed away by Blendin as well. He jumped over the hand if the clock they were standing on, but the twins were tripped. Next was a race that the twins won. I cheered for them and was happy to see other people joining me. There was also a weird chess game that was cut off by a cyclops. Eventually the score was tied at 244.

Everlasting other games I recognized from the montage. Blendin chasing the kids in a giant wheel, Mabel and Blendin basically having a hot dog eating contest, fighting in robotic cuckoo clock suits, having a wheelbarrow race, Blendin and Mabel fighting with spears on unicycles on a tight rope while Dipper swam through clocks to get away from a time shark (he screamed the whole time), and playing a version of Jenga. Soon the three had pushed the monster from earlier into the safe room at the side and sighed heavily. The score was 764 to 763, Blendin winning by one point.

"Very good. You have escaped the Cyclocks." Time Baby congratulated.

"Yes! Blendin for the almost-win!" Blendin cheered.

"There is only one final challenge for Globnar. An ancient game, thousands of years old, chosen for its exemplification of pure strategy: The ancient art... of Laser Tag!" Time Baby announced and a laser tag course appeared.

"Of course I the one thing we were trying to get back to." I said, giving a hollow laugh.

"The one who touches the victory orb first will win!" Time Baby explained.

"Laser tag? Seriously?" Dipper questioned.

"Just go with it!" I yelled from the stands.

"Oh, I know it doesn't seem that challenging now, but just wait till they turn on that fog machine. You'll be done for! You just wait until ya..."

"Hit!" Blendin was cut off by Dipper shooting his vest multiple times. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw, man." Blendin sighed.

"Mabel, grab the orb!" Dipper exclaimed and Mabel rushed to the top of the pyramid and touched the orb.

"Got it!" She cried and everything went white. Time Baby then fished his cosmic sand.

"It is finished!" He announced, the robot then patted his back, causing Time Baby to burp and the crowd cheered as Dipper and Mabel's score went up to 999.

"No! No! No! No! Nooooo!" Blendin cried.

"Yes!" The Twins high-fived each other and I ran over to them and gave them a hug.

"You guys were amazing!" I said and they returned it.

"Thanks for cheering us on." Mabel said and Time Baby floated over to us.

"You have made victory in Globnar. Before I give you your time wish, tell us; what fate have you decided for the loser?" Time Baby asked as Dundgren and Lolph held onto Blendin.

"Oh, jeez..." He gulped.

"DEATH!" Mabel exclaimed on the top of her lungs.

"Mabel!" Dipper scolded as his sister sighed.

"Sorry. Got carried away..." She admitted.

"Uh, give us a moment." I said and we turned to one another.

"So Blendin did try to wish us out of existence, but it was kind of our fault for ruining his life." Dipper said.

"Yeah, and he's kind of too sad to be a real bad guy." Mabel added.

"Maybe if we treat him right in the present, he'll turn out better in the future." Dipper suggested.

"Wise words Dipper, wise words." I nodded, Dipper then turned to Time Baby.

"Okay. As long as you keep an eye on him, we'd like to set Blendin free, and restore his position at the Time Anomaly Correction Unit." Dipper said.

"And give him pretty hair!" Mabel added.

"So be it." Time Baby said and did so with Blendin, having the handcuffs removed a some hair appearing on his head.

"Wh-what? You'd do that for me?" He asked and realized it was true. "I got my job back! I feel like hugging somebody."

"I can kill you in eight different ways." Lolph deadpanned.

"Yes sir." Blendin stood straight and I walked over to him.

"Congratulations." I said and held out my arms, he hugged me and started balling.

"Thank you!"

"Uh huh...can you let go now?" I said, patting his back. He let go and sniffled for a moment.

"Now, children. What is it that you want for your time wish?" Time Baby asked, rubbing his face, and the orb floated between Dipper and Mabel.

"Thank you, but the wish...isn't for us." Mabel explained.

"Not you? But then who? Who is worthy to receive such power?" Time Baby asked.

"Let's just say, he deserves it more than us." Dipper said simply, and I suddenly got an idea.

"Um hey, can I make a simple request as well?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it you want?" Time Baby asked and I smirked.

"Well..."

*TIME SKIP*

Once we got everything situated Blendin transported us back to our time and we saw Soos there, really confused. The twins were all scuffed and dirty while I was carrying a box with wrapping paper that was shifting color every few seconds with a white bow.

"Soos!" We exclaimed.

"G-guys!" Soos gasped and we ran up to him.

"We're so sorry we left you hanging dude. We got caught up in this time travel junk..." Dipper started.

"And there was a time cyclops..." Mabel continued.

"And don't forget about the..."

"Heheh."

"Time race!" The two said in unison.

"But, the point is, Soos, we think we know how to fix your birthday." Mabel said.

"Woah, really? Wait, you guys did all of that...for me?" Soos asked, touched bu their thoughtfulness.

"Of course they did Soos, you mean so much to them." I said simply.

"And that's not all." Blendin then pressed a button on his wristwatch and revealed the orb to Soos. "Behold your time wish! The power to alter time paradox free in any way you choose."

"We think the only thing that can make you happy is meeting your dad." Dipper explained.

"But the choice is yours." Mabel added.

"You mean I can finally see my dad by touching this thing? And you guys battled through time and space just to get this for me?" Soos asked and took out the New Orleans postcard and stared at it for moment.

"What are you waiting for, Soos?" Dipper asked and Soos glanced at the postcard one more time before putting it away.

"Make a wish." I urged.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Soos said and placed a hand in the orb. A white flash blinded us and wave of lights appeared, cleaning up Mabel and Dipper from Globnar, much to their surprise.

"What the..."

"Wait what?"

"Bam! I fixed you dudes up." Soos smiled.

"But Soos, what about meeting your dad?" Dipper asked.

"Well, birthdays are supposed to be spent with the people who care about you. But you know what, that dude didn't care about me enough to visit me once, let alone fight monsters through time and space like you dudes. I mean, you had a gladiator fight, just to make me happy. I've been being ridiculous this whole time. Whoever my dad was, he can take a hike. I know who my family is now, and it's you dudes. Thanks for giving me the best birthday ever." Soos thanked and gave us all a hug.

"Awwwwww Soos, you're gonna make me cry." I laughed as a few tears ran down my face.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you have any idea what you've just wasted?! Do you how many have died to get the time wish; the wars that were started?!" Blendin exclaimed in shock.

"Oh that's not all dude. I also wished for this slice of infinite pizza. Watch." Soos took a bite out of the pizza and it regenerate after a moment. "And it can do that for like...infinity."

"Oh yeah, okay, cool." Dipper nodded.

"Okay, yeah. Phew. That's a good time wish!" Blendin sighed.

"Clever." I added and Soos turned to us.

"There's still ten minutes before Laser Tag closes. You dudes wanna play?" Soos asked.

"Yeah!" The twins cheered and Soos stuffed the postcard in the trash bin before rushing off with the twins.

"Happy Birthday Soos." The twins chorused.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I called after and turned to Blendin.

"I'm sorry about your job earlier." I apologized.

"Oh yeah, well I can't say it'll be any better now. I just lost Globnar to a couple of kids! I'll be the laugh stock!" Blendin panicked.

"It was two to one." I commented.

"Yeah, but they didn't even know about Globnar until today! It's still a little embarrassing. Also, I nearly dragged a forbidden player into it! Do you know what punishment for that is?!" He exclaimed.

"Ur, no, and please don't tell me." I said and his shoulders slumped. I then got an id3a and put the present down and grabbed a napkin and pen.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Whenever you feel bad, or of anyone makes fun of you, show them this." I said and handed him the napkin. He hesitated before taking it and read it aloud.

"To my favorite time traveler Blendin. From, Emily Jewel." He then squealed and gave me a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! Am I really your favorite!?"

"You're welcome, and yeah you are. At least you look the least threatening, and you brought us home." I said and returned the hug. Once we ended the hug he pocketed the napkin and I picked up the present.

"Bye Blendin, and please be careful." I pleaded.

"I will! Bye Emily!" Blendin waved and disappeared. I sighed heavily.

"Please don't be tricked by the beast with just one eye." I whispered and quickly rushed into the laser tag game. Once the round ended, Mabel winning by a long shot, we all went to The Shack and I finally gave Soos his present.

"It's not a time wish, but I hope you like it." I said, handing it to him.

"If the wrapping paper is this nice, you have nothing to worry about." Soos assured me and undid the bow, only for the box to unfold revealing a jar with dirt on it.

"Whoa...wait is it some sort of plant...or?" Soos questioned and I laughed.

"Nope! It's dirt from the future. I know it's nothing special, but I figured you could put it in your desk or..." I was cut off by Soos giving me the biggest hug he could.

"I LOVE IT! THANK YOU!" He exclaimed and I laughed before returning the hug.

"Happy Birthday Soos."

"Thanks Emily."

Author's Note:

Man, I was really looking forward to this chapter. Mainly since I've been planning the Emily being a 'forbidden player' for a long time. You all might have a suspicion why she is that, but I'm gonna let that sink in for a bit. Can't tell you all my secrets. Hehe.

Anyway, please leave a review on what you thought about this chapter. I really like this episode, and side note: really like Abuelita and Reggie. They seem like great people and family to Soos.

Also, I have amazing news! There is fanart of my story! mew-mew 124 aka purple orchid-8863 on DeviantArt has made some amazing drawings of Emily and Georgia. I highly recommend you check them out!

Now onto last chapters reviews.

Pizza01: I'm glad you agree and it's okay you didn't remember. It was pretty early in the story.

Guest: I can't reveal what the gun is for. Sorry, but that's how it is.


	30. Chapter 29: Mabel: Goddess of Love

Chapter 29: Mabel: Goddess of Love

(Emily's P.O.V)

There is nothing like cloud gazing with your friends, especially if you are holding your boyfriends hand. Which is what I was doing right now. It was a lot of fun so far. The soft grass, the summer air, the white fluffy clouds. With all the drama for the past few days it was nice to relax a bit.

"That one looks like a star." I commented pointing at said cloud.

"That's really cool." Nate said and I smiled at him.

"Whoa! That cloud looks like a chipmunk!" Mabel cried and an airplane then flew into it's 'mouth'.

"Barfing an airplane!" Wendy laughed and the rest of us chuckled.

"It does!" Dipper added. We then looked to the other clouds.

"Uh, that looks like... uh, a cloud!" Thompson pointed.

"Boo!" Lee cried.

"Thompson, stop being the worst at everything." Wendy half complained.

"Sorry guys." Thompson chuckled and we all laughed. I took a quick glance at Nate before smiling happily.

"Look at the clouds! Ooh! That cloud looks like a big heart-shaped balloon!" Mabel cried and pointed to the hot air balloons floating above us.

"Clouds don't come in colors. That is a balloon." Dipper said in realization, sitting up and we noticed some more balloons from the distance.

"Oh dude! It's the Woodstick festival." Wendy said excitedly.

"Wait, the wood what?" Dipper asked.

"I think you guys mentioned it to me before." I commented as I sat up with Nate.

"It's this annual outdoor concert featuring Oregon's up and coming indie bands." Wendy exclaimed and took Tambry's phone.

"Hey!" She protested and folded her arms in annoyance as Wendy swiped through several images of bands.

"They're all coming! Scarves Indoors, Wood Grain on Everything, the Love God! You've probably seen him in that viral video." Wendy then played the video she was referring to.

"Who's ready to fall in love tonight?!" The Love God asked, the crowd cheered and he stumbled face first in the camera. "Whoa! Ow! I hope nobody's filming this!"

"Hahahahaha! Nice, that was priceless!" I laughed.

"Whoa! Like a real concert concert? I've never actually been to one of those before." Dipper admitted, brushing his elbow.

"That's because you've never had an awesome crew to roll with before!" Wendy said and gestured to the rest of us. Thompson was now holding a dirty sponge.

"Come on, Thompson!" Lee cried.

"Lick that sponge! Lick that sponge!" He and Nate chanted. Thompson groaned before he closed his eyes and licking the sponge.

"Oh!" We cried and laughed.

"Can't believe he's doing it!" Nate laughed and I smiled.

"What are you doing man?" Lee laughed.

"When you're with us, you're in!" Wendy assured Dipper. Mabel then smirked and turned to Nate and me.

"Hey Nate, would you lick a sponge for Emily of her life was at stake?" She asked.

"Pssh, Mabel!" I exclaimed, blushing. "You can't just..."

"Of course I would." Nate replied as if it was obvious, and held my hand tighter.

"Awwww." Mabel gushed and I smiled. That was so sweet!

Then I started thinking about what could happen during...you know what...Bill was no dirty sponge...I was about to say something, but was cut off by loud groaning. We all went silent as a flock of ravens (also known as the Unkindness) flew overheard.

"Ghosty sounds! Cemetery ghosty sounds!" Mabel cried, shaking her brother.

"It's coming from that open grave." Wendy pointed across the cemetery and we walked over there and stopped right before the open grave.

"You look!" Nate urged Lee.

"No, you look!" Lee countered. I facepalmed with my free hand.

"Thompson, go look." Dipper deadpanned. Lee and Nate then laughed.

"Heh. Nice use of Thompson." Nate commented as Lee pushed Thompson towards the grave.

"Ugh..." He groaned peering over at the grave.

"Gaze upon death! Gaze upon death!" We changed and Thompson looked into the grave went screamed, then lightning struck, cause why not?

Oh, and cue theme song!

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" I sighed and let go of Nate's hand and walked over, followed by everyone else and we peered inside the grave.

"Ugh! It's even creepier than I expected." Tambry scoffed and I looked back down at Robbie how was lying in the grave while holding a Wendy picture.

"Why did she leave me?" Robbie whined staring at the future.

"Robbie?" Wendy asked in concern and Robbie jolted up.

"Wendy! Oh. Uh. Hey. What's up? Just hanging out in this grave, you know. Regular. Regular day for me." He chuckled nervously.

"Whoa, dude. We haven't seen you in, like a million years. Where have you been?" Lee asked.

"You're not still mourning our break up, are you?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"What? No way!" Robbie denied and quickly grabbed the Wendy Photo and hid it in his jacket.

"Robbie, we split up forever ago. It's really sweet you'd throw yourself into a grave for me but, man, time to move on." Wendy said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Huh, what? I'm totally moved on." Robbie replied and his phone began to ring, causing him to freeze in place.

"Wendy, I miss you so much. I'll never move on. Never ever." Robbie swiftly grabbed his phone and swiftly threw it a a grave stone, causing it to shatter.

"That was a different Wendy. Unrelated Wendy." Robbie said.

"Dude, this is getting really awkward." Lee whispered towards Nate.

"*cough* No duh Captain Obvious. *cough*" I joked and Tambry sighed.

"Yeah, the cemetery used to be fun; now it's just depressing." She said and we all started to leave.

"So, what's the plan for the WoodStick Festival?" I asked.

"We usually meet up at Thompson's house before we go, and then the rest of the night is just having fun and breaking rules!" Nate cried and we laughed. I then rubbed the back of my neck.

"I've never really been to a concert either, but it sounds pretty cool." I admitted and Nate wrapped an arm around me.

"You're going to have the best night ever, trust me." Nate said and I laughed.

"Nate and Emily sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Lee sang.

"Grow up man!" Nate cried angrily. I just giggled.

"Hey, I'm not the one being all lovey dovey!" Lee retorted and made a kissy face. I blushed and Wendy came to our rescue.

"Come on guys, enough. Let's head back to our places and meet up at Thompson's in a few hours." Wendy suggested and we all nodded. I then turned to the twins.

"Come on you two! We're heading back to the Shack!" I called.

"Coming!" Dipper replied and dragged his sister over to us and we all went our separate ways.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry you guys had to see that." Wendy apologized after we returned to the Shack.

"It's not really your fault Robbie isn't over you yet." I shrugged.

"You know what Robbie needs? A new girl! Romance is like gum. Once it's lost its flavor, you just cram another one in." Mabel said and did that exact thing with another piece of gum. I swear she's chewing a rainbow in her mouth.

"Mabel, it's not that easy." Wendy reasoned.

"Yeah, I'm not sure you can force to people together, especially is one isn't ready to find love again." I added.

"It is if you're the world's greatest matchmaker! I've never had an unhappy customer; like Soos and Melody." Mabel said and gestured to the two, who were video chatting, and Soos had set up a cardboard box.

"Watch this. Walking down some actual stairs." Soos sang and did his best to act like a mime walking down the stairs as Melody giggled.

"Did it look cool?" He asked.

"The coolest." Melody giggled.

"Match made!" Mabel cheered, pumping her fists then gestured to the other side of the room. "And then, of course, there's Waddles and Gompers."

I turned to Gompers and Waddles, who were tapped together and had tin cans tied to them. Not to mention Gompers had a wedding veil which he ate off his head. I also swore I heard wedding music. Could just be me.

"Match made!" Mabel cried once more, then turned to me.

"And, I don't even need to mention Emily and Nate! But I will, MATCH MADE!" Mabel cheered.

"Okay, that might wore for a goat and a pig, but Robbie's a hopeless case." Wendy said.

"Hopeless case, ehhh?" Mabel questioned thoughtfully and I sighed.

"Okay Wendy, you ran into this one. I'm out." I said and grabbed my purse before heading out of the Shack.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dipper asked and I stopped before turning back to them.

"Uh...the library. There's something I've been meaning to do...I'll see you guys at Thompson's." I waved and walked out of the Shack and walked to the Library.

Once I got there it was pretty empty. Which didn't surprise me since Gabe wasn't preforming anything today, haven't seen him since Sock Opera. Not that I wanted to since he's a creepy jerk. Anyway, I walked over to the computers and sighed to myself.

"I gotta do this, I've been putting it off for a while and I may not get another chance." I said to myself and typed on the keys; 'How to...'

Suddenly my necklace started to glow and green like sparks appeared out of the computer and the screen buzzed before static appeared. Though it seemed more unusual than normal, and that's saying something.

"Um, hello?" I called out, and turned to see no one was around. The computer seemed to freeze and I turned back to screen and gasped at the sight of something familiar.

"...Google?" I asked in disbelief. I haven't seen that logo since I got to Gravity Falls. I then noticed that I could type something in the search bar. I quickly checked to make sure no one had come in and quickly typed in;

Disney Gravity Falls

Sure enough, several posters for the show appeared and the Wikipedia page link also showed up, this was unbelievable!

"Am I still connected to my world?" I wondered out loud and typed in something else.

Star vs. the Force of Evil

I wasn't able to finish that series since I came here before the finale aired and I was honestly a bit curious. I scrolled through the videos and clicked on a clip.

...I may have watched a couple of clips from Season 4...but I snapped myself out of it and remembered why I came here. I then got another idea and typed something for Gravity Falls and found an image that looked perfect and printed it out. I grabbed the paper and looked at it.

"Black and white!? I wanted it in color!" I exclaimed and groaned loudly before I printed the image again, and double checked the settings so it could be in color this time, before rolling it up like a scroll and used paper clips to keep it that way. I then sat back down and sighed.

"Okay, back to business." I said sincerely and continued what I was originally here for.

Once I was done with that, I printed out another sheet of paper and quickly rolled it up like I did the first paper. I then logged out of the computer and the static returned. I started at the screen until the static ceased and the screen was back to how it was before. I waited a few more seconds before turning around and walking out of the library.

I later went back to my treehouse and put the two scrolls in the trunk next to the gun the third sheet, the black and white that I didn't want, was in my hand two and I crumbled it up before tossing it in the truncated as well and shut the lid before sighing.

"Phew, now they're safe." I whispered.

"Yo Emily! You back?" Wendy called up and I opened the window and looked down to see Wendy.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Come on, we're heading over to Thompson's!" She replied.

"Okay, I'll be right down!" I cried and shut the window before rushing down the ladder. I ran over to Wendy and noticed Dipper was with her as well.

"Let's hurry over. Everyone else is already there." Wendy said and we headed in over there. Once we arrived we settled in the garage and before I knew it, Nate and Lee were tapping snacks to Thompson.

"More snacks! More snacks!" They chanted.

"I'm just happy to be included..." Thompson was cut off by Nate tapping a pice of tape over his mouth. I let out a small chuckle and Nate gave me a finger gun and wink.

"Ha! This is brilliant. The perfect way to sneak cheap snacks into the concert, and it was all Dipper's idea." Wendy praised.

"Woo! Nice!" Lee and Nate cheered.

"Well done." Wendy complimented Dipper.

"Ideas!" Nate cheered and I laughed.

"This really was a great idea, those tickets nearly cost us an arm and a leg." I added and Lee went over to Dipper.

"Kid, I sense greatness in you." Lee said sincerely. Dipper chuckled.

"Oh, well, I don't know about..."

"Greatness!" Lee cried, lifting Dipper on his shoulders.

"Alright, now everyone go home and finish getting ready for the concert." Wendy said and we all started to leave. I then turned to see that not only was Nate not talking to Tambry, but she was looking her phone in confusion.

"Tambry, You. Me. Date. Bring that sweet, sweet bod. Your secret admirer?" Tambry read out loud and I smirked all knowingly before walking out of the garage to get ready for the concert.

I got back to my treehouse and pulled out the outfit I wore at Double Dipper and season 2 premier. I'm thankful that it didn't get too damaged. I quickly put it on and grabbed my purse, slipped my phone in it and climbed down the ladder. I made it to the ground and adjusted my shirt slightly.

"Hey Emily!"

"Gah!" I cried and turned to see Nate behind me and sighed in relief.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Nate apologized and I laughed.

"No no, you're fine. I was just lost in thought." I assured him and noticed his new outfit an recalls it form the episode.

"Nice shades." I complimented.

"Thanks, you look great too." He replied and offered his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked and I giggled then snatched his cap, causing him to catch his glasses that fell off, and put the hat sideways on my head.

"We shall." I replied.

"Hey! My hat!" Nate playfully whined and I smirked.

"Don't hate on it just cause I look better in it." I joked. Nate and I laughed before we headed on over to the garage. Once we got there, most of the group was all ready.

"All right. Who's ready for the best and most overpriced day of our summer?" Wendy asked and we all cheered happily.

"I brought a baggie of trail mix and safety whistles, in case we get separated." Thompson said holding up the items he mentioned.

"*cough cough* Lame." Dipper coughed. Lee and Nate then laughed.

"This kid is a champion." Lee said.

"Okay, I guess we are just waiting for Tambry and Mabel right?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, they're not here yet." I added and Mabel walked in with her happiness chart.

"Sorry, guys, but Tambry's a little busy at the moment. Wink. Wink." Mabel smirked.

"Uh, did she just say the word wink?" Nate questioned and I shrugged.

"Let's just say she and Robbie took a trip to Smoochville. Now everyone's happy." Mabel smiled.

"Wait what!?" Everyone cried in shock.

"Yeah, I just did my good ol' Mabel Matchmaking and BAM, love kicked them both in the face!" Mabel said proudly.

"Dude, Robbie was a mess just this morning, how the heck did he move on that quickly?" Nate asked.

"Oh, oh! This is so like Tambry to do this. Date my ex behind my back. I'm gonna tear her highlights out!" Wendy cried, tugging at her own hair.

"Hey, Hey!" I cried clapping my hands together loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Look, this is not something to be upset over! Look, Thompson literally sold his watch to get the tickets for us, and we were all just excited to go out and have fun with one another. If this really something to be worth fighting over?" I questioned and everyone nodded halfhearted.

"Yeah...sure...whatever...let's go to the concert..." They mumbled.

"I'll take it. Though I am curious, how did Robbie and Tambry get together this quickly?" I asked and Dipper turned to his twin.

"Mabel, what did you do?" Dipper asked.

"Heh heh...I just happened to get a love potion from the Love God...and maybe put it on the fries Tambry and Robbie were eating..." Mabel admitted.

"Wait, love potion?" Dipper questioned.

"The 'Love God' is an actual Love God?" Lee asked.

"Not the most unusual thing here. Mabel, did you steal the potion?" I asked.

"No, I just took it without permission." Mabel said smugly and I facepalmed.

"Okay, we have a problem...Mabel, did it ever occur to you that taking something important from a magical being would...I don't know...ANGER HIM!?" I exclaimed.

"Well it is now..." Mabel, mumbled.

"Okay, we have to get the potion back to the Love God right away! Come on people!" I cried and grabbed the twins before we rushed off, followed by everyone else.

"I told you not to get involved in people's love life Mabel! It's not right!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Point fingers later Dipper, we have to return the potion to the Love God." I said simply.

"Yeah okay..." Dipper sighed.

Once we made it to the Woodstick Festival we looked at the entrance and saw several people around the entrance and showing their tickets to security guards. I looked around and groaned.

"This line is gonna take forever!" I exclaimed.

"What choice do we have?" Lee asked. I sighed as we got in line and tapped my foot. Finally, after what seemed like forever, our group was next. I then spotted Robbie and Tambry with one another.

"Ugh, they're doing that couple hug walk. Guys you're in public! People can see you!" Dipper cried and I facepalmed.

"Their in love Dipper, let it go." I sighed and the security guard checked our stuff and took our tickets. I then rushed in followed by the twins and looked around.

"Emily, you gotta stop running off like that!" Nate heaved as he came up to us.

"Sorry. Look, you guys enjoy the concert. I'll help the twins return the love potion. We'll catch up with you later." I said.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, you guys just relax. We'll just be a moment." I assured him and turned to the twins.

"Let's go and return a potion to a Cupid Pop-star...never thought I'd say that...come on!" I urged and the twins and I rushed backstage and saw the Love God's van.

"Okay, as soon as he leaves we rush in, give him the potion, and get out of there." I explained and noticed Mabel take out the potion from her sweater and she smiled up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I just notice you're wearing Nate's hat. You look cute." Mabel gushed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, I guess. I didn't realize I was still wearing it." I said and noticed Mabel look down at her feet.

"I'm sorry about all this, I just wanted Robbie to be happy, but that's no excuse to steal a love potion." Mabel apologized and I smiled before ruffling her hair.

"Hey, you had the right intentions, just don't do anything like this without thinking it through." I said playfully.

"Love God. Sound check for Love God." A man called and Love God stumbled out of his van, along with Tyler and another women.

"Ow. Let's make some miracles happen. Groupies, bed-head me." He said and the other two ruffled his hair, chasing him to chuckle.

"Weird..." I whispered.

"Love God's about to get crazy." He said and walked away with his groupies. "Whoa, hey, alright."

"Nows our chance!" Mabel said and we rushed over to the van and Mabel grabbed the potion belt.

"Whoa, He has so many different potions. 'Puppy-love', 'Interspecies love', 'Love of country music' ew,...'Anti-love', huh interesting." She said and I sighed.

"Just put the potion back." I urged.

"Oh right, right." Mabel said and tied the potion back on the belt. "There, now we can rejoin the others."

"Sounds good to me." Dipper said and we turned to leave, but we're stopped by the Love God.

"Hey! You're the one who's been stealing my stuff. I am not loving this." He said unhappily.

"I'm sorry, but I returned your potion." Mabel apologized.

"Kid, this stuff is seriously not good in the hands of a mortal. You also shouldn't have made a god mad, though right now that ship has sailed!" He cried and lunged for us. I quickly kicked him in the shin and he recoiled in pain.

"Now've you done it!" He cried angrily.

"Run!" I exclaimed and the twins ran one direction while I ran in another. I suddenly found myself on the actual stage and I thought I'd lost the Love God.

"Phew." I sighed and felt arms grab my shoulders.

"Gotcha!"

"GAH!" I exclaimed and stumbled backwards, finding myself going past the curtains and onto the stage!

Oh come on!

It was completely silent and I froze. Everyone was staring at me in confusion and I noticed several of them had their phones out. Not to mention the guy working the music was flipping through some papers. I breathed heavily and kept still.

"Hah! You're stuck on stage! Try getting out of this one!" The Love God called from behind the stage. I clenched my fists in anger, and saw all of my friends through the crowd. I then relaxed my hands and noticed the microphone on the stand and I walked over to it and grabbed the microphone.

"Hi everyone. My name is Emily, and I know this is super last minute, but I'd like to dedicate this song to all of my friends, who helped my through a lot these past couple months." I said and took a breath.

Then I pulled the biggest cliché that Disney has; singing.

Imagine waking up

In a town that's upside-down

Your best friend is gone

But suddenly you don't have a frown

(I started out a bit shy, but I then I saw my friends smiling and felt better before walking towards the edge of the stage.)

Here I am, I'm Emily

Brokenhearted but somehow happy

I always did what I was told

Just didn't know I could be bold

Now I'm here in your world

So much bigger from my point of view

Far away from my home

Can't go back, so let's start something new

(I smiled softly and felt tears weld up I'm my eyes as I sang softly. Several memories poured in my head as I sang and I felt amazing! Not to mention that the crowd seemed to like it.)

Here I am, I'm Emily

Open-hearted, I proudly decree

You're my friends, and I am yours

Let's go on adventures and reach for the stars

Let's go on adventures and reach for the stars

I finished the song and waited for a moment. The crowd was quiet, but suddenly someone cheered and clapped loudly and was joined by several others.

It was Nate.

"Woooooooooo! Yeah Emily!" Mabel cheered and the whole crowd erupted into applause. I took off Nate's cap as bowed before returning the hat on my head.

"THANK YOU GRAVITY FALLS!" I cried and waved before walking off stage and came face to face with the Love God.

"I know...I know you're really mad, and you have every right to be but..."

"Stop." He raised a hand to cut me off. "That song was...BEAUTIFUL!" He exclaimed and I was taken aback.

"Oh, thank you...does this mean my friend is off the hook?" I asked hopefully and he nodded.

"Yeah, but if she does that again it won't be pretty." He warned.

"I don't think it'll be a problem, but to be fair, she did make a right match." I smirked.

"Really? It worked for you?"

"What no, I meant Tambry and Robbie, over there." I said and pointed to the new couple who were walking over to my other friends.

"Oh, so she didn't use it on you. My bad, I felt your aura and knew that's you'd found the one so I assumed the kid used the potion on you and got a lucky shot." Love God explained. I then blushed heavily at his words.

"Oh...wow...I didn't...wow..." I gasped and he patted my shoulder.

"True Love doesn't always need me, or the internet. You have fun, I gotta get going. See ya!" He waved and walked on stage. I waved back and smiled to myself and walked back to the crowd.

"Uh, hey guys? Are we mad at each other or can I..." I was cut off my Nate grabbing me and spinning me around happily.

"Okay, we're doing this now." I laughed and he set me down before kissing me and I returned it.

"You. Are. Amazing." He stated.

"Awwwww, thank you. You're amazing too." I gushed and Mabel squealed happily.

"BEST MATCHMAKER DAY EVER!" She cheered and we laughed. I saw Wendy and Tambry each exchange a smile at one another, and Robbie giving a smile to Wendy. Everyone seemed to be alright.

"So, there's still plenty of time before the Festival is over, what do you say we make the most of it!?" Lee asked and we nodded before rushing off to enjoy the rest of the Woodstick Festival.

I laughed as I danced with Nate and he twirled me around. I was really glad everything worked out in the need and I was excited for what comes next. Even though I know what happens, I still have a few things I want to change...I could handle it.

Though it feels like I'm forgetting something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A GIANT, KID EATING FACE!" Someone exclaimed on the stop of their lungs.

Oh right...that.

"Think we better run?" Lee asked.

"If you wanna live, yes!" I cried and we all started running. I laughed inwardly as we ran from Stan's hot air balloon fail. I can't believe I forgot about it!

On the bright side, we are out of the way of it.

"Might as well sit here and wait a while. We're gonna be here a while." I said simply and we sat down on the edge of the hill.

Best seats at the Festival.

Author's Note:

I wanna go right off the bat saying that I DO NOT own the song 'This is Me' from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. I just changed the lyrics to foot the situation better.

Anyway, before I even started season 2, I knew that I would have to make some major changes to this plot. Since it wouldn't make sense for Nate to be upset at Robbie for dating Tambry. For obvious reasons.

I'll bet you guys are wondering what Emily was up to in the library...you're gonna have to wait on that. All I'm gonna say is that it is important...

Sorry that the hot air balloon thing wasn't a major part, I didn't want it to disrupt the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry it took a while.

Also, have a Happy Halloween, I know it's early, but I'm not gonna be able to post another chapter, before then. Unless a miracle happens...don't get your hopes up.

Now, I know I mentioned this last chapter, but I gotta mention this again (cause I can), purpleorchid-8863 on DeviantArt has made fan art of Emily and Georgia. I highly recommended you check them out! They are amazing!

And now, the reviews!

Pizza01: Hmmm, interesting theory. You'll just have to see how it all plays out.

mchap1154: I'm glad you liked what Emily did for Blendin. Sorry young Nate didn't show up, I didn't know where to put a scene with him in. Hope you weren't too disappointed.

Linz2 (Guest): Glad you're excited! I know I am.

Kate07: I'm glad you liked the forbidden player part!

Guest: I've already have a plan for the gun.

Lunar Moon Butterfly: It's one of my favorite episodes too! Although, I like nearly all of Gravity Falls episodes!


	31. Chapter 30: Northwest Party Horrors

Chapter 30: Northwest Party Horrors

(Emily's P.O.V)

Okay, the theme song has had to happen already, cause I heard Dipper geeking out about his favorite series having a marathon and was stocking up for it. This was actually one of my favorite episodes to watch, mainly because it sheds some light on Pacifica's life outside of the views of the people of Gravity Falls, and she gets some major character development.

So, I was kinda excited.

I was sitting at the table outside of the t.v room, pretending to focus on the newspaper, as Dipper was lounged in the chair in front of the t.v. Surrounded by mountains of snacks and drinks.

"You asked for it, you got it! An entire 48-hour marathon of Ghost Harassers on the 'Used to Be About History Channel'!" The guy in the t.v announced.

"Be strong bladder. We're not gonna move till sunset." Dipper said, patting his stomach.

"Aren't there commercial breaks?" I questioned, as before Dipper could answer a familiar voice came from the t.v.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!" Toby Determined cried from the t.v.

"Aww, what?" Dipper whined. Mabel then jumped into the armchair beside Dipper.

"It's starting!" She squealed and Candy came to Dipper's other side.

"Turn it up!" She cried.

"Make room for Grenda!" And there's the last one, jumping in front of all of them, breaking a lamp in the process. I walked over to them and sat beside the chair, to see the screen.

"Well tonight's the night, but I've been out here for days!" Toby exclaimed, and I grimaced at the horrible state of his clothes.

"The Northwest family's annual high-society-shindig-ball-soiree is here! And even though common folk aren't let in, that doesn't stop us from camping out for a peek at the fanciness!" Toby explained as the camera panned to the crowd outside the manor's gates.

"Oooooooooh!" The girls awed with wide sparkly eyes.

"Okay, can someone please explain why people care about this?" Dipper asked in annoyance.

"It's pretty much the best party of all time. Rich food, richer boys!" Grenda explained.

"They say each gift basket has a live quail inside!" Mabel added.

"Give me your life, Pacifica." Candy pleaded, pawing at the t.v.

"Okay, you're gonna sit back over here now." I said simply and gently scotted her back to the carpet, away from the screen.

"Guys, in case you've already forgotten, Pacifica Northwest is the worst." Dipper scoffed. Then there was a knock was heard at the door, and Dipper went over to answer it and I followed him.

"Come on Dipper, she's not that bad." I reasoned.

"Emily, it's not just jealousy talking. I'd say that to her face." Dipper insisted and grabbing the doorknob to open the front door, being face to face with Pacifica.

"I need your help." She said.

"You're the worst." Dipper deadpanned and slammed the door, causing the others to gasp.

"See?" Dipper said and Pacifica knocked once more. Dipper groaned before opening it again.

"Look. You think it's easy for me to come here? I don't want to be seen in this hovel. But there's something haunting Northwest Manor. If you don't help me, the party could be ruined!" Pacifica explained, and took off her sunglasses.

"And why should I trust you? All you've ever done is try to humiliate me and Mabel." Dipper countered.

"Just name your price, okay? I'll give you anything!" Pacifica pleaded. Mabel then came over to the doorway.

"Hi, Pacifica! Excuse us!" Mabel greeted before dragging Dipper away from the door and gestured for me to join them.

"Dipper! Don't you see what this means? If you help Pacifica, you could get us invites to the greatest party of all time!" Mabel whispered excitedly.

"Seems like fair deal to me." I shrugged.

"What? Guys, this is Pacifica we're talking about!" Dipper argued.

"But it's Candy and Grenda's dream!" Mabel countered and gestured to her friends.

"Dreeeaaaaaaam." The two said, miming rainbows over their gleaming eyes.

"How can you say no to those faces?" I asked. Dipper groaned and went back to Pacifica.

"Ugh. Fine! I'll bust your ghost. But, in exchange, I'll need four tickets to the party." Dipper bargained. Yes! I'm going...also I have mixed feelings about that...

"Hrrn! You're just lucky I'm desperate." Pacifica growled and handed four shiny tickets to Dipper.

"Wooo! Des-perate! Des-perate! Des-perate!" Mabel, Candy, and Grenda cheered.

"Grenda, get the glue gun. We're making dresses!" Mabel exclaimed and I laughed.

"Okay, I'll go get my dress." I said and felt a tug in my arm.

"Wait, you have a dress?" Mabel asked gripping my arm tightly.

"Yeah, Soos' Abuelita bought me it a while ago, but I never got a chance to wear it. Now seems like as good of a time as any." I explained and quickly rushed to my treehouse to grab it. I opened my truck and pulled out the dress bag and unzipped it. Then I did a double take, nearly dropping the dress.

It was the same one from my dream I had...the one where I almost kissed Nate...

(Psst! It's in Chapter 15!)

I had practically forgotten about that dream, that was kinda silly of me since nearly every detail about Gravity Falls is important. I looked back at the scrolls I had gotten at the library and sighed. This was not gonna be an easy season. I closed the chest and took the dress back to the Shack.

I made my way to the bathroom and finally put on the dress. I checked myself in the mirror, and I'd like to say I looked pretty good. Not to mention I was lucky that the dress was in my size. I walked out of the bathroom and went back to the t.v room to see Pacifica on the phone.

"Yeah, he said that he'll do it in exchange for letting his friends come, so you'll need to send a limo." Pacifica said to, I'm assuming, her dad.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye." She hung up and finally noticed I was here.

"Uh...how long have you been there?" Pacifica asked, I shrugged.

"Long enough to here the tail end of the conversation." I said casually and put on the black high heels. "Man it's been forever since I worn these." I grumbled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! You look so cute!" Mabel squealed running down the stairs in her dress along with the others.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled, fiddling with my necklace. "I'm lucky the dress is my size, and didn't get ruined by being in the chest all this time." I joked, causing them to laugh.

"Okay, we should get this show in the road." Dipper said halfheartedly and a car horn was heard from outside.

"Well, that's our ride." Pacifica said. We all filed out of the Shack and into the limo.

The drive down to the manor seemed a bit awkward and I pretended to stare out the window. Though in reality I was kinda dreading seeing Preston. He was probably your least favorite character. Though to be fair, Bill has been getting in my nerves a little, but Preston was just a jerk.

And soon I'd have to deal with restraining from kicking him where the sun don't shine.

Suddenly a flash of light got my attention and I saw several people outside of the gates and taking several pictures of the limo as it drove by. I used by hand to cover my eyes and started at everyone sitting outside the mansion. I'm really glad Mabel and her friends didn't camp out here. The limo parked and we all walked up the steps and the doors opened as we stared in awe at the inside of the manor.

"Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks. Try not to touch anything." Pacifica 'welcomes us' and we entered and I couldn't help but admire the scenery. Though the ice sculpture was a bit much. Mabel, Candy And Grenda seemed to like it a lot. Mabel then ran around in excitement.

"Everything's so fancy! Fancy floors, fancy plants...fancy man!" Mabel gasped and felt the Butler's face.

"Mm, yes. Very good miss." He said simply.

"Mabel, let the nice man's face go." I said and gently tugged her away from the Butler.

"The rumors were true!" Candy cried, holding up a gift bag and a live quail popped out and 3 chicks followed out. The three ran off after them, giggling and rushed past the Northwest's. Dipper gave a concerned glance at me.

"Give me like, five minutes and I'll handle it." I said quickly. Preston then came over to Dipper.

"Ah, if it isn't the man of the hour! Hopefully you can help us with our little... situation, before the guests arrive in an hour." Preston said, shoving me to the side.

"I'll do my best." Dipper nodded as I held my hand back from strangling him.

"Splendid! Pacifica, take our guest to the 'problem room,' and, uh... he's not wearing that, is he?" He asked and they turned to Dipper cleaning his teeth with his fingers.

"I'm on it." Pacifica assured her dad and dragged Dipper away. I watched them go and turned to Preston.

"If I may ask, do you have any idea what kind of ghost is haunting you?" I asked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?! Oh just never mind, this is none of your business! You're only here because we need Dipper Pines assistance. If it weren't for that you'd be lucky to be allowed outside the gates!" Preston glared down at me. I glared back, but ended up trying away and shrugging.

"I was just thinking that usually ghosts like these have unfinished business of sorts. Maybe a past relative, an old pet, or...someone who holds a grudge." I turned back to Preston and gave him a big smirk that showed my teeth and the look on his face was priceless!

"But that's none of my business now is it?"

That look on Preston's face was so worth it! I left before he had another out burst and rushed over to the others who were over to the guest list.

"Oh wow, guys, it's the guest list!" Grenda cried and opened the book. "Whoa, check out this hottie!"

"Marius von Fundschauser! He's a baron from Austria!" Candy squealed.

"Forget the quail, I'm putting him in my guest basket!" Mabel cried.

"Yeah...Mabel sweetie, that's kidnapping." I said, patting her head.

"Hold up, ladies. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I think this boy is out of our league." Grenda said regretfully.

"Grenda is right. He's a white whale. Hunting him will destroy us." Candy agreed.

"There are tons of cute boys coming. Let's swear a sisters' truce not to waste time on Marius." Mabel suggested and held out her hand.

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

They all placed their hands in a circle and all laughed awkwardly. I sighed, and shook my head as I smiled. I then made my way over to the punch table. I got myself I cup and was about to drink when I saw Preston open the door to the guest.

"Welcome, dukes and duchesses, sultans, and sportsmen." He greeted and I rolled my eyes.

"Yo, what up, Presto?" A basketball player said. Well at least he was nice.

"And, reclusive 102-year-old mayor of Gravity Falls, Mayor Befufflefumpter." Preston continued and suddenly vultures flew into the room and circled the mayor.

"It's okay, they're with me." He assured the other guests.

"Tonight we will enjoy only the finest of tastes and only the snootiest of laughter." Preston said smugly and one of the guys did the infamous snooty laugh.

"That's the ticket!" Preston grinned, as the others clapped. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the other side of the room. So of course I bumped into someone!

"Ooh, sorry! I wasn't..." I froze when I saw who exactly I managed to cross paths with.

Agent Powers and Trigger...in disguise.

"...paying attention."

"Oh well, quite alright miss, if you'll excuse us. Come my darling." Powers said and ushered Trigger away from me. I glared back at them. I had nearly forgotten about them being at the party. Why was Trigger even wearing the dress?

A glass chiming cut my thoughts and everyone's attention went to one of the butlers, who was by the door.

"Introducing Baron Marius von Fundshauser." He announced and the doors opened for Marius, who entered dramatically.

Okay I have to admit, I REALLY like this guy. He's just so sweet and a perfect match for Grenda! So seeing him got a smile on my face. Mainly since Preston was a total...(I can't even say some of the words in front of you guys cause this story is rated K+!) And I was glad to see that there was someone who was nice to the girls in the crowd.

And now, back to our story.

"Guten tag!" Marius waved to Mabel, Candy and Grenda politely.

"Guten take-me-now!" Mabel cried and attempted to rush to Marius before being stopped by Candy and Grenda.

"Mabel, we had a truce!" Grenda reminded her.

"Yes yes, a truce! Uh, Grenda? Can you go fetch us some fancy napkins?" Candy asked, placing her hands on Grenda's shoulders.

"Wow okay!" Grenda smiled and walked of. I sighed and shook my head playfully.

"Listen, Mabel, I don't know if I can follow this truce! He is too adorable!" Candy explained.

"Huh, me too, Candy. But what do we do? He's unattainable!" Mabel asked.

"What if we flirt with him as a team? With our cuteness combined, one of us might have a chance!" Candy suggested.

"It is the perfect plan, but what about Grenda?" Mabel asked.

"I love Grenda, Mabel. But these boys are fancy! Her aggressive flirting style might scare them away!" Candy explained and we turned to Grenda who was with a boy and pointed at his shirt.

"What's on your shirt?" She asked and flushed the boy's nose when he looked down at his shirt. "Haha, gullible!...Loser!"

I sighed and shook my head as I walked away from the crowd and sighed to myself. I really hoped that Dipper and Pacifica caught the ghost soon. I did want to change things up, but it didn't really work unless I waited a while. I turned to a window and noticed Dipper walking away from the Northwest's and I quickly rushed away form the window so they wouldn't see me. I nearly ran into the mayor and flashed him a smile before turning towards the food table and pretending to get a drink. That's when I heard Preston talk.

"Thank you so much for coming, Mayor. As a sign of our respect, please take this chimp servant. Keep him away from bright lights, he gets... grabby." Preston explained and I turned around to see the chimp with the mayor.

"Northwest's!" Dipper cried from off screen and opened the manor doors all dramatic like. "You've got some explaining to do!"

"Dipper, you came back!" Pacifica cried happily rushing over and I followed suit.

"What's going on?" I asked. Dipper turned his glare to Pacifica.

"You lied to me! All of you did! All you had to do was let the townsfolk into the party and you could've broken the curse! But you made me do your dirty work instead!" He cried. I walked over to Dipper's side and placed my hands in his shoulders.

"I'm not surprised. Preston never liked to treat others nicely. It's not in his nature. I'm surprised a load of garbage didn't come to your party. I've heard they came in groups." I sneered and Preston walked over to us menacingly.

"Look at who you're talking to, peasants. I'm hosting a party for the most powerful people in the world. You think they'd come here if they had to rub elbows with your kind?" He asked.

"Our kind?" Dipper questioned.

"I rather live in a tent than be considered one of your kind." I snapped. Dipper turned to Pacifica.

"I was right about you all along. You're just as bad as your parents. Another link in the world's worst chain!" He yelled. Pacifica frowned and her eyes started glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry, they made me! I should've told you, but..." Pacifica tried to apologize but was cut off by the bell ringing. I glared and slapped the bell out of his hand.

"You stop ringing that bell!" I snapped. Preston just simply picked it back up and put it back in his jacket.

"Enjoy the party! It's the last time you and your kind will ever come." He sneered at Dipper, who marched away and a chimp offered him some food.

"No no! Those aren't for him." Preston said and I clenched my fists.

"Listen here you...!"

"No, YOU listen! You have some nerve raising a hand at me! I'm the wealthiest man in Gravity Falls! You're just some peasant girl who was abandoned by her own parents!" He snapped and my eyes widened in horror.

How'd he know that?

Preston then gave me a mother flipping smirk. "Buts that's none of my business now, is it?"

Several emotions swarmed my head. Mostly anger. I was also confused and almost scared, but I wasn't about to let Preston Northwest know that. I unclenched my fists and started him straight in the eye and pointed at his chest.

"Listen up cause I have a warning to tell,

It's for the man that rings the bell.

If you don't learn your place,

Gravity Falls will see your true face."

"Is that a threat?" Preston demanded.

"No, a warning. Though based on your personality, it may as well be a threat." I sneered and turned on my heel before walking away.

That felt great! So worth it!

I made my way over to the snack table and got myself a fancy cookie. I think I earned one...maybe a couple. The Northwest's may be jerks, but at least they know how to serve good food. I smiled to myself as I ate another cookie when I suddenly heard Preston tapping the glass and I rolled my eyes before turning to him.

"Thank you all for coming! I think we can all say this party was a rousing success."

Preston announced and I yawned in boredom.

"I guess you could say it was a slam dunk, Presto." One of the basketball players commented.

"Yes, yes, I guess, sure." Preston muttered and raised his glass. "A toast! To our family name..."

Preston was cut off by the glass shattering in his hands. "What!?" He gasped and the fireplace started going crazy.

"I CALLED IT!" I exclaimed, but I guess no one heard me cause the ghost was emerging form the fire place.

"GENERATIONS LOCKED AWAY, MY REVENGE SHALL HAVE ITS DAY!" He exclaimed and a glowing beam shot out from his arm.

"Ah, the grim reaper! I'd been wondering when you would arri...Aaah!" The Mayor was cut off by getting turned into wood and he fell over.

The guests started to panic and running around the taxidermy even started coming to life and the ghost turned several people into wood. I managed to dodge a few shots and ran up the stairs.

"Archibald Corduroy! Please listen!" I exclaimed and he turned to look at me.

"How do you know my name? Is this some sort of game?" He asked.

"No, this isn't a trick! My name is Emily Jewel, and I'm a friend of Wendy Corduroy! Please don't do this! I know Preston's family was mean to you, and that was a real jerk move, but not everyone here is as bad as they are!" I pleaded.

"Hmmmmm, you have made a strong case, but the Northwest's have still caused a great disgrace!" He exclaimed before shooting another man who was at the doorway. Dipper then burst in and witnessed the chaos.

"Please, help me!" The man cried as he slowly turned to wood. Jeez, this episode is dark.

"Whoa, that is messed up!" Dipper cried in shock as Archibald laughed.

"JUST ONE WAY TO CHANGE YOUR FATES: A NORTHWEST MUST OPEN THE PARTY GATES!" He boomed.

"A Northwest?...Pacifica!" Dipper gasped and rushed over to the secret room. I sighed and turned to Archibald again.

"Please, there must be a better way to solve this. By that I mean find Preston and turn him into a tree, freeing everyone else." I pleaded.

"I've warned them a long time ago, now of my tragedy everyone will know!" Archibald said as he contained to shoot people.

"...okay, fair enough...but in retrospect..."

"IT'S TOO LATE!" He exclaimed, cutting me off. I then noticed Dipper and Pacifica running into the main hall.

"You are all wood!" He cried as the two screamed.

"Emily!" Dipper called out to me and I waved at him.

"Don't worry I'm okay!"

"Because she has respected me, her soul shall remain free!" Archibald explained.

"...thank you?" I said unsurely. Dipper then seemed to notice that Mabel was now a tree and rushed over towards us.

"Dipper, wait!" Pacifica cried and Dipper picked up a silver platter.

"Alright ghost, prepare to get.." An energy beam then hit the Journal out id his hand and he dropped the platter. "Ah! No, wait!"

"Dipper look out!" I cried and Archibald blasted Dipper with the wood spell and he was slowly becoming a tree.

"No no no! No, someone help! SOMEONE HEEEELLLLP...!" He exclaimed and was frozen in a familiar form. Pacifica gasped as a grandfather clock struck midnight.

"A FOREST OF DEATH, A LESSON LEARNED, AND NOW THE NORTHWEST MANOR WILL BURN!" Archibald then set the mansion ablaze as he laughed, and I watched as the painting above us started to burn.

"Hey, ugly! Over here! You want me to let in the townsfolk? 'Cause I'll do it! Just change everyone back!" Pacifica said in determination.

"YOU WISH TO PROVE YOURSELF? PULL THAT LEVER AND OPEN THE GRAND GATE TO THE TOWN! FULFILL YOUR ANCESTORS' PROMISE!" Archibald exclaimed, pointing to the lever and Pacifica reached up towards it but was interrupted when Preston and appeared from an underground hatch.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! Stop this instant! We can't let the town see us like this! We have a reputation to uphold! Now come into the panic room. There's enough mini-sandwiches and oxygen to last you, me, and a butler a full week. We'll eat the butter." Preston said and whispered the last part. I groaned loudly at his antics.

Pacifica looked over at Dipper and continued to reach for the lever.

"You dare to disobey us?" Preston asked in disbelief and started ringing the bell, causing Pacifica to hesitate.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM PACIFICA! YOU CAN DO THIS! PULL THE LEVER!" I exclaimed and that seemed to help Pacifica get closer to the lever.

"Dingally dingally! Is this bell broken?!" Preston exclaimed while ringing the bell, and Pacifica stomped her foot down.

"Our family name is broken! And I'm gonna fix it!" She declared and pulled down the lever causing Archibald to gasp and me to cheer. From the winds we could see the townsfolk Exeter through the gates happily.

"YES, YES, IT'S HAPPENING! MY HEART, ONCE HARD AS OAK, now grows soft like more of a...birch, or something." Archibald said happily. That's when the manor started becoming back to normal.

"Pacifica, you are not like the other Northwests. I feel...lumber justice." Archibald said softly and faded to nothing and the ax in his head feel to the ground. I smiled fondly and walked down the stairs and felt a rumbling in the floor and the whole town burst in and excitedly ran around everywhere.

"Aw, yes! Yeah!" Manly Dan cried as he jumped into the cider fountain.

"Good lord, the riffraff! They're everywhere!" Preston exclaimed and saw Tyler pick up a fork and place it down in the table.

"That's not how the fork should be placed!" Preston cried rushing over to fix it. I laughed at his distress and noticed a familiar figure at the door and gasped happily.

"Nate!" I waved and rushed over to him and threw my arms around him and he spun me around.

"Emily! Hey, I didn't think you'd be here!" Nate smiled and I was placed back on the ground and Nate held my shoulders at arms length.

"Wow...you look...just...wow!"

"Thanks." I laughed and hugged Nate again. I then noticed Pacifica by the table looking awkwardly around and relaxed Nate from the hug.

"Hey, I'll be right back. There's something I need to do real quick." I said.

"Okay, I'll get some snacks." Nate said and I gave a thumbs up before walking to Pacifica.

"Hey, great job opening the gates." I complimented as I leaned against the table.

"Thanks, and it was nice that you believed I could do it." Pacifica replied and we went silent. I then noticed that she was looking over at Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Marius.

"...Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"...do you think I'm a bad person?" Pacifica asked. "And be honest, I can take it."

"Well I'll admit that you weren't the nicest person when we first met, but after tonight I can tell that your behavior is influenced by you over obnoxious parents. The way they treat you, and stop me of I'm wrong, makes you want to lash out at others because you didn't have the confidence to stand up to them before." I explained and Pacifica was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess so...and you don't think I'm that bad?" She asked. I then bent down to face her and placed a hand in her shoulder.

"Pacifica, a wise person once told me that no one is truly bad, they just need somebody to help them see that. I was lucky enough to have some people to help me when I needed it, and there are some people here that can help you too." I said, gesturing to Mabel and her friends who were dunking their heads in cheese and chocolate.

"...I doubt they want to be my friend after I'll I've done." Pacifica muttered, rubbing her arm in shame. I just smiled.

"Well, I know I where you can start." I smirked, standing up.

"Really? Where?" Pacifica asked.

"Sometimes, it's best to just say you're sorry. Maybe they won't forgive you right away, but at least the fact that you said it and meant it is still out there." I said and Pacifica turned to Mabel and the others and back to me.

"Okay, I'm sorry Emily. I'm sorry for not being as nice as I should have been to you." She said sincerely and filled with confidence. I smiled in return.

"Thank you Pacifica, and I accept your apology." I replied.

Pacifica walked over to Mabel, Candy, and Grenda. I couldn't here what they were saying, but Pacifica rubbed the back of her head with Ike hand and extended the other out. Suddenly Mabel's eyes widened and snatched Pacifica up in a hug. Candy and Grenda then joined in laughing happily. I smiled proudly and could tell that I definitely made a change.

"That was for you Georgia." I whispered and headed back to Nate, who handed my a glass of sparkling water.

"I wouldn't drink the cider." He joked and I laughed.

"Thanks for the tip."

We walked out onto a balcony and I stared up at the stars and smiled fondly at them. It was such a nice view. I stared a bit longer before I caught Nate looking at me all goofy like.

"What?"

"Nothing, just you look really happy. And I like seeing you happy." Nate shrugged and I laughed.

"I just had a good night, it got a lot better when you showed up, and Pacifica turned herself around. Her dad's a jerk by the way." I explained.

"Yeah, not surprised. I swear he fed off of the people's misery while we watched the party form the streets." Nate joked and I laughed again, only it was pretty loud and I slapped my hand over my mouth and turned it into a giggle. Nate laughed too.

"You're cute when you laugh." He teased playfully and I laughed before giving him a light nudge and we looked back at the stars and enjoyed the view. I snuck a glance behind me and saw Pacifica laughing with Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Marius, and even Dipper had joined them. I smirked and turned back to the view.

Tonight was great.

(Third Person)

Nate was running down a dark hallway that seemed to be made by bricks. He panted and couldn't remember what he was doing here. Or what was happening. He was pretty sure he was running from something.

"NATE! HELP!" His head shot up and he rushed forward.

"Emily! Hang on!" He didn't know what was going on, or why she was upset, all he knew was that he needed to get to her.

"HELP ME!" Emily cried again and Nate ran faster, but he noticed the ground behind him was crumbling into lava. He ran faster, but the crumpling floor caught up with him and he slipped back into the lava.

"NO!"

Nate shot up in his bed and panted heavily before turning to his alarm clock.

3:18am.

He groaned and rubbed his face and sighed deeply before grabbing his phone and flipped it open. He looked at his wallpaper which was a selfie of him and Emily, who was wearing his cape and giving a playful wink and sticking her tongue out. Nate was giving her bunny ears and winking as well.

He stared at the photo for a while before sighing to himself. It was just a dream, but why was he so worked up about it? He gave the photo one last look before shutting his phone and making a mental note to visit Emily tomorrow. Maybe they could have lunch on her break.

He laid back down and fell asleep. Unaware of the eye that watched him from the void.

"Hmmmm, interesting. Very interesting."

Author's Note:

Okay, first thing first; Yes I ship Dipcifica, No I will not be mad at anyone who doesn't ship it, and BIG NO to tolerating harsh reviews on 'how your ship is better'.

Let's make it simple; I respect your ship, and you respect mine. See, how easy was that?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm REALLY excited for the next chapter! ;)

As always, please leave a review! I'd love to know what you guys thought, and if you want to know what Emily's dress looks like, check out purpleorchid-8863's art on DeviantArt!

See you next chapter!

GF Geek: Yes, yes it is!

Linz2: I'm glad you liked Emily singing!


	32. Chapter 31: It's Never What it Seems

Chpater 31: It's Never What it Seems

(Emily's P.O.V)

Okay, you know those moments where so some bizarre reason, you just wake up in the middle of the night? Well that's what happened to me. Imagine my surprise when I was FLOATING ABOVE THE FREAKIN GROUND! Before I could react, gravity turned back on and I flopped back on my mattress.

I groaned and was thankful that I wasn't too high up from it. I rubbed my face and got out of my bed and opened one of my windows. In the distance I saw the glowing Shack and sighed to myself. I nearly forgotten about this. I was so busy with the Northwest stuff. Now I had to deal with possibility getting arrested.

The very thought of that sent a chill up my spin and I was reminded of a conversation I had with Stan a while back.

Before the twins even got here.

FLASHBACK

"So you and Georgia we're moved around a lot?" Stan asked as we were eaten my dinner. I nodded and took a bite of an apple before speaking.

"Not a whole lot, but there was a time where the government had to shut down a foster home we were at...it was awful. All of us were taken in for questioning. I was so scared." I admitted as I played with my fork.

"Huh, why was it shut down? Health code or something?" Stan asked and took a sip of Pitt soda.

"Uh no...it was really bad. The ones fostering us were smuggling several illegal items. Basically stuff that they could sell for money. One of the kids found out and turned them in. The fuzz came by in the middle of night and woke us all up. Everyone was terrified. Some of us have been there for about 5 years...it was just all overwhelming. I know those people we're trying to help, but I hated every minute of it. I was lucky Georgia was there with me. I wouldn't have been able to keep it together..." I explained and stopped talking as I shuddered. Just thinking about it made me uncomfortable.

"Hey, I've been...uneasy with the law. I know what it's like. And don't worry, as long as I'm around, you're never gonna have to deal with those bozos again." Stan promised and I smiled, secretly knowing that may not exactly by true, but I was glad to here it nonetheless.

"Thanks Stan. Thanks."

END FLASHBACK

I haven't said anything to anyone about that ever since. It's not the most happiest moment in my mind. Now I guess it was today. I sighed as I closed the shutters in the windows and flopped on my mattress.

"Cue theme song." I muttered softly and decided to get some more sleep before I officially started the episode. I couldn't help but feel worried about what was going to happen, but I knew I'd be okay.

I've made it this far after all.

Not long later, I was now dressed and locking my trunk up. It had the scrolls, and the gun Stan gave me, so it was important. Once I grabbed my phone, I made my way down the ladder and headed to the Shack. When I walked in I was immediately tackled by a familiar blur.

"Hey Mabel." I deadpanned. This wasn't the first time she tackled me down in the morning. I've gotten too used to it.

"Emily! Come quick! I need to show you and Dipper something!" She squealed and grabbed my arm and was pulled up and dragged upstairs by Mabel and she burst into her and Dipper's room and launched herself on her twins bed, waking him up.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! I just found the most amazing thing ever and you and Emily gotta see it!" She exclaimed.

"If I see it, will you let me go back to sleep?" He groaned.

"Sure, but after seeing it, you won't want to!" Mabel said in a sing-song voice and rushed down the halls.

"Come on, I'm sure it'll be neat." I shrugged.

"It's Mabel, she'll get excited over a dust bunny shapes like an actual bunny." Dipper yawned.

"Fair enough." I replied and we followed Mabel into the hallway.

"Ahh! It's here it's here it's here!" She squealed as Dipper sighed. We then came to a door and Mabel turned to us.

"Okay, so I was just opening random doors, because I'm a creep, when I found something amazing!" She explained.

"If it was worth waking up at seven AM for, that will be amazing." Dipper said, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't leave us in suspense." I added.

"Feast your eyes!" Mabel opened the door to reveal the box with several fireworks, and labeled 'NO NOT TOUCH!'

"Whoa!" Dipper gasped in awe.

"I guess that means it was worth getting up for." I commented as Mabel placed a hand in her brothers shoulder.

"Bro. Bro. We're both thinking it." She insisted.

"Crazy rooftop fireworks party!" They cheered excitedly.

"I am so in!" I replied. That when Stan marched over to us.

"Not so fast, kids! There is no way on earth you're setting off those dangerous, illegal fireworks..." We paused and the twins looked upset for a brief moment until Stan smiled and bent down, wrapping his arms around the two. "...without me."

Next thing I know, I'm on the roof with the Pines and we were firing the fireworks having a blast. I was currently eating an icy pop as Dipper got one of his own. It was Mabel's turn to blast a fire work and Stan lit it up for her.

"Here you go, sweetie. Set something on fire for your Grunkle Stan." He said, ruffling her hair. Mabel eagerly aimed her firework out towards the woods.

"I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Mabel exclaimed and the fireworks blasted off and exploded in bright colors. We laughed happily and I suddenly spotted the policemen.

"Psst, here comes the buzzkills." I whispered and we turned down to them.

"Hold on a minute. Do you have a permit for those?" Bulbs asked suspiciously.

"Uh..." Dipper thought for a moment, but Stan cut him off.

"Uh, do you have a permit for being totally lame?" He asked, causing all of us on the roof to laugh.

"Heyoooo!" Mabel cried.

"Well, I can't argue with that." Blubs chucked and he and Durland waved as they walked away. "Carry on."

"But seriously though we should probably clean this mess up." Stan said in a serious manner as we all stared at the several small fore around the Shack and a rope that held the flags even snapped in half.

"With water balloons?" Mabel asked.

"I don't see why not." Stan shrugged.

Not 5 minutes later, the twins were chasing each other around with water balloons in hand. I was sitting with Stan as we watched the two run through the yarn and laughing. Dipper threw a water ballon which only went about a foot before falling on the ground, not even popping.

"Seriously?" He questioned before Mabel hit him with a water ballon, knocking him down and screamed by happily.

"Whooo! Go Mabel!" I cheered raising a fist up.

"Ah. This is what Saturdays are for. Doing dumb things forever." Stan sighed happily, in a relaxed manner. The twins linked arms and jumped on a pile of water balloons.

"DUMB THINGS FOREVER!" They cried, and caused a large burst of water, some of which ending up hitting Stan and me.

"Whoa there!" Stan laughed, and I joined. Mabel the held out an icy pop.

"To Grunkle Stan! Not just a great uncle..."

"The greatest uncle!" Dipper finished and I managed to walk behind them, sneaking two water balloons in my hands. Once Dipper finished his statement we pummeled Stan with balloons, causing him to laugh.

"Alright, alright. I tell you it's unnatural for siblings to get along as well as you do." Stan said, I frowned at that, but quickly turned it back into a smile before he caught it.

"Ha-ha! Don't worry. We've still got plenty of summer left, to drive each other crazy!" Mabel said, attacking Dipper through a hug, causing him to push her away with a water balloon that fell in her face.

"Boom! The revenge of Dipper!" I laughed as Stan chucked nervously.

"Yeah, plenty of summer left." Stan mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as the twins and I approached him.

"Kids, there's something I, uh, something I should tell you. It's um...well it's complicated. I...I'm gonna go refresh my soda." He said suddenly and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Dipper asked and Mabel shrugged.

"Maybe he felt awkward that he didn't bring out more soda?" Mabel offered, and turned to me.

"What do you think Emily?...Emily?" Mabel asked as I stared off to where Stan had walked off and shook myself out of the trance.

"Uh sorry, just spaced out..."

"Target secure! Take the house!" Agent Trigger exclaimed form the side f the house and suddenly several helicopters flew above the Shack. I grabbed the twins shoulders and held them close as we were surrounded.

"What the...?" Mabel questioned as Dipper gasped.

"Kids are secure. Roof team! Go!" An agent cried into a walkie-talkie and several more agents rappelled out of a helicopter. One agent then grabbed me and dragged me away from the twins.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" I exclaimed and struggled through his grasp. The twins reached out for me, but other agents blocked them. I was led to a car that Stan was being led to as she struggled.

"Ugh! Hey, hands off, you stooge!" Stan cried and the agent plants his head on his on the police car.

"Aah! I don't understand! What did I do that warrants this much arresting?" He questioned.

"And I thought Gravity Falls was lacking in the law enforcement." I grumbled. That's when Agent Powers and Trigger walked over.

"The government guys? I thought you got eaten by zombies!" Dipper gasped in shock.

"We survived. Barely." Trigger replied.

"I used Trigger as a human shield. He cried like a baby." Powers deadpanned and I held in a snicker.

"What? Hey! Not in front of the special-ops guys!" Trigger whined and I turned my attention to my captor.

"Eh, I doubt their laughing." I shrugged as Powers showed Stan a tablet that played security footage.

"This is security footage of a government waste facility." Powers explained as Stan, wearing a radiation suit, in the screen and taking several barrels of the waste."

"What? You think that's me?" Stan asked.

"Don't play dumb with us, Pines." Powers glared.

"But I actually am dumb!" Stan cried as he was being led away. "Last night I was stocking the gift shop. I swear!"

"You don't have any proof other than some footage! You can't just arrest him!" I protested. Mabel rushed up, desperation in her eyes.

"Wait! Grunkle Stan! You've got the wrong guy! Our Grunkle Stan might shoplift the occasional tangerine, but he's not some evil super villain!" She cried and Powers bent down to face the twins.

"Listen, kid. We've been watching your family all summer and we've seen some disturbing things. But nothing as dangerous as what your uncle is hiding. Somewhere hidden in this shack is a doomsday device!" He explained.

"But why are you arresting Emily? She never did anything illegal!" Dipper asked.

"We've looked into it, and found out she is nonexistent from every record we could find. That's not normal, so either she's on the run, or there's an even bigger secret she's hiding." Powers said and looked at me with suspicion.

"Hey! Can't a girl just live off the grid?" I snapped.

"Normally yes, but this situation is far from normal." Powers said and turned to Trigger, while handing him a tablet. "Trigger, you take the children. I'll talk to the old man and take the teen."

"We have names!" I snapped and Stan looked at me from the car he was in.

"Emily! Get out of here!" He called before he was forced in the truck. I then felt a slight pulse in my necklace and, as fast as I could, wrenched my hands out of my captor's grasp, and noticed a beam of green light appeared as I did so.

"Sorry to break it to you kids, but you don't know...WHAT THE?" Powers gasped as he saw I escaped from my captor and I started running towards the woods.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" I heard Powers order and several footsteps chase after me.

I headed in a certain direction and made a slight detour to my treehouse, that would hopefully lead them astray, but I couldn't keep running from them. I may have run from danger a lot this summer, but I was never one to run for very long. I eventually turned a corner and rushed towards where my home was. I heard the footsteps, but they seemed farther away. I finally caught sight of my treehouse, but quickly stopped when I saw who was there waiting for me.

"What the...!? Nate!?" I gasped, catching my breath.

"Hey Emily, I came by wondering if you..."

"No time! Quick!" I hated to cut him off, but my life was possibly at stake! I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him up the ladder and once we were both up, I slammed the door and pushed my chest over it.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Nate asked as I opened the chest, took out the gun and holster, and put it on around my waist.

"Sorry to rush this, but Stan got arrested, the twins are gone, and several government guys are after me!" I explained as I felt the top of the roof, and opened a door that I made after the pterodactyl incident. I quickly jumped onto the roof and Nate followed me. Once we were both up, and under the cover of the branches, I sighed and heard several footsteps outside the treehouse.

"This must be where the girl was staying." One of the agents said.

"She must have grabbed supplies before running off, let's split up to cover more ground." Another agent replied and I peaked through the branches and saw them split off in separate directions and I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't realize I was holding. I then felt I gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Emily, are you okay?" Nate asked in concern and I turned towards him. He had a very worried look in his eyes and I felt tears weld up I'm my eyes.

"Actually, no...no I'm not okay..." I said and attempted to wipe away the tears.

"It's just, I try to be confident and brave when the twins are scared...but this time...I just ran away. All because I'm scared of getting arrested...it's stupid!" I cried and Nate suddenly pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at first, but returned it and tears streamed down my face.

"It's gonna be okay, we'll figure this out." He assured me and I hugged him tighter as he rubbed my back gently. "I know this seems scary, but I've seen you do amazing stuff before. We can do this, together. I promise."

I broke the hug and held onto Nate's hands and seeing his soft smile calmed me down. I didn't realize how much I needed that. All this time I spent in Gravity Falls has lead me up to this, and I wasn't as ready as I could have been, but I've made a life for myself I didn't think was possible. After Georgia passed away, I didn't feel like moving forward, yet here I was. In a world I thought was fiction, with a boy I loved, and who loved me back.

"Nate, thank you." I said and pulled him in for a kiss. Which he returned. I felt a small pulse on my necklace, but didn't pay much mind to it and once we ended the kiss I stood up, holding Nate's hand tightly.

"Let's get to the Shack." I said simply and Nate gripped my hand in return and nodded.

"Lead the way."

Once we snuck to the Shack I noticed that the back entrance was lacking the most guards and we made out way over there. I peaked through the bushes and sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, we have to get inside, but there's no way we can get in without the guards seeing us. So we need some sort of..."

"Uh!" I was cut off by Nate grabbing a rock the size of this hand and tossing it to the opposite direction of us. It crashed into the bushes with a loud *THUNK* and the two guards rushed over to the rock.

"...distraction..." I finished and gave Nate a quick hug. "You're the best!"

"Aww, well I do what I can." Nate said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and I grabbed his arm, tugging him twirls the Shack.

"Come on!" I urged and we rushed inside and I quietly closed the door behind us.

"Okay, where to?" Nate asked.

"Stan's office." I replied and we walked towards the office and I opened the door slowly. I saw the twins looking at the box of fake ID's and the froze when the erase the door, but I opened it wide enough so they could see me.

"EMILY!" They cried and rushed over to me, tackling me in a hug. Nate follows me in and closed the door behind us.

"Are you two okay? I'm so sorry I rushed off like that, it wasn't cool..." I apologized.

"Emily, we're not mad at you." Dipper assured me.

"Yeah, you've always been there for us. You never given us a reason to doubt you, so we didn't. And made it back to the Shack in once piece." Mabel added.

"Aw guys. You're just too sweet!" I gushed and hugged them once again.

"I told Stan I would take care of you if something happened, and that's what I'm going to do. I promise." I assured them.

"Uh guys?" We the turned to Nate, who was looking through the supplies the twins were rummaging through. "Why does it say Stan Pines is dead?"

"...oh yeah...that bombshell that was dropped..." Dipper muttered and started pacing back and forth.

"It just doesn't make any sense. If Stan is dead, then who have we been living with? Who has been watching us this whole summer? Who have you been working for!?" Dipper exclaimed.

"I get all the fake ID's, Stan has been on the run a lot..." I said.

"But that doesn't explain the newspaper article! Emily, you trusted this guy, and he's been lying to you!" Nate exclaimed, shoving the paper in my face. He had a clear look of concern in his eyes that unsettled me, but I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"There's going to be an explanation, I know it. We can't risk jumping to conclusions." I said sincerely.

"Yeah! Emily's right, maybe we're getting Ker-Prank'd! Justin Kerprank is gonna jump up from behind one of these plants any minute now!" Mabel exclaimed and gestured to a potted plant, only for nothing to happen. "...any minute Justin..."

"Yeah, that's not going to work...sorry Mabel, but this isn't some adventure that wraps up in half an hour..." I said, pulling her away from the plant.

"I can't believe it. This whole summer I've been looking for answers and the biggest mystery was right under our nose." Dipper said in confusion. Mabel then pulled me over to the clippings and we looked through them.

"Ugh, there's gotta be some kind of explanation in here somewhere. What the...'secret code to hideout'?" Mabel questioned, holding up the piece of paper.

"Was it really smart to leave that lying around, and have the words 'secret hideout' on there?" Nate questioned.

"Maybe not, but let's be thankful that there are those words on there." I shrugged and Dipper took out the Journal and his black light.

"Let me see that...hmmm...'A1, B, C3'...I've never seen a code like this." Dipper said, looking through the pages of the journal.

"Wait! I have! Guys, it's the vending machine!" Mabel gasped.

"Oh, yeah I see it now." Nate nodded.

"Then that's where we're going next." I said in a serious tone and we all snuck to the gift shop, only to stop because of the excessive amounts of guards there. They walked towards where we were hiding and I subconsciously reached for the gun in the holster, but the guards then started shouting.

"Stanford escaped! He's at large! We need to sweep the town! Move! Move! Move!" The guards cried and rushed out of the Shack and into their vehicles before driving off.

"Phew, that was close." I sighed and turned to see everyone staring at me.

"What?"

"You. Have. A. Gun!?" Dipper whisper-yelled at me.

"Uh...yeah?" I shrugged, did he not see it before?

"Why!?" The twins exclaimed.

"Stan gave it to me, to protect you two..." I was cut off by Soos stumbling in the window and positioning himself in front of the vending machine.

"Alright Soos, remember the plan. Protect the machine, earn Stan's trust, legally get adopted by Stan, change name to Stan Junior." He said to himself and we walked over to him.

"Soos?" Dipper questioned.

"Ahh! Oh, guys! Where've you been?" Soos asked.

"Long story." I deadpanned.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"Stan gave me a mission to protect this machine! Ha! And I thought I loved snacks." Soos explained.

"Uh, I don't think that's why he asked you to guard it..." Nate mumbled awkwardly.

"Soos, listen. Something huge is going on here. If Stan is hiding some dangerous secret, we need to find out what it is! I need you to step aside." Dipper said sternly.

"Yeah, just let us through so we can prove this is all just a big misunderstanding." Mabel added, with uncertainty in her voice.

"Guys, I know this seems crazy, but I promised Stan I would guard this with my life." Soos declared.

"Yeah, well we're not kidding around Soos, last chance. Move aside." I said sternly. Soos squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Dipper nodded at Mabel, who walked towards Soos.

"I'm sorry Soos." She said, Soos then opened his eyes, only to have glitter blown into his eyes.

"Aah! Attack glitter! It's pretty, but it hurts!" Soos cried. Nate and I then rushed over and grabbed each of his arms as the twins rushed over to the machine.

"Aww, c'mon, I don't wanna fight you guys! This hurts me more than it hurts you!" Soos pleaded, and Nate and I tugged at his arms rather harshly. "Ah! Seriously, it hurts me way more that it hurts you!"

"This is for the best!" I cried as Dipper reached for the number pad and typed in the code. The vending machine suddenly burst open which knocked us all to the floor. Once the dust cleared we all gasped at the sight of the secret passage.

"Whoa...I don't know what we even expected, but dang that looks creepy." Nate gasped. I stood up and walked over to the machine.

"Come on, we can't turn back now." I said simply and Soos lead the way down the stairs.

"It's like something from a video game..." Soos observer.

"Or a dream..." Mabel added.

"...or a nightmare." Dipper shuddered. We made our way to the elevator and I'm honestly surprised that we all managed to fit inside, thought it was a tight fit. Once we made it to the bottom floor and the doors opened we all gasped.

The secret lab.

"Guys, are we dreaming? Somebody wake me up." Mabel pleaded and I held my hand out for her to take and she gripped tightly on it.

"This can't be real..." Dipper said in disbelief.

"I don't understand. Why would Mr. Pines have all this?" Soos asked.

"It's just like that bunker in the woods..." Dipper said.

"Yeah, expect it looks like it's more active and functional." Nate added.

"But what is it doing underneath the Mystery Shack?" Soos asked.

"I don't know Soos..." I muttered, I mean yeah I knew, but I couldn't exactly tell anyone that...

"Okay, okay, so he's got a huge gigantic lab. That doesn't mean anything bad! Everyone's got secrets!" Mabel said, she noticed the picture of her and Dipper on the desk and let go of my hand to grab it and show everyone. "It's still Stan, and he loves us. And we love him. Right?"

Dipper didn't seem to noticed or hear what Mabel was saying as he looked at the desk in utter disbelief. "It can't be... it's impossible. The other two journals? All this time... all this time, Stan had them?! I can't believe it! Was anything he said to us real?! Why would he have those journals!?"

"Dipper! Hey, calm down!" I exclaimed and held his shoulder, after he kicked the desk.

"Why should I!?" He cried back at me.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself!" I exclaimed back and Dipper's eyes widened.

"Maybe...maybe Stan is the author." Soos suggested and Dipper glared back at Soos.

"Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he has all those fake IDs is because he is a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan!" Dipper cried and the opened each of the Journals to the portal page and laid them all out of the desk. He then turned on the black light and ex,aimed the page and we gasped at the hidden messages.

"Whoa..." Mabel gasped, grabbing my hand again.

"I was wrong the whole time. The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful. I was deceived, and now it is too late. The device, if fully operational, could tear our universe apart! It must not fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!" Dipper read.

"Wait, WHAT!? How much time do we have!?" Nate exclaimed in fear and we turned to the giant count down clock which read 1 minute and 30 seconds...and counting down...

"It's the final countdown! Just like they always sung about!" Soos exclaimed.

"Okay, NOT the time to get a song stuck in my head Soos!" I cried as Dipper flipped through the Journal.

"The agents were right! We have to shut it down!" Dipper exclaimed stopped at a page that read, 'MANUAL OVERRIDE'. We all ran into the portal room and gasped as the ground began to shake.

"There! Quick! Turn these, together!" Dipper cried. Nate and Soos joined Dipper in turning the keys as Mabel clung onto me fearfully. I turned seeing the device in the middle of the room open up to reveal a red button. We all went over to us and Dipper lifted his hand up, hovering over to button.

"That's it! The shutdown switch! This all stops...now!"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!"

We all turned towards the doorway to see Stan panting heavily and we all started with emotionless gazes. Dipper didn't move his hand from over the button.

"Dipper, just back away." Stan urged, Dipper still didn't move. "Please don't press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me."

"And I should trust you why?! After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer?! I don't even know who you are!" Dipper exclaimed angrily, hurt and betrayed laced in his voice.

"Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! If you'd just let me explain..." Stan was cut off by his watch beeping and the ground began to shake violently. "Uh-oh, oh, no! Brace yourselves!"

We were all then lifted off the ground and floated towards the machine. I held onto Mabel as her feet got caught onto the wire and I used my freehand to grab onto the wire.

"T minus thirty-five seconds." The computer voice announced.

"Wh-whoa-aaaah!" Stan cried, spinning in midair.

"This is not cool!" Nate exclaimed, failing his arms around.

"Aaah!" I looked up to see Dipper hit a wooden support and hold onto it.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried worriedly and Dipper turned towards us.

"Mabel, Emily! Hurry, shut it down!" Dipper cried and Mabel let go of my hand to start crawling along the wire to the button and I followed after her.

"No! Mabel, Emily, wait! Stop! Aah!" Stan cried as he was tackled down by Soos, who held him tightly.

"Soos, what're you doing?! I gave you an order!" Stan exclaimed, hitting Soos on the head. Mabel I then made it to the button and held on to it tightly as she watched the scuffle.

"Sorry, Mr. Pines, if that is your real name, but I have a new mission now! Protecting these kids!" Soos declared.

"Soos, you idiot, let me go!" Stan cried in anger. Nate, missing his hat, then tackled Stan along with Soos.

"Stay away from her!" Nate exclaimed. Dipper then pushed off the support beam and joined the tackle.

"Go! Mabel, press the red button! Shut it down!" Dipper exclaimed.

"No you can't, you gotta trust me!" Stan pleaded. Mabel the started crying, and quite frankly I was about to as well...

"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know, if you're my grunkle! I wanna believe you, but..."

"Then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?" Stan asked.

"T-minus twenty seconds." The computer announced.

"HEADS UP!" I cried and the portal let out a burst of enter and pushed the boys against the wall rather roughly and Mabel lifted her hand to push the button, but Stan cut her off.

"I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!" Stan explained.

"Guys, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" Dipper urged and Mabel looked over at me with tears.

"Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" Stan asked and Mabel looked over at Stan.

"He's lying! Shut it down NOW!" Dipper yelled.

"Mabel, Emily, please!" Stan pleaded.

"Ten. Nine..."

Mabel turned to me with uncertainty, but I gave her a soft smile and reached my hand out. She then sniffed and reached her hand towards mine.

"Grunkle Stan..."

"Six. Five."

She grabbed my hand and we both let go of the stand.

"We trust you."

We floated up.

"GUYS ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA..."

"One."

I pulled Mabel close to my chest and held her tight before the explosion of light appeared and everyone around us screamed in fear and horror. I suddenly saw my necklace glow and several beams of light spring out and engulfed everyone in a green aura. Everyone gasped and I lifted my right hand, while keeping my left hand around Mabel, and slowly lowered my hand and we all were slowly lifted to the ground.

"E-Emily?" Mabel gasped I looked down at her with worry, but she simply hugged me and I returned it. I then looked over to the portal and gasped.

Ford had emerged from the portal and the light around it had described with only a sliver of light around it as he walked out. He then stopped to grab Journal number 1 from the ground, his hand fitting perfectly on the cover and placed it inside his jacket pocket.

"What...? Who is that?" Dipper asked, in utter and complete shock. Stan walked in front of us, his eyes wide.

"The author of the Journals..."

Ford the removed his goggles, revealing his face to us.

"...my brother."

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" Mabel asked, gripping tightly to my arm.

"Ohoho, I am so on it, dude." Soos assured her and eyes rolled in the back of his head as he collapsed. I just stared with amazement and relief.

The Author has returned.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

DUN DUN Duuuuun...yeah, you all knew this was coming, and what's happening next, but hey! First update of the new year yay!

So, I'm SO sorry for not updating that much, but the first few weeks of 2020, have been INSANE!

First I was sick around Christmas, so not fun! Next, I was visiting with some family, cause it's that time of year. Then, I had a whole bunch of school stuff to do, and FINALLY, I had a hecka lot of tests to push through.

But I'm back! And boy was this chapter fun to write! I'm really glad I added Nate in. Cause he's gonna have some stuff to comment on next chapter! Speaking of which, don't expect next chapter to be super long! I'm not writing down everything that happens. We all know about the original mystery twins, especially Emily, so I'll mainly be focused on the parts where Emily and others are commenting on the story.

And, as always, please leave a review! I really want to know what you guys are thinking!

Now, onto last chapter's reviews.

Guest:...okay, I'm gonna make this clear, Emily is NOT going to use the gun on the spied lady. I thought I made that clear, but I guess I didn't.

Linz2: Yes, Nate has a much bigger role in this series. I'm glad you liked Pacifica making up with everyone. More on that later.

GF Geek (Guest): I'm so glad you liked it! I fell in love with the Dipcifica ship! I think it has a lot of potential.


	33. Chapter 32: A Tale She's Heard Before

Chapter 32: A Tale She's Heard Before.

(Third Person)

Emily sat on a flat roof of a building, quietly staring at the stars above her. She sighed heavily to herself and looked down. The ground far below her. On slip and she'd be dead, but that didn't scare her. She had down this many times before, and she was used to this height. Emily took in a deep breath again and felt the wind blow her hair. Suddenly the door on the roof creaked open and Emily turned to a familiar sight.

"Hey Georgia."

The other girl smiled warmly, her necklace shining against the single light in the door. She wore a pink tank top and jeans while holding two mugs with steam coming off the top.

"Hey, coco?" She asked, playfully holding them up. Emily laughed as Georgia walked over and say down next to her sister.

"Always." Emily said and took the mug that was offered to her.

"What are you doing? Olivia's head count is in ten minutes, and you know how she gets when we're missing from that." Georgia asked playfully as Emily took a sip.

"I know, I know. We get the 'stern gaze'." They two laughed playfully and Emily sighed again. Georgia raised an eyebrow.

"Uh oh, I know that sigh. What are think about that bothering you this time?" Georgia asked and took a sip of her own coco.

"Hmmm, Stan and Ford." Emily shrugged and Georgia paused mid sip and turned to Emily once again.

"What about them?" She asked, in slight confusion. Emily sighed and looked down at the coco, seeing her reflection ripple in the drink.

"It's silly, don't worry about it." Emily waved it off, but Georgia shook her head and wagged her finger.

"No no no, somethings bothering you, and we aren't leaving until you tell me." Georgia insisted and Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Your gonna risk Olivia's 'stern glare' for me? I'm touched!" Emily laughed while placing a hand over her chest, fake swooning and the two burst into giggles before Georgia cleared her throat and calmed down.

"Okay, but seriously, what's up with Stan and Ford, and why's it making you sad?" Georgia asked in a serious tone. Emily took another drink from her coco and sighed before looking up in the starts.

"It's just...in the flashback episode, they were best friends...just like you and me, and yet, one bad day ruined their relationship for over 30-40 years...I just...I know it sounds like I'm repeating Mabel here, but I don't want that to happen to us..." Emily explained and Georgia looked at her sister and put down her mug before wrapping her in a one-arm hug.

"Hey, come here." She said and Emily scooted closer to Georgia.

"What brought this on? That episode has been out for a while now." She asked and Emily sighed again.

"It's just in of those thoughts you have at random I guess. I don't know, I keep remembering the day we officially claimed that we were sisters and the caretakers there just laughed like we were playing a game, and now I know that they didn't even think we'd last." Emily said somberly.

"And that's why we didn't stay long after." Georgia declared and Emily chuckled.

"In all seriousness Emily, I get why your scared about that happening, but I don't see that coming to pass." Georgia said in a serious tone.

"Really why?" Emily asked, turning her head to face Georgia.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it, but I just feel like that no matter what happens, we can get through it. I always feel like I can talk to you about anything, and I know you'll talk to me when you need to. This is just something I just know naturally." Georgia said and turned to the stars.

"It's like the sky, full of mysterious, yet I know it's there."

Emily was quiet for a moment and turned to the sky as well. She felt a calm sense of peace overwhelm her and she felt relaxed and happy. Georgia was right, nothing was going to tears them apart like that.

Nothing.

Suddenly Georgia started having a coughing fit that caused Emily to turn and place her hands on Georgia's shoulders. As quick as it started the fit stopped and Georgia relaxed.

"You okay?" Emily asked in concern and Georgia nodded.

"Yeah, frog in my throat. Way to ruin a perfect moment." Georgia joked, giving jazz hands. The two laughed and stood up. "Come on, lets head inside."

"Okay." Emily laughed and grabbed her mug before walking to the door, but stopped and turned to see Georgia staring off into the distance one hand holding the mug, while the other on her necklace.

"Georgia?" Emily asked and Georgia snapped her head back to Emily.

"Huh, what? Sorry, just thought I heard something." Georgia said and shrugged. "Never mind, come on, we still got one minute until head count."

"After you." Emily said, opening the door and Georgia walked inside and Emily followed her, shutting the door behind.

The stars above glowed brighter for one moment before becoming dimmer once again.

(Emily's P.O.V)

Okay, theme song has definitely already happened, and now we are staring at Stan's brother Ford that walked out of the portal like it was some ordinary doorway.

Cool.

"Finally! After all these long years of waiting, you're actually here! Brother!" Stan cried happily and reached his arms out for a hug, only to have Ford punch him square in the face, causing us to flinch.

"Oh! Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Stan exclaimed in anger.

"This was an insanely risky move restarting the portal! Didn't you read my warnings?!" Ford asked in disbelief.

"Warnings, schmarnings. How's about maybe a thanks for saving you from what appears to be, I don't know, some kind of sci-fi sideburn dimension?" Stan asked, shrugging off the anger.

"Thank you? You really think I'm gonna 'thank you' after what you DID THIRTY YEARS AGO?!" Ford exclaimed in anger.

"What I did? Why, you ungrateful..." Stan lunged for Ford in an attempted to punch him, but Ford ducked and grabbed him.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you're...family..." Stan grunted and he was slammed into the ground. "Ah!"

"HEY! BREAK! IT! UP!" I cried on the top of my lungs and clapped my hands. The original mystery twins froze and looked up at me and I glared angrily.

"I said...BREAK IT UP!" I cried again and stomped my foot, not taking my angry eyes off the two, who still didn't know what to do. I sighed and stepped to the side, letting Mabel come up from behind me.

"Hey, hi. Mabel here. Quick question: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" She cried. Stan and Ford seemed to snap out of it and stood up.

"Stan, you didn't tell me there were children down here. And some sort of large, hairless gopher?" Ford questioned, looking at Soos, who laughed.

"Heh heh. I get that a lot." He said.

"Also, we are teenagers." Nate cut in, wrapping an arm around my waist. Stan sighed and gestured to Mabel and Dipper.

"They're your family, Poindexter. Shermie's grandkids." Stan explained and Ford's expressing soften.

"I-I have a niece and nephew?" Ford asked in disbelief. Awww, he does smile! He then pent down to sake Mabel's hand.

"Greetings. Do kids still say greetings? I haven't been in this dimension for a really long time." Ford introduced and Mabel stared at his hand in awe.

"Whoa, a six-fingered handshake? It's a full finger friendlier than normal!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Heha, I like this kid. She's weird." Ford laughed and we the turned to Dipper, who finally got over his shock and started geeking out.

"I-I can't believe it. You're the author of the Journals!" Dipper gasped.

"You've read my journals?" Ford asked, taking out number 1 in curiosity.

"I haven't just read them; I've lived them!" Dipper exclaimed and bang walking in circles. "I've been waiting for so long to meet you, I-I don't know what to say I have so many question I..." Dipper then started to breath heavily and hunched over as Mabel came next to him.

"Uh, Dipper are you okay?" Nate asked in concern.

"Oooooohhh I think I'm gonna throw up...Hmmpf! No-no, false alarm. Hmmpf! Just gotta ride it out!" Dipper groaned and Mabel patted him on the back and cleared my throat.

"Dipper found Journal 3 earlier this summer, and we've had some adventures where it's been really helpful. So, he's really excited for meet you, as you can see." I explained and Ford nodded.

"Listen, there'll be time for introductions later. But first, tell me, Stan: are there any security breaches? Does anyone else know about this portal?" Ford asked his twin, who crossed his arms and looked away.

"No, just us. Also maybe the entire U.S. government." Stan deadpanned.

"The WHAT!?"

"The government. You know, those fancy people who sit in a giant building and make all those important decisions for our lives." Soos explained and I facepalmed.

"I think he got that Soos. Who would have thought that stealing toxic waste, something that is extremely dangerous to use, would attract some kind of important figures to investigate?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh Emily, are you mad?" Dipper asked. I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"No, I'm not mad...I just want to get everything calmed down." I explained, pinching the bridge of my nose and Nate placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Uh guys, I think the Agent dudes are back!" Soos called over and we rushed over to get a better look at the security footage.

"Fan out! We're not going anywhere till we find Stan Pines and those kids!" Powers exclaimed and the agents started searching.

"Okay. It's all right. We've got a while before they find this room. We just need to lay low and think of a plan." Ford said thoughtfully and started writing in his Journal.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck down here for a while. Who wants to tell us their entire mysterious backstory?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, I have some questions about this myself, Stanley." Ford replied.

"Stanley?" Dipper questioned.

"But your name is Stanford." Mabel said.

"Wait, you took my name?! What have you been doing all these years, you knucklehead?!" Ford exclaimed.

"Wait hold up, both of you names are Stan?" Nate questioned and I patted his shoulder.

"Let's just put a pin in that..." I muttered and Dipper turned to Stan with crossed arms.

"Okay Grunkle Stan, no more lies! You owe us some answers: What's the deal with this portal? Why did you keep this a secret?" Dipper asked.

"And what happened between you and your brother?" Mabel questioned and Soo walked up behind her.

I hope all this aligns exactly with my fanfic, Stan. If not, I will be very disappointed." Soos said sincerely.

"Fandoms in a nut shell." I muttered and Stan sighed before scratching the back of his head.

"Okay okay okay, I have a lot of explaining to do. It all started...a lifetime ago...nineteen sixty something. Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. I lived with my ma and pa in the Lead Paint District in the family pawn shop. Dad was a strict man. Tough as a cinderblock and not easily impressed." Stan begun.

"Glass Shard Beach, really selling it on the name." Nate muttered, I stifled a laugh as Stan continued.

"Ma was a pathological liar, which served her well as a phone psychic. And then there was my nerdy twin brother, Stanford. As if his abnormally high IQ wasn't enough, he also had a rare birth defect: six fingers on each hand. Which might have explained his obsession with sci-fi mystery weirdness. As for me, I had what mom liked to call: personality. But as different as we were, we were the perfect team. And every day we'd wander the beach, looking for adventure." Stan explained, happily reminiscing.

"Looks like the apples didn't fall far from the tree." I said playfully and ruffled Dipper's and Mabel's heads, they laughed and tried to pushed my hands away. Stan sighed.

"Yeah, anyway, me and Ford here found an old ship wreak one day and started fixing her up. Then a couple of those dweeb bullies show up and started taunting us, but I say to heck with them! I vowed that day, me and Ford would sail across the sea searching for treasure and possibly babes!" Stan said and I couldn't help but feel my smile dip. Knowing very well how this story would end.

"Those were the good times. Those bullies may have been right about us not making many friends, but when push comes to shove, you only really need one. Ford's brains seemed to get more impressive every year. So did our pet project. Sure I got in more than my fair share of trouble, but when your brother's the smartest kid in school, you've always got a leg up on the competition. The future was lookin' bright. For both of us. Till one day..." Stan's voice trailed off.

"Ah dude, what happened?" Soos asked worriedly, biting his nails. Stan sighed.

"We got called down to the principal's office. Turns out Ford got the attention of some stuffy college. They liked his recent science project, a motion machine or something, anyway...Ford was actually getting really excited and I knew he had a high chance if getting in, unlike me, who barley managed to stay in school. Without Ford I was just half of a dynamic duo. I couldn't make it without him. And now, thanks to that dumb college, I was gonna lose my brother forever..." Stan trailed off once again.

"What...what happened? Did Ford get in to the college?" Nate asked and Ford tensed up and Stan lifted both his hands.

"I'm getting to that...I went back to the gym and...went a little crazy...next thing a know the thing starts smoking and a piece fell off. I panicked and placed it back on, thinking everything was going to be okay...I didn't realize I left...a bit of evidence...Ford comes back the next night, and not only was the machine busted, but the people denied him, and I left a bag of toffee peanuts at the scene of the crime, pointing everything at me. Needless to say, Ford wasn't happy, but Pa was furious. He threw me out of the house, saying I wasn't allowed back until I made his family rich. Thanks to one dumb mistake I had no brother, no home, no nothing. But I had a plan to fix everything..." Stan explained.

Hearing the actual story instead of seeing the actual flashbacks had a much different tone, I was seeing the same background instead of the brighter colors that the scenes of young Stan and Ford, it was only the dark room that held a once functional portal, that was now broken behind us. I took a shallow breath and felt myself shake, and it wasn't from the cold. Nate noticed my discomfort and wrapped me in a hug and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Oh! This story's so sad! I know what you two little broken teacups need: to hug it out! Hug it out! Hug train's comin' in the station. HUGAPOLOOZA! TWO THOUSAND!" Mabel urged happily, getting more frustrated as Stan and Ford refused to even face each other.

"Kid, will ya knock that off? I'm tryin' to tell my life story here." Stan snapped. Mabel huffed, cruising her arms and sat down, pouting.

"Fine, but mark my words, I will get you two to hug if it kills me!" She declared. Stan shook his head and proceeded with his story.

"I had decided I wasn't gonna show my face at home until I made something of myself. Unfortunately, the treasure-hunting business was slow going. Apparently gold was some kind of...rare metal. Luckily I struck a different kind of gold...in sales!" Stan said happily.

"How'd that work out?" Nate asked. Stan winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, my first product was a Shammy, a cloth that could magically clean up any stain that got on someone's clothes. I had made my mark, all right. Unfortunately, so did the Shammies. Apparently the cheap dye I used to color them only made stains worse. Customers went crazy about that. Fortunately they were using Stan Co. brand pitchforks, heh, those fell apart quickly. I was officially banned from New Jersey, but with a quick name change, Steve Pinington was ready to take on Pennsylvania."

"And what happened there?!" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I started advertising my next product, a bandage called the Rip Off. Guarantied to be easy to remove and not give you rashes...it gave ya rashes. Like before, people were not happy, I traveled the whole country, sometimes outside of it, always one step ahead of the law, looking for something that would be my big break." Stan explained.

"Whoa. So that explains all the fake IDs." Mabel said in realization.

"I had a feeling it had something to do with Stan's shady past." I commented and Dipper turned to Ford.

"But, wait, what about you? Did you end up going to your dream school?" Dipper asked.

"Not exactly." Ford deadpanned.

"Oh no, community college?" Soos asked in horror.

"No no, I attended a school called Backupsmore University. It was not anyone's first choice...In a place like that, I had to work twice as hard. Luckily, that's what I do best. I went from undergrad to PhD three years ahead of schedule, wrote a thesis that was nationally ranked, and was awarded an enormous grant for my own scientific research! But what to study? My whole life I'd been teased for my six fingers. But that got my thinking about anomalies: things that were odd, unusual, statistically improbable. And according to my investigations, there was one place with a higher concentration of these things than anywhere else. A small lumber town in roadkill country, Oregon: Gravity Falls." Ford explained.

"What a coincidence, that where we are now!" I said in mock surprise. Nate laughed and nudged me closer.

"You're funny."

"I try to be." I smirked. Stan then cleared his throat.

"Meanwhile, your old uncle Stan was doing great. I had come up with a sophisticated new business strategy...I was in great shape, living on my own, and the best part was: I didn't need help from nobody!" Stan denied, but we could all clearly see that it was not the case.

"I was heading out on my own as well. I set to work using my grant money to investigate the strange properties of this town, but what would I find here? After seeing a giant hand grab my car it hit me. Bingo! I began to investigate at once. I knew I'd have to record my findings. I began to keep a Journal."

"AAAAAAAAAAH! THE JOURNALS!" Dipper cried happily and we all stared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Dipper cleared his throat. "Just got excited there, about the journals. Keep-keep talking." He urged.

"I began to keep a Journal..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dipper squealed again and Ford coughed.

"Just going to ignore that. There were anomalies everywhere. And the more I looked, the more I saw. From flying eye bats, to gnomes, one in particular I got to know, Shembulock, I believe." Ford said thoughtfully tapping his chin. The twins and I winced and gave each other a nervous glance as Ford continued.

"It was finally a place where I felt at home, but something nagged at me: where did it all come from? It seemed to me the answer must come from outside of our world, a dimension of weirdness leaking into ours. I realized the only way to understand Gravity Falls would be to build a gateway: a portal to the source of its weirdness. But I couldn't make it alone. I decided to call up my old college buddy, Fiddleford McGucket, a young but brilliant mechanic, who was wasting his talent trying to make personal computers in some garage in, Palo Alto." Ford contuied.

"So that's how McGucket knew you, and how you got the laptop." I said.

"Wait, you know him?" Ford asked in disbelief. I fiddled with my necklace nervously.

"Yeah, he's probably...different than when you last saw him." I mumbled. Nate then squeezed me hand and I held it back. "Keep going."

"Many long nights were spent perfecting the machine. It would be a crowning achievement of my studies. An answer to the source of this town's anomalies. The time had come to test it. Unfortunately, Fiddleford got tangled in the ropes that our test dummy was attached to. He was lifted partially into the portal. I managed to pull him out, but afterwards he was in shock, sputtered out nonsense and refused to continue the project, tried to convince me to abandon it was well, it was my life's work. But after Fiddleford left, I couldn't seem to keep it together. I was in over my head, and feared I was losing my sanity. I needed help. Someone I could trust." Ford's voice trailed off and he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"He sent a postcard to me, and I made my way to his house. Tell ya what, it was creepy, but Ford over here was acting crazy! He was paranoid and acted like he wasn't sleeping recently. He showed me the portal, and gave me the first Journal, telling me to get in a boat and bury the thing as far away as possible. I lost it, angry that it was the only thing he sent me for, I attempted to burn it, and that's when we really got at it. We fought, and I guess the portal controls were hit because that thing turned on. I was pushed on the panel, got burned and shoved Ford a couple times. Next thing I know he's floating and heading towards the crazy portal. I didn't know what to do, he yelled for help and tossed my the Journal and disappeared. The portal then shut down, and he was gone." Stan explained and I felt tears in my eyes weld up. Stan sighed and continued.

"I'd lost him. I didn't know if he was dead or alive in some distant galaxy, but I knew his journal must have the answer to getting him back. Somehow. I didn't get much sleep that night, or the night after that. I tried for weeks to turn that dumb machine back on. But without the other two journals, it was hopeless. Finally I ran out of food. I had no choice but to go into town." Stan sighed.

"I then realized that I had barley enough money to get by, that's when I was mistaken by a couple of the people as Ford. They started geeking out about how interesting Ford's place was. That's when the very first tour I gave started, it started out rock at first, but eventually it came around the people love it! So I came up with a plan. I couldn't leave my brother's house until I figured out how to save him, but I needed to pay his mortgage somehow. For once in my life, people were actually buying what I was selling. And so the Murder Hut was born! Later renamed the Mystery Shack. Finally I found something I was good at. For once being a liar and a cheat paid off. The old me was dead, and I'd faked a car crash to prove it. By day I was Stanford Pines: Mr. Mystery. But by night I was down in the basement, trying to bring the real Stanford back." Stan explained he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I couldn't risk anyone learning the truth and sabotaging my mission, so I lied to everyone: the town, my family, your parents, even you kids." Stan finished. Dipper looked over at his uncle with sympathy.

"So all this time you were just trying to save your brother. Grunkle Stan, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Dipper apologized.

"That's okay, kid. I probably wouldn't have believed me either." Stan said. I then let go of Nate's hand and walked over to Stan.

"When I first got here, you said you knew what it was like to lose someone close to you, and I may not have fully understood it then, I do now. I don't blame you for what you did, I would have done the same of it meant I could see Georgia again." I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Aw Emily, that's nice to hear from you." Stan said with a sincere tone.

"I heard talking! It was coming from downstairs!" An agent cried from upstairs.

"Oh no, it's too late, the agents are comin' for us!" Stan cried I fear.

"What do we do?!" Mabel asked, panicking.

"Aw, man. I was so spellbound by your dramatic tale I forgot all about those dudes." Soos said.

"Wait, forget. That's it! I think I know a way we might be able to defeat those agents!" Dipper cried in realization, and pulled out the memory gun, handing it to Ford.

"Of course! I don't know how you got a hold of one of these but, this is perfect! If I can just amplify the signal to a radio headset frequency..." Ford said and started working on it.

"Okay, you get surprised when I have I gun, yet you had one yourself?" I questioned Dipper and he grinned sheepishly.

"Spur of the moment?" He shrugged and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." I said, winking.

"There. Now everyone PLUG YOUR EARS! GET DOWN! NOW!" Ford cried and we all covered our ears while crouching down. A few seconds later, we all looked around.

"Everyone good, everyone know your names?" I asked and they nodded.

"Okay, but what about the agents, that thing didn't get rid of them." Stan said and Ford stood up, walking to the elevator.

"Leave that to me." He said and quickly went up. We followed close behind and saw Ford walking over to the agents.

"What? Where am I? Why am I standing in front of some sort of goofy fun knick-knack house?" Powers questioned, rubbing his head.

"Stand down, gentlemen! I've been sent with the latest intel from Washington. According to this very real report, the power surges in Gravity Falls were actually due to radiation from an unreported meteor shower. A total embarrassment for your whole department. Luckily I'm here to take this mess off your hands, but I'll need of all your... floppy disks, and 8-tracks...right?" Ford asked, after flipping through several of Mabel's drawling and held out his hands.

"What's an 8-track?" Nate asked and I stifled a laugh.

"Something that hasn't been used in a while." I explained.

"Uh, everything about this case is contained on this drive." Powers said as Trigger handed Ford a flash drive that read 'PINES'.

"Well, what are you waiting for, a kiss on the cheek? Get out of here before I have your butts court-martialed!" Ford exclaimed and pointed away with a stern gaze, causing all the agents to nervously salute.

"Uhh, yes sir. Apologies, sir." Powers said and turned to everyone while whistling.

"False alarm, everyone!" He cried and tripped on his way to his car. All of the agents quickly fled the scene and vanished. Ford the gave the flash drive to Gompers, who ran off. That when the rest of us ran out.

"Great uncle Stanford, that was amazing!" Mabel cried excitedly.

"Let's not go crazy; it was serviceable." Stan said grumpily.

"Thank you, kids, but please, call me Ford." The author urged.

"Sure! Thanks, Great Uncle Ford. So, uh, would you mind if I ask you a couple billion questions about Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked eagerly clicking a pen and holding a notepad.

"Um, well I-uh..." Ford stuttered, but Stan cut him off.

"All right, kids, it's been a long day and me and my brother have a lot to talk about. Why don't you hit the hay, huh?" Stan said.

"But, it's the author! I've been waiting so long to ask questions about..." Dipper pleaded, but Stan grabbed the younger twins heads and pushed them away.

"I said. Hit. The hay!" He said sternly and the two walked back into the Shack. Soos looked up worriedly.

"I'll just...let myself out." Soos said, sidestepping away as he took out his phone.

"Wendy, I've got something amazing to tell you. Clear the next fourteen hours!"

"Uh, we should go too." I urged Nate, and grabbed his hand. "Oh wait your hat..."

"I have it right here, I grabbed it after Ford rushed off to confront the agents." Nate explained holding his hat up. I laughed and we walked towards my treehouse and I wasn't ready for the sight.

It was practically demolished! I didn't even realize how bad it could have been. Several of the boards were missing, and you could see inside the treehouse. I was frozen in the spot and Nate gently shook my shoulder.

"Hey, Emily?" He asked and I quickly rushed over to the tree and climbed the tree and burst open the door and gasped at the interior. It was like a tornado hit the place! I sighed and noticed that Bear-Bear was safety sitting on the ground and I picked him up, squeezing him tight. Nate the came up after me.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" He asked and I gave a sad smile.

"I...I don't think I can fix this right away...but yeah, I'll be okay." I assured him and Nate pulled my into a hug, only for a board to fall and startle us. I laughed and quickly pulled out my sleeping bag and put the gun and holster away in the trunk. I then grabbed my sleeping bag and Bear-Bear before we climbed down the ladder and Nate gave me another hug.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Nate asked. I shook my head.

"After today, I think all I need is a goodnight sleep. I'll see you later?" I said and Nate pulled me in for a kiss. Once we parted Nate gripped both my hands.

"You know you can call at anytime right?" He asked and I pecked his cheek.

"I do."

We parted ways and I entered the Shack, stepping over some rubble, and I noticed Stan and Ford's conversation was starting. That and Ford had changed into his classic outfit. I hid to the side as they started talking.

"Look at us. When did we become old men?" Stan asked.

"You look like Dad." Ford commented.

"Ugh, uck, don't say that." Stan grimaced and the two aligned and I couldn't help but smile at that, but it quickly turned into a frown as Ford sighed heavily.

"Okay, Stanley, here's the deal. You can stay here the rest of the summer to watch the kids. I'll stay down in the basement and try to contain any remaining damage. But when the summer's over, you give me my house back, you give me my name back, and this Mystery Shack junk is over forever. You got it?" Ford said sternly and Stan glared.

"You really aren't gonna thank me, are you?" Stan asked, only to receive no answer from his brother. "Fine. On one condition: you stay away from the kids; I don't want them in danger. Cause as far as I'm concerned, they're the only family I have left."

Stan walked away upstairs and Ford turned away. I clenched my fists I'm frustration. Those two can be so gosh darn stubborn! It was so annoying! I groaned and decided I should confront Ford.

"You shouldn't avoid this." Ford turned to see me leaning against the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Ford asked. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Look, I get that your mad at him for everything that's happened, but despite you guys having a bad argument Stan spent 30 years to get that portal fixed so you could come home, you should at least be happy about it!" I snapped and Ford just looked away.

"Sorry Emily, but this isn't your place..." Ford said and I sighed heavily.

"Fine, I won't say anymore about it...for now." I said and walked away. "But just one more thing to think about."

I turned my head to look at Ford, making my head partly in the shadows for dramatic effect.

"Don't you think this is exactly what HE would want?"

Ford raised an eyebrow at that and I sighed.

"And no, I wasn't talking about Stan." I added and walked up the stairs, leaving Ford alone with his thoughts.

I walked over to the twins room and knocked on the door before opening it and saw the twins were in bed already, but they sat up when I entered.

"Room for one more?" I asked and Mabel smiled and rushed over before pulling me inside.

"Always." She said and I rolled my sleeping bag out between the twins beds and settled in. Closing my eyes and attempting to drift off.

"Hey Emily?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw Mabel looking worriedly at me.

"I know you're probably going to fix your treehouse...but can you stay with us for a few more days...please?" Mabel asked and I smiled back up at her.

"If it means that much to you, yes. I wouldn't mind having a sleepover that lasts a while." I said. Mabel beamed happily and yawned.

"Thanks Emily. Goodnight." She said and started drifting off.

"Goodnight Mabel. Goodnight Dipper." I yawned and slowly closed my eyes and snuggled up with Bear-Bear.

Then feeling the soft pulse of my necklace.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

...I swear I have never worked this fast on a chapter before...BUT I WAS INSPIRED!

This chapter is dedicated to mew mew 124 aka Purple Orchid 8863, the artist of the NEW COVER!

WHAT!? NEW COVER! That's awesome! And it's much better than that yin-yang symbol!

She sent me the image yesterday and I got heavily inspired to complete this chapter so I could 1, show everyone the new image and 2, dedicate it to mew mew 124 for her amazing cover, she has done some amazing artwork for Emerald Vs. Gold, so check it out on Deviantart at Purple Orchid 8863.

Also, please leave a review for this chapter, and don't expect another update so soon, this was a rare moment...I'm hoping to get more work on my other stories, so please be patient. That's all I ask.

Now I'd like to personally thank mew mew 124 for the amazing cover, you're an amazing artist! And I'm so honored that you liked my story so much that you wanted to make fan art of it. You've made a dream of mine come true.

Thank you.

I hope everyone enjoyed the flashback at the beginning. I figured it be nice to see Emily's last before hearing about Stan and Ford's past again. Now you guys have seem more about Georgia, and it won't be the last time we hear from her. *wink*

And now, the review from last chapter.

AlchemyWriter: Wait no longer my friend, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
